


Fen'Harel's Heart

by Namiira



Series: The Wolf and The Halla [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Infant Death, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rite of Tranquility, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 175,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: After severe heartbreak of losing the one she deeply loves, Tiatria has accidentally befriended a wolf from the fade. Little does she know that meeting this new friend means her whole world is about to change and Fen'Harel's.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas
Series: The Wolf and The Halla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628749
Comments: 53
Kudos: 33





	1. Heart's Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish
> 
> Da'len- little one
> 
> Shemlen- Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.
> 
> Asha- woman
> 
> Ar tu na'lin Emma mi- I will see your blood on my blade 
> 
> Venavis- Stop
> 
> Elven Song to Falon'Din
> 
> “ Vhen unshivas es’var sal’shiralen su Falon’Din
> 
> Ehn venir banal ra harel
> 
> Ehnas banal’rasen is
> 
> Ehnas dhruathe sulen
> 
> Ehnas din’shathen emath ish
> 
> Mavar aron era’vun
> 
> Lethanavir, raj’varithelan, ea el’ghi’lan
> 
> Ove tel’run alas’enala, i tel’syl tarasylen ”
> 
> Translation:
> 
> The People swore their lives to Falon'Din
> 
> Who mastered the dark that lies.
> 
> Whose shadows hunger
> 
> Whose faithful sing
> 
> Whose wings of death surround him
> 
> Thick as night.
> 
> Lethanavir, master-scryer, be our guide,
> 
> Through shapeless worlds and airless skies.
> 
> *Please be warned: Heavy Rape Scene Ahead!

Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan walked amongst her clan. She was looking for someone it was not quite dawn. They clan was at the edge of the woods, he Aravels and Halla surrounded the camp. They were in the Free Marches still near the Planasene Forest. She planned to move them on soon, the human in a village nearby where becoming bothersome. Finally she found what she was looking for, she knelt down, and by a small campfire was a woman. She had long black raven hair. It went down to her waist. She had it in a braid. Her back was facing the keeper her face, facing the fire. Her right arm supporting her head as she slept. Her body was covered in leather clothes. Next to her was a mage’s staff that signaled to the others she was Deshanna’s first.

She touched the girls shoulder “Tiatria! Tiatria wake up!”

Tiatria stirred after few moments, she turned over to look at the Keeper “What is it?”

Deshanna looked into Tiatria’s deep blue eyes, Tiatria had the Vallaslin of Ghilan’nain on her face.

“I need you to go into the woods for Elfroot and Blood Lotus. I must stay with our hunters who were wounded from the last battle with the Shemlen. “

Tiatria looked at the woods, she didn’t like the look of them, and she grabbed her staff. She stood up “Ma nuvenin Keeper, but isn’t it dangerous with the human village so close?” 

Deshanna looked at her with concern in her eyes “Da’len (Little one), I must stay and watch after the wounded hunters. I’ve chosen this time of day because it’s dark and we can see where the Shems cannot. You’re safer now then any at any other time and the herbs are at their fuller strength. If our hunters are to have a better chance of recovery now is the time. Please go and be careful!”

  
  


Tiatria nodded, she put her staff on her back and walked softly into the forest. She had a small satchel she had brought with her that had a strap to collect the herbs in. She used her Elven eyes to see which ways the leaves had fallen so not to make any noise. Tiatria wandered through the thick lush trees, hunting for elfroot for what her Keeper needed.

  
  


Tiatria's eyes brightened as she spotted the leafy herb and rushed over to extract the elfroot from the ground. When she was done she scanned the area again for anymore of the healing plants. She spotted another set close to the creak that was off to her right. Tiatria found a royal elfroot in the middle of the small selections. She went to work on digging them up, forgetting her surroundings.

After a while she started to feel uneasy animals seemed quiet or scattered. The Elfroot was easy enough to find but Tiatria knew she was going to have to go to the river bank to find the Blood Lotus. She started to hear tiny twig snaps in the distance, she turned around but saw nothing. At some point she gently took her staff from her back to softly illuminate the Blood Lotus’ pollen so it would be easier to find. She started to see the red pollen in the air, she collected what she needed and stood up.

As she collected the herbs Tiatria started to hear the sweet sound of a flute fill the air. The moment she heard it, a smile embraced her lips, as she now knew who had been following her. "Tahl’rail, I know your there."

An elven man jumped down from the trees, he was a duel wielding archer who had a face that was strong and chiseled, and pouty lips. Layers of dark hair scooped up into a ponytail that went down to his shoulder blades, with pieces of hair in front of deep stormy grey eyes that had looked at Tiatria with love. The Vallaslin was of Tiatria’s clan, Ghilan’nain. 

"Come to stalk me have you?" she questioned in jest a she picked the last of the herbs and put them in her pouch. Tahl'rail watched as his love stood up and turned to face him. The two walked to each other and within seconds were kissing each other with passion. Once their lips parted, Tahl'rail held Tiatria's jaw, his thumb caressing her left cheek. "I know their are Shems about, I wanted to watch over you." 

Tiatria blushed as the thought of someone watching over was very sweet, the two had known each other since childhood and were rarely apart. Tahl'rail once again snatched his love's lips as they fell into the thick lush foliage of the forest floor. Tiatria felt Tahl'rail's right hand gently caress the left side of her body, causing her to giggle since she was ticklish. Tahl'rail looked into his love's sapphire blue eyes, they always calmed him since, he was known to have a hot temper. 

Tahl'rail used his right hand to palm Tiatria's left breast as he kissed and nipped at her neckline. Tiatria pushed Tahl'rail back so she could look at him. "You have to wait for our wedding night, you promised!" she giggled. 

Tahl'rail gave a growl as he shook his head, kissing Tiatria between words. "I...can't...wait...that...long." Tiatria pushed Tahl'rail back again to look at him. "You can't wait for tomorrow?" In all honesty, Tahl'rail wanted Tiatria the moment they both became of age, however, Tiatria wanted to take things slow and see if they would work out as a couple. They'd always been childhood friends but that was totally different than lovers. Last Satinalia Tahl'rail had offically asked Tiatria to become his betrothed and gave her an iron bark bracelet he had made. He had carved Ma're bellanaris in Ma vhenan onto the outer ring which meant: Your forever in my heart. Tiatria had her love promise her that they'd wait till their wedding night to give themselves to each other; make it more special. 

Tahl'rail was one of the strongest hunters that the clan had and loved to show off his skills to Tiatria as often as possible by bringing the biggest kills back. He'd always been stubborn, foolhardy, but in the end he was always kind, eager to please and when no one saw very loving. The other male hunters teased Thal'rail mercilessly about being with Tiatria. She was very diligent in her tasks, hard working, and occasionally shy. No one in the clan thought of the two as a match, all except the Keeper. Deshanna could see they brought the best out of each other. As the clan's first, Tiatria was next in line to lead the clan. Together they were both determined to make their clan flourish. 

As the two began to kiss once more, pollen filled the air as the morning sun's light broke through the trees. Tiatria's right hand held the back of Tahl'rail's head as he pressed his muscle hardened body into Tiatria. The wind softly rustled the trees leaves, Tahl'rail lifted his head as his ears twitched. He had caught the faint sound of brush and wood snaps. 

Suddenly Tahl'rail felt someone pull his hair, forcing him off of Tiatria as she was snatched by a Shemlen man, "TAHL'RAIL!!! she screamed in a panic. Tahl'rail felt himself being held back. One Shemlen had a hold of Tahl'rail's pony tail as the other held onto his right arm. Another held his left arm and his neck.   
  


"Well, well what do we have here?" laughed one who had a nasty look about him, he had short black hair and a beard. There was sharp blow to the back of Tahl'rail's head, all went dark. 

Sometime later, Tahl'rail woke up with his head in severe pain. As his eyes slowly focused he could see he was tied against a tree. Tahl'rail noticed his arms were above his head. He was horrified to see Tiatria on the ground, her hands tied above her head to a short stake.

The bearded man was squatting over Tiatria, her jaw in his left hand. “Ah you’re up!”

"LET HER GO SHEMLEN FILTH!" Tahl'rail snapped

The man gave a low chuckle as he slapped Tiatria hard across the mouth, cause her to grown in pain. "You should keep him in line Pretty!" Tahl'rail struggled against his bonds as the sight of a human touching his beloved, enraged him. "A mouth like that can get _you_ in trouble."

Tiatria looked at the men, they were tall. The bearded man held her staff showing it to her and broke it over his knee. He threw the pieces aside, “We’ve been watching you pretty, your man too!”

Tiatria gave them a nasty look, “What do you want from us? We didn’t bother you!”

The harsh man kicked her legs open, suddenly they both knew. Tiatria started to struggle trying to form fire from her fingers to burn her ropes. Tahl'rail fought his own ropes, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HARM HER!" he roared. The veins in Tahl'rail's neck and head threatened to burst. A stick hit Tiatria upside the head, she looked at the man dazed. The man held a four inch thick, five foot long stick. Another man with brown hair, clean shaved punched Tahl'rail knocking the wind out of him causing him to gasp for air. 

“You’re not going to try any of that magic shit or we’ll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! Do _you_ understand?” The bearded man threatened. The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing Tiatria’s undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings.

The man grabbed Tiatria by the jaw forcing her to look at him.“This is for our amusement only.” Tahl'rail looked upward as he finally was able to get air into his lungs, the bearded man looked at the elf with snide smile on his lips. "You're a lucky man to have something so pretty." Tahl'rail's eyes burned with rage as he struggled to break his ropes. He started to become more panicked as the man turned his attention back onto Tiatria.

With the men's attention elsewhere, Tahl'rail took a small knife out of his right brace as with the fingers of his left hand. He then used his fingers to position the blade and start to cut the ropes. He was going to make very sure the each of these men were going to die, painfully. Especially the one hovering over Tiatria, he was going to cut off his cock and feed it to him before the day was done. 

Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped her top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed her by the throat and forced her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to align with her. Tiatria cried as she struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. He slapped Tiatria as he slammed himself into her, causing her to cry out so loud, birds scattered.

The man looked down laughing, “You’re bleeding!" the man realized what he had, "And you’re so tight too!”

He looked at the others and laughed, “We have a virgin here boys! I can barely move!” 

The bearded man looked at Tahl'rail, "I guess you didn't want something so pretty! Didn't have the cock for it?" Tahl'rail, struggled to move his wrists to force the ropes to give. "AR TU NA'LIN EMMA MI!" the elf vowed.

The man laughed at Tahl'rail spitting at the elf, he then thrust his hips forward hard, making Tiatria shriek. The pain was horrible. Tiatra thought she was going to split in half from it. The man thrust himself inside Tiatria hard, forcing himself deeper inside of her. Tiatria felt like the man was going to reach the backs of her teeth. Tiatria screamed in pain as the first man squeezed and bit at her breasts so hard it left marks. After a while she lost consciousness from the pain.

In that moment, the ropes snapped from Tahl'rail's wrists and he lunged at the bearded man. The third man with blonde hair grabbed him causing Tahl'rail to swirl around and stabbed the man in the neck, hitting the jugular. The other had grabbed one of Tahl'rail's swords and lunged at the elf. Tahl'rail was fast, grease lightning fast. Tahl'rail punched the man in the face, breaking his nose in severally. In an instant the elf was in the trees, his body low as he squatted onto the branch. Several more men came running after hearing the screams, Tahl'rail realized they were the men who were loggers, they had a camp by the river. 

Tahl'rail was swift on the branches, he jumped onto one man's shoulders and slit his throat before he jumped back up into the trees. One man looked for him in the tree line, not noticing Tahl'rail was right behind him. He had slinked down the tree and rose up behind him. His eyes were cold, calculating. In a flash the man had his throat slit and dropped to his knees before falling flat on his face. 

Tears poured down Tiatria cheeks as the bearded man kept violating her, even though she was unconscious, she continued to feel the pain. As the man looked at Tiatria, tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. Even as he heard the screams of his companions, the man made very sure Tahl'rail could still see what he was doing.

Tahl'rail's eyes flashed in rage as his lips snarled, he heard another running for him with an axe in hand as ran. Without moving, Tahl'rail thrust his dagger backward and into the man's chest. The man dropped to his knees as he gasped for air. Tahl'rail yanked the dagger out as the man fell dead. Before the elf could jump back into the treetops, ropes flew over Tahl'rail. Tahl'rail was able to cut one off of him before several more flew over him. Another man came running with a stick, striking Tahl'rail in the head; forcing him to his knees. Another man took Tahl'rail's dagger from him and threw it over to the bearded man.

The bearded man sliced at Tiatria's breasts with Tahl'rail's dagger as he laughed. Several other men began masturbating over Tiatria’s body and coming all over her as the man kept slamming himself into her. Tiahl'rail could hear the men laughing, they thought this was funny. Even in a daze, Tahl'rail kept fighting the ropes. He wasn't going to let this continue, he refused to.

When the Shemlen was done he groaned and slowly pulled out. He looked down seeing all the blood on his penis and coming out of her.

“That was fantastic! Virginal pussy is the best! You guys have to try it!” He walked over to Tahl'rail and knelt down, "What are we going to do with you?"

One of the other men crawled over undoing his pants. He slapped Tiatria hard waking her up, when her eyes started to focus; he penetrated her. Tiatria screamed from the pain. The man leaned forward having her legs go over his shoulders. This allowed him go in deeper as he thrust himself in deeper. He slammed in harder and harder causing Tiatria to shriek in horrible pain until he came.

Tiatria wrists were bleeding from the bindings cutting into her flesh. They had tied her bindings too tight. Tahl'rail fought the ropes as the bearded man stood up and grabbed an axe. "We're going to teach you manners knife ear!" Tahl'rail gave a defiant look as the man grabbed him by the ponytail and in one swift motion cut the elf's hair off. Tahl'rail's hair fell around his shoulders even though he didn't care. 

Tahl'rail watched as the other man shuddered with aftershocks as he came, Tiatria could only sob as her legs shook from the aching pain. The man pulled out laughing seeing the blood on his dick. A third man nodded at the second. He grabbed Tiatria by the hair forcing her to look up at him.

“My wife can’t know of this! I can’t afford to be seen with virginal blood on my cock!" The bearded man held Tahl'rail's head up as held onto his hair. He wanted the elf to see every moment of his beloved's pain.

The man walked over to Tiatria and dropped to his knees. He put two fingers inside of her and then took them looking at them.

“Still too much blood.”

Tiatria was tired and didn’t know what he was talking about. He lowered his pants revealing his hardened dick. He forced Tiatria’s hips up till dick was close to another hole. Tiatria’s eyes flashed with panic and she kicked to him in the face. Tahl'rail fought to get out of his own bindings, as the third man punched Tiatria in the face several times till she stopped fighting and her face was bloody. Tears poured down Tiatria's face as she knew she couldn’t fight him.

"Venavis!" Tahl'rail screamed, "VENAVIS!" 

The Shemlen who forced his way inside of Tiatria, forced her to cry out in pain as the burn and the stretching threatening to overtake her. Tiatria sobbed as he moved hardily and fast. His hands dug into her hips as he slammed her. The other men laughed as they watched. The bearded man knelt down as Tahl'rail's eyes never stopped looking at his love. Even bruised, battered and humiliated, he still loved her. These vial men had taken her physical innocence but he in the end he would be the one who would take her spiritual innocence. He'd have the last laugh, suddenly Tahl'rail's eyes became vacant as his throat had been slit and his body dropped into the dirt.

Tiatria shrieked in horror as she watched Tahl'rail's body fall into the dirt, his eyes lifeless. Tears burst from her eyes like nothing else. Tiatria screamed Tahl'rail's name over and over, even as she could feel the man over her scrape his teeth against his neck and down to her breasts. The Shemlen's hands forced Tiatria’s legs back to her chest as he slammed into her. Tiatria just screamed begging for him to stop! The man showed no sign of tiring and Tiatria just let her mind leave her body. When he was done he slid out of her, she felt herself lose control of bowels. She couldn’t help it from all the abuse she just took.

Three men laughed at Tiatria throwing bits of food at her. They each took their turn in humiliating her more by groping and fondling more of her body. Tiatria looked above her head. Her fingers moved around the bindings, the bindings cutting in deeper. Tiatria wept as she looked over and saw Tahl'rail lifeless body. His eyes were empty but she never wavered in keeping her eyes on him the whole time. 

Over many hours each man took their turn. They beat her, humiliated her more after they were done from being exhausted the men looked at her.

One man left, “The wife will be missing me”

The Harsh bearded man and another man stayed behind with another.

They just looked at Tiatria the harsh bearded man walked over to her, Tiatria began to shake thinking it was coming again. She was bloody, and dirty. Tears poured down Tiatria’s face. He used his right hand to touch the side of her face. Tiatria turned away from which angered him causing him to grab her face.

He forced Tiatria to look at him, “Have you ever wondered what it was like to be human?”

Tiatria looked at him with rage and d despair in her eyes, “I would never want to be one of you! I’m proud to be Elvhen!” Tiatria then spit on him.

Angered the man slapped her hard, he looked at one of his friend, “Murph get over here, NOW!”

The man ran over, “Hold her head!”

The man did what he was ordered to do, forcing Tiatria's head to stay still. Tiatria tried to struggle but it was no use, the harsh man took a knife out of his boot. He grabbed the top of Tiatria's right ear and started to cut into it.

Tiatria’s index finger flickered. The man holding her head didn’t notice, for he was sitting on her arms and her hands were behind him. Tiatria screamed from the pain, tears poured down her face. When he was done he showed six inches of her ear in his hand.

"Now you are only half elf, bitch! Now I have something to remember you by!”

The other guy let go of her head, causing Tiatria to slam to the ground. He took the knife from the harsh man.

“Let me see that! You’re not the only one who gets a souvenir!”

Tiatria’s head slowly lulled from side to side she moaned as if in a delirium. “Help me Elgar'nan! Give me your strength!”

The men laughed at Tiatria as the man on top of her, molested her face with his tongue.

“Elgar'nan? Who’s that? One of your heathen gods?” he mocked.

The man grabbed Tiatria’s hair and started cutting. It came off at her shoulders, Tiatria screamed it was all she could do. Tiatria’s head fell back, the light leaving her eyes.

“Thanks gorgeous, we’ll always remember you as our gorgeous prize!” The world around her then went black.

  
  


*******************************************************************

Tiatria woke up in the wood as she felt something or someone gnawing at the ropes that bound her. She felt the ropes snap and her hands were free. Tiatria slowly opened her eyes as she felt something licking her cheeks. Tiatria opened her eyes to see a black wolf looking at her, she sat up stunned to see that the wolf four eyes, one set on top of the other. As odd as it looked it didn’t frighten her.

The wolf rubbed his head into her chest as it whined, signaling to Tiatria it wanted her to pet it. Both of Tiatria’s hands rubbed the wolf’s head behind the ears, which caused it to pant and wag its tail. The wolf’s fur was thick but soft and the sun’s light picked up the highlights in the fur making it shimmer.

The wolf then laid down its head in Tiatria’s lap as she continued to pet it. For some reason Tiatria felt safe the longer it remained with her.

“You are safe.” a man’s voice reassured in a soothing and calm tone.

Tiatria looked behind and around as she looked to see where the voice came from. There was no one but the wolf was around. The wolf sat up and looked Tiatria in the eye, “No one will hurt you while I am here.” The voice said again.

Tiatria looked at the wolf in confusion as she started to think the voice came from it. Tiatria’s right hand rubbed behind the wolf’s ear again. “You can talk?”

The wolf licked Tiatria’s face “Yes, I can talk. As long as I am here with you, no harm shall come to you in real world.”

Tiatria looked around the wood and saw that leaves of the trees and blades of grass shimmered in the sun’s light. She then looked back at the wolf “This world isn’t real.”

The wolf continued to look at Tiatria as it laid down, “You are in the fade, I heard you call for help so I came to you.”

Tiatria looked at the wolf slightly fearful now, “Who are you?”

The wolf used its left hind leg to scratch its ear, “I am a friend.”

Tiatria started to hear faint voices as the tree tops began to rustle, Tiatria heard the wolf whine. “Your clan is coming for you.”

Tiatria looked back at the wolf, but it was gone. she looked around searching the for it. “Will I ever see you again?” she questioned, as their world began to fade into darkness.

“I will come whenever you need me Lethallin, if you call for me, I will come.”

****************************************************

Tiatria heard stirrings of the forest, animals nuzzled her and licked her wounds. She didn’t know how long she had been laying there exposed, battered, dirty, blooded, and bruised. She'd go in and out of consciousness she didn't know how long she'd lay there, days she guessed. At one point, she started to hear footsteps coming her way; had they come back? Where they going to finish her off, end it? She started to pray Falon’Din to help guide her to death.

“THERE SHE IS! I FOUND THEM BOTH!”

Tiatria heard running footsteps and familiar voices. She hadn’t the strength open her eyes, she felt some touch the top of her head. “You’re safe Da’len! By the Creators what did they do to her? Someone give me something to cover her! We aren’t taking her back exposed like this!”

Tiatria felt someone free her hands from her binds, “Her wrists are bleeding, they bound her so tight! Gods! What did they do to Tahl'rail's body?” Tiatria lost consciousness again when she felt someone cover here and gently lift her. It was a small group of the clan’s hunters they had been hunting for her for three days. Keeper Deshanna would have the whole forest stripped and searched for her. She told the hunters to shed no blood unless attacked first. The Hunters came out of the woods a male hunter holding Tiatria in his arms Deshanna ran up to them seeing Tiatria in one of the hunter’s arms.

Deshanna checked Tiatria’s eyes looking at her face, “They brutalized her.” the hunter told her. Deshanna didn’t look at him, “Get her in my Aravel, I will she is attended to and her wounds checked.” Deshanna heard horrible shrieks as she looked back and saw Tahl'rail's body was brought into the camp.

The Hunter looked at Tiatria with rage in his eyes, “This should not be allow to stand! We should.”

Deshanna silenced him, “We will do nothing, there has been enough death!”

The elf looked at his Keeper with rage, “You didn’t see the state they left Tiatria in or Tahl'rail's for that matter!” he moved Tiatria’s head revealing her ear.

Deshanna stroked Tiatria’s head as tears filled her eyes, “My answer remains the same Da’len. No one is to retaliate! Everyone stays here and you are to guard the camp. Now take her to my Aravel!”

The young hunter looked at his Keeper with fierce anger in his eyes, “You should have sent me with her! I could have protected her!”

Deshanna lovingly touched the top of Tiatria’s head with tears in her eyes, “I needed you here to help me protect our people. If I could have sent you sent you I would have Da’len.”

The warrior did what he was told and walked into his Keeper’s Aravel. He gently laid Tiatria on the bed and smiled. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at his friend slowly, her face bloodied, beaten, bruised. Her wrists were badly lacerated as they wound’s went to the bone.

Once inside Deshanna pulled back the blanket he’d covered Tiatria and saw her clothes ripped to shreds, her breasts were cut, dirt and debris everywhere as she looked at Tiatria's legs. Her pants were ripped apart as the blood had dried everywhere on her inner thighs. Deshanna poured some water from a skin flask into a bowl of water. "My poor child, what did they do to you."

Tiatria felt someone tending to her wounds on her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open, she saw Deshanna wrapping her wrists with Elfroot bandage.

Deshanna smiled at Tiatria, “Rest Da’len you’re safe.”

Tiatria just sobbed, the horrible memories still fresh. “He tried to save me! He...he...Tahl'rail is dead, I watched as the life left his eyes.”

Deshanna gently smiled at Tiatria as she softly hushed her, “What happened wasn’t your fault, if anyone’s it was mine Da’len.” tears filled Deshanna eyes, “I’m sorry for what was done to you and Tahl'rail.”

Deshanna hung her head in shame, “I hope you can oneday forgive me.” Tiatria softly took her Keeper’s hand, Deshanna gave a gentle smile. “I’ve done my best to heal your ear and to heal what they’ve done to you in other places.”

Tears poured Tiatria’s face, “The pain was horrible. I never knew that pain could exist!” Tiatria struggled to look at her Keeper, “They didn’t care, they just took their turn and made Tahl'rail watch.”

Deshanna firmly held Tiatria’s hand, “This is why, I tell all our Asha to be bonded before taking the next step. For the Asha of the Elvhan Da’len the pain can be immeasurable. That is why we must choose our mates wisely, to give our minds, our souls but our bodies which can be the most painful part.”

Tiatria sobbed, “Tahl’rail saw my body being broken, he fought and killed several of the Shemlen while trying to free me.”

Deshanna quietly hushed Tiatria, “You need to get rest Da’len. We are going to be moving soon, I have ordered the clan to ready the Halla. We will not encounter the humans. As for Tahl’rail we will see that his body is properly attended too.”

Tiatria slowly but surely fell asleep.

Deshanna left the Aravel she looked around seeing Tahl’rail's body, he'd been laid down gently on a cot. Deshanna knelt down softly stroked his head. She held onto his left hand as she softly hummed. 

"Tel'enara bellana bana'vhenadahl,

Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani

Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana'vallaslin,

Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas.

Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin.

Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."

Deshanna heard screams of another Asha, young female elf ran up to Tahl'rail's body and threw herself upon him. She had long black hair and grey eyes, pale skin and her hair was up in a ponytail. It was Esticael, Tahl'rail's little sister. Esticael looked at her brother holding the sides of his face. "My brother! What did the Shemlen do to you?"

Deshanna put her right hand on Esticael's back, "He's with Falon'Din my child, he is with the gods." Esticael could only scream as the tears poured down her cheeks. Deshanna then looked at the others with tears in her eyes. “We will give him funeral rites and then move the clan."

Esticael nodded as she looked at her Keeper, “Ma nuvenin Keeper! What about Tiatria? She should”

Deshanna shook her head, “No, not right now, she needs her rest. We will let her know when she’s recovered enough.”

**************************************************************

Tiatria opened her eyes and found that she'd returned back to the forest in the fade, the wolf was sitting up on rock, looking at her.

“You must wake Lethallan, your path is about to begin.” It told her.

Tiatria shook her head confused, “My path? My path is with my clan, it always has been.”

The wolf stood up and turned to walk back into the thick of the brush. “Plans have changed” it then looked back at Tiatria “you have my condolences.”

Tiatria shook her head as she looked at the wolf confused not understanding what it meant.

*************************************************************

Tiatria woke up feeling the Aravel she was moving. She looked around seeing that the Keeper was in the Aravel with her. “You’re awake Da’len!”

Tiatria smiled, "Where are we?”

Deshanna gave Tiatria a gentle look, “We are in Ferelden, we crossed the sea a few days ago.”

Tiatria looked surprised, “How long have I been asleep?”

Deshanna looked at her with saddened eyes, “A little more than a week, you needed the rest.”

Tiatria looked at her Keeper, “Where are we going?”

Deshanna looked at Tiatria concerned, “The Mages and Templars have been warring for some time Da’len. They have a woman called, The Divine. She wants to make peace and I wish to find out how this will affect us.”

The Aravel stopped and Deshanna got out. Everyone got the new camp set up and the Halla spread out. Tiatria got out of the Aravel needing to stretch her legs. She went to her clan’s tradesman and got a new staff. She looked around the camp she didn’t see Tahl’rail anywhere.

Tiatria looked at a Esticael who was tending a fire, “Esticael, what happened to Tahl’rail's body?”

Esticael had sad eyes, “I’ll answer that!” Tiatria turned around seeing the Keeper.

Deshanna looked at Esticael, “You can go Da’len” Esticael nodded and left.

Tiatria looked at her Keeper, “What did you do with him?” Deshanna looked at her first with tears in her eyes; Tiatria shook her head, “No, you didn't?” Tiatria looked at her Keeper with angry eyes, "Without me?"

Deshanna tried to summon the words, “We honored his body and mourned him overnight, as it proper.” Tiatria fell to her knees sobbing.

Deshanna knelt down touching Tiatria's shoulder, which Tiatria shrugged it off. Deshanna understood her anger and helped Tiatria to her feet, “Listen to me Da’len, I’m sending you to this meeting between the Templars and the Mages.”

Tiatria looked shocked. You are sending me away?”

Deshanna got scared she knew she sent the wrong message. “NO Da’len! I need you to spy on this meeting to report back on what this means for us! I know you need to mourn Tahl'rail properly and I know this time will give you that. You must go to the Frostback Mountains and to a place called: The Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Deshanna hugged Tiatria tightly, “You are precious to me beyond words but you must do this for the clan.”

Deshanna kissed Tiatria’s forehead before she left her. Tiatria grabbed somethings to prepare for her journey. She changed her clothes to a mercenary outfit to disguise herself and packed a bag. She then left when it was dark so few would miss her.

It took a few days to get to the outskirts of the Korcari Wilds and start to see the terrain of the mountains. Before leaving the wilds, Tiatria made a small fire. She began to sing as the funeral fire burned. Tears poured as she sang a funeral song.

“ _Vhen unshivas es’var sal’shiralen su Falon’Din_

_Ehn venir banal ra harel_

_Ehnas banal’rasen is_

_Ehnas dhruathe sulen_

_Ehnas din’shathen emath ish_

_Mavar aron era’vun_

_Lethanavir, raj’varithelan, ea el’ghi’lan_

_Ove tel’run alas’enala, i tel’syl tarasylen_ ”

The song filled the air of the forest causing the animals come out to listen. They never heard such sadness before. Tiatria had her arms wrap around her chest as she rocked back and forth. She sang to the god Falon’Din the god of death. She prayed Falon’Din would guide her love to the beyond and be at peace.

Tiatria let all the pain and sadness that the one who she was supposed to marry died for her. Tahl’rail tried to avenge her honor and he was murdered for it. Tiatria didn’t know if she was ever going to be able to let this go or heal from this. She slowly took off a wooden bracelet that was obviously carved with love off her wrist. She took it into both hands, it was made from Ironbark and elven runes were carved all along the bracelet.

Tiatria lovingly touched the wood. Tahl’rail had made for her as a promise of their engagement. She couldn’t help but sob for Tahl’rail. Tiatria looked at the fire as she tossed the bracelet into the fire. She couldn’t bear to still have something that he had given her after what had happened to him. The pain, the shame, it was all too much for her. For Tiatria it was a way to let him go in peace. As Tiatria wept she saw energy come from the fire, Tahl'rail's spirit came forth and stared at her for several minutes. In those moments she could see the love he had for her in his eyes. They gave gentle smiles to each other, and after a moment he slowly disappeared into the snowfall.

When it completely burned Tiatria extinguished the fire and moved onto the mountains and her task. Remembering the man she once loved.

***********************************************************

Tiatria was back in the wood, she had finally fallen asleep shortly after midnight. She looked around and found a small pond that was encircled with flowers and trees. She looked into the water and after a few moments, Tahl’rail’s face was shown into the water. Tiatria gasped as she fell backwards onto her butt. She looked to her left and saw the wolf sitting next to her looking into the landscape.

“I’m sorry about your Vhenan,”

Tiatria looked at the wolf, “You knew? How?” Tiatria asked in a broken tone as her eyes filled with tears.

The wolf lowered his head, “Yes, I knew. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Tiatria looked at the wolf angered, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The wolf looked at Tiatria, “I’m not allowed to tell mortals about when other souls enter the fade and travel to the beyond.” The wolf rubbed his head under Tiatria’s chin, “I am sorry Lethallin”

Tiatria hugged her friend, “What did you mean by my path is set?”

“You are on a path that is very important, your path will decide the fates of all.”

Tiatria shook her head, “But I am just an elf, how can my path be so important?”

The wolf looked at her, “Every life matters and has an effect onto others like a ripple in a pond. It may be small at first but it will grow and spread. Your life and worth does not have any less value because of your heritage.” The wolf licked Tiatria’s face, “I will be with you on your journey and if you need me, I will come.”

**************************************************************  
  


It took a few weeks to find the temple, she followed the birds and the snow paths. The smell of the crisp air let her know which way to go. It was early morning when she arrived to where there was an encampment. She could see the temple in the distance. Humans walked around the woodlands when she arrived. She hid in the trees. She had never seen so many Shemlen in one place before. She saw hooded mages and fully armored Templars walking to the Temple. She followed them, curious to see where they were going and to find an unguarded entrance. She also saw regular soldiers too, she wondered what part they played. Where they to guard the Mages? The Templars? Or the people?

She noticed Dwarves, Qunari mercenaries everywhere so if she wanted to walk around she could have; still she didn’t trust it. She found meager supply lines for food and materials. She also saw a group of Clerics, Sisters, Mothers and other representatives’ of the Chantry where also entering the Temple. Some staid in the camps a good chunk went into the Temple. Tiatria new that the time was coming and soon; she followed the masses into the Temple. Suddenly BOOM! A green light filled the air and a massive explosion blowing the magnificent temple apart!


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria finds herself in a terrifying location but a familiar friend urges her on to survive and learn what the gods have in store.

Tiatria felt something licking her face, a whine could be heard as a cold nose touch her cheek. "You need to wake Lethallin." Slowly, Tiatria opened her eyes but didn’t know where she was, she was surrounded in a green mist and fog. She rose to her knees, the ground was hard with rock. She could barely see in anything around her except when she turned around. When she did she saw a bright light on top of a climbable rock face was a glowing female figure.

The light was so bright that Tiatria rose her left arm to shield her eyes. Tiatria slowly walked towards the glowing woman. Tiatria tried to figure out what was going on, as she started to walk up the cliff she heard squeals. Tiatria turned around to see giant spiders, several started to chase her up the cliff. She climbed for the glowing woman for as fast as she could.

Tiatria climbed upwards on the rock face as it got steeper, she looked down which was a mistake. The spiders were catching up to her! Tiatria felt someone tugging her up the cliff. Tiatria saw the wolf tugging her upward trying to help her reach the top. "Come my friend! You must leave this place!" he urged as he tugged at her sleeve helping Tiatria upward. When Tiatria finally reached the top and reached out for the glowing woman. She crawled to get closer, inching stretching her left arm and hand out for salvation.

The next thing she knew she was in the temple ruins; crawling on the floor inching her way along till she lost consciousness. The camp soldiers that Tiatria’s saw earlier came running to her body, seeing green energy and a black mist come off her body. Their weapons were drawn as they looked around investigating the scene. They didn’t know what to make of it really, they just looked at her confused. One bent over to check to see if she was even alive.

Sometime later, Tiatria woke up in a dungeon. It was dark and damp, there were several soldiers around here with their swords out pointing at her. She was on her knees her hands shackled apart. She was still very groggy, but her elven eyes helped her see through the darkness, once they were more focused, she looked at the mark on her left hand.

It flared up causing her to turn away in fear. Just then the dungeon door flew open; two figures stood in the doorway. The guards put their swords away, the figures were both women. One had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it. She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist. The other woman had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves.

They both circled her like vultures, Tiatria watched them both. The red haired woman approached her first she had a kinder face then the other one. Unfortunately, it was the other me who spoke first, she bent down on Tiatria’s left side.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead, except for you!” The woman pointed her finger at Tiatria.

Tiatria was in shock the thought of that many lives lost. “What do you mean by everyone is dead?”

The harsh woman grabbed Tiatria’s shackles showing her flaring hand! Her nerves seemed to be on fire as the light and energy shot out. "Explain this?" The woman forcibly dropped Tiatria’s hands on her lap.

Tiatria tried to find the words “I...I can’t”

The women circled her again, “What do you mean you can’t?”, barked the harsh woman demanding answers. Tiatria looked at them with fearful eyes. What were they going to do if they didn’t believe her, torture her?

“I don’t know what that is or how that got there?”

The harsh woman grabbed her, Tiatria who was clearly frightened. Her heart skipping several beats as, the harsh woman got in her face. “YOU’RE LYING!”

The red hair woman grabbed the harsh woman forcing her to back up. “We need her Cassandra!”

The red haired woman looked at Tiatria who looked scared beyond words at this point.

Tears filled Tiatria’s eyes, “I can’t believe it! All those people, dead.” The red haired woman looked at her, “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

Tiatria looked down for a moment trying to remember something anything to appease her captures. “I remember running” she looked up at her captures, “Things were chasing me then, a woman.”

The red headed woman looked puzzled “A woman?”

Tiatria continued seeing they seemed to be interested, “She reached out to me but then”

Cassandra approached the redheaded woman escorting her out “Go to the forward camp Leliana! I will take her to the rift” Leliana left leaving Cassandra with Tiatria alone.

Cassandra knelt down unlocking Tiatria’s shackles, Tiatria was now curious. “What did happen?” Cassandra bound Tiatria’s hands with rope. Cassandra then helped Tiatria to her feet “It will be easier if I show you.” Tiatria followed behind her wondering where she was being led.

The dungeon steps led up to a bigger building, she followed Cassandra to two double doors. A guard opened them leading them to the outside. She could hear the cracks and pops coming from the sky. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. Tiatria had never seen anything like it.

Cassandra spoke, “We call it the Breach!” Tiatria looked at Cassandra as she spoke “A massive rift into the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest.”

Cassandra walked back to Tiatria, “All we caused by the explosion by the conclave.”

Tiatria looked at her surprised, “An explosion can do that?”

Cassandra gave a nod, “This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow till it swallows the world.”

The Breach flared and roared, quakes shook the earth. Tiatria’s mark forcing her to cry out in pain falling to her knees. She doubled over protecting her hand by drawing it into her body.

Cassandra fell to one knee in front of her, “Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it _is_ killing you! It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

Tiatria bit her lower lip from the pain, “You say it may be the key? To doing what?” she questioned

Cassandra looked at her, “Closing the Breach! Whether that’s something that is possible is something we’ll discover shortly. It is our only choice however and yours.”

Tiatria got angry, “YOU STILL THINK I DID THIS? TO MYSELF?”

Cassandra just looked at Tiatria skeptical, “Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong.”

Tiatria gave her a grumpy look, “And if I’m not responsible?”

Cassandra didn’t look impressed or moved “Someone is and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way!”

Tiatria look a deep breath “I understand.” She knew what they wanted of her, she wanted to get back to her clan. She knew that if she helped these people she could go home; this could end.

Cassandra was surprised by her answer, “Then?”

Tiatria nodded, “I will do what I can, for as long as I can, for as long as it takes.” Cassandra grabbed Tiatria by the shoulder and helped her rise to her feet.

Cassandra escorted Tiatria through the camp, Tiatria looked around seeing the humans leering at her. “They have decided your guilt. They _need_ it!” The people of the Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry! The conclave was hers, it was a chance between Mages and Templars!”

Cassandra escorted Tiatria through a small rocky channel that led to some outer gates. “She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.”

A guard pushed open the gates as she listened as she was escorted “We lash out, like the sky! We must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”

Cassandra stopped her and pulled out a small knife. Tiatria had a small moment of panic as Cassandra turned around, “There will be a trial” Cassandra grabbed Tiatria’s bound hands, “I can promise no more” cutting Tiatria’s hands free. “Come, it is not far.”

Tiatria rubbed her wrists “Where are you taking me?” Tiatria looked across a long bricked bridge. She was taking a moment to let everything to sink in. _Was all this truly happening?_ A hole in the sky, a strange mark on her hand. Tiatria wondered if this was the path the wolf was talking about. Tiatria watched the humans that were on the bridge and there was another gate across it. How many gates were there?

Cassandra grew impatient, “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.” Tiatria started crossing the bridge with Cassandra behind her. Cassandra yelled at the guards, “OPEN THE GATE! WE’RE GOING INTO THE VALLEY!”

The gates opened and they passed through, they climbed up an incline, soldiers running past them. They ran in fear of the demons landing from the breach. Tiatria couldn’t believe they were running towards it.

Was this punishment from the creators? Were they punishing this world for their incredible sins against the Dalish? The human soldiers screamed for their Maker as they got closer. Green energy bombs landed by almost hitting Tiatria and Cassandra, a few times. A quake rumbled the earth as Tiatria’s mark flared causing her to fall to her ground. As her hand flared, Tiatria cried out in severe pain as she held her hand with the other, keeping it close to her body. Cassandra walked over to check on her and helped Tiatria onto her feet.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria patting her shoulder, “The pulses are coming faster now.” Cassandra then walked off, “The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

They ran to another bridge and Tiatria’s mind started to get curious, “How did I survive the blast?”

Cassandra trailed behind Tiatria, “They said you stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Tiatria was relieved that she wasn’t crazy. Cassandra had heard reports of what had happened at the temple but did not share them to see if Tiatria’s story matched what she had heard. They started to cross to the next stone bridge, Tiatria took a moment to look as more energy bombs streamed down.

Cassandra walked up from behind, “Everything father in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

Tiatria and Cassandra started to run across the bridge when an energy ball from the breach hit the bridge smashing it apart. They both fell upon the frozen river below. One energy ball hit the lake so hard it broke a hole into the lake. Green energy came up and a demon emerged from it. Cassandra drew her sword and attacked it. Another green light was emerging from under the lake a few feet from Tiatria’s feet. She knew what was coming, she looked around desperately looking for something to use as a weapon as she backed up.

Tiatria saw a staff laying on a wooden crate of the left of her. She ran for it before the demon fully emerged from the lake. When it did she stood fully ready. When it was over, Tiatria was over walked over to Cassandra who finished killing her demon. Tiatria looked around making sure there weren’t going to be any more surprises.

“It’s over”

Cassandra looked over seeing Tiatria was armed.

Cassandra walked over with her sword pointed at Tiatria, “Drop your weapon! NOW!”

Tiatria stood guarded with her staff held tight, “If you’re going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you’ll have to trust me.”

Cassandra wasn’t going to have it, “Give me one good reason to trust you!”

Tiatria looked right back at her, “Because my life's on the line!”

Cassandra took a sigh, she knew Tiatria was right, “You’re right.” She pulled back her sword sheathing it.

“You don’t need a staff but you should have one. I cannot protect you.” Cassandra walked towards the ice embankment that led upwards towards the valley. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” Tiatria gave a small smile.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and Cassandra fight their way through demons to reach the forward camp. As they travel Tiatria meets new allies on the way and possibly a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Fen'Harel ma halam: Dread Wolf ends you
> 
> Shemlen: Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.
> 
> Da'len: little child, or "little one"
> 
> Ar lasa mala revas: I give you your freedom
> 
> Ma vhenan: My heart
> 
> Ma melava halani: You helped me
> 
> Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)

Hours of fighting demons led in the valley and following snowy embankments and the icy frozen river led them up a set of frozen stone stairs. Exhaustion was starting to set in for Tiatria as she followed Cassandra.

As they ran up the stone steps, “We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra called out.

Tiatria did start to hear the fighting, “Who’s fighting?” she questioned.

They got to the top of the stairs, they saw the battle taking place between demons and the soldiers. There seemed to be a green a crystal stuck in the air. Tiatria looked at in amazement, she'd never seen anything like it. Cassandra looked back at Tiatria, the elf could tell she wanted to get down and help them, “You’ll see soon! We must help them!”

The two jumped off a ledge and joined the battle. They helped fight off the demons. Tiatria noticed her ice magic seemed to work best on the demons.

An arrow bolt went through a demon’s skull as it died a ginger haired dwarf stood holding an impressive crossbow.

A male elf grabbed Tiatria’s marked hand, “Quickly! Before anymore come through!” He forced her hand up towards the rift which caused a beam to shoot from her hand till an explosion forced her back, it was closed.

Tiatria looked at him confused, “What did you?”

The elf looked at her, “I did nothing, the credit it is yours.”

Tiatria looked at him his was handsome, he was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind with freckles all over, it was nice to see another of the Elvhan even in all this mess.

He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. He wore a traveling pack and she could sense the aura of magic around him which told her he was a mage.

Tiatria looked at her hand then at him, “At least this mark is good for something.”

The male elf looked at her, “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky has also placed that mark upon your hand.”

Tiatria looked at her mark, “I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts in the Breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.” The elf looked at Tiatria shyly putting his hands behind his back.

Cassandra approached him, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

The elf nodded “Possibly” the elf looked at Tiatria again with shy eyes holding his fingers tips. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Tiatria gave him a coy smile and a nod, she felt her cheeks blush as she looked at him.

The dwarf approached them, “Good to know.” he was fixing his gloves, “Here I thought we’d be in ass deep in demons forever!”

Tiatria turned to look at him, he was rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter’s coat on and a harness that kept his crossbow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.

“Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, occasionally unwelcome tag along!” he then winked to Cassandra.

Cassandra gave him a look of extreme annoyance. Tiatria questioned him, “Are you with the Chantry or?”

The male elf laughed, “Was that a serious question?”

Varric looked down, “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you!” Cassandra looked at Varric irritated, “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that’s no longer necessary.”

Varric gave her a sly smile, “Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events!”

Tiatria could tell there was a story between the two, she didn’t know what it was. She wasn’t even sure wanted to know. Tiatria noticed Varric’s crossbow, “That’s a nice crossbow you have there.”

Varric shook his head with delight looking at behind him. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

Tiatria looked at him surprised, “You named your crossbow Bianca?”

Varric looked at her with a smile, “Of course and she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Cassandra wouldn’t hear of it, “Absolutely not! You’re help was appreciated Varric but”

Varric opened his arms, “Have you been to the valley lately Seeker? You’re soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me!” he gave Cassandra a smug smile, knowing he was right.

The two had a slight stare off before Cassandra left giving off a frustrated noise. She hated it when Varric was right. The male elf approached Tiatria and Varric, “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” Solas blushed a little, he'd never seen an elf as beautiful as Tiatria before. Her deep sapphire blue eyes seemed to pull him in. Her lashes were so full and thick it drove Solas to distraction. Solas noticed her raven black hair had been roughly cut as it hung at her jawline. 

Varric shook his head with a smile, he could clearly see Solas was taken by her beauty, “He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.”

Tiatria smiled at Solas touched he watched over her, this caused Solas to really start to blush. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.” she said in a slightly nervous tone.

Cassandra watched the two, “Like you Solas is and apostate”

Solas looked at Cassandra, “Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond any experience of any circle mage.”

To Tiatria that was wonderful, her clan would love to learn from him; especially the Keeper. Learning of the beyond would bring such wisdom.

Solas smiled at Tiatria, “I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed we doomed regardless of origin.”

Tiatria smiled gently, her cheeks still blushing. “That’s a commendable attitude.”

Solas smiled, “Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now.”

Tiatria smiled at Solas, “My name is Tiatria, pleased to meet you all.”

Solas smiled at her, “Magic Dancer, a beautiful name for a beautiful soul.”

Tiatria smiled, "And your name means pride." she told him. 

Cassandra felt like an ass, “I’m sorry I did not ask for your name sooner.”

Solas turned to Cassandra, “Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is like any I’ve ever seen. You’re prisoner is a mage but I find it difficult for any mage to have any such power.”

Cassandra nodded, “Understood.”

Solas and Cassandra walked off, “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

Tiatria stood there watching the two walk off while Varric walked up from behind, “Well” Tiatria turned her head, "Bianca’s excited!”

Varric then walked to join them, Tiatria walked down a flight of stairs leading towards the forward camp deeper into the valley. They ran onto frozen ice fighting the demons, eventually they made their way up a snow embankment with trees all around.

Cassandra looked around the dead bodies of demons, “I hope Leliana made it through all this!”

Varric looked at her, “She’s resourceful Seeker.”

Solas looked at them with his staff in hand, “We’ll see for ourselves in the forward camp. We’re almost there.” When everyone was sure the demons were all dead they continued up the till towards the forward camp.

They ran up a flight of stairs which led to the forward camp. Tiatria was happy to see it, she was beginning to wonder how much farther it was. At the gates the soldiers were fighting more demons who had come from a rift. Tiatria’s hand had flared, Cassandra got her sword at the ready.

“ANOTHER RIFT!” Solas had his staff “WE MUST SEAL IT QUICKLY!”

The soldiers begged for help as the barely managed to keep the demons at bay. After the demons were dead Tiatria was able to seal the rift, when the rift disappeared.

Cassandra yelled out to the guards, “The rift is gone, open the gate!” The guards did as ordered, “RIGHT AWAY LADY CASSANDRA!”

Solas took a sigh of relief, “We are clear for the moment."

They headed toward the gate, they all walked towards the gate.

“Well done” Varric was impressed “Whatever that thing is on your hand, its useful!”

The gates opened revealing the camp to be on yet another bridge. She ran across it seeing Leliana with a man in high official Chantry robes. They seemed to be discussing something and they weren’t getting along.

The man looked up from the table they were at, “Ah, here they come!”

Leliana moved from behind the desk to greet them all, “You made it!”

Leliana turned her head at the man, “Chancellor Roderick this is”

Roderick stopped Leliana unimpressed, “I know who she is!” He looked at Tiatria coldly, “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry” He pointed to Cassandra, “I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!”

Tiatria started to panic, _how would executing her help anything, especially her?_

Cassandra was insulted, “YOU ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!”

Roderick fired back “And you’re a thug, but a thug that serves the chantry!”

Leliana interrupted them both before it got ugly and she knew it would. “We served the most Holy, Chancellor” She then looked at Cassandra, “As you well know!” who in her view should’ve known better. Roderick held up his hands, “Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter.”

Tiatria couldn’t believe what she was hearing or rather what she wasn’t. “Isn’t closing the Breach the pressing issue?”

Roderick exploded at her, pointing his finger at her, “YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Tiatria’s eyes filled with tears, “I NEVER WANTED THIS! ANY OF THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE OR TO BE YOUR PRISONER! I DIDN’T BRING THIS ON YOU OR ANYONE!” Solas put his hand on her shoulder a single tear fell from her right eye.

Cassandra gave Roderick a dirty look, he looked at her softened. “Call a retreat now Seeker, our position now is hopeless!”

Cassandra wouldn’t accept it, “We can stop this now before it’s too late!”

Roderick held up his hands looking unconvinced, “How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.”

Cassandra looked at him determined, “We must reach the Temple it’s the quickest route!”

Leliana look at her, “But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction” She pointed to the mountain, “While we go through the mountains!”

Tiatria looked at mountains as the snow fell, Cassandra shook her head at Leliana. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it too risky!”

Roderick looked at them, “Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!”

Suddenly the earth shook and the Breach roared in anger. Tiatria’s hand glowed fiercely as she struggled to hold onto it with her other hand. Everyone looked at her, Cassandra approached Tiatria. “How do you think we should proceed?”

Tiatria was shocked, not once this whole time since this started had anyone asked her about anything. Not her opinion, not her mental state, not if she was physically okay! She looked at Cassandra who at the very beginning threatened her to kill her and NOW was asking her, her opinion.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra with some insult in her face, “Now you are asking me what I think?”

Solas understood her feelings, “You have the mark!”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own.”

Tiatria had enough, she wanted this to all end. Tiatria looked at the ruins were the Temple once stood and only the Breach remained, “I say we charge! I won’t survive long enough for your trial! Whatever happens, happens now!”

Cassandra liked the sound of that! As everyone set out, Cassandra took Leliana aside, “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley, EVERYONE!”

Roderick kept his head down but his mouth couldn’t remain shut, “On your head be the consequences Seeker!”

Everyone headed up the mountain, Varric looked back to make sure Solas was still behind him. They headed up to what remained of the Temple. Soldiers ran past, them getting read Tiatria around the bend seeing the Breach still had energy balls shooting from it. Some of them hit a few soldiers killing them on impact. Tiatria and the others jumped off doorway ledge and into a lower level seeing a group of soldiers who were already engaged in combat with a group of demons.

There was a rift in the center of the battle. Tiatria knew she was going to have to close this one too. She was getting tired, the day was long.

Varric looked at the rift, “How many rifts are there?”

Solas fought back some demons to the best of his ability. “WE MUST SEAL IT IF WE ARE TO GET PAST!”

Once the demons were dead Tiatria was able to get to the rift and seal it. Solas approached her once he got a chance, “Sealed, like before! You are becoming quite proficient at this!”

Varric walked up to them, “Let’s hope it works on the big one!”

Tiatria heard a man’s voice, she turned around, “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done!”

Cassandra turned around looking at Tiatria and sighed, “Do not congratulate me Commander, this the Prisoner’s doing?”

The Commander was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back. He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier’s armor on his chest on and arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion’s mane. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and suffered cruelties of others.

He approached Tiatria, “We lost a lot of people getting you here” as he got closer Tiatria felt her heart race and palms sweat, she backed up.

Tiatria forced herself to say something, “I can’t promise anything but I’ll try my best.”

The Commander gave a nod, “That’s all we can ask”

Cullen started to walk to Cassandra but Tiatria’s fear became too much. Her body became numb as she fell on her knees. “FEN’HAREL MA HALAM SHEMLEN! STAY BACK DON’T TOUCH ME!” she shrieked.

Tiatria shot fireballs at the Commander which he was able to dodge using his shield.

Cassandra drew her sword her shield up, “Has she gone mad?

Solas dropped his staff and ran to Tiatria sensing her pain, “YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME LIKE THE OTHERS DID!” No one understood what Tiatria was talking about. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME!" Tiatria threw another fireball, “I CAN SEE YOU TEMPLAR! YOU MAY WEAR DIFFERENT ARMOR BUT MY KEEPER TAUGHT ME HOW TO SENSE YOU OUT!” The Commander now sensing danger for his life drew his sword.

Solas got between Tiatria and the other two holding his hands up, “STOP! LET ME HELP HER, IF YOU STRIKE HER DOWN WE LOSE OUR ONLY MEANS OF CLOSING THE BREACH!”

Varric walked up to them, “Put the sword down you two! Let Solas help the poor girl.”

The two looked at Solas who looked at them, “Lower your weapons, please” he urged.

The two looked at each other for a moment before they did so, slowly. Solas turned his attentions to Tiatria by kneeling in front of her. Varric stood between Cassandra and the Commander, “She knew you were a Templar Curly, she’s no fool. She’s has a story that none of us know about, but she clearly feels threatened by you. Maybe you should tread lightly around her for now.” The Commander felt bad he startled her so badly.

Solas released a calming energy around her, “Shhh…Da’len, Ar lasa mala revas Ira be las, ma vhenan.”

Tiatria felt the energy washing over her. Her heart calmed the fire slowly left her hands and the hatred left her eyes. She smiled at Solas with tears in her eyes, “Ma melava halani Ma serannas” Solas smiled back gently wiped Tiatria’s tears and helped her to her feet as she hugged him. In that moment Tiatria suddenly felt safe as the warmth of Solas' body washed over her. Never again did Tiatria ever think she would ever feel such a feeling again...never. When her mind came back, she looked up at Solas who was still holding her face in his hands, gently. 

The Commander took a small step towards Tiatria, “My lady” He bowed with one hand in front of him one hand behind his back, “I’m sorry if”

Tiatria retreated a step or two as she held onto Solas’ coat. Solas’ arms were gentle but firm in holding Tiatria. At the moment she felt safe, like she did when she was with the wolf in the fade.

The Commander looked up seeing Tiatria’s fear again not wanting to agitate her further, he stepped back and walked over Cassandra. He pointed down to the valley, “The way to Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

Cassandra looked at the others, “Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander.”

The Commander began to retreat with the others, “May the Maker watch over you, for all your sakes.” He then turned and left. He helped a wounded soldier walk as he left.

Solas moved his arms to have Tiatria look at him, “Are you alright Da’len? Can you continue?”

Tiatria wiped her tears from her cheeks as she nodded. Solas bent down and picked up his staff as well as hers. Tiatria's delicate fingers touching his as she took her staff from him. They pressed on till the saw a massive hole below them. They had no choice but to jump. As they jumped into the major part of the valley ruins, Tiatria looked around seeing the devastation, Solas looked around.

“The Temple of Ashes.”

Varric looked around seeing the corpses still frozen in death. Some bodies still burning, you could still see the screams on their faces.

“What’s left of it.”

Tiatria saw what was left of the entrance, Cassandra walked up to her, “That’s where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Tiatria was horrified to look at the frozen bodies of the dead. Some were left screaming, clawing, and running to escape. It shot chills down her spine as she walked to the Temple’s entrance. They all headed to the entrance, rubble and corpses all around them.

They got to the stairs, slowly turning the bend looking around seeing the frozen dead and fire. They stopped to see a massive rift in the center of the temple. Tiatria had never seen anything like it, she was dumbstruck. Huge green crystals seemed to be locked into the sky as the energy poured out of it; the massive whole was over head.

Varric turned around looking at it, “The Breach is a long way up!”

Tiatria just stared at the rift as she approached. She looked into the sky looking at the massive Breach; _how was she going to tackle that thing?_ Leliana and her people entered the temple from behind, she ran up to them “You’re here! Thank the Maker!”

Everyone turned around, Cassandra approached her, “Leliana, have you’re mean take up positions around the temple.”

Leliana nodded in agreement, she turned around and walked over to her men and gave them their orders. Tiatria just stared at the rift, Cassandra approached her. “This is your chance to end this! Are you ready?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra unsure of herself, “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that much less close it.”

Solas looked at Tiatria shaking his head, “No, this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria and then looked around the temple, “Then let’s find a way down and be careful.”

Tiatria looked around, what remained where a few guard railings and things that keep them from going to the very bottom of it. They were maybe twenty feet or so up. As they went up a small flight of stairs they heard a deep voice.

“Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice!”

Tiatria found a way down through a small window skidding down and landing on her feet. Cassandra jumped down next, “What are we hearing?”

Solas was next, “At a guess, the person who created the Breach.”

Tiatria walked up to where there was a broken pillar giving enough room to jump down to get down to the final level. Tiatria jumped down landing on one foot, she walked over to the rift with others behind her. Her hand flared responding to the energy to the rift. She looked at it, suddenly she heard an old woman’s voice cry out.

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” Tiatria then heard her own voice “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria who’s mark was still flaring, “That was your voice, most holy called out to you.”

Suddenly the rift flared showing a blinding light, everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed a shadowy figure with red eyes and claws held an old woman captive with her arms outstretched with red energy.

An image of Tiatria came running up, “What’s going on here?”

The old woman yelled at her, “RUN WHILE YOU CAN WARN THEM?”

The woman was old, in white Chantry robes and hat. The black shadowy figure looked at them, “We have an intruder!” He pointed to Tiatria’s image, “Slay the elf!”

The images broke into bright light again causing everyone to look away shielding their eyes. Cassandra looked at Tiatria agitated “You WERE there!” She approached Tiatria getting in front of her “Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “I don’t remember!”

Solas looked at the rift, “Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds.” He turned to look at the others “This rift isn’t sealed but it is closed or be it temporarily. I believe with the rift can be opened and sealed properly and safely; however opening the rift will attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra looked at the others, she knew what that meant, “That means demons! Stand ready!”

Leliana’s men took positions all around the temple preparing for what was to come. When Cassandra was satisfied she signaled Tiatria to proceed. Tiatria held out her hand and opened the giant rift. The rift opened a giant Pride demon came out, Tiatria and the others along with the soldiers fought it and any others that came out. When she could Tiatria tried sealing the rift, finally came a chance came to seal the rift and she took it. Cassandra looked at her “NOW! SEAL THE RIFT! DO IT!”

Tiatria shot her hand up to the rift, she used all her might to seal it!

***************************************************************

Tiatria woke up in the same green mists that she saw before, trees materialized around her. Tiatria stood up and looked all around her hoping to see her friend but there was no sign. “Wolf! Wolf, where are you?” Tiatria cried out.

“I hear you and I come Lethallin,”

Tiatria saw wisps collecting around and swirling around each other till the wolf appeared before her. Tiatria dropped to her knees as she held out her arms. The wolf trotted up to her till Tiatria could hug him. Tiatria smiled as she felt the wolf's fur against her skin, and through her fingers. “You saved me from those spiders.” Tiatria looked at the wolf in the eye, “You pulled me up and helped me escape.”

The wolf licked her in the face, “I would not allow you to die in the fade, your time had not come yet and there is much to do.”

Tiatria kissed the wolf on the nose which caused him to lick her, “What is your name?”

The wolf laid down putting his head on Tiatria’s lap, “I have no name, I am just he who remains unseen and fool the Evanuris where ever they maybe.”

Tiatria felt her heart flutter with excitement, “You sound like Fen’Harel, the dread wolf.”

“If you wish to regard me as such.”

Tiatria smiled as she stroked the wolf’s head, “Is it alright if I call you Fen’Harel?”

The wolf licked Tiatria’s left hand which laid in her lap, “If you wish to Lethallin, I will go by any name you give me.”

********************************************************

Tiatria woke up in a clean bed, clean clothes and in a cabin that she hadn’t seen before. It was warm, and there were crows in cages in it? An elven woman with short hair came in and was startled to see Tiatria had awoken. She dropped the box she was carrying.

“Oh you’ve awoken!”

Tiatria sat up on the bed, the elf backed up, “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

Tiatria just looked at her a little confused, “Why are you frightened? What happened?”

The elf looked at her meekly, “That’s wrong isn’t it, I said the wrong thing!”

Tiatria was now more confused than ever, “I…don’t think so”

The woman dropped to her feet onto all fours lowering her head, “I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant."

Tiatria swung her feet onto the edge of the bed and looked at the girl, “You are back in Haven my lady. They say you saved us. They say the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand!”

Tiatria looked at her hand which flared up, the elf looked up at her, “It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

_Tiatria was surprised, three days?_

She’d been out for three days but more importantly, “So what you’re saying is that…they are happy with me?” The elf wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m only saying what I have heard. I didn’t mean anything by it.” The elven woman rose to her feet finally.

She started to back up towards the door, “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would like to know you have wakened. She said at once!”

Tiatria looked at the woman as she rose from the bed “And where is she?”

The elf backed up more, “In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor”

She started to run off, “At once she said!” Tiatria was left alone to wonder, _what was next? Could she go home now? What should she do?_ She decided to go to the Chantry to at least find out her options. Cassandra was there and could tell her, as she walked there she saw all the people staring at her whispering. This made her uncomfortable, she heard talk about Herald of Andraste.

Tiatria entered the Chantry and could hear Roderick and Cassandra argue of her guilt. She was relieved to hear that finally Cassandra believed she was innocent.

Tiatria entered the room, it had a huge table rectangular table in the middle covered in books and maps. Bookshelves lined the walls as did other tables against them. Candles lit everywhere since there was no source of natural light.

Roderick looked at her with daggers in his eyes, “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!” Cassandra and Leliana were looking over some books.

Cassandra looked at the Templars, “Disregard that and leave us!”

The Templars saluted before they left. Roderick gave Cassandra a dangerous look, “You walk a dangerous line Seeker!”

Cassandra approached him “The Breach is stable but still remains a threat! I will NOT ignore it!” Tiatria approached them, “I did everything I could to close the Breach, it almost killed me.”

Roderick didn’t look impressed, “Yet you live! A convenient result as far as you’re concerned.” Cassandra’s patience’s were wearing thin “Have a care Chancellor! The Breach is not the only threat we face!”

Leliana walked up them, “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave! Someone most holy did NOT expect!” She looked at Cassandra, “Perhaps they died with the others” She then looked at Rodrick, “Or have allies who yet live!”

Roderick looked like he was about to have a stroke. “I am a suspect?”

Leliana looked at him harshly, “ _You_ and many others!”

Roderick got very angry as he approached them and looked at Tiatria who was enjoying the show. “But not the Prisoner?”

Cassandra looked at him, “I heard the voices at the Temple! The Divine called to her for help!”

Roderick couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he folded his arms, “So her survival at the temple, that thing on her hand all a coincidence?”

Cassandra nodded, “Providence” She looked at Tiatria, “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour!”

To Tiatria this was very foreign, first they wanted to kill her now she was their salvation. This was confusing, “You really think your Maker would send someone like me?”

Cassandra looked at her, “The Maker does as he wills, it is not for me to say!”

Tiatria just looked at her unconvinced, “Even if this Maker sends a Dalish Elf as his chosen?”

Cassandra looked at her, “Humans are not the only ones who are concerned in the fate of the world.” She then walked off for a moment retrieving something.

Leliana looked at them, “The Breach remains and your mark still our only hope of closing it.”

Roderick looked at Leliana with his arms still folded, then lowering them, “This is _not_ for you to decide!”

Cassandra came back with a very big thick book in her hands. She slammed it on the table, it had the Chantry symbol on the front of it. Cassandra looked at Roderick pointing to the book, “Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!”

Cassandra approached Rodrick causing him to back up, “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order” She was poking him in the chest, “With or without your approval!” Roderick knew he wasn’t going to get his way and he was out matched! He just looked at them all and left without a single word, slamming the door behind him.

Leliana walked up to the woman, Cassandra was scratching her head and Tiatria didn’t know what to say. She looked at Tiatria “This is the Divine’s directive! Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will fight against the chaos. We aren’t ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now Chantry support.”

Cassandra looked at Leliana, “But we no choice, we must act now!” She looked at Tiatria “With you at our side!”

Tiatria was taken back, “Wait! I want to go home to my clan, my people! I wasn’t meant to stay here!”

Cassandra looked at her, “Why were you here?”

Tiatria sighed, “To find out what this conclave meant for my people, if this war was going to continue and destroy us!”

Cassandra and Leliana looked at her but Cassandra spoke first, “The hope of the conclave was supposed to bring peace but that is no longer an option. Whether we like it or not something has started a war. If you do not help us now this will spread all over Thedas and it will destroy your clan!”

Tiatria thought for a moment, if she stayed to help she could protect her clan and all Dalish people. She looked at them, “If you are truly trying to restore order.”

Leliana looked at her, “That is the plan”

Cassandra held out her hand, “Help us fix this before it’s too late!”

Tiatria shook Cassandra’s hand, she just hoped she wouldn’t regret this. Leliana sent out crows as messengers to the Templars and the rebel Mages telling them of the Inquisitions revival. The commander hammered the announcement on the Chantry’s door, and after reading it Roderick left.

After everything was said and done Tiatria walked the camp to get the lay out. She spotted Solas and walked up to him, he smiled looking at her, “The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero to save us all.”

Tiatria smiled, “Am I riding in on a shining stead?”

Solas stared at her marveling at her natural beauty, before it got awkward he averted his eyes, “I would have suggested a griffon but sadly they are extinct.” He looked back at Tiatria with a smile, “Joke as you will posturing is necessary!”

Solas walked with her a little, “I have journeyed deep into the fade and into ancient ruins and battlefields to see the ancient dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past wars both famous and forgotten.”

Solas turned to look at her, “Every great war has its heroes, I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”

Tiatria marveled at him, she heard of Elvhan such of him, they were called Dreamers. They could walk the fade with full consciousness and mold it shape it, learn from it. It was a rare and beautiful thing.

Tiatria didn’t know how such powers were tapped, “What do you mean ruins and battlefields?”

Solas looked at her, “Any building built strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history, every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits, they press against the veil; weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade, I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

Tiatria looked at him, “You fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Solas wasn’t used to questions, “I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.”

Tiatria smiled at Solas, her eyes sparkled with delight, “I’ve never heard of anyone going so deep into the fade before! That’s extraordinary!”

Solas was taken back and smiled, he had never had some marvel at his gifts before. “Thank you! It’s not a common study for obvious reasons. It’s not as flashy as throwing fire or lightening but thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything!”

Solas looked away for a moment, “I will stay for now, at least till the Breach has been sealed.”

Tiatria looked puzzled, “Was that in doubt?”

Solas looked at her, “I’m an Apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me! Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution.”

Tiatria truly did, she didn’t truly want to be here either. She just wanted to go home and be with her people but she wasn’t going to let anyone do anything to Solas after he risked his life to aid her.

Tiatria smiled at him, “You came here to help Solas, I won’t let them use that against you!”

Solas looked at her seriously, “How would you stop them?”

Tiatria showed fire in her eyes, “Any way I had to!”

Solas gave a nod as a small smile graced his lips, “Thank you.”

Tiatria took his hand which caused him to blush, “You helped me when no one else would Solas, for that I am truly grateful; thank you!”

Tiatria then kissed his cheek, Solas’ whole head turned red, “Now let us hope either the Templars or the Mages have power to help us seal the Breach.” He then walked off at a good pace, Tiatria hoped she didn’t offended him in some way.

Tiatria walked around some more turning a bend seeing Varric by a fire. She walked up to him seeing him kneel down on one leg for warmth. “So now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright?” He stood up, “I mean you go from going to the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would spread that out to more than just one day.”

Tiatria looked saddened, “I don’t even want to think how many people’s lives were lost on that mountain top.”

Varric could sympathize with her, “A lot of good men and women didn’t make it out of there. For days now we have been staring at the Breach watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement! I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived!”

Tiatria looked at him puzzled, “If you thought it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go?”

Varric looked at her, “I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy but this! Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them! Now there is a hole in the sky and even I can’t walk away and leave that to sort itself out!”

Tiatria took a sigh, as she thought of all those who died. “It is pure luck that I escaped”

Varric looked a little worried, “Good luck or bad? You might consider running at the first opportunity! I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize know where this is going! Heroes are everywhere, I’ve seen that! But the hole in the sky, that’s beyond heroes! We’re going to need a miracle!”

Tiatria turned to walk away, “Hey” She turned around to look at Varric, “I don’t know what your story is and that’s okay, I don’t need to know but the Commander is a good man. He used to be a Templar that’s true; you did pick up on that but he used to be one of the good ones.” Tiatria looked away for a moment, “He wouldn't have hurt you” She started to walk away again, “His name is Cullen!”

Tiatria found a small patch trees and Elfroot covered in snow. She sat in the snow helping some struggling Elfroot grow.

“My Lady”

Tiatria turned around the Cullen, he hand no sword or shield, he didn’t want to spook her. He knelt to one knee, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Tiatria slammed into the tree with her back. He could see the fear return, he held up his hands, “It’s alright!”

Tiatria looked at him with distrust, “What do you want Templar? Come to enforce your rules of Magic control? All I was doing was helping a sick plant! Leave me alone!”

Cullen shook his head in confusion, “I’m not a Templar anymore so you don’t have anything to fear from me! Fire started in her hands again He pointed at her, “That’s why mages are feared! You just throw your magic around blindly for any reason!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen angrily, “We don’t use our magic blindly! If anything we just try to survive, especially my people! Shemlen are the ones who attack us! We just want to be left alone to live normal lives!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria taking a deep breath, “I didn’t come here to fight. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn’t mean scare you!”

Tiatria’s hands extinguished, “You’re not here to enforce your Templar rules on me?” Cullen didn’t look pleased, “As long as plants are all that you do your magic on around here, we’re fine!”

Tiatria gave him a suspicious look, she looked at the ground then at him “You’re Cullen right?” He perked up, she gave a small smile “Varric told me”

Cullen nodded, “Yes, I am Ser Cullen my lady!”

They looked at each other for a moment noticing how good looking the other was. Cullen coughed rubbing his neck looking away, “I should get back to my duties.”

Cullen got up and walked away, for a moment Tiatria felt her heart pound. She wasn’t sure what to make of Cullen. Was he a Shemlen like the rest or what? He had come to check on her and apologized for frightening her. She had never known a Shemlen to _ever_ do that, they just killed her kind; he seemed different from the rest somehow. She now was starting to feel bad for being so mean to him, she knew she was going to have to apologize to him when she got the chance.


	4. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria goes to Val Royeaux to meet the Mothers, on the way back she and Solas get to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language Translation:
> 
> Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."
> 
> Fenedhis: undefined common curse. Possibly the equivalent of "crap."
> 
> Atisha Theneras Mir Asha: Sweet Dreams my lady

After a few moments Tiatria got up and walked to the gate led into Haven’s main camp but noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. She walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive.

Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, as Tiatria looked at her. “You are kind of force of nature aren’t you?”

Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment, “When I need to be.”

Tiatria smiled, “It’s impressive”

Cassandra smiled back, “You flatter me.”

Tiatria smiled, “I’m trying.”

Cassandra took a moment, “Did I do the right thing?”

Tiatria was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. She walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy.

“The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

Tiatria looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to her. “What does your faith tell you?”

Cassandra was taken off guard by that question by a Dalish Elf. “I believe you are innocent! I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!” she told Tiatria in a frustrated huff.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess!”

Tiatria was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right “You didn’t have any choice!”

Cassandra looked at her, “Didn’t I?”

After a few moments Tiatria got up and walked to the gate led into Haven’s main camp but noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. She walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive.

Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, as Tiatria looked at her. “You are kind of force of nature aren’t you?”

Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment, “When I need to be.”

Tiatria smiled, “It’s impressive”

Cassandra smiled back, “You flatter me.”

Tiatria smiled, “I’m trying.”

Cassandra took a moment, “Did I do the right thing?”

Tiatria was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. She walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy.

“The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

Tiatria looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to her. “What does your faith tell you?”

Cassandra was taken off guard by that question by a Dalish Elf. “I believe you are innocent! I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!” she told Tiatria in a frustrated huff.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess!”

Tiatria was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right “You didn’t have any choice!”

Cassandra looked at her, “Didn’t I?”

After a few moments Tiatria got up and walked to the gate led into Haven’s main camp but noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. She walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive.

Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, as Tiatria looked at her. “You are kind of force of nature aren’t you?”

Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment, “When I need to be.”

Tiatria smiled, “It’s impressive”

Cassandra smiled back, “You flatter me.”

Tiatria smiled, “I’m trying.”

Cassandra took a moment, “Did I do the right thing?”

Tiatria was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. She walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy.

“The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

Tiatria looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to her. “What does your faith tell you?”

Cassandra was taken off guard by that question by a Dalish Elf. “I believe you are innocent! I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!” she told Tiatria in a frustrated huff.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess!”

Tiatria was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right “You didn’t have any choice!”

Cassandra looked at her, “Didn’t I?”

Cassandra then hacked into her target a few more times, she then looked at Tiatria again. “My Trainers always said: Cassandra you are too brash!” she dropped her sword to the ground and turned around approaching Tiatria. “You must think before you act! I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail! But I miss judged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day, I cannot afford to be so careless again!” Tiatria was glad to hear her say that.

Tiatria wasn’t glad to be at the receiving end last time, it was too scary but she understood it. “It wasn’t like you didn’t have any reason to suspect me.”

Cassandra looked at her, “I was determined to have someone answer for what had happened, anyone!” She then turned to walk away, she turned and looked at Tiatria “You’ve said you believe your chosen? Does that mean you believe in the Maker?”

Tiatria believed she was chosen, to help close the Breach but not for anything else. She believed everyone’s life had path that only could walk. People could walk beside them but in the end only they could walk their path alone. She didn’t know what her life’s journey had in store for her but for now she believed that this was part of it for whatever reason.

“I’m Dalish, I believe in our own Gods!”

Cassandra wasn’t too surprised, “And there is no room among your gods for one more? I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.” Cassandra then walked off leaving Tiatria to herself.

Tiatria went back into the main part of Haven’s camp and headed for the Chantry. Tiatria then noticed a woman walking towards her cabin with folded clothes in her hands. The woman’s hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes were dark. She wore a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, and golden stalkings and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. 

The woman smiled, “Oh hello, my name is Josephine Montilyet. You are the one who saved us all from the Breach?” 

Tiatria slightly blushed, “Yes” she replied as she looked at her hand “I guess I am.” 

Josephine looked at the clothes in her hands, “I brought you clothes to replace her current ones. These should prove warmer. I would expect you are feeling the chill in the air that is always here. I didn’t know what kind of clothes you preferred so I brought several different kinds.”

“Why are you doing this?” Tiatria questioned as she looked at Josephine. “You don’t know me but you are helping me.”

Josephine gave her a kind look, “What kind of organization would the Inquisition be if, we didn’t help the suffering and the innocent. Besides, I’m sure you would like to walk around now that you have better clothing.”

Tiatria looked at her slightly puzzled, “So I’m not your hostage?”

Josephine looked at Tiatria horrified, “Goodness no! We just didn’t let you outside at first because we wanted to you to rest and recover.” 

The two walked to Tiatria’s cabin and Josephine placed the clothes on a table. “Come to the Chantry to meet everyone when you are ready.”

Tiatria gave a small smile, “Thank you for your kindness.” Josephine gave a nod and left Tiatria to look at all the different clothes.

After a few moments Tiatria tied the last of her new boot's laces. Tiatria then walked out of her cabin and to a huge building made of stone. She pushed open a door and looked around, it was huge inside. Tiatria figured it was a holy building that Shemlen would call a Chantry. Tiatria walked down the hallway and she noticed there was a door at the end of the hallway. Cassandra was already inside walked in further with Tiatria. Cassandra escorted Tiatria to what she called the War Room.

Cassandra noticed Tiatria was looking at her hand, “Does it trouble you?”

Tiatria stopped to look at her, “It stop spreading, and it doesn’t hurt.”

Cassandra gave a slight smile, “We take our victories where we can, what’s important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach! You’ve given us time and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place; that is not easy to come by.”

Tiatria looked at her unsure, “Couldn’t that kind of power make things worse?”

Cassandra laughed, “And people call me a pessimist.”

Cassandra escorted Tiatria into the war room there they were greeted by three other people. Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Cullen smiled at her, “It was only for that brief moment, I’m pleased you survived.” No one was aware they had talked a short time before now.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria again, “This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat!” 

Josephine smiled at her, “Andaran Atish’an.”

Tiatria was shocked “You speak Elven?” 

Josephine gave a slight laugh, “You just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid. I’m glad to see the clothes I brought you fit.”

Cassandra looked over at Leliana, “Of course you know Sister Leliana!”

Leliana looked at Tiatria, “My position entails here evolves a degree of…”

Cassandra grew impatient, “She is our Spymaster!”

Leliana didn’t appreciate her position put so crudely, “Yes, so tactfully put Cassandra.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to say except, “Please to meet you all.”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good.”

Leliana looked at Cassandra, “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

Cullen didn’t like that answer, “I still disagree, the Templars can serve just as well.”

Cassandra sighed, “We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark”

Cullen wasn’t having it, “Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so”

Leliana looked at him with her hands behind her back, “Pour speculation”

Cullen looked anger, “I was a Templar! I know what they are capable of!”

Josephine looked on, “Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition” She looked at Tiatria, “And you specifically!” Tiatria looked shocked at Josephine.

Tiatria hadn’t even been around a week and the Chantry was already dismissing her and thinking she had something to do with the explosion.

“They still think I’m guilty?”

Josephine looked at her, “That’s not the entirety of it anymore, some are calling you; a Dalish elf: The Herald of Andraste! That frightens the Chantry, the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you!”

Cassandra didn’t look happy, “Chancellor Roderick’s doing no doubt!” 

Josephine looked at Cassandra, “It limits our options! Approaching the Templars or the Mages for help is currently out of the question.”

Tiatria thought for a moment, how was she a religious figure to anyone? “Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?” Cassandra looked at her, “People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing, they have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

Leliana looked at Tiatria, “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading” 

Cassandra turned to Leliana “Which we have _not!_ ” 

Leliana narrowed her eyes at the Seeker, “The point is everyone is talking about you!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, he could clearly see the nervousness in her eyes.“Quite the title isn’t it, how do you feel about that?”

Tiatria didn’t like it, she wanted nothing to do with it. She didn’t want anyone to know who she was or what she looked like. She sighed as she held herself, “It’s a little unsettling.” 

Cullen gave a small laugh, “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

Finally Tiatria and the human’s religion could agree on something. Leliana continued, “People are desperate for a sign of hope! For some you’re that sign.” 

Josephine looked at Leliana, “And to others a symbol of everything gone wrong.”

Tiatria started to worry about what this Chantry would do, “Will the Chantry attack us?” 

Cullen looked at her, “With what? They only have words at their disposal.”

Josephine didn’t think mocking was the way to go “And yet they may bury us with them.” 

Leliana had an idea, “There is something you can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

Tiatria knew she was going to be sent on a mission to find this woman, it couldn’t hurt. “I’ll see what she has to say” 

Leliana was relieved to hear Tiatria was willing to talk to the Mother. “You will find Mother Giselle tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

It took a few days to get to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. Solas noticed Tiatria was very quiet and stayed away from him and the others. He could sense huge amounts of pain radiating off of her. At the moment Solas watched as Tiatria was sitting on a rock near a tiny thicket. She was petting a rabbit in her lap as she gently sang a Dalish song. Solas noticed how pink Tiatria's cheeks were as were her large pouty lips, begging to be kissed. 

"See something you like?" said a voice, startling Solas. The elf looked to his left and saw Varric giving a clever smile. "Maybe viewing the local wildlife?" Solas gave a slight blush as he looked at the dwarf then at Tiatria. "Tell me something child of the stone, have you ever seen something so beautiful be in so much pain?"

Varric was slightly surprised by such a question, he looked at Solas from the corner of his right eye. "I've seen a lot of pain in my day, but the pain I see in those deep sapphires are a pain no one should ever witness." Solas gave a nod as Varric left him to observe.

When they came where they needed to be Mages and Templars were fighting everywhere. The thoughtlessness of life disgusted Tiatria they just struck each other down without a second thought. Now Tiatria saw Cullen’s point of Mages blindly throwing their magic around without a thought for others. But she wondered if he saw what Templars were also doing right now of striking down any who even opposed the slightest threat mage or no. Was that what the order he loved stood for? Or was it something greater, nobler once? A Templar charged a mage ready to strike him down when an arrow struck him in the gut causing him to fall dead. Then the mage received an arrow to the chest too, both were neutralized.

Tiatria came upon the first of the Inquisitions camps and met scout Harding. She was a dwarf with pale skin many freckles on her face and red hair. Her hair was done in a fancy up braid and she had amazing green eyes. She had a nice size scar on her left cheek and wore a rogue’s armor of the Inquisition. She informed them that Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads just down from their camp. Unfortunately with fighting between the Templars and the Mages the fighting was spreading their too and the Inquisitions forces weren’t going to be able to protect the people there much longer. Tiatria took the others and headed down there to help the soldiers to protect the people. When they got there everyone engaged, Cassandra tried to talk to the Templars to make them stop but it didn’t work. Solas tried the same with Mages but he ended up with same result. When everything was done and everything had been stabilized Tiatria looked for Mother Giselle.

Mother Giselle was tending to wounds of the injured, she was older in her fifties, dark skinned and dark eyed. “There are mages here who can heal your wounds be still.” 

The soldier she as talking to looked at the mage behind her and spit at him, “Don’t, don’t let them touch me mother! Their magic is”

Mother Giselle just looked at the soldier kindly, “Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” 

The soldier couldn’t look at her because he knew she was right. He tried to argue but couldn’t, “Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering.” The soldier laid back on his cot, willing to let the mage help him.

Tiatria walked up, “Mother Giselle?” 

The Mother rose to her feet “That I am” She walked to Tiatria “you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste”

Tiatria didn’t like that title but she wasn’t going to argue about it right now. “I’m told you asked for me.”

The two walked together, “I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine.”

They stopped as Giselle turned around to look at her, “Some are just simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us.”

Tiatria agreed with that, too much loss of life, “What happened was horrible”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe.”

Tiatria had a feeling Roderick had a hand in the tales. However she knew if she appealed to the Mothers she'd have to go to one of the biggest Shemlen cities in Thedas. To which at the moment she had no desire to do. “You want me to appeal to them?”

Mother Giselle looked at Tiatria gently, “If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Tiatria wasn’t sure, “Will they even listen?”

Mother Giselle wanted her to have hope, “Let me put it to you this way. You needn’t convince them, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them and you’ll receive the time you’ll need.”

Tiatria wanted to make sure she understood things correctly, “So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand?”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now, the people will listen to your rallying call. As they will listen to no other, you can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us.”

Mother Giselle then just looked at Tiatria, “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."

Tiatria watched Mother Giselle walk off down the hill, she hoped she could talk to these Chantry officials and figure something out. She didn’t want blood shed or anymore death.

Tiatria walked over to Cassandra, “Let’s go back to Haven and plan our next move.”

When they did get back Tiatria looked for Cullen she wanted to apologize but couldn’t find him anywhere, so she decided to go to the Chantry maybe he was there. As she approached she saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars. 

Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first, “Your kind killed the most holy!” 

The Mage walked up to him just as angry, “LIES! Your kind let her die!”

The Templar was about to draw his sword, “Shut your mouth Mage!” Cullen quickly got in the middle of it “ENOUGH!”

This took Tiatria by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen, “Knight Captain!” He looked at both men, “That is not my title! We are _not_ Templars any longer!” He pushed both men keeping them apart, “We are ALL part of the Inquisition!”

Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. “And what does that mean exactly?” Cullen didn’t look happy, “Back already Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?, he questioned throwing one hand in the air.

Roderick outstretched his hand at him, “I’m curious Commander as to how your Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you’ve promised?” Tiatria didn't like the way Roderick was looking at her. The judgement in his eyes was overpowering.

Cullen looked bored of Roderick’s presence, “Of course you are.” Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd “Back to your duties all of you!” Cullen stood in front of the Chantry’s doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded. 

Tiatria approached the two, Cullen looked at her not wanting any misunderstanding. “Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine’s death.”

Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, “Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.”

Cullen tried not to laugh, “Who you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” 

Roderick wasn’t detruded, “The Rebel Inquisition and its so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!”

Tiatria looked at Roderick and was becoming very tired of his constant meddling. “So far you are the only one who is insistent we can’t work together!”

Roderick looked at her, “We might, if the Inquisition recognizes the chantry’s authority.” 

Cullen looked at him narrowing his eyes, “There is no authority until another Divine is chosen.”

Roderick sighed, “In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wanderer found on a mountain side.”

Tiatria looked at the Chancellor trying not to slap him, “Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?” she asked Cullen.

Roderick gave her a smug look, “Clearly your Templar knows where to draw the line.” 

Cullen sighed, “He’s toothless, there’s no point in turning him into a martyr because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor is a good indicator what to expect in Val Royeaux however.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone.” 

Cullen looked at her, “I’ll do my best.” 

Tiatria then looked at Roderick, “You should count yourself lucky that you didn’t die at the Temple Roderick. If you were just as important as the others that were there, you wouldn’t be here today.”

Tiatria then walked off to her cabin, Cullen gave Roderick a smug look. They both knew she was right.

When Tiatria got to her Cabin there were male Templars hanging out by it, she wanted to get past. As she looked around trying to figure out what to do, Tiatria noticed the Templars were leering at her. “Where do you think you are going knife ear?”

Tiatria pointed to her cabin, one Templar gave a clever smile. “We’ll let you for a price, how about a kiss?” The Templars walked up to her walked up to her. “We’ve seen you and you are stunning knife ear.”

Tiatria in a blink of an eye had the man by the throat with her right hand. Roots had come from up from the ground, wrapping his arms, legs and torso in them. A stray root wrapped around his neck and proceeded to choke him. Tiatria’s eyes were dangerous and wild. The Templar could see the wilds of the forest within them. Her lips were at a snarl as her left hand had a fireball in it as to keep the others away.

“I don’t kiss scum! Especially pathetic Shemlen like you, who only think they are important because they wear the armor of their god!” she snarled.

“What is going on here?” 

The other Templars turned and saw Cullen standing behind them. He had his hand on his sword and a very pissed off look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits! “MOVE!”

They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around. “STOP!” They all froze.

Cullen then looked back at Tiatria, “It’s alright my lady, you can release him.” 

Tiatria whipped her head around showing a very frightening face that turned Cullen’s blood instantly to ice. “He’s mine! I will make an example of all the Shemlen men who think they can have me or any Asha they want! I WILL NOT BE TAKEN AGAIN! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!” she raged. Her eyes went back to her prey as Cullen realized this was a very delicate situation. The Templar's face was beginning turn colors, blood came from his tear ducts.

Cullen gently and slowly walked up to her, “My lady, please let him go, I will see to it that he is properly punished.” Tiatria looked back at Cullen and saw his eyes honeycombed as he stood next to her. Her right hand started to shake as her resolve started to waver. Cullen held out his right hand, “Please my lady!”

Tiatria was taken aback as she had never seen a Shemlen before with gentle eyes or voice before. Her heart started to pound. Her eyes slowly became soft again as the Templar who she had imprisoned began to sweat not sure what she was going to do. Tiatria looked at her prisoner as she kneed him in the groin so horrifically the man lost the air in his lungs as she released him. 

Tiatria then looked back at Cullen as tears trickled down her cheeks. She started to shake as the adrenaline wore off and Cullen gently smiled, “I will see to it that they are punished.” He told her.

Cullen grabbed the sobbing man by the arm and forced him to his feet. “Get up!” he snapped. He threw the man forward to join the others as Tiatria held herself and watched Cullen circle them like a lion who circled his wounded and blooded prey before he killed it.

“You lot are to _never_ go near the Herald again! Do you understand?” 

They all looked surprised, “That was the Herald?” one questioned.

Cullen gave them a frightening look, “Despite who she or any of the elven women are here, you _will_ treat them with respect! You are _all_ part of the Inquisition’s forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!”, he roared.

Tiatria could see that the men were clearly afraid and stood as straight as they could least he would eat them. The Look in Cullen’s eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down Tiatria’s spine.

“You _all_ will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! Starting at first thing in the morning …your lyrium rations will be cut down to a third! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again, I will see to it you all will be severely disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is _not_ to be within five hundred feet of the Herald’s cabin, is that clear?”

The men stood at attention, “Crystal Ser!” 

Cullen gave a nod, “Get going!” The men ran as fast as Cullen walked off watching the men.

Solas had seen the whole affair, for a moment Cullen's eyes met his. Cullen could see Solas standing with his hands behind his back. Solas had also sensed Tiatria being harrassed. Solas looked over to Tiatria's cabin seeing that the window drapes shut.

**********************************************************

That morning Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Tiatria headed to Val Royeaux to speak with Mothers. When they got there Tiatria was left in awe, she didn’t know what to make of such a place. Grand buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. With such luxury all around her, Tiatria realized she was no longer near the lands of her people. As they crossed the bridge Tiatria could hear the Chantry’s bells ring out, Cassandra watched Tiatria turned every which way trying to look at it all.

“The city still mourns!” 

People passed by, their closed overly fancy their faces covered. _Why would they cover their faces? Wouldn’t they want people to look at them?_ A woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially an Elf!

Varric looked at Cassandra, “Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!” Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates, “Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric.”

An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee, “My lady Herald!” 

Cassandra recognized her, “You’re one of Leliana’s people! What have you found?”

The scout looked at Cassandra, “The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!” 

Cassandra seemed surprised, “There are Templars here?” 

The scout nodded, “People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that where the Templars intend to meet you!” The scout rose to her feet.

Cassandra walked further in, “Only one thing to do!” Cassandra became angry as the others followed her. “They wish to protect the people from us?” 

Tiatria knew this was coming, “We knew to expect some kind of reaction.” 

Cassandra looked at her, “I didn’t think the Templars would make an appearance!” 

The scout looked at Cassandra, “Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of _no_ concrete plans!”

Varric looked at them, he found all this to be amusing. “Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?” 

Cassandra looked at Varric, “I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred.”

Tiatria didn’t like the sound of any of it, “So the potential for trouble has increased by two fold?” 

Cassandra nodded, “Perhaps” she looked at the Scout, “Return to Haven “Inform them what has happened in case we are delayed.” 

The scout bowed, “As you say my lady” she then left.

Tiatria walked into the middle of square uncertain what she would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke, “Good people of Val Royeaux! Hear me!” She had her arms raised up, “Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer.”

The Mother looked at Tiatria, “Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so called Herald of Andraste, _claiming_ to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no _elf_ in hour of need!”

Tiatria was in agreement, she didn’t think she was the Herald either but she wouldn’t stand to be called a murderer or having so many Shemlen stare at her! “ENOUGH! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THESE SELF SERVING LIES! WE CAME HERE TO TALK!”

Cassandra looked at the crowd, “It’s true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it’s too late!"

Tiatria looked off to the side seeing a group of soldiers coming, the Mother pointed to them. “It’s already too late!” It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage, The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face “The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"

The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Tiatria didn’t like it one bit, she thought it was a shameful display. Was this the noble Templars people talked about that Cullen seemed to speak so highly of? What sort of madness was this? 

Tiatria watched the leader console another Templar who seemed troubled by the act. “Steel yourself! She is beneath us!” The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Tiatria who was clearly angered by the assault.

The Leader looked at the elf then at the mother, “Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!” He looked at Tiatria disgusted as he left the stage.

Cassandra met up with him, “Lord Seeker Lucius? It’s imperative that we speak with you!” 

The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to her, “You will not address me!”

Cassandra looked at him confused, “Lord Seeker?” He didn’t even bother to look at her, “Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet! You should be ASHAMED!”

The Lord Seeker finally looked at them, “YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!” He pointed at them, “YOU are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is MINE!”

Tiatria was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the man! “WHAT WE TRULY NEED IS AN ALLIANCE THAT WILL SEAL THE BREACH!”

The Lord Seeker looked at Tiatria as if she was a bug, “Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it."

The young Templar from earlier approached him, “Lord Seeker! What if she really _was_ sent by the Maker? What if”

Another Templar approached him, “You’re called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” The Templar then walked off, The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar “I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!”

The Lord Seeker gave Tiatria a firm look, “We deserve recognition, Independence! You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing!” The Lord Seeker stood at, “Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!”

The Templars moved out Varric walked up to the others as they watched the Templars leave “Charming fellow isn’t he! **”**

Cassandra couldn’t believe it, “Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?”

Tiatria wasn’t sure about the Lord Seeker, “Do you know him very well?”

Cassandra looked at her, “He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre.”

Tiatria wasn’t surprised about the Templars reaction, “It doesn’t look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all.”

Tiatria wasn’t very broken up about it. Cassandra looked at her, “I wouldn’t write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”

Tiatria turned around and saw the Mother still on the ground. She'd regained consciousness and was struggling to sit upright. Her friends were next to her as the back of her had a lump. Tiatria ran over to the wounded Mother, “Are you alright?" she questioned as her left hand touched the lump. "Can I help you?” 

The Mother looked at her, “You would help me after all that has been said?” 

Tiatria smiled, “Yes, whether you believe I am here to help or not is beside the point, you are hurt.” 

The Mother looked at Tiatria, “Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker’s chosen?”

Tiatria smiled at her kneeling down next to her, gently releasing healing energy help the Mother’s wound “To tell you the truth, I don’t know.” In all honesty Tiatria didn't know what the gods had in store for her. However, she knew there was a purpose in their wisdom as to what they set her upon this path.

The Mother looked at Tiatria surprised by the honesty of Tiatria’s answer. “That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.” 

Tiatria pulled her hand back after the Mother’s wound had healed. “It’s not too late! You can help us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us!” Cassandra looked at the Mother, "We are done here, the will no more help us than they would their own lip service." Tiatria then stood up and left.

Solas walked next to Tiatria, “You revealed yourself to be a mage to her, do you think that was wise?” 

Tiatria looked at Solas, “She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I didn’t want that. Maybe now knowing I’m a mage maybe they will think more kindly of elves but of mages!” Solas gave a gentle smile as he was starting to admire her.

Tiatria had enough of Val Royeaux so she headed out of its gates with the others. Before she could leave she was approached by one other person.

“If I may have a moment of your time.”

Tiatria and the others turned around. It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties would be Tiatria’s guess. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage, the woman approached them.

Cassandra recognized her even though she seemed surprised. “Grand Enchanter Fiona?”

Solas stepped forward a few steps, “Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

Fiona looked at them all, “I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it’s help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst your fellow mages!”

Tiatria looked at Fiona mistrustful, “Fellow mages? We have nothing in common!”

Fiona looked at her tilting her head, “More than you would think my dear and certainly more in common than with Templar thugs. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there au revoir my lady Herald!”

Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Come, Let us return to Haven.” She then turned around with the others leaving Tiatria to wonder what she should do."

On the way back to Haven Tiatria received an invitation from a Madame de Fer. Come to find out Madame de Fer was a mage named Vivienne who was the Grand-Enchanter of Orlais for Empress Celene. In Tiatria’s opinion she was a peacock who strutted around like she was better than any other mage. Vivienne commanded what was left of the loyal mages of Orlais and in the end Tiatria knew she was going to need Vivienne’s help. She agreed to let Vivienne join the Inquisition and would see her in Haven. 

Tiatria also received coded messages from an agent of Red Jenny. Tiatria met the agent who ended being an elf named Sera. Sera seemed touched in the head and spoke little sense. Tiatria could see she wanted to help even if it was for her own selfish reasons. Tiatria agreed for Sera to join at least until Sera’s reasons were made clear whether good or bad.

************************************************************

They were a few days away from Haven when it was night and Tiatria was looking at the campfire. Solas saw her there by herself. The hour was late and the others were sleeping in their tents. Tiatria was thinking about her friend Fen’Harel. She wondered if Solas had any answers about who he was.

“Deep in thought Da’len?”

Tiatria snapped out of it seeing Solas across from her. He smiled at her across the fire, she smiled back.

“Yes, just thinking Solas.” 

Solas held his staff and leaned on it even though he was seated. “What about?”

Thousands of thoughts flooded Tiatria’s mind at that moment: Could she find the nerve to talk to Solas to get to know him more? Solas seemed to be bothered before when she touched him when they talked last time in Haven. 

Tiatria shook her head, “Nothing of consequence, the day has been long is all.”

Solas smiled as he nodded, “It has, I agree.”

Tiatria decided she had to say it, she looked at Solas “I’m sorry if offended you before.”

Solas looked confused, “Before?” He straightened up trying to recall what Tiatria meant. After a moment he remembered, “Oh you meant when we last spoke. You didn’t offended me.”

Now it was Tiatria who looked confused, “Then why did you walk away so fast? You couldn’t walk away from me fast enough.”

Solas looked away blushing, “I’m not used to talking to such a beautiful woman...I...I”

Tiatria blushed once she realized what had happened, she looked at him with a smile. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Solas looked at her, “I think” he started to blush, “you are very beautiful Da’len.” 

Tiatria took off her boots and had her toes grab at the soil. It had been too long since she walked barefoot in the woods. She smiled as she stood up. “Will you walk with me?”

Solas smiled as he looked at Tiatria as he stood up. Solas' fingers gripped onto the wood of his staff Solas felt his heart beat with excitement. “Of course” 

They walked into the woods quietly as Tiatria bent down into the brush, she seemed to be looking for something. “Do you know much about potions and herbs?”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he remained leaning against his staff. “I know quite a bit depending on what is needed. Why do you ask?”

Tiatria stood up and had a pained look on her face “I’m not familiar with this particular region and I don’t know what grows locally here. I have been thinking about teaching the healers about other healing plants. They could benefit with healing the wounded in Haven.”

Solas thought that was not only a wonderful and thoughtful idea but beneficial, “I see, what plants do you need?”

Tiatria walked further as she looked at the plants, leaves and brush crunched under her feet. “Blood Lotus and Deep Mushrooms, Spindleweed and Elfroot.” she answered.

Solas could clearly see Tiatria was well taught, by her Keeper. With knowledge such as that she could heal many. Solas looked at the brush and noticed all the flowers that was around them. He wondered if she was going to stop and take a moment to see the beauty of the land. “I will see if I find any when I do I will be sure point them out.”

Tiatria looked at Solas with a smile as she seemed to talk to the trees as her fingers caressed the bark. Solas walked up to her slowly. He felt beauty such as Tiatria’s would be wasted in the dark. 

“Watch” he said to her softly.

Tiatria watched Solas as he moved right hand over some brushed causing fireflies to fly above the brush. There seemed to be hundreds that seemed to illuminate the night. Solas looked back at Tiatria seeing the fireflies’ light sparkle in her sapphire blue eyes. Tiatria looked at the forest that seemed to illuminate and walked through the tiny lights. Tiatria had stopped looking for the herbs and decided to enjoy the beauties of the forest.

Solas watched Tiatria kneel down and she picked a small bouquet of flowers. The fireflies seemed to highlight Tiatria’s eyes. Her eyes sparkled as her hair glowed which caused Solas to enjoy every moment quietly watching her. In watching her, Solas had a sense of what she was like before, before everything. Solas could see her communing with the animals, finding contentment in the wilds. Solas could see her heart become liter as her spirit would have soared higher than the tree tops. The innocence she once held would have held would have brought a smile to Solas’ lips. To see such days in her eyes again would lift Solas’ spirit to new heights. 

Tiatria saw something being highlighted by the light. It seemed to be made of stone. As Tiatria came closer and noticed it was an old ruin. Tiatria could clearly see that the earth was slowly claiming it for its own with overgrowth. Tiatria looked at Solas who was slow to follow with his hands behind his back.

“What is this?”

“A ruin filled with dreams and history.” Solas told her gently.

Tiatria looked back and saw it was a tower of some sort, of course half the building was gone and left a huge hole for entry. Tiatria looked at a few bricks that stuck out from the hole. She softly touched it as if she was caressing a lover. Solas watched and delighted in her curiosity and wonder, like a child discovering snow for the first time.

Tiatria looked back at Solas, “Setheneran” she said in wonder.

As a mage Tiatria could feel that the veil was thin where they stood. That someone like Solas could easily access it and gain its lost knowledge. “It’s beautiful Solas, it must be filled with treasures that are willing to be discovered.”

“Yes, exactly” Solas said softly “Here one can discover the deepest and most real of truths.” Solas walked up to Tiatria putting is left hand on the stone as he looked at her “What one would view as a just a dream, could easily be discovered as a long lost memory of the land,” Solas’ fingers felt the smoothness and cool of the stone “a ruin could easily their story to those who are willing to listen.”

Tiatria smiled as she looked Solas, “You must know so much Solas, I envy you.”

Solas looked at Tiatria with soft and gentle eyes, a subtle smile emerged from his lips. “I’m here to talk to you Da’len, whatever you need.” Solas’s right hand gently moved till it was over Tiatria’s hand. His fingers gently held hers.

The thought of Tiatria having a friend to confide in appealed to her, especially with Solas. Tiatria was finding it easy to talk to him, trust him which was something she never thought she’d feel again. Tiatria’s hand left the stone as she walked away slowly.

Solas watched her hold herself, “It would be wonderful to have a friend Solas.”

Tiatria noticed Solas necklace, a piece of a wolf’s jawbone. She wondered if he’d ever seen her friend in the fade. She felt maybe once the returned to Haven she’d ask him about it.

Tiatria looked at Solas and smiled as a firefly flew between them and changed its color. Both blushed as they looked at each other. Tiatria looked at the other fireflies and watched their lights changed to blue, purple, green or pink lights. Tiatria then turned around holding her hands behind her back and slowly walked back to camp. Solas smiled as walked behind her with the only noise to be heard was their feet crunching the leaves. Solas watched with great delight and affection as he watched Tiatria put her delicate hands behind her back. The small curvature of her back, her small round butt.

Once back Tiatria picked up her boots, “Thank you Solas, it’s wonderful to know I have a friend here.” Tiatria looked at Solas as she gave him the flowers she had picked. “I should go to bed, we will reach Haven tomorrow perhaps we can talk more once we get there?”

Solas took Tiatria’s hand and kissed it gently, “Atisha Theneras Mir Asha.”

Solas watched Tiatria go into her tent and when closed the flaps of the tent Solas set off to walk back to the ruins to dream and discover.

*******************************************************************

When Tiatria and the others came back to Haven it wasn’t yet noon. Cassandra looked at her, “I will meet you by the Chantry when you are ready to give your report to the others.” Tiatria nodded and they parted ways.

Solas watched Tiatria head off towards the soldier recruits training grounds. He’d wait a little longer to talk to her. Solas knew she had to talk to Cullen, she walked up to where he trained the recruits for he was usually there. As she approached she saw him. She was right, he was barking orders at the recruits.

“You there! There is a shield in your hand block with it! If this man was your enemy you’d be dead!”

Tiatria noticed he wasn’t alone, there was a Templar with him. It so happened it was one of the Templars that gave her a hard time earlier. This must have been part of his punishment. The Templar stood at strict attention and didn’t dare move.

Cullen turned to look at him, “Lieutenant don’t hold back! The recruits must prepare for a real fight not a practice one!”

The Templar saluted as Cullen looked back at the men watching them to see what else he see how could improve on.

“Yes Commander!”

The Lieutenant then walked off to the side to give training orders to the men. Tiatria approached Cullen who still remained focused on watching the recruits. Cullen heard her approach from his right as he folded his arms and looked over at her.

“We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims.”

Cullen smiled at her, “None made quite the entrance you did!”

Tiatria smiled back, “At least I got everyone’s attention.”

Cullen gave a smirk, “That you did!” He lowered his arms as he walked off with Tiatria following behind him “I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising.”

One of Leliana’s scouts came up behind them with a report.

“Ser!”

Tiatria turned her head but Cullen didn’t “I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.”

Cullen turned his body to look at her as they walked he grabbed the report form the scout, “Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position I left the Templars to join her cause.” They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. “Now it seems we face something far worse.”

Tiatria looked at him as he read the report and wasn’t sure what she could do. “A conclave destroyed a giant hole in the sky, things aren’t looking good.”

Cullen looked up at her with hope in his face, “That’s why we’re needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages.”

Cullen gave the report back to the scout, “Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!” Tiatria liked seeing him speak with such passion, “There is so much we can”

Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching, he took a breath “Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.”

Cullen laughed, “Another time perhaps.” Tiatria’s smile made Cullen’s mind go blank and he lost his words. “I ah…umm” Tiatria tilted her head to the left and looked at him curiously, she noticed Cullen looked tired “There is still a lot of work ahead.”

Another scout approached them with another report. “Commander! Ser Rylan has a report of our supply lines.” Cullen sighed as he shook his head as took the report looking at her. “As I was saying!” Cullen started to walk away from her.

Tiatria didn’t want to lose her chance to say what she had come here to say “Cullen wait." Cullen stopped and turned his head. She walked up to him “I wanted to thank you for…for before.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria as her cheeks mildly blushed and she looked at the ground, “You didn’t have to do that with the Templars.”

Cullen sighed and smiled, “Those men represent the Inquisition and they did so poorly. I will not have any of my men do so. Now that know a little more about you I will not have you uncomfortable while you are here. If anyone gives you a hard time you are to report it to me.”

Cullen tilted his head till he caught her gaze. When Tiatria looked at him he smiled at her, “You are part of the Inquisition as is everyone else here and you shall be treated with equal kindness, regardless if you are an elf.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to really say except, “I’m sorry about fighting with you earlier.”

Cullen was caught off guard and mildly blushed rubbing the back of his neck. “As am I. Sometimes it’s hard for me leave my opinions as Templar behind and not be so quick to judge.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to say accept, “I was quick to judge too. I have never met a Templar before. Maybe this will be a good chance to get to know one as see if they tales are true.”

Cullen coughed, “Well, I am no longer a Templar…anymore.”

Tiatria continued to smile, “Good, I have to go to the Chantry to give my report to the others.”

Cullen nodded, “I will follow, I would like to hear what you found out.”

Tiatria turned and walked through Haven’s main gates with Cullen behind her and walked up to the Chantry. When Tiatria opened the doors and she opened the doors she and Cassandra were greeted by Josephine first; coming from the right side of the Chantry.

“It’s good to see that you’ve returned! We’ve heard of your encounter!”

Cassandra stood looking at the Ambassador, “You heard?”

Leliana approached them from front of the Chantry. “My agents sent word on head from the city of course!” said Leliana.

Cullen approached from behind as he folded his arms looking at Cassandra, “It’s a shame the Templars abandoned their senses along with the Capital.”

Tiatria could tell this stung Cullen’s pride, she could tell the thought more of them than this!

Tiatria looked at him honestly, “At least we know how to approach the mages and Templars now!”

They all started to walk towards the war room.

Cassandra looked at them, “Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”

Leliana nodded, “True, but he has taken the order somewhere but do what? My reports have been very odd.”

Cullen looked at her, “We must look into it! I’m sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker.”

Josephine sighed, “Or the Herald could just simply meet the mages in Redcliffe instead.”

Cullen was shocked at such a suggestion, “You think the Mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse?”

Tiatria didn’t like hearing all this bickering and what ifs. “Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!”

Cassandra nodded in agreement, “I agree!”

Josephine looked at her, “We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe! The mages could be worth the risk.”

Cassandra did agree to a point, “They are powerful Ambassador but they are more desperate than you realize.”

Tiatria wasn’t deterred from the idea, “So it will be dangerous, I’ve been in danger since I’ve walked out of the fade.”

Cassandra looked at her, “If some of the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave”

Josephine interrupted the Seeker, “The same could be said of the Templars”

Cullen broke the debate, “True enough! Right now I’m not certain we have influence to approach the order safely.”

Cassandra looked at Cullen, “Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places.” She looked at Tiatria “That’s something you can help with!”

Tiatria was starting to feel like their errand girl. Josephine looked at Cassandra. “In the meantime we should consider other options!”

Josephine, Cullen and Cassandra left. This left Tiatria and Leliana alone. Leliana walked up to Tiatria who was scratching her head. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get the Inquisition more influence.

Tiatria turned to look at Leliana “There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider they are involved in all this but the timing is curious.”

Tiatria did agree it seemed weird that all the Wardens would disappear at once. “That does sound odd, I agree.”

Leliana had a true look of concern in her eyes, “The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it! Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard of a Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

Tiatria didn’t want to get Leliana’s hopes up, “And if he can’t?”

Leliana sighed, “Then there might be going on than we thought!” she then walked off leaving Tiatria alone in the Chantry.


	5. The Storm Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before heading to the Storm Coast Solas learns about Tiatria's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Mala Eth Mir Asha Then: You're safe my lady, awaken
> 
> Lethallan: female friend
> 
> Da'len: Little one

Tiatria turned to walk out and saw a soldier standing outside in armor that wasn’t the Inquisition’s. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn’t too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to her, she had never seen anything like it. Tiatria walked up to him as the man crossed his arms.

“Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me.”

Tiatria looked around seeing no one around. She looked back at the soldier, “What’s the message?”

The soldier put his arms down, “We got word that that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander _The Iron Bull_ offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work.”

Tiatria thought about it for a moment. More men to add to the Inquisition’s ranks could help them and killing Tevinter mercenaries is always good. “What can your Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”

The soldier look at her folding his arms again “We’re loyal, we’re tough and we don’t break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!”

Tiatria tilted her head curious about this leader, “What should I know about your Commander?”

The soldier lowered his arms and held his hands in the front of him. “Iron Bull, he’s one of those Qunari! Big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all his professional! We accept contracts from the first person who makes the first real offer. You’re the first person he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure, “Why would your Commander send us this information?”

The soldier looked at her, “Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition! He thinks you’re doing good work.”

Tiatria nodded, “We’ll consider your offer” she didn’t want to sound too eager.

The soldier nodded back, “We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action.” Tiatria shook hands with soldier before watching him depart.

Tiatria knew she was going to have to go to the Storm Coast and Redcliffe so she decided to get some rest. She went to her Cabin.

When she got to her cabin Tiatria noticed that the two cabins next to hers were emptied and dark. Had Cullen ordered everyone out? Tiatria looked around and saw a few male soldiers and Templars looking at her again. They didn’t look happy; where the cabins theirs? Tiatria went in hers and locked the door. Tiatria drew the drapes and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep come.

*****************************************

Tiatria didn’t dream anything she just saw black but she heard a familiar voice.

“Wake up Lethallan, you’re in danger.”

It was very dark when Tiatria’s left ear started to twitch. Tiatria heard voices outside of her cabin, male voices. Tiatria slowly sat on the side of her bed and reached for her staff that rested on her nightstand. Tiatria stood up against the door listening to the men outside.

“We aren’t going to let this Elven bitch dictate where we can rest our heads at night I don’t care if she is the Herald!”

Another voice could be heard, “Do you think this is wise? What about the Commander he said”

“I don’t give a shit about the Commander! What he doesn’t know won’t hurt us!”

A third voice asked, “What are to do?”

The first voice laughed, “What we always do to Elven apostates! We put them in their place!”

Tiatria gasped holding onto her staff tightly the second voice talked, “The Commander cut our lyrium rations how are we going to fight her?”

The first voice seemed to of slapped the second one, “Idiot! There is three of us and one of her! Not to mention she's a mage! We can handle her!”

Sweat dripped down Tiatria’s head as she held on to her staff. Suddenly she felt something hit the door hard forcing to fly from the door. She hit the floor hard, as he door came off of one of it hinges hanging half way down. The men cried out in pain screaming for mercy, swords could be heard fighting as did screams of pain. Tiatria ran to the door and opened it. She tripped over one of the bodies, she looked down seeing it was the Lieutenant from earlier. Cullen was standing over one another Templar his sword pointing at the man’s throat.

“What did I tell you before?” Cullen growled. His eyes narrowed as they flashed in anger.

Four other soldiers ran up to the scene taking the other men lifting them up by the arms. Cullen looked up at Tiatria as she rose to her feet. “Are you alright my lady?” Tiatria nodded still dazed and shaking with adrenaline.

Cullen looked at the man on the ground raising his sword. “Get up!” The man did what he was told to do and kept his arms raised!

Cullen then walked the Templar out of sight. The others were dragged by the soldiers. Tiatria walked back into her cabin shutting the door but the door wouldn’t really shut correctly. She took some deep breaths trying to calm down, tears streamed down her face. She doubled over as she clinched her hands together brought them up to her face.

Solas came running in, “Da’len, I heard fighting!”

Solas had heard the fighting and ran to investigate. Solas looked at the state of her door and the outside. He saw her crying and knelt down and rubbed her arms, “Are you alright?” Tiatria grabbed Solas by the neck and sobbed. Solas tried to calm her, “It’s alright Da’len you are safe now.”

Tiatria looked at Solas as he dried her tears with his thumbs as he held her face. Solas could see her shaking hard, he held her hands.

“Do you want me to stay?” Tiatria nodded as she sniffed.

Solas looked at her gently, “I can sleep on the floor!”

Tiatria nodded as she couldn’t speak because she couldn’t stop crying. Once Tiatria was able to Solas got her to lay down. Solas sat on the edge of left side of her bed. Tiatria fiercely snuggled into Solas' arms. Gently Solas stroked Tiatria's raven black hair. Tiatria felt Solas' right hand hold her against his chest. At the moment Tiatria felt safe safe and warm. Something she only felt with Tahl'rail and now strangely enough, Solas. 

As he held her close to his chest, Solas used a mild sleep spell to lull Tiatria to sleep. Tiatria’s head rolled to the left causing Solas to notice Tiatria’s right ear. Solas couldn’t see all of it and carefully moved Tiatria’s hair. Solas then saw why he couldn’t see all of it, it was gone. Solas’ heart sank for her, he figured it was Shemlen who did this act of cruelty. Now Tiatria’s outburst earlier made sense to him now, Tiatria had been attacked and somehow Cullen had triggered it.

Solas gently covered her ear with her hair again and went to grab a pillow and blanket and lay on the floor next to her; however Tiatria was holding Solas’ hand. She clung onto it like was a child to a blanket when frightened.

Solas knew it would be proper for him to sleep on the floor as promised however, from her touch alone Solas could feel how much in holding his hand brought her comfort. Solas slowly, carefully laid next to her. To look at Tiatria as she slept was like looking at an elven goddess. Her big pouty lips begged to be kissed, her soft pale skin demanded to be touched. Her raven black hair gently framed her face and with every breath she took was another moment Solas wanted to be with her and bring her comfort.

***************************************************

Solas woke up in a forest glen, he saw a bag filled with herbs that was on the ground. Some of the herbs were scattered about. Solas heard screaming echoing in the wind. Solas walked till the screaming got louder and then he saw it. Three men at a camp a woman tied to a stake with her hands bound over her head.

One of the human men had a stick in his hand pointing it at her “You’re not going to try any of that magic shit or we’ll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! DO you understand?”

Solas could easily see that the woman was elven, dark hair and in an instant he realized he was in Tiatria’s dream. Solas knew better than to disturb the events to let them unfold or they could permanently damage Tiatria’s mind if not killing her outright.

The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing her undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings. The man grabbed her by the jaw forcing her to look at him.

“This will not be pretty, this will not be kind. You will not enjoy any of this in any way! This is for _our_ amusement only.”

Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped her top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed her by the throat forcing her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to her. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. She cried and struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. He slammed himself into her causing her to cry out so loud birds scattered.

Fen’Harel charged the attackers and jumped on the man’s back that was on top of Tiatria. The man screamed in pain as Fen’Harel caused the man to fall backward and tore at the man’s face.

*************************************************

Solas immediately shot up out of his sleep and held onto Tiatria’s shoulders as she shrieked something horrific. Terror, they were screams of sheer terror. Solas felt his soul being torn in half as his heart pounded.

“Mir Asha wake up! Then!” Solas cried out as he lifted her into his arms and hugged her. Solas wasn’t going to let Tiatria suffer such a nightmare. Solas closed his eyes, “Mala Eth Mir Asha Then.” Solas repeated himself again as a soft blue glow overtook her and his voice echoed. “Mala Eth Mir Asha Then!”

Tiatria’s eyes snapped open, when her eyes focused, she looked at Solas and then looked up seeing she was in Solas’ arms.

Tiatria's body began to shake as she sobbed. She looked away as she shook her head. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” she said embarrassed.

Solas wiped away Tiatria’s tears, “It’s alright, it’s alright. You’re safe now.” Solas told her in a calm and reassuring tone. For some reason Solas’ touch and his voice calmed her completely. Tiatria felt something she’d never felt before since the day she was taken and violated…she felt safe in a man’s arms.

***************************************************

Tiatria, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric headed out leaving the main gates to Haven. It took two weeks to get to the Storm Coast. All those two weeks Tiatria’s nightmares continued and only Solas could help her. No one knew why Tiatria had the nightmares or what caused them. However now every time she had her nightmare Fen’Harel came to rescue her and killed the men who were hurting her.

Solas never told Tiatria he knew, Tiatria didn’t know he tapped into her dream that night and saw every vile thing, or her ear for that matter. Solas just led her to believe he was woken up by her screaming and that’s all it was. Tiatria’s nightmares were a private matter and Solas felt it was her who had to tell him what happened. Solas refused to tell anyone, especially Cassandra who demanded to know what was causing them.

Cassandra followed Solas to a small knoll of a hill, “What is causing them Solas?”

Solas turned around to look at Cassandra. “I will not tell you anything Seeker!” He told her stamping his staff into the ground. Solas walked up in Cassandra and got close to her face. “If you are to know anything then ask the Herald yourself.”

Cassandra watched Solas walk away from her, “You are clearly devoted to the Herald.”

“Why shouldn’t I be Seeker?” Solas questioned boldly, “Without her we lose our only means of closing the Breach.” Cassandra could see there was clearly more, Solas’ body language gave him away. Solas sighed, “I will also not betray the trust of a friend.” Solas looked Cassandra dead in the eye, “Would you?” he questioned.

Cassandra sighed knowing Solas was right, betraying a friend’s trust was proof of one’s true worth and intentions in life. Cassandra gave Solas a nod and watched him walk back to camp. Tiatria was near a small clearing of trees. She was looking at the Storm Coast’s landscape. Solas leaned on his staff as he gave her a small smile.

“Are you alright?” Solas asked gently.

Tiatria nodded as she patted Solas on the shoulder as she walked by, “Thank you for defending me against Cassandra.”

Solas walked beside Tiatria, “It is not necessary, I will never tell others what is not theirs’ to know, have no fear.”

**********************************************

When Tiatria and the others got finally got to the Storm Coast scout Harding had already set up a base camp.

As Tiatria approached Harding greeted her, “Greeting your Worship! For what it’s worth welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been delayed.”

Tiatria looked at her a little confused, “How so?”

Harding had her hands behind her back, “There is a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to go speak with their leader, haven’t heard back though.”

Tiatria had been surveying the area and its harshness. She wasn’t surprised, anyone who would reside here would have to be just as hard as the land.

Tiatria also knew she’d have to look into it, she sighed, “Of course you haven’t”

Harding looked at her, “The soldiers didn’t have an exact location for the bandits but; they were starting their search farther down the beach. With all this fuss we haven’t been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either.”

Harding smiled, “Well good luck! Enjoy the see air, I hear it’s good for the soul.”

Harding then left Tiatria and the others to figure out what they wanted to do first.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “We should look into this Iron Bull first he could help us with these bandits.”

Varric walked up, “Don’t forget the Wardens! We should probably find them as soon as possible! It can’t be a good sign if they have gone missing.”

Tiatria walked up to the edge of a cliff and saw a battle being fought. “Why don’t we see what’s going on down there first!”

Solas stood next to her, “It looks like those are the Tevinter mercenaries we were tipped off.”

When it was over a huge big horned giant came walking up. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Tiatria had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of.

Tiatria had never seen one before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Tiatria wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severely scarred up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom. The man gave orders for his men to stand down and he asked for a status report form the man that Tiatria had met in Haven.

"So you're with the Inquisition?" Tiatria followed the Qunari to a rock which he sat on, "Have a seat" he offered, "drinks are coming around." Tiatria did sit on a rock across from the Qunari, “I assume you two remember my Cremisisus Aclassius. My lieutenant." The soldier walked up to the party, “Good to see you again. Throat cutters are done, Chief.”  
  
  


The Qunari looked surprised, “Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.”

The Lieutenant shrugged, “None taken,” the then turned away as he spoke, “least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him a leg up on you Qunari right?”

Tiatria looked back at the Qunari, “So…you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive but we’re worth it…and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

Tiatria gave a nod, “The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”

“They are." The Qunari answered, "But you’re _not_ just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man. Whatever it is…demons, dragons? The bigger the better.” Bull told him.

The Qunari got up and walked a little ways, “There’s one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”  
  
  
Tiatria knew a little from traveling with her clan and meeting new people. "Only a little, they are guards of the Qunari, right?" She put his left elbow on her right hand, “They are the enforcers of the Qunari, and the spies.”

The Qunari gave a nod, “Yeah, that’s them. Or well, us.”  
  
  
Tiatria gave a distrustful look, "You're a spy and you just told me? You could've hidden what you are."  
  
  
Iron Bull smiled, “From something called the Inquisition called the Inquisition? I’d been tipped sooner or later. Better you her it up front from me.”  
  
  
Bull gave a nod, “Whatever you think we are, that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am. I am on your side.” The Qunari held up his Hands, “Look, the Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on. I’ll share with your people."

Tiatria thought for a moment before she looked at Bull, “What would you send back home in these reports of yours?”

“Enough to keep my superiors happy." Bull answered, "Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing. It’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

Tiatria lowered her head as he mauled over Bull’s words, “What’s in these Ben-Hassrath’s reports you’re offering to share?”

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone they’re not much, but if your Spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put them to good use.”

Tiatria was shocked as she tilted her head, “She?”

The Iron Bull chuckled, “I did a little research. Plus, I have a weakness for redheads.”

Tiatria gave a nod, "Alright, you're hired"

Bull looked at Krem who was walking up to the two, “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”

Krem gave a disappointed face, “What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up, with axes.”

The Qunari gave a stern look, “Find a way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” The Qunari then looked at his Lieutenant, “We’ll meet you back in Haven.”

Tiatria and Bull shook hands, she looked at Bull, “What do you use as a weapon?”

Bull picked up a massive double sided axe. The axe was so big it needed two hands to be wielded. Tiatria’s eyes got so big they looked like they were about to roll out of her head.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Cassandra why don’t you go back to Haven and tell Leliana, Cullen and Josephine.”

Cassandra didn’t look happy, “You have me go back?”

Varric couldn’t help but have a smug look on his face, “Why Seeker, are you mad you’re being sent home?”

Cassandra moved like she was about to hit Varric upside the head with her fist. “Shut up Varric!” She gave everyone a hard look and then left after kicking a rock into a tree.

Bull just looked at, “Okay then, what now?”

It took a week find the cabin that had the dead bodies of the Inquisition’s soldiers. They found notes about how to find the bandits that were called The Blades of Hessarian. She read the notes and she needed to make a necklace that would have them recognize them as a challenger. She had gathered the materials and while it was being made she looked into the wardens disappearance. She found several notes that went into that as well. She collected the notes and went back to camp. When she go there the necklace was ready, she put it on and went to their base which took another week to find. When she got there all the warriors there were stunned to see an Elf as their challenger. She walked up to the Leader who looked like a hardened and grizzled.

“You killed the soldiers of the Inquisition, this cannot stand.”

The man roared as he took his sword and attacked “You will not challenge me and live!” He charged her and several members of the group went with him. When the Leader was dead the rest of the members stopped attacking. They now recognized her as their leader. After being reassured the attacks on the Inquisition would stop and that they would receive help on the coast Tiatria headed back to closest camp.

When she and the others got there they were tired as well as soaked to the bone. She couldn’t wait to get into her tent and dry off. She was hoping someone took pity on her and left her some hot food for her in the tent. She was about to go into her tent when Harding approached her

“Your Worship”

Tiatria turned her head, “A messenger came for you earlier. I put the letter in your tent. You can read it whenever you’re ready.”

Tiatria gave her a slight nod, “We also have some nice thick blankets for you to dry off in.”

Tiatria smiled, “Thank you”

Harding stood at attention as put her right hand to her chest, “Your Worship” she then walked off.

Tiatria entered her tent, she took a moment to enjoy the fact she wasn’t being rained on. She saw the blankets on her got and grabbed one. She wrapped herself in it and felt her body warm up in it. She then thanked the Creators for she saw a plate of food on her bed and the letter Harding mentioned. She walked closer to her bed and noticed the wax seal and saw the wax impression. It was Cullen’s symbol, she recognized it from the moveable pieces on the war table. Leliana had a piece, Josephine and so did Cullen.

Before she touched the letter, Tiatria felt something strange move in her stomach. Tiatria felt a cold pit hit her stomach as she dropped her towel and placed both hands on her stomach. With her fingertips Tiatria felt around her stomach. After a moment she noticed her lower stomach was firm and somewhat rounded out. 

Had she gained weight? Why would her stomach be changing? 

Tiatria took a deep breath as she held her stomach, her mouth a gape as she felt something move inside her again. Tiatria felt her heart race as her mind began to think. It felt like a moving spasm which now terrified her. Her mind came up with one reason and that reason terrified her beyond all reason. She refused to give it another thought, she couldn't and wouldn't.

Tiatria then sat on the cot and put the plate of food on her lap. She opened the letter and read it as she ate.

_Dear Lady Lavellan,_

_I hope you are well and this letter finds you as such. I heard you were having messaging delays due to bandits so I hope this letter gets to you. All is well in Haven, Cassandra has made it back safely after you hired this Iron Bull. She won’t say much about him accept that he’s Qunari and that he’s tall. Maybe you can give me more details on the matter._

_I would like to express my regrets that you experienced such a startling event the night before you left for the Storm Coast. I dealt with the offenders and they no longer serve in the Inquisition._

Tiatria then ate a piece of fruit as she continued to read:

_Like I said before I will not tolerate mistreatment or abuse of power here and I hope I have proven that!_

_Anyway, keep me informed of your progresses and if you wish to write for whatever reason please feel free to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Cullen_

Tiatria folded the letter put it in her pack to keep it safe. She was surprised he took the time to write her, she grabbed a quill and a paper and wanted to write him back immediately. Her mind was going so fast she couldn’t stand it. She grabbed the other blanket and started to write the letter on it.

_Dear Commander,_

_I just finished your letter, and enjoyed reading it. To let you know I believe Iron Bull will be useful to the Inquisition, as will his men. He is a Ben-Hassrath spy and will share his Intel with Leliana as long as we share some of ours. I will let him and Josephine and discuss payment when we get back to Haven._

_We found Grey Warden notes along the coast suggesting they are looking for someone along with following Darkspawn underground. We do not know who this person is but we do know this person has moved on. We dealt with bandits and they now work for us and will give us information and resources that we need in the Storm Coast._

_We head to Redcliffe in the morning which makes me happy because I’m sick of cold and rain. I hope to find a letter waiting for me there from you by the time I get there._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tiatria Lavellan_

Cullen lowered the letter as he finished reading it. He was in his shirt and pants, sitting on his bed roll in his tent. His tent was where the recruits trained. The hour was late and he would have to get up in a few hours to start training the recruits further. When he folded the letter and placed it aside as he snuffed out the candle in his tent for the night.


	6. The Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and her friends go to the Hinterlands to find Warden known as Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Fen'Harel: Dread Wolf
> 
> Lethallan: female friend
> 
> Fen'Harel ma Halam! Ar tu na'din: Dread wolf ends you! I will kill you
> 
> SOLAS MA HALANI: SOLAS HELP ME
> 
> Ma banal las halamshir var vhen: You do nothing to further our people
> 
> Andaran atish’an Emma Ir Falon La Na Eth: I enter this place in peace, I am very friendly, and you’re safe.
> 
> Ar Glandival El Elgar'en Dar Sa: I wish for our spirits to be one

When Tiatria arrived in Redcliffe she was so happy to see the sun again. She and Bull had been tracking some footprints of a small group of men following another small group. The locals had been reporting seeing a man in Grey Warden Armor leading a small group of men. They had appeared to be following some bandits that were local to the area. As they followed they were being lead to a thicket of trees and up a hill. Once up there was a lake with a dock and a cabin.

As promised Solas pointed out Deep Mushrooms when they got close to caves and Blood Lotus, Spindle Weed that grew by the lakes. Tiatria grabbed some and put it in her pack as they continued to follow the trail.

Once they got to the other side of the lake to where the cabin was, they caught sight of the man who could be the Grey Warden: Blackwall and other men in his group. Tiatria and the others slowly walked up to them, not sure what was going on. They didn’t want to be mistaken for an enemy.

The man was pacing up and down the line giving orders to the men. “Stand there and there!” he ordered, “No gaps!”

“Remember how to carry your shields! You’re not hiding you’re holding! Otherwise it’s useless!” he told them. Tiatria could tell these men were no warriors and we scared shitless.

As Tiatria got closer he could see this was a man with black hair dark as night. Though he has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. It was down his neck and he had a thick black beard. This eyebrows were thick too. He had dark eyes and pale skin. He was a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When she looked into his eyes she could see he has seen too much of war and blood. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. She could see he wielded a sword and shield.

Tiatria approached them, “Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?”, she called out.

Blackwall turned around and saw her, he’d never seen such beauty in all his life. However, with his eyes on her, Tiatria’s face turned to panic. She fell backwards onto her butt and started to scream. Solas ran to her as Blackwall looked at her confused.

“Fen'Harel ma Halam! Ar tu na'din!”

Solas realized that Tiatria was having a flashback. Blackwall looked like one of the men who attacked her. Solas put his hands to her head as he did before and released calming energy.

Blackwall looked at Solas, “Who are you? How do you know my name? What’s going on with her?” he asked as his attention quickly turned to his left, his shield quickly raised protecting Tiatria and Solas from an arrow.

“AH!” cried Blackwall.

The bandits that they and apparently Blackwall were tracking were about twenty yards off behind some trees. One of the archers were lining up for another shot. One of the men behind a tree ran from behind it and charged with a cry.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria as she hyperventilated “Can you protect her?” he asked Solas who nodded. “Good, We’re dealing with these idiots first!”

Blackwall stood up and looked at his men raising his sword, “Conscripts, here they come!”

Blackwall looked at his men for a brief moment as he ran into battle. Solas put up a shield around himself and Tiatria. Bull decided to join in due to the fact that he didn’t want Blackwall’s men to die. They didn’t look like they had ever picked up a blade a day in their lives.

When it was over Blackwall told his men to go home and take back all the loot that the bandits stole. As the men left him, Blackwall walked back over to where Tiatria was. Tiatria was laying down sleeping, Solas lowered his arcane shield.

Blackwall walked over and knelt down looking at Tiatria. As he looked at her he still was taken by her beauty.

“Is she alright? What happened to her?”

Solas looked at her, “Yes, she’ll be fine.”

Solas didn’t look at Blackwall he just held Tiatria’s hand. “She’s had a horrible flashback. She was attacked by human men about four months ago. The way you approached her must have triggered something with her!” he said quietly.

Solas looked at him slightly angered for his friend, “Why do you humans must always approach things like you’re going to attack it?”

Blackwall took a defensive stance, “You lot approached me, I didn’t know who you were or what you wanted. My men and I were under attack and you distracted me.”

Varric walked up to them with his hands up, “All that matters now, is that it’s over and she’s fine.”

Blackwall looked at Tiatria again tears had trickled down her cheeks. Solas turned his attention at Blackwall, “We are agents of the Inquisition, we’re investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with murder of the Divine.”

Blackwall looked at Solas surprised, “Maker’s Balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can’t…No, you’re asking so you don’t know. First off, I didn’t know that they disappeared. But we do that right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.”

Blackwall tilted his head to the right “But one thing: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”

Varric looked at the man, “We’re not here to accuse Hero. We just need information. We’ve only found you. Where are the rest of your friends?”

Blackwall stood up looking at Varric pulling on his gloves. “I haven’t seen any Wardens for Months. I travel around recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there’s no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I conscripted their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won’t need me.”

Blackwall lowered his head, “Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

Solas looked at him as he rose to his feet with Tiatria in his arms, “I wasn’t aware Grey Wardens could take whatever they wanted.”

Blackwall looked at him, “It’s complicated, if there’s a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. Outside of Blights, it’s as binding as a clever tongue can make it.”

Varric smiled, “We have one of those.” he said thinking of Josephine.

Bull looked at Blackwall scratching his head, “Do you have any idea where the Grey Wardens could have gone?”

Blackwall thought for a moment, “Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That’s in the Anderfels, a long way north.”

Blackwall shook his head as he grabbed his sword out of the dirt. “I don’t really know, can’t imagine why they’d all disappear at once. Let alone where they’d disappear to.”

Bull didn’t seem convinced, “Why haven’t you gone missing like the rest of them?”

Blackwall gave Bull a smart ass smirk ,“Well maybe I was going to, or maybe there’s a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned on to stay that way for months, years.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “It’s been a pleasure Blackwall but this didn’t help us at all. We need to get our friend somewhere proper to rest.”

They started to walk away but Blackwall called out to them, “Inquisition…Agents did you say? Hold on a moment!”

They turned around as he approached them.

“The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like this, thinking that we’re absent is almost as bad as we’re involved.” Bull gave a nod as signal that they could all agree to that. “If you’re trying put things right, maybe you need a Warden maybe you need me.”

Varric smiled, “The Inquisition can use all the support it can get Hero. But what can one Grey Warden do?” he chuckled.

Blackwall smiled, “Save the fucking world, if pressed.”

Varric chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, “Welcome aboard Hero. C’mon.”

Blackwall sighed as he felt bad for scaring Tiatria so badly, he looked at the cabin behind him.

“You can use that cabin as a place for her to rest. The bandits were using it, seeing as they are dead, I don’t think they’ll mind us using it.”

Solas looked at Bull and nodded.

A short time later, Tiatria woke up in the cabin on a bed. Tiatria’s eyes grew wide as she searched the room. She saw Blackwall sitting across the room sitting in a backwards chair. His arms crossed and resting on the back of it. She moved all the way back of the bed against the wall.

“SOLAS MA HALANI!” she shrieked.

Solas came running into the room, “It’s all right Lethallan.”

Solas sat on the bed next to her as she had her back against the wall. Solas’ right hand gently touched the right side of her face.

Blackwall could clearly see the terror in her face and he felt bad as he watched speak to Solas in elven. She grabbed Solas by the shirt and hugged him tight.

Solas held his friend tight as he stroked the back of her head gently, “What is it Da’len? What troubles you?”

Bull and Varric were in the room at this point watching as Solas was struggling to calm Tiatria. Solas knew that his calming spells wouldn’t work this time. He had to get her to talk as she stared at Blackwall.

Tiatria struggled for air as her eyes were wide and fixed on him. “The…the…”

Solas tried to hush her gently “What? What is it?”

“The Warden!”

Blackwall stood up slowly concerned Solas looked back and then at her. “What about him? Lethallan?”

Solas held Tiatria’s hands gently but firmly so as not to accidently cast any magic.

“He looks like one of them!” Tiatria screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Blackwall left the room so not as to make things worse for her, with Bull and Varric following him. Blackwall punched a tree outside. Bull and Varric looked at each other then at him.

Blackwall looked at the two, “Maker’s Ball’s…that…that poor creature!” he said in shock.

Bull looked at Blackwall sideways, “Have you ever seen her before?”

Blackwall’s eyes got big as he held up his hands, “I have never seen her or you lot before today!”

Bull approached Blackwall slowly looking at his posture, his breathing and the look in his eyes.

Varric looked at the two, “Bull come on, do you think if he was one of the guys, he’d seriously stay here with us? I think he’d would’ve been scared shitless when he first saw her with us.”

Bull knew that Blackwall wasn't the one, his body language and facial expressions didn't lie. However, it didn't hurt to still check him out.

“It’s probably just a coincidence he looks like one of them.” Varric added.

Bull growled, “I’ll be watching you.”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he got her to look him in the eyes, “It’s alright Lethallan, Blackwall won’t hurt you. He’s joined the Inquisition to help close the Breach.”

Tiatria really went nuts, “Are you insane? How can you let him join? We just needed information Solas!”

Solas looked at her concerned, “You need to calm yourself.” Tiatria slapped Solas with anger and tears in her eyes.

“Ma banal las halamshir var vhen!” Tiatria said in disgust.

Solas knew what she meant, and hung his head as he was firm in the belief the warden could bring some benefit to the Inquisition.

Blackwall walked back in and looked at her as she cried in Solas’ arms, till she fell asleep. When Solas exited the cabin it was night. Blackwall was waiting for him with his back against the outside next to the doorway. His feet crossed. He had his knife out as he was witling something with wood.

“Is she asleep?”

Solas nodded, “Yes, finally”

Blackwall put his dagger away as he walked up to Solas who was looking around the lake’s edge.

“She said something before, in elven. What was it?”

Solas gave him a hard look, “I really don’t think it’s any of your business.” Solas was still slightly embarrassed he was scolded as if he was a child.

Solas gave Blackwall a curious look, “Why do you wish to know?

Blackwall sighed, “She’s in so much pain, I’ve never seen someone who was that beautiful in so much pain like that. I would like to do what I can to help her to not suffer as much. Bring her some sort of comfort.”

Solas picked a few flowers at the shore line, “I agree, she shouldn’t have to suffer like this.”

Solas then looked at Blackwall curiously, “If you want to help her, right now staying away will help her. Let her get used to your present’s first then see what you can do to help her.”

Blackwall who had his arms folded nodded, “Very well then.”

Blackwall saw Solas bend down and grabbed some more flowers. He looked at him curiously, “What are you going to do with those?”

Solas looked at him, “I’m making a peace offering as it were.”

Solas then walked further into the night till Blackwall lost sight of him.

****************************************************

When morning came Tiatria woke up to find wild flowers on a night stand next to her bed. She rubbed her eyes and face as she slowly sat up. She then sat on the edge of the bed as she moaned. Tiatria felt awful for slapping Solas for all to see.

Tiatria ran out of the cabin and looked to see if Solas was around, she was hoping she didn’t cause him to leave. Tiatria looked the whole landscape and saw no one till she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw Solas. Tiatria grabbed Solas and gave him the biggest hug she could give.

“Thank the gods! You’re still here! I’m so sorry Solas, I shouldn’t have hit you.”

Solas smiled gently smiled “It’s alright Lethallan, I…I have something for you” he said softly. Tiatria turned around to look at him. Solas took her right hand and started to walk her down to a clearing.

Tiatria smiled gently as she followed, “Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful.”

Solas smiled as he turned to look at her, “I am pleased you liked them, I deserved your anger. I let the warden join without consulting in you. It was inconsiderate of me, I’m sorry.”

Tiatria smiled as she realized they had both faulted and now as they accepted what they had done to each other, they could move on. Tiatria hugged Solas again which caused him to hold her as he leaned his head against hers.

Solas smiled, “Do you trust me Lethallan?”

Tiatria nodded as she wasn’t sure what Solas was up to, the way she looked at Solas caused him to blush. Solas was slow as he walked behind her and put his hands over Tiatria’s eyes. Tiatria’s hands held his as she smiled.

Solas was slow as he led her forward he didn’t want to startle her. Solas led Tiatria to a clearing that he’d found not far from the cabin. There was a smaller pond nearby and it dead ended up against some cliffs. Solas lifted his hands from Tiatria’s eyes and she was delighted to see the surprise that was revealed to her. There was a Stallion grazing from the grass, he was black and white and Tiatria recognized him as a Dalish All-Breed. Tiatria looked back at Solas with the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Tiatria looked back at the horse and slowly walked up to him.

Solas watched in amazement as Tiatria held her out her right hand. Her steps were so soft they made no sound.

The Stallion looked up at Tiatria who smiled gently, “Andaran atish’an Emma Ir Falon La Na Eth."

Solas watched as the horse looked at Tiatria and started to walk over to her. Solas dared not to move as he didn’t want the horse to scare. Slowly the horse walked over to Tiatria, who smiled as she felt the soft fuzz on the horse’s muzzle.

“Ar Glandival El Elgar'en Dar Sa.”

The horse neighed as it laid down and Tiatria smiled gently as her hand gripped the horse’s mane and climbed onto the Stallion’s back. The horse rose to its feet and walked over to Solas who was astonished.

“You have the gift with animal’s Lethallan.”

Tiatria smiled, “Yes, very few have this gift, I can talk to them and hear them in my mind.”

Solas gave a look of pride as he watched Tiatria ride the horse out to the cabin. Solas followed behind her till they reached the cabin where the others were waiting.

Varric was the first to see and be impressed, “Well how do you like that, it seems the Herald has made a friend.”

Bull gave a whistle showing his was also impressed as he had his axe over his shoulder. “Not bad Boss”

Tiatria looked at her friends, “Let’s head back to Haven.”

A few days later Tiatria and the others finally came back. She noticed Cullen training the men as she walked by and he noticed her. Cullen noticed Tiatria riding on the horse, and wondered how her journey had gone. He walked over to her and the others as Tiatria was dismounting. He had a concerned look on his face.

“Herald, you’ve returned, any news on the wardens?” he questioned.

Tiatria looked at Cullen with shy eyes as she held onto the horse’s mane. “Yes, I do Commander.” Tiatria looked at Blackwall, “We were able to find the Grey Warden Blackwall in Redcliffe.”

Cullen looked at Blackwall and gave a nod, “Welcome to the Inquisition, any support the Wardens can give us would be appreciated.”

Blackwall looked at Cullen, “I will do all that I can. Perhaps your Ambassador can make use out of these old Warden treaties.”

Cullen then turned his attentions to Tiatria, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen slightly shy, “Yes, I am fine, just tired.” she told him quietly keeping her eyes low.

Cullen then looked the horse the creature over, “This is a very fine creature my lady. I am sure it will serve you well.”

Tiatria smiled as Cullen walked with her and put the horse in a pen. Cullen then looked at her, “You let me know if you need anything.”

Cullen then walked off as he gave one final look to Blackwall. As they all parted Blackwall decided to make his home near the stables. Bull walked to his tent as did Varric. Solas escorted Tiatria to her cabin. Tiatria smiled as was surprised to see her door fixed. She entered as Solas was about to leave when Tiatria took Solas’ hand. Solas turned to look at her as her eyes sparkled at him.

“Solas, please stay for a moment.” Solas put his staff against the wall next to the door. Tiatria put hers against the nightstand. “I want to ask you something.”

Solas sat on the bed next to Tiatria, “What is it?”

Tiatria looked at Solas, “You have been so good to me Solas and it occurs to me I don’t know much about you.”

Solas seemed surprised by the statement, “Why?”

Tiatria looked at him taken back by his response, “You’re an apostate yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition.”

Solas smiled, “Not the wisest course of action when framed that way.”

Tiatria smiled warmly at Solas as his heart skipped a beat. Tiatria knew Solas was right and in that, humor. “I appreciate what you are doing Solas. I just wanted to know more about you.”

Solas sighed realizing his folly, Tiatria genuinely wanted to know, “I’m sorry, there is so much fear in the air. What would you know of me?”

There was so much Tiatria didn’t know really about the fade or Solas she didn’t know where to start. “What made you start studying the fade?”

Solas saw her eyes light up with excitement, “I grew up in a village to the North. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. As I slept the spirits of the fade showed me glimpses of wonders that I had only imagined. I treasured my dreams!”

Tiatria could feel the passion in Solas’ voice as he spoke, “Being awake out of the fade became troublesome.”

Tiatria looked at him curiously, “Did spirits try to tempt you?” Tiatria was hoping to find a positive answer since she’d made a friend of her own in Fen’Harel.

Solas smiled at her, “No more than a brightly colored apple deliberately tempts you to eat it.” Tiatria took a sigh of relief as she listened. “I learned to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “I gather you didn’t spend your entire life dreaming.”

Solas had a very content look on his face, “No. Eventually I was unable to find new areas in the fade.”

Tiatria had a curious look on her face, “Why?”

Solas sat down on Tiatria's bed, “Two reasons. First, the fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled I would never find anything new. Second, the fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas one must be interesting.”

That explanation alone told why Tiatria always dreamt of the forest, she’d never been outside of them, also possibly why Fen’Harel was a wolf, a creature of the wood.

Tiatria smiled, to her Solas was worldly, “You are an interesting person Solas. That’s what I like about you.”

Solas blushed he was about say something but paused for a moment. Tiatria looked at him with more questions “Is this why you joined the Inquisition?”

Solas nodded, “I joined the inquisition because we are all in terrible danger. If our enemies destroy the world, we would have nowhere to lay our heads while dreaming in the fade." Solas' right hand gently held her jawline. " \Tiatria that is why I joined not why I stayed.”

Tiatria found Solas’ reason to be very noble. Solas wasn’t going to tell her why he wanted to stay. He hadn’t the heart to say that he was enchanted by such a beautiful creature such as her.

Tiatria smiled, “I wish you luck.”

Solas smiled, “Thank you, in truth I have enjoyed in experiencing life to find more of the fade.”

Tiatria tilted her head, “How so?”

Solas sat up tall and put his hands in his lap, “You train your will to withstand possession. Your abominable focus is and enjoyable sight Da’len. You have not chosen a path whose steps you dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy, as have I.”

Tiatria smiled which made Solas feel like he was in the warmth of the Sun every time she did that. Tiatria picked up on Solas’ subtle hint of flirtation, “Abominable focus?”

Solas’ blushed realizing she picked up on it “Presumably, I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine the sight would be fascinating.”

Tiatria blushed horribly as she realized what Solas had meant. They gave each other shy smiles, “You said you’ve traveled to many different places Solas.”

Solas was happy to see her to be so willing to talk again, “This world or its memory is reflected in the fade. Dream in ancient ruins you may see an ancient city lost to history. Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities; long picked dry by treasure seekers. The best of the battle fields, spirits pressed so tightly on the veil that you could slip across with but a thought.”

The thought of ancient history of long lost battles interested Tiatria, “Any place in particular?”

Solas gave a small smile, “I dreamt at Ostagar, I dreamt the brutality of the Darkspawn and the valor of the Ferelden warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire. I saw Loghain’s betrayal of Cailan’s forces.”

Tiatria’s breath was taken away, “I heard the stories. It would be interesting it hear what it was really like.”

Solas sighed, “That’s just it, in the fade I see reflections created by spirits, reacting to the emotions to the warriors. One moment I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more of his men die on a lost cause.”

Tiatria was amazed, “And you can’t tell which is real?”

Solas smiled at her, “It is the fade, they are all real.”

Tiatria looked at the ground then at him, “Have you always traveled and studied alone?”

Solas shook his head, “Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships. Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge happy to share what they have seen. Spirits of purpose helped me search. Even wisps playful and curious playful and curious pointed out treasures I might have missed.”

Tiatria’s heart leapt for joy at the knowledge that Fen’Harel could honestly be a good spirit. To know that he could honestly be a friend, a true friend.

To Tiatria those were foreign names, “I don’t know any spirits by those names.”

Solas smiled, “They rarely seek this world. When they do, there natures do not often survive the people they encounter. Wisdom and Purpose and too easily twisted into Pride and Desire.”

Those were names Tiatria did recognize, “You are saying you became friends with Pride and Desire demons?”

Solas sighed with a gentle smile, “They were not demons for me.”

Tiatria smiled at the thought of such friendships, including hers with Fen’Harel. “I’m impressed you can become friends with such spirits.”

Solas stood a little taller. “Anyone who can dream has the potential, few ever try. My friends comforted me in grief, shared my joy. Yet because they exist without form as we understand it the Chantry declares Spirits are not truly people.”

Tiatria felt herself grow bolder about asking Solas about her friend. However would Fen’Harel stop coming to see her?

Tiatria was slightly startled when she felt Solas’ hand touch hers, “You seem to be wanting to ask a particular question.”

Tiatria took a breath, “I…I have a friend, in the fade. He’s a wolf or at least he looks like one.”

Solas smiled, “I see,”

Tiatria looked at Solas out of the corner of her eye, “I don’t know what to make of him. He came to me when I was tied up in the woods. He kept me calm and gave me hope when I needed it most.” Solas watched Tiatria as she sighed, “He has come to me many times,”

“And you wish me to tell you about him?” Solas questioned.

Tiatria looked at him, “Can such creatures exist Solas? I was taught never to trust the fade” Tiatria sighed looking away “But I can’t help it, are there good spirits in the fade Solas? Could this wolf truly be a friend?”

Solas smiled, “Trust your instincts Lethallan, if this wolf has come to you but seeks nothing from you accept friendship, I believe his intentions are true. Spirits who want something from you usually make their desires known shortly after meeting you. They can’t hide their true natures for long.”

Tiatria had another worry, “Will he know I have asked you about him? Do you think he will be angry and not want to see me anymore?”

Solas could clearly see her concern, “Friendly spirits don’t harbor ill will towards others either from the fade or this world. If he is truly a good spirit like you expect he is, you’ll see him again and will appreciate the wisdom you possess in wishing to know more about him.”

Tiatria kissed Solas on the cheek which caused Solas to blush and feel things he thought were long since gone. Solas looked into Tiatria’s deep blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires and found himself cradling her left cheek in his hand.

Solas looked at Tiatria as though entranced, “You continue to surprise me.” Solas kissed Tiatria’s hand lovingly as he stood up. “I hope to continue to be in your favor my lady herald.” Tiatria watched Solas as he took his staff and left Tiatria in awe.

*****************************************************************

Varric saw Cullen standing with his arms folded as he monitored the recruits as they trained. He had a worried expression on his face. He walked over to Cullen who noticed the dwarf walking over to him.

“Is there something I can help you with Varric?”

"Yeah actually, can we talk?" Varric asked, his brow knitted as he jutted his head, wanting to have the conversation elsewhere.

"Of course," Cullen answered, his concern growing by the minute. Once they were away from listening ears, Varric stopped and turned to the Commander.

“I just thought you should know what happened out there in Redcliffe.”

Cullen saw Varric’s face and could tell that he needed to listen.

“The Herald had a breakdown in seeing the Warden. Apparently he looks like someone from her past. And it startled her so bad she went nuts.”

Cullen’s posture changed as he lowered his arms, “What are you talking about Varric? What happened?”

"What happened is that...She was raped Cullen, brutally...,"

Cullen's popped out of shock as he slowly shook his head, "Wait...What? Maker's breath, how many were there?" Cullen burst, hushing himself instantly.

Varric moved to answer, "There were th..."

Cullen shook his hands at Varric dismissively, "Forget I asked, I don't want to know...Andraste have mercy...that poor woman." Cullen's face sunk, bile threatening to rise in his throat.

Varric nodded, “Yeah, that’s about how I looked too. Anyway I felt you should know so you could tell the others. I think we _really_ need to look out for her because she’s _really_ fragile.”

Cullen nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes, I agree. Thank you for telling me Varric. I will see that Cassandra and the others will know about it.”

Varric sighed, “Normally I wouldn’t be gossiping about something like this, but I’m concerned for her.”

Varric then turned around shaking his head and left leaving Cullen to do what he did best.


	7. Orange Blossoms and Vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria reconnects with Fen'Harel before she goes to Redcliffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Fen'Harel: Dread Wolf
> 
> Lethallan: Female friend

Tiatria ran in the woods hearing her feet crunch the leaves on the ground. Tiatria had gone to the pond where Fen’Harel had met her the last time and he wasn’t there. Tiatria’s heart was filled with fear and dread.

  
“Fen’Harel! Fen’Harel! Where are you?” Tiatria cried out as tears started to form in her eyes.

Tiatria had been searching for hours and still nothing, Tiatria dropped to her knees as she buried her face into her hands. He must have known that she had asked about him and was angry. Tiatria growled at herself as she scolded herself about talking to Solas about him. Tiatria dug her nails into the grass as she wept screaming, her friend was gone.

In that moment of loneliness and despair Tiatria felt something smooth wisp across her head. Tiatria looked up frightened of what might be around. Tiatria saw paw prints in the ground, Tiatria stood up and followed the trail. Her heart pounding as a spark of hope was coming back.

Tiatria looked behind trees as she followed the prints, she would see a wisp of a black tail. She heard panting and a whine. The more she followed the more she realized this was a game.

Tiatria started to laugh, “Where are you? Show yourself to me!”

“You must catch me Lethallan!”

Suddenly Fen’Harel jumped out with his tail wagging, the lower half of his body low, to the ground. Tiatria’s heart leapt for joy as she jumped in an attempt to catch the wolf. However Fen’Harel moved out of the way causing Tiatria to land into the grass. This went on for several minutes until Tiatria was able to catch the wolf with her hands wrapped around his neck and that she landed on her back taking the wolf with her. Fen’Harel gave happy pants as he looked at Tiatria as she sat up.

“I thought you left me, were angry with me.” She told him as she looked at the ground.

Fen’Harel moved his head to the side, “Why would I be angry with you?”

Tiatria realized that he didn’t know and she now sacrificed herself to his anger. She took a breath, “Because I asked someone about you, to find out if you were good or not.”

Fen’Harel laid down as he continued to pant, “I see, do you view me as evil?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Not anymore, my Keeper taught me not to trust anything in the fade, that it’s all a lie an illusion. That the spirits that dwell with in it seek freedom from the fade and look for a host whenever possible.”

Fen’Harel licked Tiatria’s hand, “Do you feel that is my intent?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, but I am new to the fade and its delights. I didn’t want to make a poor choice based on my heart alone.”

“And that’s what makes you wise Lethallin,” Tiatria looked at Fen’Harel shocked “To ask another who has more knowledge is a wise thing so you can make a wise choice. To preserve one’s mind and body in a foreign realm indeed the wisest course of action.”

Tiatria smiled at her friend as she realized he was proud of her for seeking guidance.

**************************************************************************

Tiatria heard a knock on her door waking her.

“Herald? Are you awake?” questioned Cassandra’s voice on the other side.

Tiatria shot up from her bed holding her head with her left hand. As Tiatria sat up she slowly and noticed she her pants felt tight. “Yes, I’m awake Cassandra!” she said as she felt around her stomach. 

Tiatria stood up and walked over to a mirror that was in the corner. It was a full length mirror with a wooden frame, that hung on the wall. The moment she looked in the mirror Tiatria was startled to see her stomach was larger.

“Get yourself ready when you are able. We will be going back to Redcliffe soon to talk to Fiona and the Rebel Mages.” Tiatria lost all the color in her face, she didn't know how to respond but she knew if she didn't. “Aaaahh good! I am eager to talk to them and see if they will help us with the Breach.” she blurted out as she smashed her eyes shut. 

After hearing Cassandra's footsteps disappear Tiatria put her hands on either side of the mirror as she started to hyperventilate. For the life of her, she couldn't understand what was happening and now was becoming truly frightened. The more she thought of seeing someone the more she became afraid of what it could be. Could she die from this...or could it-

Tiatria refused to finish her thought, instead she ran over to where her clothes had been packed in her dresser. She found a long leather coat and put it on. She lightly fastened the belt. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that it made her belly less noticeable. 

When Tiatria was dressed and fully packed she came out of her cabin. As she walked down the stairs she smiled catching sight of Solas. “I was hoping to see you.”

Solas smiled, “You were?”

Tiatria walked as Solas followed to her to his cabin “Yes, we are going to Redcliffe to talk to the rebel mages. I would like your council on how to handle the situation while we travel there.”

Solas gave a smile and a nod, “Of course, whatever you need I’m here.”

Tiatria looked at Solas stunned, she’d heard those words before from Fen’Harel. Solas looked at Tiatria, and noticed her face was pale.“Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?”

Tiatria shook her head as she smiled at Solas, “No, you didn’t Solas, do you ever get that feeling you’ve heard something before, from another time?”

Solas smiled as he kissed her hand gently, “Actually I have.”

Tiatria, Solas, Cassandra and Varric set off for Redcliffe to help the people there and to see if they could talk to the rebel mages. It took a few weeks to get there but once they did, Tiatria was hard pressed to get to the gates. When they reached them they saw soldiers running from them. There was a fade rift there and spirits. She then noticed strange energy shields on the ground. If anyone stepped in them they would either speed up or slow down. She found it very odd, she had never seen magic such as that before.

When it was over everyone took a moment and Tiatria finally had a moment to be openly confused. “What was that?”

Cassandra sheathed her sword, “We don’t know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter time around it”

Tiatria had a bad feeling about it, “Something is not right, stay on your guard!”

One of the soldiers who watched Redcliffe’s gates cried out in relief thanking the Maker and to open the Gate! Tiatria slowly approached the gate as it opened. One of Leliana’s soldiers greeted them from the other side.

“We spread word the Inquisition was coming! But you should know no one was expecting us.”

Tiatria shook her head in surprise, “No one, not even Grand enchanter Fiona?”

The scout looked at her, “If she was she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the Tavern for the negotiations.”

Their conversation was interrupted but a male elf in his early twenties. She could tell by his clothes he was a clothes he was a circle mage. “Agents of the Inquisition my apologies! Magister Alexius is charge now but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly, you can speak with former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”

Tiatria looked at the scout as the mage left. She and the others then walked further into the Redcliffe.

Varric scratched his head, “Is it me or is something weird going on here?”

Solas looked at Varric, “Something is amiss, we need to talk to the Former Grand Enchanter!”

Cassandra nodded, “Agreed, we need to find out why a Magister would take an interest in what is going on here.”

They walked down the pathway going down to the village itself. Tiatria didn’t like seeing so many Shemlen in one place. She saw the castle off in the distance. They walked to the docks and Tiatria smiled seeing benches under trees.

They looked very inviting, she looked at the others, “Why don’t we stop for lunch.”

Cassandra looked at her, “We need to see this Magister first!”

Varric slid in, “Now Seeker, I could stand to eat something myself. I haven’t eaten anything since sun up and neither have you.”

Cassandra looked to Solas to help her in this argument but he was gone. She looked around and found him sitting with Tiatria on one of the benches. Varric chuckled as he walked over to them. Cassandra groaned as she walked over with Varric. Tiatria found her food which was a crock of cheese and half a loaf of bread. She sighed as she pulled out the food which Solas picked up on.

“What is wrong Lethallan?”

Tiatria looked at Solas slightly embarrassed, “I know I shouldn’t complain” she looked at her food, “I know the Inquisition is lucky to have the food shipments it does but”

Solas leaned on his staff as he hung on every word Tiatria spoke, “But?”

“I miss fruit, oranges specifically.” Tiatria sighed.

Solas smiled as he was happy to see that Tiatria loved simple, honest luxuries. He walked over to a tree and picked a white blossom from it. Tiatria watched Solas as he walked back with it in the palm of his hand. Tiatria looked at the blossom in the palm of Solas’ hand. She noticed it was an orange blossom and by the look of it, it would be quite some time before the oranges would be due to come.

The more Tiatria looked at the blossom the more it grew and from the center came a small sphere. The sphere grew larger and turned from green to orange. Tiatria’s eyes lit up as did everyone else’s when Solas was done and a big juicy orange was in his hand. Tiatria looked at Solas stunned as he presented it to her.

Solas encouraged Tiatria to take it from him, Tiatria eventually did take it as she blushed. “Thank you Solas.”

Tiatria looked at it with wonder as she eagerly tore into the peal. Varric chuckled as Solas took the cheese and bread Tiatria was going to eat and sat down on a bench next to her. “Hey Chuckles do you think you could make me one?” Varric questioned.

Solas smiled at Varric, “I’m sorry but I need to conserve my”

Varric chuckled, “Okay, okay, I get the picture. I have to be young with an amazing set of eyelashes.”

Tiatria’s face blushed horribly, as she ate the orange and knew Solas did something just for her. Everyone laughed in amusement as Solas discreetly took Tiatria’s left hand into his. Tiatria's body suddenly seemed to jump as she held onto the Orange. Solas caught the panic in Tiatria's face, she felt another spasm in her belly. She pulled her hand away and firmly held onto the Orange. Solas noticed her hands were trembling, this prompted him to take hold of her left hand.

The two held hands as everyone ate and they waited for the others to finish and then they headed for the Tavern.

When they entered they found the mages already inside. Fiona was already inside, she bowed her head. “Welcome agents of the Inquisition!” Tiatria bowed hers out of respect.

Fiona looked confused, “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

Tiatria looked back at Fiona just as confused, “Is this some sort of test? We are here because you invited us here in Val Royeaux.”

Fiona had a puzzled look on her face, “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.”

Tiatria started to get irritated, “There is no mistake! While the Templars were leaving you came to me in Val Royeaux and asked me here!”

Fiona hadn’t removed the puzzled look on her face. She tilted her head, “The Templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds…why does that sound strange.” Fiona lowered her head “Whatever” She then looked at Tiatria “Or whoever brought you here the situation has changed. The free mages have already pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.”

Cassandra stood in shock, “An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?”

Varric stood equally as shocked, “Andraste’s Ass! I’m trying to think of the single most worst thing you could have done and I’ve got nothing!”

Solas shook his head, “I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve than slavery with Tevinter.”

Fiona looked at Tiatria, “As well as indentured to a Magister; I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.”

Tiatria could see the remorse of this decision in Fiona’s eyes. She could only say one thing to Fiona, “An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake.”

Fiona’s face went to great distress, “All hope of peace died with Justinia! This bargain with Tevinter wouldn’t have been my first choice but we had no choice. We are losing this war, I needed to save as many of my people as I could.”

The door closed behind them and a figured appeared before them. Tiatria turned around seeing an older man in Tevinter battle armor behind her. “Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

Fiona looked at the man with distaste like drinking sour wine, “Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.”

The Magister nodded, “The Southern Mages are under my command.” He looked at Tiatria curiously “And you are the survivor yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.”

As Tiatria looked at Alexius she got the vision of a snake and he made her skin crawl. She knew not to trust him or his words. “I would like to know more of this alliance between the mages and the Imperium.”

Alexius smiled, “Certainly, what specifically do you wish to know?”

Tiatria gave him a hard look, “The Grand Enchanter told me she was indentured to a Magister.”

Alexius looked at Tiatria, “Our southern brethren hold no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector I shall oversee their work for the Imperium.”

Tiatria knew what that meant Slavery, she could and wouldn’t let this stand. Tiatria was just going to act dumb for a little longer. “I’m not sure on when you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona?”

Alexius looked like a snake concealing its hand, “When the conclave was destroyed; these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars who rushed to attack them.”

Alexius looked at Fiona like a savory mouse ready to be eaten. “It could only be through Divine providence that I arrived when I did.”

Fiona gave him a questionable look, “It was certainly very timely.”

Now Tiatria knew she had to help. No one deserved to be left at the mercy of this viperous snake! She looked at Alexius coolly, “What does the Imperium gain by taking in rebel mages under its wing?”

Alexius gave her a grave look, “For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained they will join our legion.”

Fiona exploded with concern, “You said not all my people would be military! There are children! Those not suited!”

Alexius turned his head and responded with an agitated tone, “And one day I’m sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium when their debts are paid.”

Tiatria wasn’t buying that he cared anything about the mages here. Alexius only thought of them as slaves to use as he wished. Tiatria did wonder about the Arl though, “I haven’t seen any sign of Redcliffe’s Arl or his men.”

Alexius gave her an unconcerned look, “The Arl of Redcliffe left the village.”

Cassandra shook her head, she didn’t buy it, “Arl Teagan would not abandon his lands during the Blight, even when they were under siege!”

Alexius didn’t seem to really care, he looked at Tiatria, “There were tensions growing I didn’t want an incident. Tiatria could only imagine the tensions and what kind of incidents may have happened if the Arl have stayed.”

Tiatria had enough of the Magister, “I’m here to get mages to close the Breach.”

Tiatria also hoped if she could get the mages away from Alexius so she could free them. Alexius seemed to like the sound of that. “Right! To business! I understand of course.” He signaled Tiatria to follow him, Fiona gave a sad look as she could not be a part of discussing her people’s fate. Tiatria and Alexius sat at a table, “Felix! Will you send for scribe please?”

A young man approached the table. He was young and did look like Alexius but more handsome. “Pardon my manners.”, said Alexius, “My Son Felix friends.”

Felix bowed with one hand in front and one hand behind. He then walked off to find a scribe. Alexius then turned his attention onto her, “I’m not surprised you’re here, containing the Breach is a feet not many could attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor.” Tiatria liked the sound of that.

Alexius gave Tiatria a focused look, “Ambitious indeed.”

Tiatria tried not to smile, “Then does that mean you will lend your mages to our cause?”

Alexius adjusted himself in his seat, “There will have to be”

Alexius then noticed Felix’s approach but something seemed off. He seemed to walk as if ill, Tiatria got up and walked up to him. Alexius shot up from his seat as well. Felix looked faint and he fell into Tiatria’s arms.

Alexius’ face shot with worry, “Felix!”

Felix regained himself after a moment shaking his head. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness my lady.”

Alexius approached his son, “Are you alright?”

Felix looked at his Father still looking ill, “I’m fine Father.”

Alexius had a look of panic on his face, “Come! Let’s get your powders!” Felix and Tiatria exchanged looks for a moment, “Please excuse us friends! We will have to continue this another time.” Alexius passed Fiona, “Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle.”

Fiona followed him. Felix paused for a moment before following his father, “I don’t mean to trouble everyone.”

Alexius turned around, “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We shall conclude this business at a later date.” When he and the others were gone. Tiatria opened a note that Felix gave her when he fell into her arms.

“Come to the Chantry you are in danger.”

Tiatria then looked at the others, Varric seemed interested, “Ooh, very mysterious.”

Tiatria looked at him, “We’ll be careful but we need to figure out what’s going on around here.” They exited the Tavern and headed for the Chantry.

It was a big opposing stone building with several steps. As they walked up the steps Tiatria stopped as if she became winded. She felt another spasm and put her hand on her upper stomach. Varric gave a curious look, "Are you okay?"

Tiatria gave a few deep breaths as she nodded. After a moment they went inside not knowing what they would find. As they walked in they heard battle cries. A man with dark hair and skin who looked to be a man because he had a staff was fighting demons coming out of a rift.

When the demons were dead he looked at them, “Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this will you!”

He had grey eyes and a tunic with a collar over his shoulder. He had leather armor under it. His face was clean shaved but he did have a fine mustache that curled at the ends and a small nip of hair under his lip. His hair was neat and styled up at the top. He had no sideburns. His eyebrows were neatly groomed and was that eyeliner? He had a regal look about him as well as spoiled and pampered. Tiatria and the others did help him close the rift and the same problem of energy fields were time slowed or sped up were there too. She was careful not to step in them but some of the others weren’t so lucky. She was wondering what they were and fix them.

When the rift was closed the man turned to them. He seemed amazed that she could close the rift the way she did. “Fascinating!” He tilted his head to the side “How does that work exactly?” He gave a small chuckle, “You don’t even know do you! You just wiggle your fingers and boom! The rift closes!”

Tiatria wasn’t sure what to make of the man. But she did now he smelled of different kinds of perfumes.

“Who are you?”

The man realized he made a breach of etiquette “Ah, I am getting ahead of myself I see.” He bowed politely, “Dorian of House Pavus! Most recently of Minrathous, how do you do!” The others didn’t really know what to make of him.

Cassandra gave him a distrustful look then looked at Tiatria, “Another Tevinter! Be cautious with this one!”

Dorian gave her a smile as he shook his head, “Suspicious friends you have here! Magister Alexius was once my Mentor, so my assistance should be valuable; as I am sure you can imagine.”

Tiatria gave him a curious look as she looked around. “I was expecting Felix to be here.”

Dorian gave a nod, “I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note then meet us here after ditching his Father.”

Tiatria gave him a puzzled look, “Alexis couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?”

Dorian gave a small sad sigh, “He’s had a lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, Alexius is being a mother hen most likely.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure about Tevinter or how things worked there. “Are you a Magister?”

Dorian gave a big sigh, “Alright, let’s say this once! I am a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners you the terms interchangeably but that only makes you sound like barbarians.”

Dorian then had a coy smile on his lips. Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Are you the one who sent that note?”

Dorian nodded, “I am! Someone had to warn you after all. Think, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note! Let’s start claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. Is if by magic yes? Which is exactly right! To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition Alexius distorted time itself.”

Tiatria thought a moment, “He arranged it so he could arrive just after the Divine died.”

Dorian nodded impressed, “You catch on quick. The rift you closed here, you saw how it twisted time around itself? It sped some things up and slowed some things down. Soon there will be more like it and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it is unraveling the world.”

This was a lot for Tiatria to swallow, “I need more evidence than magical time control go with it!”

Solas looked at Dorian, “That’s fascinating if true and almost certainly dangerous.”

Dorian looked a little miffed, “I know what I’m talking about! I helped develop this magic, when I was his apprentice it was still pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Tearing time to shreds to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

A voice came out of the shadows, “He didn’t do it for them!” It was Felix, he walked up to them.

Dorian gave a nod and smile, “Took you long enough!” Dorian’s face got serious “Is he getting suspicious?”

Felix shook his head, “No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day!” Felix looked at Tiatria, “My Father has joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves: Venatori. I can tell you one thing! I can tell you one thing, whatever he’s done for them he’s done it to get to you.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure why someone would do such a thing, “Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?”

Felix looked at her, “They’re obsessed with you! I don’t know why, perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Fen’Harel’s words were now starting to make sense more and more.

Dorian had an interesting look on his face, “You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection or they see you as a threat.”

Felix looked back at her, “If the Venatori are behind those rifts or the Breach in the sky then they’re worse than I thought!”

Tiatria couldn’t believe so many people were lining up to meet her. “All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything?” Dorian smiled, “Send him a fruit basket! Everyone loves those!”

Tiatria looked at Felix, “Alexius is your Father, why are you working against him?”

Felix looked at Tiatria with determined eyes, “For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my Father and I love my Country, but this! Cult, time magic what he’s doing now is madness! For his own sake you have to stop him!”

Dorian looked at Felix, “It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time! You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe, Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him I want to be there!”

Dorian started to walk off, “I’ll be in touch” he then turned around looking at Felix, “Oh and Felix! Try not to get yourself killed!” Dorian then turned around and walked out the room.

Felix watched him, “There are worse things than dying Dorian.” Tiatria watched both men leave then they all left the Chantry.

As they walked down they the steps, Solas looked at Tiatria, “Do we believe that both Alexius’ son and apprentice are turning on him?”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “It doesn’t matter, we can’t let this Magister have this kind of power!”

Tiatria looked at her, “No one should have this kind of power Cassandra regardless if they are a mage. I will not let that Viper enslave the mages for his own use! We will go back to Haven and figure out how to beat this Magister at his own game.”


	8. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon their return to Haven, Tiatria helps Cullen recover from an illness she's not familiar with. Solas finds Tiatria in a bad way the night before they leave for Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Shemlen: human
> 
> Lethallan: Female friend
> 
> Asha: woman

When everyone got back to Haven it took a day or two to get settled back in. When Tiatria got the chance she headed to the soldier’s training ground. She looked around and she didn’t see any sign of Cullen. One of the officer’s was overseeing the training of the soldiers. She wanted to talk to Cullen about her concerns about Alexius and his plans for the rebel mages. As a former templar Cullen would give her advice that she would need.

Tiatria walked up to the soldier, “Where is the Commander?”

The Templar stood at attention once he saw the Herald, “Your Worship! I don’t know I haven’t seen him.”

Tiatria nodded as she walked away, "Thank you"

Tiatria walked over to where Cassandra trained. Cassandra was there and saw Tiatria approach. She stopped she saw that Tiatria had a question on her face.

“Do you know where Cullen is? He’s not at his usual post.”

Cassandra looked at her, “He’s busy at the moment that is all I can say. He will return when he is able.”

Tiatria lowered her eyes, “Alright”

Tiatria then turned and started to walk away. As she did so she heard some recruits talk between two tents.

“Did you hear? The Commander is ill!”, whispered one. Tiatria heard the other gasp, “Really? What’s wrong with him?”, whispered the second. “No one really knows but I hope he stays out for a few more days! I can’t stand the grueling training.”

Tiatria looked at them, “He does that so you’ll stay alive recruit!” she snapped, “The Commander is right, you don’t yourselves from manners when it comes to a sword! If you were in a real fight you’d all be dead! You at least have a better chance of surviving now than when you first got here! You should be ashamed talking about your Commander in such away!”

The recruits lowered their heads in shame, “You’re right your worship, we’re sorry.”

Tiatria backtracked and wandered around the tents. She had no idea which one was Cullen’s. She looked around and went by a tent and heard someone moaning in pain. Tiatria poked her head in the tent and saw Cullen. He was completely soaked in sweat his cheeks bright red with fever. She walked in laying her staff on the ground.

Tiatria touched Cullen's forehead and he was burning hot. She looked around and saw a wash basin. She grabbed it and walked out the tent. She gathered some fresh snow in it and placed it by the tent. She then ran by where her Elfroot was and grabbed some of the leaves were. She ran back and crawled back into the tent with the items. She melted the snow with her right index and middle fingers. She cast a mild fire spell. She then put the Elfroot in the water. She then held onto the bowl with both hands and heated the water till it bubbled. She lowered the bowl and put a cloth in it.

Cullen groaned in pain, she couldn’t understand what was happening to him. She threw off his blanket and was _so_ happy he was wearing pants. She then took the cloth out and wrong it out. She wiped the sweat of Cullen’s face. She soaked down his hair and wiped his arms. She then put the cloth back in the water and wrong it out again.

“Sylaise, please heal my friend of his affliction.” Tiatria told Cullen softly.

Tiatria then wiped down his chest and stomach. Each time she touched him with the cloth he cried out in pain it was like his nerves were on fire. When his body lurched up, she saddled him and pressed his back down. His body hit the ground with a thud. Cullen was in a delirium he was able to open his eyes.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her, “You’re here! By the Maker you’re here! He sent you!” He grabbed her left hand as his body shook. “He sent you to me in his mercy!”

Tiatria’s eyes got wide as she blushed. She didn’t know what to do since Cullen was holding her. His hands wrapped around her back. Cullen started pull Tiatria closer to him but she put her hands against his chest; bracing herself. This prevented Cullen from pulling her closer. He didn’t try to force it and dropped his hands to Tiatria's waist. Tiatria took a sigh of relief and began to pray to the creators that Cassandra, wouldn’t find them like this. She was afraid what she’d do to her. Tiatria grabbed the cloth from the wash basin and washed Cullen's body again. This time Tiatria actually noticed Cullen's muscles, she noticed the scars on his body.

_How dangerous was it in being a Templar?_

Tiatria continued to wipe him down till the scent of the Elfroot took effect. The oils from the leaves finally soaked into his skin. They helped relax his muscles and alleviated his aches. The smell also helped Cullen lull into a deep sleep. With Cullen asleep Tiatria noticed how peaceful he looked.

Tiatria gently touched Cullen's chest and blushed. She had never seen a Shemlen man like him before. She stayed the whole day and into the night applying the Elfroot water. Eventually the basin went dry, she moved to get up but Cullen grabbed Tiatria putting his arms around her. Her arms under her body and against Cullen's, and she couldn’t move. Cullen wouldn’t let go. Tiatria thought about maybe making Cullen a special bear stuffed of Elfroot or something. Without the Elfroot Tiatria knew Cullen's fever came back. She knew it was night and that it was going to get cold. Tiatria also knew like this their body heat would keep him warm.

Tiatria closed her eyes and began to pray in Elven, “Sylaise, goddess the Hearth and healing, please help my friend. Please heal him and bring him comfort.” Tiatria noticed as she prayed that Cullen's body gave off a sweet scent that she'd never smelled before. She knew it wasn't from the Elfroot, but she noticed it came from Cullen's sweat.

Tiatria eventually recognized the smell, it was lyrium. She'd only seen and smelled it one time before when her Keeper bartered with traveling mages, who needed some food. Cullen let Triatia go and she was able to leave the tent for a moment and collect more elfroot. After creating another mixture Tiatria wrung out the cloth and wiped Cullen down again. Within a few minutes Cullen's temperature came back down, leaving Tiatria to put her left hand on Cullen's right cheek. She closed her eyes and began to speak elven. As she spoke her hand began to glow a soft green glow. 

Solas noticed Tiatria walking towards a small glade of trees by the lake. He hadn't seen Tiatria exiting Cullen's tent. Once she exited she'd seen nugs squeaking with delight as they seemed to be chasing each other. Solas had found a few artifacts that were in the hinterlands and wanted to examine them further. However he'd stopped at the steps when he saw her, Tiatria's hair had grown since the first time he met her. The length of her hair was now to the point it touched her shoulders. Solas looked to his left and saw the sun was setting which gave a beautiful glow of color of pink, purple and orange. 

Tiatria looked back at the stairs that led into Haven itself but Solas was gone. It was starting to lightly snow as she continued to walk the shoreline. Tiatria was surprised to find a grove of elfroot and as she walked around a massive boulder there was a cabin. 

Tiatria stopped as she felt a strong stomach cramp which caused her to groan in severe pain. Tiatria had never known any pain like it, her knees dropped into the snow. The fingertips of Tiatria's left hand scraped against the coarseness of the boulder. Tiatria's nails dug into the rock as she struggled not to scream as felt a crippling, fire like pain shoot up her back and chest. 

After a few moments the pain subsided and she was able to stand. She walked into the cabin as she was hit with another series of cramps. Tiatria's legs began to shake as she clung onto the walls, screaming. She fell onto all fours as she looked around. Her vision blurred as she struggled to see, firey pain shot up her sides as she crawled. Tiatria bumped into something which prompted her to touch it. To her relief it was a bed. The pain slowly subsided again as she laid onto it. 

With the pain gone Tiatria noticed her pants were soaked which frightened her, she had no idea why they were soaked unless she wet herself like, a frightened child. Slowly Tiatria took off her pants, the wet feeling was deeply disturbing and agitated her. The pain came back Tiatria couldn't help but cry as she put her forearm across her eyes. The pain was becoming worse and was leaving Tiatria desperate. 

"Why is this happening to me?", she thought to herself

Sweat was starting to drip down her neck and forehead as she fought to take off her coat and belt. The moment Tiatria got the belt off she was able to move her shirt over her belly. At this point Tiatria was starting to panic as clawed at her belly. Her heart rate seemed to have sped up as screamed and wept. 

"I don't know why this is so painful" she cried as more liquid seemed to trickle out of her. Tiatria felt her skin turn to ice as she started to feel something sliding out. What was it?

"Sylaise what is happening to me?" she shrieked. 

Tiatria's legs began to shake as she rose her feet onto her toes, her fingertips clutching onto the bedding. At this point the pain was one wave on top of another. In her desperation for relief Tiatria began to push like she had to go to the bathroom. 

As she pushed she felt something moving downward, she didn't care what kind of mess it left. All she knew was every time she pushed, the pain got better. Tiatria screamed as she pushed till it got to the point she arched her back and something seemed to come out, partially. Tiatria fought for breath as the pain seemed to lessen a little bit. Part of her wondered, why no one was coming to check out the noise? Another was thankful no one had, she didn't want anyone to witness what was happening.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she struggled for breath. "Sylaise, it hurts! It hurts...there's something sliding out! Please help me!" she thought to herself as she tried to make sense of it all. "Down there, there's something very big sliding out!" a horrible realization set in, "It's stuck!"

Even with her pushing, the pain kept hitting Tiatria relentlessly as she began to think the pain was never going to end. Tiatria began to realize she was going to have to push harder to try force it out. Tiatria felt her legs shake as she grabbed the bedding. She felt what was in between her legs begin to turn? Not only did it the sensation frighten Tiatria to death but it helped her realize whatever it was, wasn't truly stuck. Once Tiatria felt she had regained enough of her strength, she began to push again, hard.

Bit by agonizing bit, it was coming out and as she pushed a burning sensation took over. Tiatria screamed as she pushed. "It's so scary! All my organs feel like they being ripped out of me!" she screamed. Tiatria felt that there was a part that was coming that if she could push through it, the rest would come out. As she pushed she felt something sliding against her thighs. How big was it?

Finally, it seemed to squirt out onto the bed like a shot. Tiatria took a few moments to catch her breath and praised the gods that it was over, the pain was finally gone. She was startled when she heard a gargled noise. Tiatria started to violently shake as she couldn't understand what was going on. 

Slowly Tiatria pushed herself to sit upward and was shocked to see a Shemlen infant. At that moment Tiatria considered running out the door but she was too weak at the moment. She couldn't believe her stomach had swelled not out of fat but because a Shemlen baby that had grown inside of her. Tiatria's mind could barely process any of it honestly. Tiatria held her hands on either side of her head as tears poured down her face. "Wh...why is it like this?" she wondered. Slowly Tiatria's hands were over her mouth and she began to shake hard. 

The baby was about twelve inches long it's skin was a reddish color, wrinkled, and veins were visible through the baby's translucent skin. Tiatria sat onto her legs as her hands attempted to touch it as it moved around. She noticed the cord on the baby's belly and touched it with her right index finger. Her finger moved down and seemed to try and trace back where it came from. The moment it went to between her legs was a mind shattering moment. 

It connected to her, it connected...to...her! 

It dawned on Tiatria that this child, this Shemlen child was hers. Tears could not pour out fast enough as Tiatria tried to touch the infant that belonged to her.

Solas knocked on Tiatria's cabin door but after a few moments realized no one was home. He walked around and didn't see Tiatria in either the Chantry or lower section down the steps where the bonfire was lit. Solas walked out of Haven's gates and didn't see Tiatria where the soldiers' trained or by the stable. He walked around till he found the cabin. He noticed the door was ajar so he decided to look inside.

"Lethallan?" he softly called, Solas' ears twitched as he heard weeping. Solas past the threshold and walked further in. He looked to his right and saw Tiatria sitting in at the head of the bed, in total darkness. Solas could see that her arms wrapped around her knees. Solas saw Tiatria didn't have her pants on and before he could question why, he saw it. Solas saw a fraile infant on the bed with it's cord still attached to it and to Tiatria. Solas' eyes became large as he became concerned for Tiatria's safety. By looking into her eyes he could see she was clearly in shock. 

Solas leaned over to Tiatria and touched her shoulder, "Lethallan? What happened?" Of course he could clearly what had happened but he needed her to talk. Solas looked at the baby and could tell it was too frail for life and it wouldn't be much longer till it stopped moving. 

"I.." Solas looked back at Tiatria, "I had a baby" she told him in a numb tone of voice. 

Solas was gentle in his questioning, "You didn't know?" Tiatria gave a slight shake of the head, "No sign?" Tiatria slowly looked at him. "I..I...my stomach was slightly swollen but I just thought I was gaining weight."

"No movement?" he questioned gently

Tiatria shook her head, "I don...don't know what that feels like."

Solas took Tiatria's left hand as he sat on the bed, "It can feel differently for each woman, but from what I gather, it starts off as flutter, bubbles or" 

"Spasms?" she questioned

Solas nodded, "Yes, it can feel that way too."

Solas looked around for a moment before he felt Tiatria started to shake, "Let me help you Lethallan." Solas knew the birthing process wasn't over yet. "You still have not passed the sack." Tiatria looked at Solas shocked, "Sack?" Solas gave a nod, "Yes, after the baby is born, there is a sack that needs to be delivered as well." Solas was gentle as he opened Tiatria's left leg. "Please allow me to help you."

Tiatria held onto Solas' hand tight as finally gave a nod which prompted Solas to stand up. He found candles and lit them to give more light. He then found a pitcher of water and a basin. Whoever lived here, clearly was no longer there so any clothes he found, he tore apart into strips. Solas came back once he poured the pitcher of water into the basin and had several rags.

Solas saw looked to the baby and saw that it was no longer breathing. Still he was gentle in cutting the cord with dagger from his belt. He then wrapped the infant in some cloth and set it aside. Tiatria watched as he leaned forward and helped her turn so her feet could be near the edge of the bed. Solas was tender as he wiped the blood from her thighs. 

Solas looked up and could see the tears in her eyes, "I didn't know" she whispered

Solas gave a gentle smile, "I know, you probably were a virgin before lethallan." Tiatria looked at Solas surprised, "Being Dalish, Asha such as you, would never couple with a Shemlen. I can see this was something that was forced upon you."

Tiatria nodded as she looked at Solas, wiping her tears away. Tiatria started to feel cramping which started to cause her to panic. "It's alright!" Solas told her as he put his right hand on her knee. "I will guide you as to what to do."

Once over Solas wrapped Tiatria's legs to keep her modesty. He lifted Tiatria into his arms gently, he brought her back to his cabin and gently laid her down onto the bed. Solas made sure to cover in several blankets. Tiatria feverishly grabbed Solas' hand and held it to her chest. Solas could see in her eyes that Tiatria desperately wanted him to stay. "You need to sleep" he told her gently. "Don't leave me, please." Solas gently hushed Tiatria as he stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, but you must rest." Slowly Solas watched as Tiatria, exhausted slowly shut her eyes. 

Solas knew he'd have to go back and take care of all the evidence and the remains before he, himself went to bed.

*********************************************

Cullen woke up seeing that it was morning, he sat up and noticed the cloth and basin. This left Cullen to wonder if someone had taken care of him in his convilessance. His muscles weren't very sore or his bone hurting, which were something he quite familiar feeling. 

Tiatria woke up with Solas holding her in his arms, his scent was calming and at the moment, she felt safe and warm. Softly she nuzzled Solas' chest which caused him to hold a little tighter. Solas opened his eyes as his ears twitched to the sound of crying. 

"Lethallan?"

Tiatria felt Solas put his left hand on her shoulder as she looked up him. Slowly they both sat up as she continued to weep. Solas said nothing as he knew nothing could help her at the moment. Her body was still from the previous night. Solas watched as Tiatria held herself, "I don't want to go outside" she said. 

Solas held her left hand in his as wiped away her tears so she could look at him. He realized she was embarrassed and ashamed, "What happened wasn't your fault and no one's concern but yours." Tiatria nodded as she sniffled, "I'm still a mess, people will be able to tell something is wrong." Solas got up from the bed and showed a wooden bathtub, it was filled up with water. He put his right hand on the surface and in a few moments warmed up the water to the point there was steam.

"Let's start with a bath, first." he told as he put his hands behind his back. 

Solas waited outside for Tiatria, he wanted to give her privacy as she washed and gathered herself. Varric caught side of Solas and walked over to him. "Did you happen to hear screaming last night?" he questioned. Solas kept a neutral face, "I heard nothing." Varric gave a nod, "It must be my imagination then, I could've sworn I heard a woman screaming."

The look Solas gave Varric was that of being unconcerned with the topic. Varric walked off mumbling to himself that he was hearing things. The door opened causing Solas to turn his head as Tiatria came out the door slowly. Tiatria smiled as she met Solas he blushed, “Hello Lethallan”

Tiatria smiled back, “Hello Solas how have your findings been with the Breach?" she wanted to talk about something else. "Are things stable?”

They slowly walked down some steps that led out, “Things are stable for now but we need the mages help soon if we are to have any hope of closing it.”

Tiatria smiled at the thought of all the friendships that Solas had acquired in the fade. “I’m impressed you can become friends with all the spirits you have met in the fade Solas.”

Solas stood a little taller as he smiled, “My friends mean a lot to me Lethallan, they have comforted me in grief, shared my joy.” Tiatria's eyes dimmed as she wondered if Fen'Harel would comfort her if he'd known." Solas gently held her hand causing her to look at him. “Does it bother you the Chantry teaches that the spirits aren’t really people?” she questioned.

This idea saddened Tiatria: _How could spirits not be truly people if they shared the same emotions, virtues and desires as the rest?_

Solas gave a nod, “ _Is_ Casandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?”

Tiatria could see her question had stirred passion inside Solas’ heart and it made her happy. “You have an interesting way of looking at the world Solas.”

To Tiatria Solas seemed to be as knowledgeable as: Dirthamen the elven god of secrets and knowledge. Dirthamen gave to elves the gift of knowledge and taught them loyalty and faith in family.

Solas gave a small chuckle, “I try, and that is quiet and answer.”

Both their eyes soften for each other. Tiatria smiled, “I look forward to helping you make new friends.”

Solas blushed, “That should be…well”

Solas averted his gaze, Tiatria gave a small laugh, “That isn’t much of answer either.”

Solas’ face became beet red Tiatria knew she had him. “I will see you later Solas.” She touched the left side of his cheek with her delicate fingers and kissed it.

Solas eyes showed his shock but then they softened, his hand gently touched her hand “I will see you later Lethallan.”

Tiatria’s hand slipped away as she walked away from Solas who watched her walk to the Chantry. Solas didn’t know if he would ever have the heart to tell her that he saw what happened to her in the fade; that led to her pregnancy. He just prayed he’d have the heart to tell Tiatria how he felt for her, sometime in the near future.

Tiatria entered the Chantry and approached the war room. She heard the others inside which made her feel relieved. She wanted to discuss how to help the rebel mages and to stop Alexius. She opened the door and went inside.

Cullen looked at Cassandra, “We don’t have the manpower to take the castle. We either find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars.”

Tiatria felt Cullen was being a little too predigest and wasn’t giving the situation a fair look. She knew he wanted to show her the Templars weren’t that bad but the Mages were being controlled by an evil man.

Cassandra gave Cullen a stern look, “Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister! This cannot be allowed to stand!”

Josephine looked at them, “A letter asked for the Herald of Andraste by name! It’s obvious trap!”

Tiatria wasn’t really surprised, “Isn’t that kind of him. What does Alexius say about me?”

Leliana looked at her, “He’s _so_ complementary that we are certain he wants to kill you!”

Josephine shook her head while her face had a look of displeasure, “Not this again!”

Cullen looked at Leliana, “Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible castles in all of Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults!” Cullen looked at Tiatria was a look of concern, “If you go in there you’ll die! We’ll lose the only means in closing these rifts! I won’t allow it!” Tiatria was touched by Cullen's concern.

Leliana looked at the Commander, “And if we don’t even try to meet this Alexius, we lose the mages. We leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!”

Josephine sighed, “Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not!” She looked at Tiatria, “An Orlesian Inquisition’s army marching into Fereldan would provoke a War! Our hands are tied!”

Cassandra sighed, “The Magister”

Cullen interrupted her, “Has outplayed us!”

Tiatria wasn’t going to let this go. There had to be away to beat this Magister at his own game. “The Magister’s son Felix told me Alexius was in a cult that was obsessed with me. I doubt they’ll graciously accept our apologies and go about their business.”

Leliana looked at her knowing what this meant, “They’ll remain a threat and a powerful one unless we act!”

Cassandra looked at the others determined, “We cannot accept defeat now!” She looked at the Herald, “There must be a solution!”

Tiatria thought for a moment, they needed a way inside the castle. “Other than the main gate, there has got to be another way into the castle. A sewer a water course something!”

Cullen shook his head, “There is nothing I know of that will work.”

Leliana did, she remembered from her adventures of traveling with the Hero of Ferelden. When the village was under siege by a curse of the undead.

“Wait! There is a secret entrance into the castle! An escape route for the family! It’s too narrow for our troops but we can send our agents through.”

Cullen frowned, “Too risky, those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.”

Leliana didn’t look fazed, “That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.”

Cullen realized the plan, “While he’s distracted on Lavellan we break the Magister’s defenses. It could work but it’s a huge risk!”

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang. Dorian walked in, “Fortunately you’ll have help!” he strolled on in beyond confident with one of Leliana’s men following him.

“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods Commander!” The agent was scared Cullen was going to have him disciplined. He heard what had happened to the Templars.

Dorian looked at Tiatria then at Cullen. Cullen looked at Dorian unsure he could sense foreign magic on him and strong spices.

Dorian looked at Cullen, “Your spies are never going to get passed Alexius without my help so if you’re going after him I’m coming along!”

Cullen took a deep breath and then looked at Tiatria, “The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t order you in good conscience to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you rather not play the bait.”

Cullen was hoping that is what she’d pick, “It’s up to you”

Tiatria looked at him and Cullen knew the answer, “I have to Cullen, no matter how you feel. It’s not right to leave anyone even if the are mages as slaves. They are this Magister’s slaves and I will not leave them that way.”

Cullen looked at her nodding he knew she was right, she was right.

Everyone walked out to get there things together.

*********************************************************

When Tiatria, Solas and Varric got to Redcliffe Village they boarded one of boats from the docks. Tiatria hoped that Dorian and the others had everything in place on their end. She and the others walked in from the main entryway and were greeted by several masked men, their clothes appeared to be Tevinter as well.

Tiatria wasn’t going to let them intimidate her, “Announce us!”

A servant approached them, “The Magister’s invitation was for Mistress Lavellan and no one else. "You lot wait here.”

Tiatria wasn’t going to be separated from her friends she had to think of something. “They have to accompany me, you wouldn’t deprive me of my attaché’s would you?”

The man looked at her and her companions he realized she wouldn’t be parted from them. He nodded and turned around to go up some steps. They followed him in silence but with their guards up. The masked men followed behind them. As they came up the stairs Alexius was sitting in a nice chair in front of a fireplace up some stairs. Felix on his right. Fiona was down the stairs on his left looking up at him but then looked to their guests.

The man announced their guests, “My lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived!”

Alexius rose from his chair, “My friends! It’s so good to see you again!”

Tiatria still felt the same snake like presence around her the last time they had met. He seemed surprised by Solas and Varric’s presence “And your associates of course! I’m sure we can work out we can work out some sort of arrangement that is equitable to both parties!”

Fiona approached not happy being left out of the negotiations again. “Are we mages not to have any voice in deciding our fate?”

Alexius looked a little disturbed both by her lack of confidence and her show of disrespect. However he would deal with her later.

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not me with their lives.”

Tiatria could clearly see that Fiona realized her mistake in that. Tiatria however wasn’t going to leave her out.

Tiatria looked at him, “If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.”

Fiona was deeply touched and bowed her head in gratitude, “Thank you.”

Alexius dared not to show his displeasure. He turned to sit back in his chair, “The Inquisition needs the Mages to close the Breach and I have them. So what will you offer in exchange?”

Tiatria gave him a sly smile, “Don’t bother, I know you only invited me here to kill me.”

Alexius seemed taken back like the viper caught in mid strike and hitting the dirt. His eyes narrowed, “If you believe that then I marvel that you chose to come anyway.”

Felix turned to his Father, “She knows everything Father”

Alexius looked at his son scared what he might be involved in, “Felix, what have you done?”

Tiatria liked where this was going she smiled, “We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in. I hope you don’t mind!”

Alexius didn’t like her honey voice and gave her a soured look, “I have yet to see your cleverness I am afraid.”

Alexius got up from his chair and approached her, “You come into my stronghold with your stolen mark a gift you don’t even understand, and you think you’re in control?”

Tiatria took a few steps forward maybe he could tell her more about her mark. He looked at her with contempt a look she was very familiar with, “You’re nothing but a mistake!”

Now was her chance, “If you know so much enlighten me! Tell me what this mark on my hand is for.”

Alexius looked at her, “It belongs to your betters. You wouldn’t even to begin to understand its purpose.”

Felix grew concerned, “Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?”

Dorian came out of the shadows, “He sounds like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.”

Alexius sighed with disappointment. “Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down. The Elder One has power you wouldn’t believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

Tiatria worried now about this Elder One and his power, “What’s better than turning back time?”

Dorian was amazed she was so smug and liked it. Alexius on the other hand, “He can make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule to the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!” Fiona’s blood ran cold “YOU CAN’T INVOLVE MY PEOPLE IN THIS!”

Dorian tried to reason with his old mentor, “Alexius, this is exactly talking about what we never wanting to happen!”

Leliana’s agents had made it in and were quietly picking off Alexius’ men.

“Why would you support this?”

Alexius hung his head as if in shame and in desperation. Felix looked at his Father, “Stop this Father! Give up the Venatori let the Southern mages close the Breach and let’s go home!” Alexius gave his son a sad and desperate look.

Alexius’ face then changed to a look of determination, “No! It’s the only way Felix, he can save you!”

Felix backed up a step giving his father an unsure look, “Save me?”

Alexius turned away, “There is away” He looked at the others “The Elder One promised! If I undo the mistake at the Temple”

Felix shook his head, “I’M GOING TO DIE! You need to accept that!”

Alexius refused to listen to his Son’s words, “Seize them Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life!”

Tiatria began to back up as Solas pulled her backward, his eyes were searching from all angles in concern of Tiatria’s welfare. Solas wasn’t going to let anything harm her. Just then sounds of death surrounded them. Alexius looked around his men dropped like flies as the Inquisition’s men surrounded them.

Tiatria looked at Alexius, “Your men are dead Alexius.”

Alexius erupted in quiet anger, “You are a mistake!” He held up an amulet that seemed to give off a greenish blue energy “You should have never existed!”

The amulet rose from Alexius hand seeming to activate. Dorian reacted as if in a panic, he threw his staff at it throwing his own energy at it. “NO!”

Tiatria in a panic pushed Solas backward in attempt to protect him.


	9. A Future of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Tiatria find themselves in a future of true horror. Tiatria finally learns of Solas' true feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ar lath ma: I love you
> 
> Vhenan: Heart

Dorian’s energy hit Alexius forcing him back. A portal opened up and sucked Dorian and Tiatria inside of it. The portal opened again leaving them in a different part of the castle. There was water all around their feet. Massive red crystals seemed to be growing out of the walls. There was a bar door in front of them. Two Venatori guards ran up to them.

“Blood of the Elder One!”

They seemed surprised to see the two standing there. The other guard look at the other with his sword raised.

“Where did they come from?”

The two attacked Dorian and Tiatria. Dorian used fire spells and Tiatria used ice spells in combination to defeat the guards. When they were dead Tiatria found a set of keys on one of them.

Dorian looked deep in thought, “This was a mix up, interesting!” He looked at Tiatria, “This probably wasn’t what Alexius had intended.”

Dorian moved around as he thought out loud, “The portal must have moved us to what the closest complements of arcane energy?”

Dorian then squatted down he seemed to be looking for something a clue of some sort.

Tiatria looked at him, “The last thing I remember was we were in the castle hall.”

Dorian stood up, “Let’s see, we’re still in the castle. It isn’t” Suddenly his face popped with enlightenment, “Ah of course! It’s not simply where, it’s when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!”

Tiatria got scared but tried to stay calm, “Did we go forward or back? And how far?”

Dorian looked at her pointing at her, “Those are excellent questions! We’ll have to find out won’t we?” Dorian sighed, “Let’s look around, let’s see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back, if we can.” Getting back sounded really good to her, really good.

Tiatria looked at Dorian, “What was Alexius trying to do?”

Dorian knew his mentor all too well, “I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that had happened you would have never been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder Ones plan.” Dorian gave her a half serious look, “I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it and the magic went wild and here we are. Make sense?”

Tiatria shook her head trying to digest it all, “It just seems so insane.”

Dorian nodded it was a lot to take in for a Novus, “I don’t even want to think what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn’t travel through time so much as we punched a hole through it and tossed it into the privy. Don’t worry I am here, I will protect you.”

Tiatria didn't want Dorian to protect her, Solas on the other hand. “There were others in the hall could they have been drawn into the rift?”

Dorian shook his head, “I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or Felix in it. Their probably where and when we left them, in some sense anyway.”

Tiatria remembered Alexius saying he wanted Dorian to be a part of this whole operation.

Tiatria wondered how much he was told or knew about this Elder One. “Alexius mentioned an Elder One in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?”

Dorian shook his head, “Leader of the Venatori I suspect. Some Magister aspiring to Godhood. It’s the same old tune, let’s play with magic we don’t understand. It will make us incredibly powerful! Evidently it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”

Tiatria was now starting to get really worried, “And what happens if we can’t get back?”

Dorian had a simple answer for her, “Then we get comfortable in our new present.”

Tiatria used the keys to open the door. The castle dungeons were vast Dorian commented on the tackiness on the castles’ décor before and seeing it now wasn’t an improvement. They fought Venatori to access more parts of the dungeon to look for the others. They came to one part of the dungeon and opened the door, they went down a flight of stairs and found four cells.

They looked in each one, in one in the far back to the left was Fiona. Strange red crystals were growing out of the cells. Upon a closer look they were also growing out of her as well. What was happening to her, what was going on? Fiona hand her arm and face resting on a wall. She couldn’t move since from her upper arms down she was completely covered in the red crystal stuff. Tiatria’s stomach sank. Fiona heard their footsteps in the water.

Fiona couldn’t believe her eyes, “You’re…alive! How? I saw you disappear into the rift!”

Tiatria was trying to understand what was happening to her, “I don’t understand, what’s happened to you?”

Fiona struggled for breath since her chest was almost covered, “Red Lyrium, It’s a disease. The longer you’re near it eventually you become this! Then they mine your corpse for more.”

Dorian interrupted, “Can you tell us the date? It’s very important?”

Fiona looked at him, “Harvestmere 9:42 Dragon”

Dorian seemed taken back, “9:42 then we missed an entire year!”

Tiatria wanted to go back needed to back. She couldn’t see someone suffer like this! “We have to get out of here. Go back in time.”

Fiona looked at her, “Please stop this from happening! Alexius serves the Elder One more powerful than the Maker. No one challenges him and lives.”

Tiatria got a determined look on her face, “I promise to do everything in my power to set things right!”

Dorian looked at Fiona, “Our only hope is to find the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists I can use it to open the rift at exact spot we left, maybe.”

Fiona looked at him exhausted, “Good”

Dorian sighed, “I said maybe, it might also turn us into paste.”

Fiona looked at Tiatria, “You must try! Your Spymaster Leliana is here, find her quickly before the Elder One learns you’re here.” Tiatria looked at her as they left Fiona to her fate.

They ran back up the stairs and continued to look. They ran up a few more flights of stairs.

Dorian ran behind her, “If Red Lyrium is and infection, Maker why is it coming out of the walls?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Are you sure you want to find out?” Dorian realized she was right. 

They ran across a grated platform and opened the door they ran down the stairs. They opened the next stairs and on immediate right cell was Varric. He was humming some sort of tune sitting on the floor. Dorian and Tiatria approached his cell Varric couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Andraste’s sacred knickers! You’re alive!” Varric rose to his feet, he looked different.

Tiatria could see a red aura around him as well as his eyes, “Where were you? How did you escape?”

Dorian looked at him as Tiatria opened his cell door, “We didn’t escape! Alexius sent us into the future!”

Varric walked up to them shaking his head, “Everything that happens to you is weird.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “You might be right about that.”

Varric gave her a sly smile, “I’m always right and when I’m not I lie about it. So, what are you doing here? Or did you come back to trade quips with me?”

Dorian was starting to get tired of explaining things, “If we can get to Alexius I might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple really.”

Varric looked at Dorian, “That might be not be as easy as you think. Alexius is just a servant, his Elder One assassinated the Empress and led a huge demon army across the South. The Elder One rules everything what’s left of it anyway. Alexius isn’t the one to really worry about.”

The news kept getting better and better. Tiatria tried to stay focused, “Assassinations, invasions and now demon armies! I’m a little glad I missed all that!”

Varric smiled, “Yeah, you lucked out there.” Varric’s face changed to determination, “You want to take on Alexius, I’m in let’s go!” They left that part of the dungeon behind and Varric was happy to see it go.

They ran up several flights of stairs trying find their way out. Tiatria opened one door thinking it was the way out but it wasn’t. Several Venatori were waiting there and everyone fought to kill them all. When everyone recovered they went down a set of stairs and opened the door there. It lead to another cell room

“Is someone there?” Tiatria approached a cell it had Solas. She reached out to him and he, her.

They held hands, “You’re alive! I saw you die!” Solas was like the others with the red aura.

Dorian looked at him, “The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here sort of speak.”

Solas looked at Tiatria then at Dorian, “Can you reverse the process? You could obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late…”

Tiatria smiled as she held onto Solas’ hands tight, “I’m glad you understood what he just said because I’m not sure if I did.”

Solas smiled as his right hand cradled Tiatria’s cheek, “You would think such understanding would stop me from making such terrible mistakes.” Solas brought Tiatria’s hand to his lips, “You’d be wrong.”

Tiatria reached for the cell key but couldn’t find it her heart jackknifed. “Where is it? Where is the key? I just had it a moment ago!”

Solas smiled at her squeezing Tiatria’s hand, “Then you must go Lethallan” She shook her head franticly. “No Solas, I can’t leave you here! You’re my friend I can’t leave you here!”

Solas smiled sweetly at her, “Then you must go, you know nothing of this world, it’s far worse than you understand. Alexius served a master, the Elder One. He reigns now, unchallenged. His minions assassinated Empress Celene and used the chaos to invade the south. This Elder One commands an army of demons. After you stop Alexius, you must be prepared. ”

Dorian touched Tiatria’s shoulder, “He’s right, if we can get the amulet we can go back and none of this happens.”

Tiatria shrugged Dorian’s hand off and looked at him angrily, “We are not leaving him here!” She turned her head back hanging it low “We can’t.”

Solas put his right index finger under her chin lifting her head to look at him, “Lethallan you are wasting time you need to go now. Staying here changes nothing and only ensures that this Elder One wins.”

Tiatria shook her head, “What if I go back and look for the key?”

Solas shook his head, “There is no time for that! You must go now!”

Tiatria knew in her head he was right but her heart said differently. She nodded with tears in her eyes, “I will defeat Alexius and go back. I will not let this future come. You will not stay here Solas.”

Solas then let Tiatria’s hand go and she slowly slipped away from his touch and view. Solas hung his head holding the bars, “Ar lath ma”.

Tiatria heard Solas’ words and stopped in her tracks, she turned around and went back to Solas, her eyes wide. “What? What did you say?” she asked as she held onto the bars.

Solas smiled as he looked deeply into Tiatria’s eyes, “I said I love you.”

Tears poured down Tiatria’s cheeks as she grabbed Solas’ face as she kissed him. To know that Solas loved her was something Tiatria had longed to hear. Solas looked at her, “Go Vhenan, go.”

Tiatria shook her head as she looked at the cell, “I’m not leaving you here, I can’t do this without you.”

Solas watched Tiatria as she held onto the cell door and when she held onto the bars they frosted. She closed her eyes as she fought to spread the ice onto the bars for as long as she could. Once the door was completely frosted, Tiatria let electricity erupt from her fingers and after a few moments the bars shattered.

Solas quickly grabbed Tiatria as she fell to the floor drained. Solas held Tiatria up as he gently shook her, “Vhenan, vhenan wake up.”

Dorian folded his arms together, “Now I call that love.”

Tiatria opened her eyes and saw that Solas was holding her, she burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Solas’ neck. Tiatria stood up as she held him with all her might.

“As touching as this all is, we need to get going.” Dorian told the two.

Tiatria nodded as she looked back at Solas and took his hand and they exited the cells. Tiatria and the others fought tirelessly to find their way through the castle and out of the main part of the dungeons. They got to the upper floor which were dryer but not much better than that. Red Lyrium still grew out of the walls and screams of the tortured could be heard. Tiatria’s blood ran cold and her skin crawled. She opened one door and disrupted one Chantry Sister being tortured. She wouldn’t renounce the Maker and accept the Elder One as her new God. Her captures were killed and her thanks given to her liberators before she died. They came to a long hall. As they went down it they could hear someone else being tortured.

“Tell me how the Herald knew of the sacrifice at the Temple?” asked a harsh voice through the door. “NEVER!”

That was Leliana’s voice a harsh slap as her cry in pain came afterward. “There is no use to this defiance little bird! There is no one left for you to protect.”

Leliana’s voice came next in defiance, “You’re wasting your breath!”

The man slapped her again, Leliana groaned in pain. “TALK the Elder One demands answers!”

Leliana cackled at him, “He’ll get used to disappointment!” He then punched her.

Varric worked the lock on the door, since Tiatria no longer had the key. The door popped opened and they beheld a wicked sight. A Venatori grabbed a knife of the table walking up to Leliana who was suspended by her arms in the arms. Leliana’s head hung to her chest. The man raised her head to look at him. Leliana’s face was horribly disfigured. It looked as if it had been burned horribly or some pieces cut away. Her once sweet beauty was now gone. She was only grim skeletal shell of what she once was. Her eyes were empty and hardened.

He held the knife up to Leliana’s face, “You will break!” He then tossed her head back.

Leliana looked at him with hate in her eyes, “I will die first!”

When Tiatria and the others entered the Venatori got distracted and turned his head. Leliana looked at Tiatria then at her capture, “Or you will!”, she hissed.

Leliana seized on the distraction to wrap her legs around his neck before he had a chance to react. The man struggled for a moment before his neck snapped. His body dropped to the ground with a thud a

Tiatria grabbed his keys, as she released Leliana’s hands, “You’re alive!”

Tiatria looked at Leliana’s face knew what she had suffered. Her face saddened, “You’re safe now.”

Leliana showed no emotion, “Forget safe, if you came back from the dead you need to better than safe. You need to end this! Do you have weapons?”

Tiatria nodded Leliana sighed, “Good, the Magister is probably in his chambers.”

Leliana then walked passed them and to a trunk across the room. She knelt down and started retrieving items from it. Dorian looked at her curiously, “You aren’t curious how we got here?”

Leliana stood up with her bow and arrows in hand, “No” Leliana walked up to them and Dorian gave up the information anyway. “Alexius sent us into the future. This! His victory! His Elder One it was never meant to be.”

Tiatria still looked at Leliana with saddened eyes, “I’m so sorry for everything you suffered.”

Dorian looked back at Leliana, “We have to reverse his spell it is the only way we can back to our present time. We can prevent this future from ever happening.”

Leliana gave him a cold, hardened look, “And mages wonder why people fear them.” She shook her head “No one should have this power!”

Dorian wasn’t going to be blamed for someone else’s behavior, “It’s dangerous and unpredictable, before the Breach nothing we did!”

Leliana wasn’t moved, “Enough! This is all pretend to you! Some future you hope will never exist! I suffered! The whole world suffered! It was real!”

Now it really struck home about what Leliana said before that the whole world had suffered.

Tiatria had the key that let them out of the dungeons and led them to and underground dock. They ran through killing demons and opened the door to find the courtyard and several rifts. The whole world was engulfed into one big rift. Dorian and Tiatria could hardly believe it, Tiatria used her mark to disrupt and close the rifts she could get to while the others killed the demons. They were then able to get into the main part of the castle.

Once inside there seemed to be major construction going on with demons and Venatori walking about. Tiatria saw the huge rift in the middle of the room and disrupted it. She and the others killed everyone in the room and she sealed the rift. They headed for the throne room but saw a strange foreign door blocking their path. Dorian had never seen such a thing. There seemed to be a special lock where crystals had to be placed in it to unlock it; five of them to be exact. Tiatria searched one of the dead bodies of a Venatori.

Tiatria found a Red Lyrium crystal, “How paranoid must Alexius be to come up with this?” Dorian questioned as he looked at the crystal.

Tiatria didn’t care she wanted to get to Alexius now more than anything, “Can we get inside? Is there a way?”

Dorian looked around, “Maybe if we looked around we can find more of those crystals like the one you found we can use them to gain entry.”

Tiatria put the crystal in her pocket. They went through one of the doors they led from the hall. They discovered notes detailing Alexius trying to find a cure for Felix. One method was cutting the flesh of a healthy host and transplant it onto Felix. In further readings she found out the healthy host was Leliana. They had cut off pieces of her flesh off of her and put them on Felix to try to extend his life.

Leliana really had suffered and the idea sickened Tiatria and made her skin crawl. They killed each main Venatori officer and collected a crystal till they had enough. She was going to make this man pay for everything! They went back to the hall and placed the crystals in the slot.

The panel lit up and the door opened and they all got ready for the confrontation that was to come. As they entered Alexius was standing looking at the fireplace. His back facing Tiatria and Dorian. She looked at him with anger in her eyes, she was going to make him pay. For the pain the Leliana went through. The fact that Solas was almost left behind to languish in some dank dark cell.

Dorian could see the fire the anger in her eyes, “You’re a dead man!”

Alexius didn’t move, “I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

Dorian looked at Alexius with disdain, “Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?”

Alexius solemnly shook his head, “It doesn’t matter now. All we can now is wait for the end.”

Tiatria gave an angry snort, “I’ll admit I was expecting more of a fight out of you!”

Alexius barely turned his head, “Alas, I’m not the foe you remember. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, what have I wrought? Ruin and death there is nothing else. The Elder One comes for me, for you for us all.”

Leliana grabbed a sad huddled creature that scarcely resembled a man. A dagger in her right hand as she pulled the creature to his feet. She brought the blade up to his throat. The creature's face was old and resin betraying his true years of life. Alexius backed up a few steps a look of panic on his face.

Alexius rose his hand, “FELIX!”

Dorian’s eyes grew wide with shock, “Felix? Maker’s Breath Alexius what have you done?”

Alexius looked at Dorian, “He would have died Dorian! I saved him! I saved him!”

Alexius looked back at Leliana, “Please don’t hurt my Son! I’ll do anything you ask!”

Tiatria looked at Alexius her face cruel and hardened, “WHAT ABOUT LELIANA? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO DIED AT YOUR HANDS? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS WHO HAVE SUFFERED?” she looked at Leliana with tears in her eyes with anger in them. “Give him a quick death!”

Alexius’ heart stopped as he looked back at Leliana and watched her slit Felix’s throat. Felix’s body slumped to the floor, Alexius’ exploded in anger, “NO!” and shot a burst of energy throughout the room.

It knocked everyone off their feet. Alexis summoned fade rifts that released demons. Tiatria worked to closes the rifts as the others killed the monsters. As the rifts closed Tiatria would aim her attentions out on Alexius. She was determined to make him pay for everything. Finally Tiatria had enough flashes of Solas in his cell and her hands leaving his entered her mind. Then images of Cullen spitting up blood and his body laying there lifeless and broken came. Tears spilled forth and she let out a horrific scream. Her body surrounded itself with fire and it engulfed Alexius with such a force everyone had to stand back from the heat. When it was over a small pile of ash remained.

Dorian sighed as he knelt down beside them his staff in hand. “He wanted to die didn’t he? All those lies he told himself, the justifications. He lost Felix long ago.” Dorian picked up the amulet from the ashes.

Dorian sighed as he slowly rose to his feet, “He didn’t even notice, oh Alexius.”

Tiatria looked at Dorian and realized she wasn’t the only one in pain. “This Alexius was too far gone but the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.”

Dorian gave a sad smile “I suppose that’s true. This is the same amulet he used before.” He tilted his head examining it “I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief!”

Dorian walked with a little “Give me an hour to figure out the counter spell he used I should be able to reopen the rift.”

Leliana approached him not accepting that answer, “AN HOUR? That’s impossible! You must go now!”

Suddenly the castle began to shake and piece of debris came from the ceiling. A roar of a dragon could be heard outside. Leliana had a look of realization on her face.

“The Elder One”

Solas looked at Tiatria with great sorrow in his eyes, “Vhenan you cannot stay here!”

Solas and Varric knew the time had come. They nodded at each other accepting what was must happen.

Solas looked back at Tiatria, "We’ll hold them back from the door, when they get passed us, it’s your turn.”

Tiatria panicked when she realized what they were saying, “No! I won’t let you commit suicide!”

Leliana gave her a harsh look, “Look at us! We’re already dead! The only way we’ll live is if this day never comes!”

Varric and Solas and Leliana then turned and headed to the door “Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows.”

Dorian went up the stairs and Tiatria watched Solas and Varric walk out of the room with door locking behind them. Leliana stood guard at the door for when it would be breached and she knew it would be.

Dorian began working the spell causing the amulet to react floating above his staff. Leliana started to hear the fight outside. She started to prepare herself, “Though darkness closes I am shielded by flame.”

Leliana pulled the string back on her bow and the door burst open. Demons and Venatori walked in. A huge demon tossed Varric’s corpse aside. An arrow hit one Venatori in the shoulder causing him to fall back. Leliana grabbed another arrow “Andraste, guided me!” she let loose another arrow and another “Maker! Take me to your side!”

Leliana refused to stop as they poured in. She picked one off then another. Tiatria watched her as Dorian worked the spell. Leliana kept going till an arrow hit her in the right shoulder and she cried out in pain. Tiatria started to walk over to help but Dorian grabbed her stopping her. Tiatria looked at him as if he was mad.

Dorian shook his head, “Move and we all die!”

Tiatria looked at him then at Leliana her soul torn as what to do. Leliana still fought using her bow as a weapon. She fought the Venatori back and rolled over one’s back. She used her bow to hit one in the face and pushed him back in the gut.

Dorian pulled Tiatria back as the rift began to form, the time was near. Tiatria turned back and a Venatori grabbed Leliana and held onto her. Leliana couldn’t break free as a demon approached. Leliana gave Tiatria a sad look as she now knew her time had come. The demon moved to strike Leliana but Tiatria turned away for she couldn’t bear to see the final blow.

An explosion of light came and Tiatria turned around seeing Alexius standing there. She approached him and Dorian gave him a smug look, “You’ll have to do better than that!”

Alexius dropped to his knees realizing he had been beaten. He lowered his head in shame. Tiatria still wanted to kill him knowing everything he would have done but she that future would never come. “You’ve failed Alexius! How forgiving is your Elder One?”

Alexius sighed, “You’ve won! There is no point in extending this charade!”

Alexius then looked at his Son with tears in his eyes he shook his head, “Felix”

Felix knelt down by his father and smiled, “It’s going to be alright Father.”

Alexius had a mournful look on his face, “You’ll die.”

Felix sighed and nodded, “Everyone dies.”

Alexis hung his head in acceptance as the Inquisition’s soldiers walked up behind him. Alexius slowly rose to his feet and looked at them defeated. He then walked off with them. Dorian and Tiatria watched him being escorted off.

Dorian sighed, “Well, I’m glad that’s over with”

Suddenly the main doors swung open Ferelden soldiers marched in two sets in lined formation. They turned to face the walls and then around stopping.

“Or not”, finished Dorian a man approached.

Six feet tall, thin and muscular, short strawberry Blonde hair, brown eyes, couple of days old goatee, light skin. He wore brown leathers and didn’t look happy.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona! Imagine my surprise when I learned you had given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister!”

Fiona looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“King Alistair!”

King Alistair kept looking at her displeased, “Especially since I am fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.” Fiona rose her head “Your Majesty, we never intended”

Alistair cut her off, “I know what you intended!” His face softened, “I wanted to help you but you’ve made it impossible.” Alistair sighed, “You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”

Fiona’s face was grief stricken “But we have hundreds who need protection! Where would we go?”

Tiatria sighed and smiled at the Grand Enchanter, “We would not let you linger in Tevinter’s custody for a moment longer. I should also point out that we did come here for mages to close the Breach.” Fiona smiled “And what are the terms of this arrangement?”

Dorian looked at Fiona, “Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”

Solas stepped forward, “They have lost all possible supporters, the Inquisition is their only remaining chance for freedom.”

Varric looked at Tiatria, “I’ve known a lot of mages. They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions but still loyal.”

Fiona looked at Tiatria, “It seems we have little choice but accept whatever you offer.”

Tiatria smiled as she raised her fist, “We would be honored if you fought as allies alongside the Inquisitions’ side!”

Fiona’s face showed a huge sigh of relief, “That is a generous offer! But will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?” Tiatria looked at Fiona, “The Breach threatens all of Thedas! We cannot be divided now! We cannot fight it without you! Any chance of success requires your full support.”

Alistair looked at Fiona still displeased, “I’d take that offer if I were you! One way or another you’re leaving my kingdom!” Fiona hung her head in remorse. Fiona looked at Tiatria “We accept! It would be madness not to! I will gather my people and ready them for the journey for Haven. The Breach will be closed! You will not regret giving us this chance.”

Tiatria then watched Fiona walk off to ready her people. Alistair then turned and left as well not giving Tiatria a chance to say a single word.

When Tiatria returned to Haven she opened the Chantry door and saw Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine and they didn’t look happy.

Cullen looked at the others sternly, “It’s not a matter for debate! There will abominations among the mages and we must be prepared!”

Josephine gave Cullen a condescending look, “If we resend the offer of an alliance. It makes the Inquisition look incompetent at best tyrannical at worst!”

Cullen gave Tiatria a harsh look it shot shivers down her spine, “What were you thinking turning mages lose with no oversight? The veil is torn open!”

Tiatria felt highly insulted and resisted the urge to slap him in front of everyone. “WE ARE NOT MONSTERS CULLEN! WE CAN CONTROL OURSELVES WITHOUT ANY OUTSIDE HELP!”

Cullen snorted, “This isn’t an issue of self-control! Even the strongest mages can be overcome in conditions like these!”

Cassandra had enough, “ENOUGH! None of us were there!” She shook her head looking at Tiatria, “We cannot afford to second guess our people. The sole point of the mission was to gain the mages aid and that was accomplished.”

Dorian came out of the shadows, “The voice of pragmatism speaks!” He then leaned against a wall “And here I was just getting started in enjoying the circular arguments!”

Everyone turned to look at him. Cassandra gave him a determined look, “Closing the Breach is all that matters.” She then turned back to the others.

Tiatria took a deep breath, “The longer the Breach remains open the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible.”

Josephine nodded, “Agreed”

Leliana looked at her concerned Tiatria had told them everything about what she had seen in her trip to the future. Everything except one part, the one part that hurt her the most.

“We should look into the things you saw into this dark future. The assassination of Empress Celene! A demon army!”

Dorian smirked, “Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do! Orlais falls, the Imperium rises chaos for everyone!”

Cullen looked at them, “One battle at a time! It’s going to take time to organize or troops and the mage recruits! Let’s take this to the War Room.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria with softer eyes and gave a nod, “Join us, nothing means anything without your mark after all.”

Tiatria looked at him with explosive eyes, “IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU ALL? IS A MARK AND YOUR MAGE SLAVE?” She then stormed off out of the Chantry.

Dorian looked at the rest of them, “I’m going to get a closer look at this Breach if you don’t mind.” He then looked at Cullen. Dorian knew what she saw and how it affected her “By the way you’re an ass.”

Dorian then walked out of the Chantry. Everyone then separated and Cullen then rubbed the back of his neck.

Tiatria stormed out of the Chantry of in tears as she fought off sobbing.

Cullen ran after her, “Herald! Herald!”

Cullen grabbed Tiatria’s hand and she turned around and slapped him and ran away from him. Tiatria ran till she got to the trees by the lake outside the gates. Tiatria just couldn’t take it anymore, she’d been giving all that she could. They had been demanding decisions, answers from her. She’d been closing rifts, helping the peopling, and healing the land. How much did they expect her to give? They wanted her to make a real decision about how to seal the Breach and when she makes it they tore her apart.

Cullen watched from the steps as he knew he’d gone over the line and hung his head. He could hear Tiatria’s screams of pain he could feel them in his heart. Solas walked to where Cullen stood hearing her screams forcing his way passed the small crowd that had gathered.

Solas saw her pain, he saw her tears, as he looked at this Commander of the Inquisition in disgust.

“You think this crowd is appropriate? To watch a woman scream in pain?”

Solas shook his head as he let lightning crack out of his staff and his voice echoed, “There is nothing more for you to see here! Mind your own business!” he ordered.

The crowd quickly dispersed as he slowly walked over to his friend who was clearly in pain.

“Are you alright?” asked a voice, his voice.

Tiatria turned around and grabbed Solas and held onto him tight. Solas dropped his staff and held onto her as she just sobbed and screamed. He knew she knew she needed this as he held her close. His arms, his strong, gentle arms wrapped themselves around her.

  
Solas gently stroked the back of her head as she wept holding onto his coat as tight as she could.

“How can I help you Lethallan?”

Tiatria looked at Solas who saw the tears pouring down her cheeks. Solas’ face clearly showed concern.

Tiatria’s eyes lowered as she looked at Solas’ shirt, “Oh no! I soaked your shirt!”

Solas chuckled, “I wouldn’t worry about it, it’s just a shirt.”

He gently touched her right cheek with his index finger.

“Why don’t you come with me and talk to about what troubles you.”

Tiatria nodded as she sniffed trying to stop crying. Solas got up holding onto Tiatria to help her up. She looked at Solas as she got up.

“Thank you.”

Tiatria then slowly walked away with Solas as she looked back at Cullen for a few moments till she had to turn her head.


	10. The Destruction of Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria closes the Breach and all hell breaks loose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Vhenan: Heart

Varric noticed Solas and Tiatria coming up the stairs and saw the tears in her eyes. Solas’ left arm was wrapped around Tiatria’s shoulder as she wiped away her tears.

“Ah shit, are you okay?” Varric started to follow the two.

When they got to Tiatria’s cabin Varric opened her door and she sat down on her bed. Varric gave her his handkerchief.

“Here, dry your eyes.”

Tiatria gave him a small smile as she took it from him. She wiped her tears as she sniffed her nose and struggled to stop. Solas grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. “What happened? What upset you so?”

Tiatria looked at both of them as she lowered the handkerchief. She kept her eyes low, “It’s just everything, Cullen’s mad at the alliance I made. The Chantry, The Inquisition, everyone to put everything back together without complaint." Solas noticed a long pause. He figured she was remembering the child that was lost. Tiatria sighed, "It’s too much. I’m barely holding on as it is.” Solas and Varric looked at each other as Tiatria shook her head, “I’m sorry, I must sound like, I’m complaining.”

  
Solas looked at Tiatria with his right hand holding hers, “I think that what you did with the mages was the wisest of choices. I think we will have a far better chance of closing it then we would have with the Templars.”

Tiatria looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Solas, I needed to hear that someone had confidence in me.”

Solas smiled, “Always lethallan, you have proven yourself capable. I don’t know if anyone else could handle this as well if they were in your place.”

Tiatria watched Solas kiss her right hand. Tiatria looked at Varric who was diagonal from where she was. He scratched the back of his head, “To be honest you are doing better than I would be. Don’t let others get you down, trust your instincts.” Tiatria was twisting his handkerchief in knots. “You’re not going to please everybody and that’s okay. You have to do the best you can do. The world is already pretty screwed up. I don’t think you can do much more damage to it anyway.”

Tiatria knew Varric was right, she wasn’t going to make everyone happy. She’d just have to be okay with that. Cullen was just scary when he was angry.

Varric smiled at her, “Is there anything I can get you?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Nothing comes to mind, thank you Varric.”

She looked at his handkerchief and unraveled it. She handed it to him but he put up his right hand and shook his head.

“Nah, you keep it. I have a feeling you’ll need it more than me anyway.”

Tiatria smiled, “Thank you” Varric smiled and exited the cabin.

When he closed the door Cullen was walking up with a mournful expression on his face. “How is she?”

Varric shook his head, “She’s finally stopped crying but I think she feels like she has to please everyone here and all of Thedas. I think she still finds you scary when you get angry.”

Cullen had a shameful look, “I didn’t mean to frighten her Varric.”

“I know you didn’t Curly but I think everything around here and what is expected of her is getting to her. I think you guys need to remember she’s a person. Just because she fell out of the fade doesn’t make her a Divine being you know.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, “I came to apologize.”

Varric held up his hands, “I would hold off on that for now. She’s still really sensitive right now. Besides Solas is doing well enough on keeping her calm. Those two are close anyway. Maybe later would be better.”

Cullen nodded as turned around as he looked at her cabin slowly left, feeling like an Asshole.

*************************************************

Solas stood up from his seat and held out his hand, “Come on Lethallan, let’s get some fresh air.”

Tiatria nodded as she took Solas’ hand and he led her outside of her cabin and they took a walk. Tiatria looked up at the evening stars as they walked, “I’m scared Solas! I hope I will live through the Breach being closed.”

Solas stopped so he could look at her, he held Tiatria’s left hand in his right. She looked at his hand which were holding hers.

Tiatria looked at Solas, “Of course Lethallan, you have great strength inside of you. You just need to see it inside of you for yourself. We have the power of the mages behind you and they will aid you in this attempt.”

Tiatria put her head against his shoulder and sighed, “I hope you are right and that this will work. I want so much to end this and to go home. I miss my people.”

Solas slowly put his arm around her, “I bet you do Lethallan, and I bet they miss you too.”

Tiatria looked ahead of her as they continued to walk, “Solas do you think you would be willing to come back with me to meet them?” Solas looked at her and blushed.

Tiatria looked up at him, “You are what my people call a Dreamer Solas, a mage that has the rarest of gifts. I wish for you to share it and for them to know you.”

Solas didn’t know what to say and he gave her a look that said as much. “I will have to consider it. Once the Breach is closed we will talk of it more and things are settled.”

Tiatria noticed they were in front of Solas’ cabin, Solas smiled as he wove his hand and wisps came forth circling them. Tiatria had a look of enchantment on her face as her eyes lit up. Tiatria looked at Solas, “I thought I was the only one who could summon wisps.” Solas smiled as he watched Tiatria look at the wisps. She held out her hands as if to try and catch them. However she just seemed to cradle one as she looked at it in wonder.

Solas gave a silent chuckle, he always loved seeing Tiatria’s innocence. When she looked at him, Solas seemed to be mildly shocked as he blushed. Tiatria’s face saddened slightly, “Solas, in the future I saw things, horrible things. You were there with me in the future.”

Tiatria let the wisp go as she looked at Solas intently, “You confessed something to me that, shocked me.”

Solas tilted his head, “Oh?”

Tiatria took Solas’ hands into hers as she brought them up to her chest. She looked back at Solas, “You told me you loved me. Do you really feel that way?”

Solas seemed to be caught off guard and blushed, he realized his future-self must confessed his feelings for Tiatria. Solas couldn’t say no because he did have true feelings for her but he didn’t really know what to say at that point. Solas realized he was backed into a corner and he had to say something to Tiatria.

Solas just looked at Tiatria who had a hopeful look on her face, she wanted him to say the words. Solas gently pulled his hands away from Tiatria which caused her to look down but Solas’ right hand lifted her chin up to look at him.

In a moment Solas’ lips were pressed onto Tiatria’s. His arms wrapped around her as he gently pulled her in. Tiatria’s hands held the sides of Solas’ head as they shared the kiss. It was gentle, yet was full of passion. The wisps circled around the two illuminating them as Tiatria’s hands wrapped around Solas’ neck.

Solas watched as Tiatria took his hand slowly and with her fingers had energy come from her fingers. Different images of animals came forth as either swam or ran into the air. Solas was impressed with such talent, an image of a wolf came forth and seemed to run all around Solas. Before it vanished it howled into the night. 

  
After a moment Tiatria felt her face flush as she looked into Solas’ eyes, “I better go to the Chantry and talk to the others about closing the Breach.” She looked at him, “I will see you later?”

Solas smiled sweetly, “Of course”

Tiatria then walked to the Chantry and into the War Room. Everyone was there and she looked at everyone.

“Let’s get this done.”

Cullen looked at her, “The best of the mages are ready Herald! Be certain you are ready for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be affected!” he then looked away from her.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Let’s get started” Cassandra nodded and left with her, “We will go to the ruins then! Solas will have the mages meet us there!”

At the ruins Tiatria, Cassandra, Solas and the mages had gathered around the Breach. Tiatria looked at her mark which was flaring. Cassandra looked at Tiatria as Solas approached he leaned on his staff as he looked at the Breach. He turned his head to look at Tiatria who looked at him with some fear in her eyes. Tiatria knew the time had finally had come and her heart was pounding. She lowered her hand as approached the Breach. Cassandra turned and walked to where the mages stood above them in the ruins.

“MAGES!”

Solas followed behind Cassandra raising his staff over his head, “Focus pass the Herald!” he held out his right hand, “Let her will draw out from you!”

Solas then looked at Tiatria as she slowly approached the Breach, her hand somewhat extended. The energy of the mark and the Breach struggled with each other threatening to push her back. Her mark flared with energy as tried to extend her hand. Solas gave all the mages a serious look urging them to focus as they held onto their staves. One mage called out kneeling with his staff before him. The other mages followed suite and energy flowed from them and into Tiatria giving her the strength she needed to extend her hand.

The mark and rift from the Breach connected and she poured energy into it to seal it. With a flash of light Tiatria was pushed back onto her butt hard. So was everyone else for that matter. Cassandra and Solas slowly rose to their feet. Cassandra passed by the mages who were trying to regain their senses. She saw Tiatria on her knees, her mark still active pretty good. Tiatria looked over her right shoulder as Cassandra approached. Cassandra put her hand on her friend’s back signaling it was done.

“You did it!” Tiatria rose to her feet.

Tiatria turned around as everyone around her cheered. Solas gave her a smile of approval.

********************************************************************

  
When they got back everyone in Haven was cheering for them. Even Cullen gave her a smile and a look of approval before walking away. She took Solas’ hand and walked into the inner camp. People were singing and dancing all round. She had done it she had done the impossible for an elf and a mage. Music filled the air as Tiatria watched people drink and dance over where Varric’s tent was. She was just above where the steps to the Chantry were and there was a drop above the tents. Cassandra approached Tiatria. She could hear the Seeker’s footsteps behind her.

Cassandra stood next to her, “Solas confirms that heavens are scared but calm.” She put her hands behind her back. Tiatria looked her, “The Breach is sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts! Many questions remain” Cassandra turned her head to look at Tiatria “but this was a victory! Word of your heroism has spread.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. She looked at Cassandra with a smile, “You know how many were involved! Luck put me at the center.”

Cassandra smiled, “A strange kind of luck” She turned her head to look into the distance “I’m not sure if we need more or less. But you’re right, this was a victory of alliance." Cassandra looked back at Tiatria “One of few in recent memory. With the Breech closed that alliance will need new focus.”

Suddenly alarm bells could be heard in the distance and the massive march of an army. Lights of torches could be seen in the distance.

Cullen and his men came running out, “FORCES APPROACHING! TO ARMS!” he then ran to the gates.

All the civilians started to run and scream in a panic. Tiatria and Cassandra looked at the forces approaching and Cassandra turned to go down the stairs. “We must get to the gate!” Cassandra then drew her sword and ran down them.

Tiatria worried for what was now to come. Solas, Iron Bull and Varric ran to her. Iron Bull looked at her with a grunt “So celebratory drinks are on hold huh?”

Tiatria jumped off the ledge and ran to the gates with her staff in her hand. She ran down the stairs to the main gate to the outer camp with Cassandra. Varric shook his head, “I knew this was too easy!”

When Tiatria and the others got to the gate Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were already there. Cassandra looked at the Commander, “Cullen?”

Cullen looked at her with his sword in his hand, “One watch guard reported it’s a massive force!” He pointed to the mountain, “The bulk over the mountain!”

Tiatria went around them and down the stairs. She saw lights flashing under the gates.

Josephine looked at Cullen, “Under what banner?”

Cullen looked at her, “None”

She looked at him shocked, “None?”

Tiatria slowed to the first step and looked under the gate watching the gate. The gates pushed as something tried to get in.

“I CAN’T COME IN UNLESS YOU OPEN!”, cried out a voice.

Two guards went down the stairs to the gate doors. Tiatria ran down the stairs and opened the doors herself. A massive soldier seemed to be approaching but stopped. Something seemed to stab him in the back. The man fell to knees and then the ground dead. A thin figure stood before them. He was young no more than twenty with a thin face. He wore a tunic shirt and leathers patched together and big oversized hat that hid his face. The sleeves and pants were long and held dagger in his hand. He had pale skin and thin stringy Blonde hair, his eyes were a faint blue. Tiatria and Cullen came running to him stopping short of the body.

The young man spoke, “I’m Cole, I came to warn you!” I took a giant step towards Tiatria, “To help! People are coming to hurt you! You probably already know”

Tiatria shook her head, “What is this? What’s going on?”

Cole looked at her, “The Templars have come to kill you!” Tiatria’s blood ran cold with those words.

Cullen approached him, “TEMPLARS?” Cole jumped to the side, he seemed started by Cullen’s presence. Like he thought he was going to grab him or something. He looked at Tiatria “Is this the Orders response to our talks with the mage? Attacking blindly?”

Cole looked at Cullen, “The Red Templars went to Elder One.” He turned his head looking at Tiatria, “You know him and he knows you! You took his mages!” Cole then pointed to the top of a ridge above a tree line. “There! There’s the Elder One!”

On top of the ridge was one man that a Templar that seemed to be a General or something with impressive armor and thinning dark hair. A dark cloud of smoke came behind him and a figure approached. He seemed caught between the living and the dead. Red lyrium grew out of his face and body. His skin was very pale. He had some partial armor on his chest but furs on his shoulders. Torn robes around his body that revealed a skeletal frame. He looked to be ten feet tall or more. He was huge and had reddish brown eyes she had never seen anyone like him! Cullen seemed to look like he had been punched in the gut when he saw the general next to the Elder One and Tiatria could clearly tell he knew him.

They watched the Red Templars march over the ridge overlooking Haven. Cole backed up a little, “He’s very angry you took his mages.”

Tiatria panic stricken looked at Cullen, “Cullen! Give me a plan! ANYTHING!”

Cullen looked at her, “Haven is no fortress if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle! Get out there and hit that force with everything you can!” He pointed to the trebuchet not too far from.

Cullen then drew his sword and faced his men and the mages, “MAGES! YOU HAVE SANCTION TO ENGAGE THEM! THAT IS SAMSON HE WILL NOT MAKE IT EASY! INQUISITION! WITH THE HERALD!” Cullen then pointed his sword overhead, “FOR OUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!” the men rallied around Cullen.

They cheered as Cullen and the men ran into the fray. Tiatria prayed he’d be safe she watched the Red Templar descend. Tiatria saw Cullen’s men shooting the trebuchet and fighting to keep the Templars away. She and the others ran over to help keep them off till enough were fired that Templars backed off some from that area some. One of the soldiers noticed the other trebuchet wasn’t firing so Tiatria went over to look. As she ran over she could see the trebuchet was abandoned.

When Tiatria rounded the bend she saw why Red Templars. They had killed the soldiers manning it. She and the others fought for control over and every time she got a chance she would turn the wheel that turned the trebuchet around facing the mountain. Finally she fired it and the boulder hit its mark smashing into the mountain. This caused a rockslide were massive rocks and snow covered a massive amount of the Red Templars. The snow pushed and covered the bodies extinguishing their torches. A victory horn could be heard overhead and Varric struck her on the back in congratulations. Tiatria at that moment was pretty proud of herself.

Suddenly everything changed when a thunderous cry shrieked overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a massive black dragon in the sky. It blew a fire bomb onto the trebuchet destroying it. Solas had knocked Tiatria down using his body to shield Tiatria from the blast. Everyone else scattered like mice.

Tiatria slowly rose to their feet, as Solas helped her stand. Solas looked Tiatria over, “Are you alright Lethallan?” Solas’ hands held the sides of Tiatria’s face as she nodded.

Varric ran back from the bushes, “SHIT WHO ORDERED THE END OF THE DAMNED WORLD!”

Tiatria kept her eyes to the sky as she ran back to Haven’s main gate, “EVERYONE TO THE GATES!”

Tiatria saw the Blacksmith Harritt trying to get into his house as it was on fire. Heavy boxes blocked the door. She used mind blast to shatter them and he was able to get in and grab what few things he could. She continued to run for the gate.

Cullen was at the gate, “MOVE IT! MOVE IT!” people were running past him as he urged them in. When Tiatria and the others were in he pushed the gate shut as the dragon flew overhead.

Once the gate was shut she looked at him Cullen walked passed her and up the stairs. ”WE NEED EVERYONE IN THE CHANTRY! IT’S THE ONLY BUILDING THAT CAN HOLD AGAINST THAT BEAST!” he then looked at her as he stopped partially up the stairs.

Cullen shook his head, “At this point just make them work for it!”

Cullen then he climbed the rest of the stairs and left. Tiatria could hear people screaming for help as they were trapped in burning buildings or being attacked by Red Templars. Tiatria and the others helped all those they could but sadly couldn’t save everyone. Dead bodies laid everywhere and she did her best to kill all the Templars she could. Once Tiatria saved everyone she could she and the others headed for the Chantry.

The dragon still flew overhead destroying building everything all around them. The Chantry doors flew open Roderick limped towards the entrance.

“Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!”

Tiatria made sure that her friends entered the building first before her. Once they were all in she looked around to make sure there was no major damage to the building itself.

Tiatria turned around to see Roderick collapse in Cole’s arms. Cole threw Roderick’s left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk. “He tried to stop a Templar! The blade went deep, he’s going to die!”

Roderick had a half smile, “What a charming boy!”

Cole helped him sit in a chair, Tiatria and Cullen caught sight of each other and smiled.

“Herald!” Cullen ran up to her, “Our position is not good! That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us!”

Cole was kneeling next to Roderick, “I’ve seen an Arch-demon! I was in the fade but it looked like that!”

Cullen gave him a dismissive look, “I don’t care what it looks like! It’s cut a path for that army!”

Cullen looked back at Tiatria, “They’ll kill everyone in Haven!”

Cole shook his head, “The Elder One doesn’t care about the village! He only wants the Herald!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen then Cole giving a sure look, “If it will save these people, he can have me!” Cullen was amazed at her bravery of heart as was Solas.

Cole shook his head, “It won’t! He wants to kill you, no one else matters but he’ll crush them! Kill them anyway!” Cole’s face filled with fear “I don’t like him.”

Cullen raised his arms, “You don’t like?” He shook his head dismissing Cole and looked back at Tiatria. “Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets cause one major one last slide.”

Tiatria didn’t like hearing it but it might be their only choice. Tiatria sighed, “We’re over run! To hit the enemy we’d bury Haven!” She then looked away from him and to the floor.

Cullen nodded, “We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.”

Roderick looked at them then at the back at the Chantry.

Cole looked in the direction he was looking in and then back at Roderick, “Yes, that!” He looked at the two, “Chancellor Roderick can help! He wants to say it before he dies!”

Roderick looked at Tiatria and Cullen, “There is a path! You wouldn’t know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have!” Tiatria and Cullen walked in closer, “The people can escape!” Roderick stood up holding his wound, “She must have shown me! Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you!”

Tiatria looked at Roderick curiously, “What are you on about Roderick?”

Roderick looked at Tiatria, “It was when I walked the path, I did not make the start it was overgrown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers? I don’t know, if this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident. You could be more!”

Tiatria knew what she what she had to do no matter the cost. “If that thing is here for me, I’ll make him fight for it!”

Cullen’s heart sank and his face showed it. He shook his head, “And when the mountain falls? What about you?”

Tiatria looked away from him closing her eyes. She knew if this meant her life to save everyone else that’s what it meant. Cullen couldn't stand the thought, he couldn’t even think it.

Cullen’s eyes softened, “Perhaps you will surprise it! Find a way!” She was touched that tried to give her hope like that. Cullen walked over to his men, “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry move it!”

Tiatria couldn’t bear to look back at Cullen. Cole put Roderick’s arm around him again. Roderick looked at Tiatria, “Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this! I pray for you!”

Tiatria gave him a nod as she watched him leave. Cullen put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him as soldiers ran out of the Chantry doors. “They’ll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention till we’re above the tree line.”

Tiatria started to walk away from him and get grabbed her hand. She looked at him, “If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance let that thing hear you!” he then left to follow his men.

Tiatria took a breath a she looked at Solas who had a solemn look on his face. Tiatria looked at him gently taking his hand. “Will you stay with me till the end Solas?” Solas could see the tears fill Tiatria’s eyes and knew she was frightened for what was to come.

Solas hugged her gently, “I will be with you till the last moments Vhenan.”

Tiatria snuggled into Solas’ arms as his right hand went up through her hair as he held her head to his breast. Tiatria realized Solas gave her an important name, Vhenan. Now without a doubt she knew how Solas felt about her. Tiatria felt Solas' lips kissed her head as the cold air and snow blew into the Chantry as the doors opened.

Bull, Varric and Solas then followed Tiatria outside the Chantry. Bull looked around, “Oh this is gonna be good!”

Red Templars then attacked them they made the Red Templars pay for every inch of ground they had earned from the first assault. They found a side exit since the main gate was closed that led to another Trebuchet. There was a huge amount of Red Templars around it and she knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Tiatria and the others got into the thick it. Tiatria had never seen anything like this some Templars were so huge that they were like huge crystalized giants, others were completely red with sharp shards instead of hands. Others looked normal except with crystals sticking out of them. Now she knew why Varric feared the stuff. Each time one group would be beaten another group would come. Tiatria did all she could to fire the trebuchet. Finally when the Templars were dead and the trebuchet was ready to fire.

Tiatria heard the dragon overhead, she looked up and saw it flying towards her. She backed up as she looked behind her at the others.

“Move!”

Tiatria flung her arms at them urging them to go, “NOW!”

Solas stayed with her but Tiatria pushed Solas back, “Go with them! Please Solas go!”

Solas kissed Tiatria with all he had as his fingers got lost into her ebony hair. Tiatria looked at Solas with tears in her eyes as she pushed Solas back. “Go.” She ordered tearfully. Solas ran leaving Tiatria behind.

The dragon started to breathe a strange red energy fire behind them. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Tiatria tripped and caught herself. She looked behind herself and saw the fire energy behind her. Suddenly it exploded and she was thrown several yards leaving her in a daze on her back.

After a few moments, Tiatria slowly rose rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. She looked to her left and saw a figure walking through the fire. She rose to her feet standing her ground. It was the Elder one who approached. He had a very nasty look on his face like as if she was an insect. He eventually stopped about thirty feet from her looking at her. Tiatria stood her ground till she felt a quake it the ground behind her. She turned to see the dragon behind her. It ran up to her as he growled her. It looked all sickly and deformed. Its wings were ripped and rotted away Red Lyrium seemed to be embedded into its flesh as well. It roared at her and into the sky.

“ENOUGH!” The Elder One used his magic to cast energy around her to get her attention.

Tiatria shielded her face with her right arm from the dust and debris. She lowered her arm and looked at him trying to steady her footing.

“Pretender, You toy with forces beyond your ken no more!”

Tiatria wasn’t going to back down from him, “WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”

Tiatria gave Corypheus a nasty look and he gave her a condescending look, “Mortals beg for truth they cannot have! It’s beyond what you are what I was! Know me! Know what you have pretended to be!” He gave a low tone in his voice, “Exalt the Elder One the will that is Corypheus.”

Corypheus pointed at her, “You will kneel!”

Tiatria was insulted by the very idea of that at this point. She shook her head, “You’re forcing this fight for NO reason!”

Corypheus looked at her, “You’ll resist! “You’ll always resist, it matters not!” Corypheus then held up an orb in his claws in his left hand.

Tiatria didn’t look impressed by his object that he was clutching. He looked at the orb, “I am here for the anchor.”

The orb then activated with red discharge like her mark did but with green. “The process of removing it begins now!” he then stretched out his hand and an energy shot from his hand.

It forced Tiatria’s mark to glow and react, she looked at her hand in surprise. Tiatria tried to hold on to her hand with her other to stabilize it.

“It is your fault Herald!”

Tiatria looked at Corypheus with her hand immobilized, “You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning! And instead of dying you stole its purpose!”

  
Corpheus then used his energy to pull at the mark more which caused Tiatria more pain, she held her hand by the wrist. “I do not know how you survived what marks you has touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens!”

Tiatria then clenched his fingers together to make a fist pulling at hit more. This caused Tiatria to drop to her knees holding her hand over her head crying out in pain. Tiatria then dropped her head and arms to the ground. The dragon roared as it watched her.

Corypheus just watched, “And you used the anchor to do my work, the Gaul!”

Tiatria struggled to look at him she was in so much pain, “What is this thing meant to do?”

Corypheus looked at her, “It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty I will always come for it!“

Enraged Corypheus grabbed Tiatria by her marked hand. He picked her up and she dangled as he looked at her.

“I once breached the fade in the name of another! To serve the old gods of the Empire in person! I only found chaos and corruption! Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused! No more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion with it Tevinter and correct this blighted world!” Tiatria looked at him with complete disgust. “Beg that I succeed! For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!”

Corypheus then threw Tiatria against the trebuchet. Tiatria smacked her head and back against it letting out a painful cry. She looked at him dazed as her body slumped over.

“The anchor is permanent! You have spoiled it with your stumbling!”

Tiatria saw a sword next to her and she scrabbled to get a hold of it. Tiatria picked it up and rose to her feet. She leaned her back against the trebuchet looking at Corypheus. She wasn’t going to let him win. As he approached her his dragon followed hissing behind him. He knew she wasn’t going to give up.

“So be it! I will begin again! Find another way to give this world and nation a god it requires."

Tiatria looked to the sky as she saw a fire arrow light the sky above the treeline. She knew everyone was safe. She now knew she could act and end it. “And you” She looked back at Corypheus, “I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die!”

Tiatria took a deep breath for now she knew the time had come. She clutched the sword in both hands and gave him a smug look. “Your arrogance blinds you! Good to know! If I’m dying, I’m taking you with me!”

Tiatria then kicked the handle of the trebuchet. As it released the boulder released into the air and hit the mountain. Corypheus watched as he saw the mountain start to crumble. Tiatria gave him a snide look and then dropped the sword. Corypheus looked back at her to see her running away. Tiatria ran as fast as she could looking for any sort of cover. She prayed to her gods for help. The dragon roared in defiance as it clutched onto its master. It then flew into the air and left Haven behind.

Tiatria heard the snow approaching crushing everything around her. She knew she had only seconds. She jumped off a platform and landed into a hole, deep underground and the snow covered everything.

Tiatria woke up in the Ice cavern it had ice shards hanging from the ceiling. She slowly got up and saw the hole she fell from was covered with snow. Tiatria looked around and saw a tunnel that she hoped led out. She followed it for what seemed like forever. Tiatria looked around the bend and saw and exit out of the cave and onto the mountain. She raced towards it, two demons attacked Tiatria she readied herself for battle till she felt her mark flare up and discharge.

It summon a fade rift that sucked the demons back into the fade and sealed itself. Tiatria was impressed that she now gained a new trick. She then left the cave and out and onto the snow. A horrible storm had blown up and she was freezing. Tiatria found a cart and a fire pit that was freezing cold. Tiatria knew she was going the right way. It had been hours before she had found another fire pit where the embers where warmer. She was catching up and she was glad for it, she was hearing wolves in the air. Tiatria walked more as the snow and wind bore right through her. She could barely see at some points. She fell to her knees in the snow and passed out in it as the wind hollowed.

Cullen and all those who escaped Haven had made it to the base of the mountain where the storm wasn’t so bad. Tents were being set up and people were finding food and blankets. Cullen was searching for Tiatria since Varric and the others had come back.

Cullen walked up to Solas, “Where is she? Did she come with you?”

Solas shook his head, Cullen looked at Solas agitated, “You left her behind! I thought you cared about her!”

Solas’ face looked pained, “It was her last wish for the others and myself to survive.” Cullen didn’t accept that, “If you truly cared you would have stayed!” Cullen then walked off his left shoulder bashing into Solas as he left to report to the others.

Cullen’s words resonated to Solas and he knew Cullen was right. Solas looked at the mountain’s pass and walked over to Tiatria’s horse who had survived. Solas mounted the Stallion and patted his neck, “Help me find your mistress.”

In an instant the Stallion rode off with Solas holding tight on his mane.

************************************************

Tiatria felt someone pulling on her left sleeve, “Get up Lethallin, you need to get up!”

Tiatria moaned, “Leave me, I’m too tired to move any farther, Fen’Harel.”

The wolf growled as he shook her arm, “You need to get up or you will die! GET UP! GET UP!” the wolf ordered. “You have the strength to get up! You must return to your love, your path and to defeat The Elder One.”

Tiatria rose her face from the snow as she looked at her friend who was still pulling her arm. The wolf released her hand, he took a firm stance as he barked and snarled. “GET UP!” Tiatria was slow to push herself up onto all fours.

“GET UP!” Tiatria’s arms shook as she fought to keep herself upright.

“GET UP!” he roared his voice echoing through the air. 

In that moment Tiatria was in the real world and on her feet. The storm had slowed to a breeze whipping her hair around. Tiatria held herself as she continued on her hair whipped around.

Tiatria stopped where there was a small grove of trees now devoid of life. Solas broke through the trees when she saw Solas, she started to fall to her knees. Solas halted the horse and jumped off he ran to Tiatria and caught her, falling onto his knees.

“Vhenan!” He gently put his left hand on the side of Tiatria’s face.

Solas looked at Tiatria’s face her lips and were almost blue, skin ghostly pale. He brushed the hair out of her face. “Are you alright?”

Solas picked Tiatria up carefully, he held her with one arm as he grabbed the mane of the horse and swung himself onto the horse. Solas then kicked his heels into the horse and had it gallop off as fast as it would go. He looked down at Tiatria and she still look pale, her head hung over his arm.

When Solas finally got to the camp he jumped off the horse before it fully stopped. Josephine and Leliana ran up to him “Thank the Maker you found her!”

Cullen ran to Solas and opened one of Tiatria’s eyes, he then looked at Leliana. “She’s hypothermic!”

Josephine put her hand to her mouth, Solas moved passed them as Cullen escorted him to his tent.

“Is she going to?” Josephine asked terrified.

Solas snapped his head around, “NO!”

Cassandra came up, “What’s going on?” She saw Solas holding Tiatria in his arms. “Maker’s mercy!”

Cullen looked at them, “We need blankets and braziers!” he looked at them stand there “NOW!” they then scattered.

Leliana entered Cullen’s tent with the blankets. Cassandra then came in with braziers so did Josephine. Tiatria was laying on the cot as Solas’ held her hands in his, he used a mild fire spell to start warming her. Cullen took the blankets from Leliana and laid them over Tiatria. Solas then pulled Tiatria’s cot in the middle of the tent. Cullen put the braziers around her.

Josephine looked at the others, “Shouldn’t we get a healer? Wouldn’t they know what to do?”

Cullen sighed, “I have seen this more times than I can count! Cassandra too!”

Josephine looked at Cassandra who had her arms crossed. “Our healers don’t have much experience with this. If anyone is to see her through this, Cullen can.”

Everyone started leave Cassandra looked at Cullen as she held onto the tent flap. “Let us know if you need anything.”

Cullen looked at Solas, "I will leave you alone with her, she needs to be kept warm to survive.” Cullen then stood up, “If you need me for anything, let me know.”

Cullen then exited the tent and was surprised to a vast amount of people kneeling as they held their hands in prayer, they were praying for Tiatria’s recovery.

Solas put his right hand over Tiatria’s heart and again used his magic to warm Tiatria. Solas was angry at himself that he even left Tiatria’s side to begin with, Cullen was right, he never should have left her. Solas watched Tiatria’s color start to pink, her lips became their normal color. Solas stopped and felt like he could breathe again when Tiatria's skin became warm.

Solas then held Tiatria’s right hand and kissed it affectionately, “I will never abandon you again, Vhenan. I swear it.”

The whole night Tiatria dreamt Solas was with her and snuggled with her under a pile of bear skin blankets, as he touched her silken skin and kissed her pouty lips. It was by far the best dream she’d ever had.

***********************************************************

Tiatria awoke to find herself in Cullen’s tent even though she didn’t know it. She was covered in several blankets and felt hot with all her clothes still on under them. Tiatria saw Mother Giselle sitting next to her. Solas had her watching over her when she was past the danger point walked out of the tent to tell the others.

Mother Giselle looked at Tiatria concerned, “Shhh, you must rest!”

Tiatria was woken up by hearing Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana fighting. They were fighting about where to go and what to do next. It made Tiatria’s head hurt hearing it.

Tiatria sat up on her elbows, “They’ve been at it for hours.”

Mother Giselle smiled at her, "They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt we turn to blame. Their fighting might threaten us as much as this Corypheus.”

Tiatria could see the worry on the Mother’s face and she understood it. She worried about their location.

“Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?”

Mother Giselle shook her head, “We are not sure where we are. Which might be despite the numbers he still commands there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead, which a little while ago was not too far from the truth. Without Haven we are thought helpless or he guards for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us.”

Tiatria was still worried about Corypheus, “If that thing is still out there then we need to move!”

Tiatria’s Dalish instincts were now kicking in about moving around to not only to avoid danger but to be prepared for it. Mother Giselle touched Tiatria’s hand.

“They are uncertain where and there are other questions, about you. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand and fall and now we have seen her return.”

Tiatria held the blankets up to her body as she sat up and at the edge of the cot. “The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained.”

Tiatria looked at Mother Giselle as she spoke, “That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure. What we must perhaps come to believe.”

Tiatria looked at the looked to the side, “I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps but I didn’t die.”

Mother Giselle gave a nod, “Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are now with us?”

Tiatria took a deep breath she now felt was the time to say what she truly believed, “All this happened because of fanatics and arguments of the next world. It’s time we start believing in this one!”

Mother Giselle stood up with a smile, “It’s all one world! All that changes is our place in it!” Tiatria then watched her leave the tent.

Tiatria took a moment and exited the tent. The fighting had stopped and Cullen along with the others were gone. Tiatria didn’t get far before Solas came behind her, “Vhenan you are safe.” Elated, Tiatria spun around and hugged Solas tightly into her arms, Solas dropped his staff held Tiatria with all he had.

Solas smiled and looked at her as the fingertips of his right hand caressed Tiatria's cheek. “A word” Tiatria nodded as she followed him. They went to a secluded spot where no one was around.

Solas looked at Tiatria, “The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won Vhenan worthy of pride, save one detail.” Solas lit a torch with his right hand with veil fire, “The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried. It is ours! Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach unlocking it must of caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave.” Solas gave her a serious look, “We must find out how he survived and we must prepare for their reaction for when they learn the orb is origin of our people.” Hearing this kinda news greatly troubled her.

Tiatria curious how Solas knew so much, “Okay what is it and how do you know about it?”

Solas kept a blank face with his hands behind his back, “Such things were foci, set to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references and ruins and faint memory in the fade. Echoes of a dead empire, but however Corypheus came to it. The orb is elven and with it he threatens the heart of human faith.”

Tiatria didn’t like elves being blamed for something that wasn’t their fault. She also knew the truth of it, “Their blame won’t matter if we can’t get out of this wilderness.”

Solas nodded, “That is the immediate problem and it offers up a solution. It may secure you a place in their hearts as you have mine. You saved them at Haven perhaps you can again.”

Solas walked with her talking to her as camp was pulled and they walked north. He advised her, “By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed it, changed you! Scout to the North! Be their guide!”

Occasionally Tiatria would look back at the people and smiled. Tiatria followed the birds like Solas told her to. Tiatria was leading them deep into the mountains up a path that led into a mountain top.

Solas walked with her, “There is a place that waits for a force to hold it! There is a place for the Inquisition to build grow.”

As they reached a high point to survey the mountains Tiatria walked up together. Tiatria couldn’t believe what the break in the path revealed. A castle it was a real castle.

It was somewhat run down and needed some repairs but it was there. The people could be safe there. Tiatria’s eyes were wide with shock. Solas smiled as he looked at her “Skyhold” he called it.

Tiatria walked down the path leading the way for the others to enter the castle crossing its bridge to enter its gates.

Men and women were bringing in supplies into Skyhold. Tiatria opened a door to a room that had been made available to change clothes. She had on a beige top with buttons down the middle. Long sleeves and high neck. Her bottoms were also beige that long pants and boots that went up to her calves. She decided to wear them when she was in Skyhold to give her normal clothes a break from adventuring, to be cleaned and repaired if needed.

Tiatria looked out and Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked at her as Cassandra motioned for her to come over. Tiatria walked over as the others left leaving Cassandra alone putting her hands behind her back.

Cassandra looked at the people, “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold it coming a pilgrimage.” Cassandra looked back at Tiatria as they walked together. “If word has reached these people” they started to go up some stairs “it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.” They reached the reached the landing of the first flight. “But we now know what allowed you to stand up against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

Tiatria shrugged, “Why should I care why he’s after me? He’s a monster, mad!”

Cassandra just looked at Tiatria, “You should care because he sees in you what we all see. It has nothing to do with the mark on your hand.”

Tiatria was blown away by that statement alone. A human telling an elf they have worth. They continued to walk and turn to head up another set of stairs. “Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven.”

They started up the next set of stairs, “You are the creatures rival because of what you did and we know it! All of us!"

As they reached the landing of the stair staircase. Leliana was holding a sword flat with two hands, her head low. As they approached, “The Inquisition requires a leader!” Cassandra looked at Tiatria, she moved to the side for her to look at the sword. “The one that has already been leading it.”

Leliana rose the sword a little. Tiatria looked out at the crowd below looking at her. She then realized what Cassandra meant. She saw Solas looking up at her from the crowd. Cassandra looked at Tiatria from behind, “You”

Tiatria spun her head around, “You’re offering this to an elf? Are you quite sure you know what you’re doing?”

Cassandra sighed, “I would be terrified handing this power to anyone but I believe it is the only way. They’ll follow you”

Cassandra turned extending her hand presenting her with blade, “To them being an elf shows them how far you’ve risen! How it must have been by Andraste’s hand.” Tiatria stepped forward looking at the blade. “What it means to you, how you lead us that is for you alone to determine.”

Tiatria thought long and hard looking at the blade. She thought of everything she had gone through up until this point. The horrors, the trials, the losses.

If she took this blade she would be doing more now for elves than ever possible in anyone’s life time, but how would it be remembered? Would she see her clan again? Would she be able to lead the Inquisition to victory against Corypheus? Would she be able to lead this world to peace and stabilization again?

Too many questions filled her mind and now she had to rely on what her heart told her. She took a deep breath and a closed her eyes.

A moment later, Tiatria reached for the sword, the sword of the Inquisitor. She held it up and looked at it she accepted her new path and where it would lead her.

“I will lead us against us against Corypheus! And I will be an ambassador! I am an elf standing for Thedas, the Inquisition is for all!”

Cassandra smiled and nodded with approval. “Wherever you lead us!”

Cassandra approached the edge of the landing looking at the crowd. Leliana backed away giving Tiatria her limelight. Cassandra looked at Cullen and Josephine, “HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?”

Josephine looked at her, “THEY HAVE AND SOON THE WORLD!”

Cassandra looked squarely at Cullen, “COMMANDER! WILL THEY FOLLOW?”

Cullen turned to the crowd, “INQUISITION! WILL YOU FOLLOW?” The crowd roared with pride and acceptance. Raising their fists overhead. Cullen looked at them raising his right arm “WILL YOU FIGHT?” the crowd roared again he rose his other arm “WILL WE TRIUMPH?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra as the crowd road again. She had never seen such a thing before. Tiatria looked back at Cullen, “YOUR LEADER, YOUR HERALD” he drew his sword and raised it into the air “YOUR INQUISITOR!” The crowd went absolutely nuts.

Tiatria gave a brief look to Cassandra before she rose her sword into the air as well.

  
Cassandra and Leliana smiled knowing things were coming together. Solas looked at Tiatria with a nod proud of her. He felt she had come so far from when they had first met. Cullen smiled as he held his sword aloft he, then looked over at Josephine seeing that she had lost herself cheering. He looked at Josephine confused lowering his sword and Josephine caught him looking at her. She became embarrassed and stopped blushing.

Tiatria looked high into the sky with her sword into the air. She could feel and hear everyone’s confidence in her. She wasn’t going to let them down; no matter the cost.

After everything died down Tiatria and the others opened the doors to the main hall of the castle to see what was inside. It was a mess, broken boards everywhere. Everything was in disrepair. It was huge inside. It was actually a throne room with a throne room in it few hundred feet back. Stain glass windows above it. Chandlers, a huge fire place near the doors. There were about five to six doors on the sides that led other places. Tiatria knew this place was going to take a lot of work to fix.

  
Cullen looked inside scaling the damage, “So this is where it begins?”

Everyone kept walking in further Leliana looked around, “It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action.”

Josephine looked at Leliana, “But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus” Tiatria looked at her left hand, “accept that he wanted your mark.”

Tiatria slowly turned around, “Someone somewhere must know something about Corypheus.”

Cullen wasn’t that hopeful, “Unless they saw him on the field most will not believe he even exists.”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “We do have an advantage! We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced Empress Celene had been assassinated.”

Josephine gasped in horror, “Imagine the chaos her death would cause, with his army!”

Cullen shook his head, “An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons! Or so the future tells us!” Josephine was sick to even think of such a thing. “Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas God or no God!” Leliana agreed she gave a sigh “I would feel better if we knew what we were dealing with.”

Everyone was in agreement on that.

“I know someone who can help with that!” Everyone turned around to see Varric walking in,“Eh, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend.”

Varric stopped in front of Tiatria he looked up at her, “She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know about what he’s doing and can help.”

Tiatria was eager to meet anyone who could help her at this point. “I’m always looking for new allies introduce me.”

Varric seemed nervous about that since he was looking over both shoulders. “Uh, parading around might cause a fuss it’s better for you to meet privately.”

Leliana and Josephine looked at each other. “On the battlements” Varric shook his head “trust me it’s complicated.”

Varric then turned and walked out leaving Tiatria to wonder who he was talking about.

Josephine looked at the new Inquisitor, “Well, we stand to move on both of these concerns.” She then started to write on her board.

Cullen then looked at Tiatria with a smile, “On your order Inquisitor.”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “I know one thing! If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him!” Tiatria watched everyone leave and she decided to look around.


	11. Castle of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria explores Skyhold, possible friendships and higher level of love and respect for Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Vhenan: Heart
> 
> Emma Lath: you're safe

Tiatria went down the stairs and saw Vivienne, Cassandra and Solas talking together. They farther down the courtyard by the gates. So she decided to see what they were doing. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Cole playing in the grass by himself perfectly content.

“This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet!”

Tiatria looked at Vivienne who was talking to Solas about Cole. Cassandra was looking at the two.

Vivienne had her arms folded, “It has no business being here!”

Tiatria didn’t like Vivienne very much. She found Vivienne to be very judgmental for a mage. Tiatria usually tried to steer clear of her whenever possible. Vivienne always walked around putting on airs and now Tiatria was kind of sorry she recruited her. No one should ever act or think they were better than anyone else.

Solas looked at Vivienne, "Wouldn’t you say the same of an Apostate?” Vivienne didn’t looked moved

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor, I was wondering if Cole was perhaps a mage. Given his unusual abilities.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “He can cause people forget him.” Solas put his hands behind his back, “or have them fail to notice him.” He looked at Tiatria, “This are not the abilities of a mage. It seems Cole is a spirit.”

Vivienne still looked locked in her disgust for Cole’s presence, “It is a demon.”

Solas looked over at her, “If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex.”

Tiatria sighed she already had a lot on her shoulders. However she couldn’t ignore that Cole warned everyone of Corypheus’ impending attack on Haven.

“Cole warned us about Corypheus at Haven, he saved a lot of lives!”

Vivienne looked at her, “And what will its help cost? How many lives will this demon later claim?”

Solas found her tone insulting but he ignored her, “In fact his nature is not so easily defined.”

Cassandra took a step forward, “Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?”

Solas spoke, “Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form they look bizarre, monstrous.”

Cassandra gave him a curious look, “But you claim Cole looks like a young man? Is it possession?”

Solas shook his head, “No, He has possessed nothing and no one. Yet he looks human in all respects.” Solas then turned and walked to Tiatria, “Cole is unique Inquisitor. More than that he wishes to help! I suggest you allow him to do so.”

Tiatria knew somethings one demons and possession, “In my studies, demons either possessed something from this world or were summoned and bound.”

Solas smiled seeing she was knowledgeable, “They would almost never look like something you would mistake for a person.” Solas nodded, “Normally you would be correct but Cole has willfully manifested into this world without possessing anyone.”

Tiatria thought of the Breach, “The demons who came through the Breach or through the rifts weren’t possessing anyone or anything.”

Solas had a solemn look on his face, “Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world.” Tiatria felt bad for the spirits now, “but Cole predates the Breach, from what we can tell he has lived her for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man for all intents and purposes he _is_ a young man. It is remarkable!”

Tiatria smiled, “I should hear what Cole has to say for himself.”

Tiatria then looked around and saw that Cole was gone. He was no longer in the spot he was in earlier. “Where is he now?”

Cassandra sighed, “If none of us remembers him, he could be anywhere.” Solas looked at the others but then looked back seeing Cole heading towards a small camp of wounded soldiers.

Cole seemed to be drawn to them for some reason. Tiatria walked over to see why he would be. When Tiatria was close enough to Cole, “Haven, so many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so that they could escape.”

Cole then paused as if he was sensing something, “Choking fear, can’t think from the medicine. Cuts rack me with every heartbeat.” Cole pulled at his gloves as if adjusting them, “Hot, white pain! Everything burns! I can’t!” He put his left hand up to his face which was hidden by his hat, “I can’t, I’m dying!”

Tiatria was puzzled by what he was doing as if he was fade touched. “I...I” he pointed to a soldier not ten feet from them “Dead!” the soldiers body went limp and his breath left him.

Tiatria was shocked and took a breath, “I’m glad to see you’re settling in Cole. Here I was worried you were going to be having trouble making friends.”

Cole walked to another person, “Every breath slower, like lying in a warm bath.”

Tiatria followed him listening, “Sliding away, smell of my daughter’s hair when I’m kissing her goodnight.” A female soldier next to him slowly closed her eyes her head fell to the right. “Gone”

Cole looked at her somberly till his attention was drawn elsewhere to another soldier. “Cracked brown pain! Dry, scraping, thirsty! There was a soldier propped up on one elbow with two black eyes. Cole knelt down with flask of water, “Here” the soldier was touched by Cole’s kindness, “Thank you” so was Tiatria she watched the soldier drink.

Cole touched the soldier’s shoulder. He looked at Tiatria, “It’s alright, she won’t remember me.” Tiatria smiled, “You’re helping people. What are you?” Cole stood up “I used to think I was a ghost. I didn’t know, I made mistakes but I made mistakes too. A Templar proved I wasn’t real I lost my friends, I lost everything.”

Tiatria felt for Cole, “I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different but it made me stronger.” He looked at her under all that stringy hair. I can feel more, I can help!” Tiatria smiled at him she could see what Vivienne couldn’t, “If you’re willing the Inquisition could use your help.”

Cole nodded, “Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless.” Cole seemed to focus again, “There’s someone” he walked to another soldier a few steps from the last. This one was gravely wounded, Tiatria could tell from his wounds it was a fifty-fifty chance…maybe.

Cole stood over him, “Hurts, It hurts” Cole grabbed one of his knives “someone stop the hurting! Maker please!” Cole lowered his head, “The healers have done all they can.” He looked at Tiatria, “It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony! He wants mercy, help.”

Tiatria looked at the man seeing his pain and knew, “Alright Cole help him.” Cole knelt down making soothing noises, “It’s alright”In a moment it was done and the man’s pain was gone. Tiatria held herself as she was envious of the man, to be free of his pain so simply. 

Cole stood up and looked at her, “I want to stay.” Tiatria nodded as was she was content with Cole's decision. Cole looked at Tiatria through his stringy hair. "Guilt and Shame deep down." Tiatria's ears lowered slightly as her eyes widened. "You feel guilty that you left it behind. Shame for it getting there in the first place." Tiatria backed up as started to look around, "You're afraid of the Gods, that you'll be punished for what happened." Tiatria frantically shook her head as she waved her hands. "Cole stop!"

Cole paused and realized she wasn't ready to be helped, he turn and left. Tiatria smiled at Cole as she watched him go up the stairs to the upper courtyard.

Tiatria looked over and Cullen at a makeshift table giving his men orders. She didn’t remember anything about the storm or how he had saved her. She wanted to see how he was doing.

Cullen leaned over the table, “Send men to scout the area! We need to know what’s out there!”

Two men saluted, “Yes Commander” they then left another man approached “Commander!” Cullen looked at him, “Soldiers have been assigned temporary sleeping quarters.”

Cullen straightened up, “Very good! I’ll need an update on the armory as well.” Tiatria smiled as the soldier just stood there scratching himself. Cullen however didn’t think it was funny. Cullen gave the man a stern look, “NOW!” The soldier straightened and left. Cullen heard someone approach from behind and saw Tiatria. Cullen was happy to see her, “We set up the best we could at Haven.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, Tiatria could tell he was tired and hadn’t slept much. “We could never prepare for an Arch-demon or whatever it was. With some warning we might’ve”

Tiatria smiled at him which made Cullen stop talking, “Do you ever sleep?”

Cullen turned and put his hands on the table, “If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdrawal!” He looked at Tiatria, “I wouldn’t want to!”

Tiatria realized for Cullen’s ego this was a blow. To him he should have been able to do better to either prevent this or to have saved more lives! He should have done more! Tiatria realized Cullen was blaming himself for what happened.

“We must be ready!”

Tiatria also knew Cullen was avoiding in looking at her, “Work on Skyhold is underway! Guard rotations established! We should have everything on course within the week!” Cullen finally looked at her, “We will _not_ run Inquisitor!”

Tiatria sighed, “How many were lost?”

Cullen sighed, “Most of our people made it to Skyhold, it could have been worse.”

Tiatria held her right arm with her left, “What about Roderick? No one has said what has happened to him.”

Cullen gave her a grave look, she lowered her head realizing. “Oh”

Cullen stood in front of her, “Moral was low but it has improved greatly since you accepted the role as Inquisitor.”

Tiatria didn’t move, “Everyone has so much faith in my leadership. I hope I am ready.”

Cullen raised her head, “You won’t have to carry the Inquisition alone.” Cullen knew they still needed to talk, “Even though it must feel like it. We needed a leader! You have proven yourself!”

Tiatria gave him a sweet smile, “Thank you Cullen” He smiled back, she looked down slightly blushing “Our escape from Haven, it was close!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen in the eye, “I am relieved that _you_ like so many others made it out.” Cullen took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “As am I” his gentle voice shot chills down her spine. 67Cullen had a solemn look on his face, Tiatria was about to leave, “You stayed behind, you could have! I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. You have my word!”

Tiatria lowered her eyes then looked at him as he turned to back to his table, “I’m sorry I hurt you…before Inquisitor. It wasn’t my-” Cullen told Tiatria in a sorrowful tone.

Tiatria smiled, “It’s alright Cullen, apology accepted.” Cullen smiled gently, “I hope this means we can be friends?” Tiatria asked as she touched Cullen’s hand. Cullen smiled as he gave a nod, he watched Tiatria ascend the stairs as he turned around to get back to work.

Tiatria went into the main hall and saw a door on her left she walked to the door and opened it. It led out to an open space, a courtyard, a garden her mind realized. She looked around and saw cobblestone all around. She stepped onto the dirt. Tiatria looked around looking at stone benches, patches of grass. Stones stacked from largest to smallest in the corners of garden. Tiatria noticed a well that had been sealed make of wood and stone. It seemed to have been sealed up for it was damaged. Tiatria noticed a gazebo even though truthfully she had no idea what it was. She'd never seen such a thing. 

Tiatria noticed two seperate stone stairways that went up onto second levels of the castle. Doors on the first floor for which at the moment didn't appeal to her, to explore. Thin trees trees seemed to be scattered around. They were only a few years old by the look of them. Tiatria could tell by the soil that it was rich and she could grow lots of healing herbs in it. As she looked around Tiatira could tell there was old magic in the stones, the land itself. She wondered if it was still standing in the time of the gods. 

Once she left the garden, Tiatria walked up into the library and then up the stairs to the roof where she could hear the crows. Tiatria hoped to find Leliana and found Cullen there too.

“I’m sorry”, Leliana told him.

Cullen looked at her sadly and turned and walked past Tiatria looking at her. Tiatria then looked at Leliana who was holding something.

A small canister, “The names of those we lost” Tiatria could see the heart break in Leliana’s face.

Leliana walked over to a table and bent down over it, “You must blame me for this.”

Tiatria shook her head, “We all saw those who attacked us! We know _exactly_ who to blame!” This didn’t seem to help Leliana much, she shook her head. She pushed back on the table standing upright.

Leliana looked out a window, “I keep wondering if I could have done something different.” Leliana looked over her left shoulder, “When the first of my look outs went missing I pulled the rest back.” She then looked back at the window, “Awaiting for more information. If they had stayed in the field they could have bought us more time!”

Leliana sighed in frustration, “I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lost Haven!”

Tiatria looked at Leliana with no blame, “You look out for your own people. That’s a good thing!”

Leliana didn’t look back, “Is it? My people know their duty! They know the risks! They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives!”

Tiatria was not happy to hear Leliana was willing to throw people’s lives away. “Our people are _not_ tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right, their lives mattered!”

Leliana wasn’t so sure, “Can we afford such sentimentality?” She looked back at Tiatria, “What if Corypheus”

Tiatria shook her head and cut her off, “WE ARE BETTER THAN CORYPHEUS!” Leliana hung her head knowing Tiatria was right.

Tiatria went down the stairs and saw once she got to the very bottom, Solas. Solas had made a sort of office for himself. It had books, a desk and a chair.

Tiatria walked up to Solas who smiled seeing her, “Greetings Vhenan”

Tiatria smiled back, “I’m interested in hearing more about yourself and your studies Solas. If you have time, I would love to hear more.”

Solas gently touched the side of her face, “You continue to surprise me Vhenan. Alright let us talk, preferably somewhere more interesting than this.”

************************************************

Tiatria could start to hear and feel a cold wind around her, _where was she?_ She opened her eyes to see her and Solas walking up the stair of Haven’s inside camp. Everything was still intact even the Chantry.

“Why here?”

Solas paused for a moment, “Haven is familiar, it will always be important to you.”

Tiatria followed him a bit, “We talked about that already.”

Tiatria followed him into the Chantry and into the dungeon where she first woke up. Solas stopped at the base of the steps. Solas looked at Tiatria, “I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor.”

Tiatria was touched that Solas watched over her, “Thank you Solas, it’s nice to know someone was watching out for me.”

Tiatria was saddened for a moment, “At least someone did outside of the fade.”

Solas looked at Tiatria with a weak smile, “I ran every test you could imagine, searched the fade and found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity, she threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”

Tiatria’s eyes got big but she wasn’t surprised Cassandra said that either. “Cassandra is like that with everyone.”

Solas laughed, “Yes” he then led her out of the dungeon.

When they were out of the Chantry, “You were never going to wake up! How could you? A mortal sent physically through the fade.”

Solas then stopped walking and looked at her. “I was frustrated, frightened the spirits I might have consulted were driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help I had no faith in Cassandra or she in me. I was ready to flee.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure where he’d go to, to escape this, “The Breach threatened the whole world. Where did you plan to go?”

Solas blushed a little, “Some place far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me. I never said it was a good plan.”

Tiatria tried not laugh because she knew it wasn’t a good plan. Solas turned to is right and looked at the Breach it was still there. Solas threw his hand at it, “I told myself one more attempt to seal the rifts!” He lowered his hand, “I tried and failed now ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow. Resigned myself to fleeing and then”

Tiatria saw a memory of him holding her hand to a rift sealing it. Solas turned to look at her, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture” Tiatria noticed his eyes fixed on her with an intensity, “and then I felt the whole world change.”

Tiatria’s heart skipped a beat with those words, “Felt the whole world change?”

Solas smiled, “A figure of speech” he told her as his thumb caressed her right cheek.

Tiatria didn’t care she stepped up to him closer, “I’m aware of the metaphor.” When Tiatria was inches away she looked up at Solas, “I’m more interested in felt.” Solas could feel her breath on his face.

Solas struggled to find the proper words, “You change…everything.”

Tiatria blushed glancing away from Solas just for a moment and then she caught Solas’ eyes. Tiatria eagerly leaned in for a kiss that only lasted a moment and she pulled away.

Solas grabbed Tiatria and kissed her with intense passion, he knew this was his moment. Solas wanted to make this count. He leaned Tiatria back just a little as he held her close.

When Solas let Tiatria go he shook his head and kissed her again. Solas then backed away feeling something inside of him that he had never felt before. Intense love, passion, Solas wanted to take Tiatria right there, right at that moment. However he forced himself to break from the kiss and looked at Tiatria, panting and wanting every bit of her as she wanted him. The passion and lust clearly in their eyes.

“We shouldn’t, it isn’t right! Not even here.” Solas told her.

Tiatria looked at him confused, “What do you mean not even here?”

Solas gave her a smile shaking his head, “Where did you think we were?”

Tiatria looked around finally realizing, “This isn’t real”

Tiatria looked back at Solas, “That’s a matter of debate, probably best discussed once you, wake up.”

Tiatria shot up from a bed realizing she had been sleeping. She swung her feet over the sides of the bed and took a moment. Had she dreamed everything or was what she had just seen real? Was she really in the fade and did she really kiss Solas? Tiatria had been longing to do that and now getting a chance to do that was wonderful.

Tiatria knew she had to speak with Solas. The room she was in was very large it had a double bed and huge balcony. It had a desk and a chair with throw rugs all around. It had a love seat and a staircase with a banister behind it. There were huge stain glass windows behind everywhere letting in the light. Tiatria went down the stairs and out the door that led out to the main hall. She ran to Solas’ office wanting to talk to him.

Solas smiled at her, “Sleep well?” It wasn’t just a dream it _was_ real.

Tiatria kissed Solas for a few moments, “I have never done anything like that before on a number of levels.”

Solas gave a small chuckle, “I apologize for what almost happened in the fade.”

Tiatria shook her head in disbelief, “I’m not,”

Tiatria took Solas by the hand and led him out to the main hall across to her bed chamber door. She took Solas up the stairs and up to her room. Tiatria immediately kissed Solas, he held her tight against his aching body. Everytime he was with Tiatria, he felt alive as if his life had purpose once more.

Solas' left hand threaded through Tiatria’s hair as his fingers cradled her jaw. When Tiatria felt Solas’ fingers start to touch her ear Tiatria pulled away from Solas’ touch. She held his hand as she looked at him.

Solas’ eyes softened as his fingers put Tiatria’s hair behind her damaged ear. Tiatria looked at Solas stunned, “You knew?”

Solas gave a nod, “Yes, I knew. Ever since Haven when I slept on the floor. Our dreams merged and I saw everything Vhenan.”

Tiatria hung her head as tears poured down her cheeks, “Then you know my shame.”

Solas looked at Tiatria confused, “Shame?” he shook his head as he lifted Tiatria’s chin up so she’d look at him. “No Vhenan, it’s not your shame, it's theirs. Only the cowardly and the cruel do such things to the innocent. This has never been your shame or burden to bare.” Tiatria's eyes weakened as she back away. Solas put his hands on her shoulders and cuddled her into his arms. "Neither was the child you bore." hearing those words caused Tiatria to break down, finally. 

Solas pulled his Vhenan over to a huge white sofa and gently had Tiatria to sit on his lap, once he sat down. Gently Solas wrapped his arms around his Vhenan, her cries echoing off the walls. Tiatria felt Solas' right hand hold her head to his chest. Feeling Solas' warmth greatly comforted Tiatria.

Finally, Tiatria looked up at Solas, she felt her heart grow the lightest it had ever been since her attack. Solas looked at her ear, “Not everyone can show their scars for all to see, most carry theirs inside, hidden. Your ear should be seen as a badge of honor.” Tiatria looked at Solas shocked, _honor?_ “Not everyone can have such things happen to them and survive it physically let alone emotionally.”

Tiatria had never thought of her ear as a badge of honor, a symbol of her survival and determination to continue on. “You don’t think I'm any less elven?”

Solas took Tiatria’s hands into his own, “Never, they may have taken your purity and your ear but as long as you don’t let them take anything else from you, you still stand by your clan’s oath: to never submit, then you are no less Dalish than anyone else in your clan.”

Solas pulled Tiatria closer, his eyes gentle and soft as his lips gently, softly touched hers. His hands gently held her face as he kissed her. Tiatria held onto the sides of Solas' face as her lips consumed his. Without a thought Tiatria laid backward with Solas in her arms. Solas rested on his forearms as he continued to kiss his love with passion. Both lost themselves to their want and desire. Tiatria felt Solas’ body pressed up against hers as she tasted his lips, felt the warmth of his skin as she helped pull his shirt off of him.

Solas took both his hands and moved hers till both hands were over her head. With his left hand holding both of hers, Solas' right hand unbuttoned Tiatria’s top gently. Tiatria felt Solas smile against her lips as she gave a wanting moan. His right hand palmed her breast. Solas sat up onto his knees as he pulled off Tiatria’s boots and put either hands on her hips as he pulled off her pants and threw them to the side. Solas looked at Tiatria breathless as he examined every inch, every curve of her body.

Solas could see the scars on her breasts and throughout her body where the men had cut her with their daggers. To him Tiatria wasn’t any less beautiful than if she didn’t have them.

Solas slid down to his stomach as he groaned from between Tiatria’s thighs as he kissed them gently, softly and with purpose. Solas could see Tiatria was wet, some of her moisture slipped from between her folds and moistened the cushions. Solas ran his warm hands up on her outer thighs. Tiatria’s legs shivered, goosebumps swept across her skin. Tiatria felt her body grow hot and cold all at the same time, and as she had never been with a man consensually before, Tiatria didn’t know what to ask for.

Solas looked at Tiatria as his left hand caressed her thigh, “Have you ever reached completion Vhenan?”

Tiatria averted her eyes from Solas as she blushed horribly, “I was saving myself for Tahl’rail for when we were going to get married.”

Solas sat up as moved on all fours till his head nudged hers, “Was he your promised?”

Tiatria’s eyes filled with tears, “He tried to reclaim my honor from the Shemlen who attacked me.” Solas sat cross legged as he invited Tiatria to sit in his lap. Tiatria felt Solas wrap his arms around her and was comforted by the warmth of his skin. “They killed him and strung him up a tree for all to see.”

Solas caressed Tiatria’s cheek with his hand as he gently hushed her. Tiatria held her left wrist, “I burned my promise bracelet that he’d given me.”

Solas laid down on the sofa with Tiatria as he held her, Solas kissed Tiatria’s forehead. His left hand caressed her cheek. Solas made sure she looked at him, “Vhenan, I will never seek to replace what you once had.” Solas’ thumb brushed away a tear that had escaped Tiatria’s eye. “Do you trust me?”

Tiatria gave a small smile as she nodded her head, which caused Solas to smile back. Solas was gentle as he lips wisped over Tiatria’s pouty lips. The first kiss Solas gave was a loving chaste kiss. Solas would kiss Tiatria as he would whisper gentle things that seemed to comfort Tiatria like a blanket. Solas leaned over to kiss Tiatria, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. He drew back to lay a chaste a kiss on Tiatria’s nose, on her cheek, before taking the edge of her injured ear between his lips.

Tiatria shuddered and pulled on Solas’ necklace, her fingernails dug into his left arm. Her heart pounded, as she writhed beneath him, a leg hooked around his waist to get some kind of leverage.

Tiatria rocked her clit against his soft pants, feeling the lump of his hardened cock beneath his trousers. Tiatria seemed startled by this and Solas gave a gentle smile as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Tiatria looked up at Solas he held her right hand and placed it on his shoulder.

Solas gave a sweet smile, “It’s alright Vhenan, it’s a natural response to your touch and beauty. Don’t worry, right now about it. That part will be for a time when we are more connected.”

Solas knew Tiatria was curious as her right hand slowly moved down, her hand recoiled for a moment before Tiatria ran her fingers across the length of him. Solas lowered his forehead onto her shoulder and moaned. Solas drew back slightly and kissed her softly on the mouth. “I see you are curious, I would love to explore that curiosity another time.”

Solas’ fingertips from his left hand gently caressed Tiatria’s arm as they moved down to her thigh. Tiatria gave him a more meaningful kiss as her right hand cradled his jaw, causing his left hand to come back to her jaw as he kissed her. When Solas sat up Tiatria turned onto her back and Solas’ fingertips once again traveled from her breast down her to her stomach to her thigh. Tiatria watched Solas move to be in-between her legs once more.

Solas’ lips kissed Tiatria’s navel and they continued their task downward, till they came to her vaginal folds. Solas began to flick her clit with his tongue, a finger running along her vaginal lip and around her opening.

Tiatria writhed underneath Solas’ mouth. He held Tiatria’s hip with his right hand to keep her in place, but Tiatria still rocked against his tongue, against his lips and lost herself in the feeling growing inside her, in the way that her toes twitched and curled. Tiatria wasn’t quite sure what was happening to her, but she knew she needed more of this feeling, whatever it was. Tiatria’s whole body became flushed, and when Solas began alternating the flicks with wet, sloppy open mouthed kisses across her clit, she began to feel truly strange. Heart pounded, her body warmed, her stomach coiled as did her groin.

She’d never felt anything like these and was starting to become frightened. Solas sensing her distress took her right hand into his left and held it firmly. Tiatria could tell from Solas’ hold that this was a positive thing.

Solas replaced his tongue with his right thumb that lazily circled her clit, then licked and sucked his way down to Tiatria’s vaginal opening. Tiatria whimpered like a puppy needing it’s mother, shuddering, and she could feel Solas smiling against her. He was enjoying this as much as she was, and the knowledge of it was almost too much. Solas lapped at Tiatria, as if he was a starving man.

Solas knew Tiatria was holding back, she wanted to let go and feel all the wonderful sensations, however another part of her was afraid, fearful of what would come next.

“Stop thinking, emma lath. Let go.” Solas murmured, then slid a finger into Tiatria, rocking it into the spot that made her buck and beg and cry. Solas licked another stripe up to her clit, circling it and finally sucking and moaning across the small nub. Tiatria was pulsing, throbbing against his finger, and when Solas added a second and then a third finger to join the first already crooked and thrusting in her, her orgasm crashed over her without mercy.

Solas didn’t stop, he didn’t retreat. Instead, he pulled Tiatria closer to him, burying his nose and mouth and fingers against and in her, moaning around her clit until the dull throbbing inside her gave way for renewed short and sharper pulses of pleasure. Tiatria's head lolled back against armrest of the couch. Her hands against the back of Solas’ head, legs wrapped around his shoulders, her hips rocking of their own accord, mouth chanting, begging for more. Tiatria came again, low and long pulses rushing up and down her from her toes to her fingertips. Tiatria felt her bones grow heavy, loose, relaxed. Happy.

'Was this what happiness was?' Tiatria wondered.

Solas came back up and kissed Tiatria and for the first time tasted herself on Solas’ lips. Solas then snuggled up with her as she closed her eyes well worn out from Solas’ attentions.

When Tiatria woke up later, she found herself covered with a blanket and a white rose waiting for her on an end table next to the couch. Tiatria sat up and saw there was a note along with it. She opened it as she picked up the rose.

_You are my symbol of purity and light in a world of darkness. Until we have another private moment together._

_Now and always,_

_my Vhenan_

Tiatria smiled as she took a moment to collect herself.

***********************************************************

Tiatria decided to take a walk in Skyhold’s garden and knew it needed a lot of work to bring it back to its former splendor. She looked over at the gazebo. She noticed Cullen and Dorian, they were sitting there but from the angle she couldn’t tell what. Tiatria decided to walk over and see for herself.

When she did she found him playing a board game with Dorian. Cullen was hunched over very involved with game where Dorian was sitting upright with his legs crossed.

Cullen gave him a smug look “Gloat all you like I have this one!” he started to reach of a game piece.

Dorian gave him a smirk “Are you sassing me Commander? I didn’t know you had it in you!” Cullen looked at the board looking at where his next move should be rolling his eyes.

Cullen was about to pick up a piece, “I do I even” He noticed Tiatria come and dropped his piece.

Dorian loved it seeing Cullen drop everything and shoot up from his chair.

“Inquisitor!”

Dorian took a moment to remind Cullen at the game at hand, “Leaving are you?” He gave a catty smile, “Does this mean I win?”

Cullen sat back down not going to give Dorian the satisfaction. He shot Dorian a look Tiatria had her arms folded seeing this was a serious game. “Are you two playing nice?”

Dorian smiled looking at Cullen, “I’m _always_ nice” he sat forward in his chair “You need to come to terms with my with me inevitable victory.” Dorian moved his piece “You’ll feel much better.”

Cullen laughed, “Really?” he moved his piece, “Because I just won and I feel fine!”

Dorian looked at the board seeing is sound defeat. He rose his arms, “Don’t get smug! They’ll be no living with you!”

Dorian then turned and got up from his chair, Dorian smiled at Tiatria as he approached her. “Inquisitor how nice to see you.” Cullen saw Tiatria backing away from Dorian and quickly got up from his seat. Cullen pulled Dorian back as Tiatria’s face began to show fear and her body began to shake.

Dorian looked back at Cullen confused, Cullen had a concerned look on his face. “Dorian you need to be careful on how you approach her.” Dorian looked at Tiatria who was shaking holding herself. “She’s afraid of human men.”

Dorian looked at Tiatria and felt remorse for frightening her so bad. “I’m sorry Inquisitor, I never meant to frighten you.”

Tiatria took a moment before she took a breath and started to relax, “I know Dorian, I know you’d never hurt me.”

Dorian bowed and he gently kissed Tiatria’s hand, “I will strive to be more mindful next time.”

Tiatria watched Dorian walk off before she looked at Cullen who looked at her smiling. “I should return to my duties as well, unless you care for a game?”

Tiatria had never seen a game like that before she looked at it shyly, “I’ve never” Cullen held out his arm escorting her to her sit. “It’s all right I can teach you, that is if you wish to learn."

Tiatria smiled lowering her arms, “Prepare the board Commander!”

Cullen set up the board, “As a child I played this with my Sister! She would get this stuck up grin whenever she one, which was all the time!” He looked at her, “My brother and I would practice for weeks!” Cullen smiled, “The look on her face when I finally won!”

Cullen’s smile lessened, “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition” Cullen sat back in his chair, “I haven’t seen them in years.” Tiatria could see he missed his family, “I wonder if she still plays.”

Tiatria was happy to see him opening up more about himself finally. She wondered what had changed. “You have siblings?”

Cullen leaned forward again, “Two Sisters and a Brother!” Cullen showed her where to move her next piece, “Where are they now?”

Cullen looked to his own pieces, “They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don’t write to them as often as I should.”

Tiatria made a move on her own catching on. Cullen was surprised smiling, “Oh, it’s my turn!”

Tiatria giggled, “Alright, let’s see how this plays out!”

Cullen took his time teaching her and they talked about many things. He talked about many things. He talked about growing up in Ferelden with his family. He talked how he was recruited by the Templars when he was thirteen after begging and the Knight Commander talked to his parents on his behalf. He told her about his training to become a Templar also. Tiatria asked more about it took to become a Templar and he told her. Cullen seemed to enjoy telling her about the order. He then talked a little bit about being in Ferelden’s Circle before the Blight. He stopped at a point and wouldn’t go further saying it was too painful and maybe he’d talk about another time. Tiatria was content to just listen. He did talk a little bit about serving in Kirkwall’s Circle before things went bad there and that he did somewhat know Varric from there with the Champion. He then talked about a little bit about his Knight Captain there and her going mad.

After a while Cullen noticed something, “This maybe the longest we’ve gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction.”

Tiatria had her elbow on the board focusing on where her next move was to go. Tiatria knew she needed to make friends, take risks in making friends, she looked up at him with a smile, “We should spend more time together.”

Cullen snapped his head up dropping his piece, “I would, like that!”

Tiatria smiled, “Me too.”

Tiatria then moved as Cullen smiled at her, “You said that” Cullen felt hope coming back that maybe hadn’t screwed up his friendship up with Tiatria. Cullen tried to look at the board and not her, “We should, finish our game.” He looked at her anyway, “Right? My turn?”

Cullen moved his piece for the last time leaning back, “I believe this one is yours. Well played, we’ll have to try again sometime.”


	12. crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria goes to Crestwood to meet Hawke's warden friend. While there she learns more about Fen'Harel than she ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Venavis: Stop
> 
> Elgara vallas, da'len
> 
> Melava somniar
> 
> Mala tara aravas
> 
> Ara ma'desen melar
> 
> Iras ma ghilas, da'len
> 
> Ara ma'nedan ashir
> 
> Dirthara lothlenan'as
> 
> Bal emma mala dir
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len
> 
> Irassal ma ghilas
> 
> Ma garas mir renan
> 
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas
> 
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Sun sets, little one,
> 
> Time to dream
> 
> Your mind journeys,
> 
> But I will hold you here.
> 
> Where will you go, little one
> 
> Lost to me in sleep?
> 
> Seek truth in a forgotten land
> 
> Deep with in your heart.
> 
> Never fear, little one,
> 
> Wherever you shall go.
> 
> Follow my voice--
> 
> I will call you home.
> 
> I will call you home.

Tiatria left Cullen the garden and went to look for Varric. She didn’t have to look too far. Varric was on the eastern battlements waiting for Tiatria. When she came down the steps Varric turned around and smiled “Inquisitor! I want you to meet Hawke! The Champion of Kirkwall!"

Tiatria turned around seeing a human woman with pale skin, shoulder length white hair, black thin eyebrows, pale blue eyes and pouty lips walk down the stairs. She had the armor of the champion on and had a staff of a mage. Tiatria was amazed that the Champion was a mage. She lived in Kirkwall where Cullen was stationed and remained free of the circle. She wondered how she did that.

Hawke looked at Tiatria, “Though I don’t use that title much anymore.” She walked over to Tiatria and looked over the courtyard, “Impressive view! Reminds me of my home in Kirkwall.”

Tiatria looked at her, “You’re lucky you had a single city! I have half of Thedas.”

Hawke watched the people move about, “But after a while all you can see is the people in it.”

Tiatria looked at her, “Does it get any easier?”

Hawke turned her head looking at her, “I’ll let you know”

Tiatria started to panic a little because she wasn’t sure how she was going to do this. The impact of the role she accepted just hit her.

Hawke sighed, "I don't envy you, Inquisitor. But I may be able to help you."

Tiatria held out her left hand as she looked at Hawke. "Varric said that you fought Corypheus before."

Hawke pushed herself up as Varric drank a bottle of wine. "Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the Darkspawn to influence them."

Varric walked up to the two, "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds, turned them against each other."

Hawke moved around slightly frustrated, "If the Wardens have disappeared, they have fallen under his control as well." This was news Tiatria didn't need to hear, "So Corypheus has the Venatori, the Red Templars, and now possibly the Grey Wardens as well?" Tiatria sighed heavily as she was beginning to doubt herself. "Wonderful"

Hawke gave Tiatria a very determined look, "I didn't come all this way to give you bad news. I've got a friend in the Grey Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me." he started to pace around. "His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

Varric looked at Hawke, "Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your Grey Warden friend disappear with them?" Hawke shook her head, "No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

Tiatria became curious, "If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were doing with the Wardens?" 

Hawke answered, "The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I hoped the wardens could tell me more about it." Tiatria remembered the Red Templars, the horror and the pain they must of felt. "Corypheus had templars at Haven, They looked like they'd been exposed to the kind of lyrium you describe." Hawke seemed to be mulling over the information, she looked back at Tiatria. "Hopefully my friend will know more."

Tiatria nodded, "I'll take any lead I can get at the moment." Hawke was happy to Tiatria's response, as she walked away she put her right hand on Tiatria's shoulder. "Good. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll meet you there." Tiatria watch Hawke leave, it took a moment before he noticed Varric was missing.

Tiatria went down the steps to the courtyard and began to look around for Varric, she noticed Cassandra was also gone from seeing her by some training dummies. Tiatria heard some faints screams coming from the armory, she opened the door that led inside. She ran up the stairs to find Cassandra pushing Varric into some tables. Her eyes burned with rage, "YOU KNEW WHERE HAWKE WAS ALL ALONG!"

Varric pushed Cassandra back full force as he became angered as well. He'd grown tired of Cassandra's abuse. "You're damn right I did!" he snapped. 

Cassandra walked back to Varric as she swung her right arm attempting punching the dwarf unconscious. "YOU CONNIVING LITTLE SHIT!" Varric dodged Cassandra's punch and ran to the other side of the room.

Varric stood behind a table, "YOU KIDNAPPED ME! YOU INTERROGATED ME! What did you expect?" the dwarf questioned. Tiatria didn't know what to say or do at the moment. However, she wasn't going to let escalate any further.

Tiatria walked between the two, "VENAVIS! " she then felt stupid because neither would know what that word meant.

Cassandra held out her right hand as she looked at Tiatria angered, "You're taking his side?" she questioned.

Tiatria wasn't favoring anyone, her right hand sliced threw the air. "I said enough!" she snapped. Varric walked behind Tiatria in hopes for protection.

Cassandra paced around as she looked at Tiatria in agitation. "We needed someone to lead this Inquisition." she then stopped and looked at both Varric then Tiatria. "First, Leliana and I looked for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but she was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no." Cassandra harsh gaze fixed on Varric, "It was just you. You kept him from us."

Varric held up his arms presenting Tiatria, "The Inquisition has a leader!" he confirmed in a firm tone. Cassandra gave a snort, "Hawke would have been at the Conclave, if _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy..."

Tiatria interrupted Cassandra, "Varric's not responsible for what happened at the Conclave."

Varric shook his head, "I WAS PROTECTING MY FRIEND!"

Cassandra wasn't having it, she looked at Tiatria. "Varric is a liar, Inquisitor." she said with her eyes firmly fixed, on the dwarf. "A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept her secret."

"He's with us now!" said the dwarf, "We're on the same side."   
  
  
Cassandra took a few steps back as she shook her head, her hands moved in a dismissive manner. "We all know whose side you're on Varric! It will never be the Inquisition's!"

Tiatria felt for both of them, however arguing now wasn't going to help anything. "Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra."

Varric felt relieved in hearing those words, "Ha! Exactly!" he agreed, flicking his hands outward.

Tiatria wasn't letting Varric off the hook though, he pointed at the dwarf. "And you better not be keeping else from us!" 

  
Varric sighed as he gave a nod, "I understand."  
  
  
Cassandra backed away, she looked like she'd been punched in the gut, "So I must accept...what?" Tiatria could see the tears in her eyes. "That the Maker _wanted_ all this to happen? That he, that he..." Tiatria walked up to Cassandra and held her friend hand. Cassandra fought her at first but Tiatria was determined to bring her friend comfort. After a few moments of protest, Cassandra stopped and Tiatria gave a small smile.

Cassandra kept her eyes looking towards the banister, "I must not think about what could have been," Cassandra's voice became weak, "we have so much at stake." Tiatria looked back at Varric, "Go, Varric. Just...go." Tiatria moved his head, signaling for the dwarf to go.  
  


Varric walked to the stairs, he looked at Cassandra, "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, she would have died too. You have done enough to her." he then descended the stairs leaving the two alone. Tiatria laid his head on Cassandra's, "I believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it." Tiatria just listened, "If I'd just explained what was at stake...if I'd just made him understand." 

Cassandra broke from Tiatria's hold and walked towards a chair, "But I didn't, did I?" she sat down, "I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." she scolded herself, "I'm such a fool."

Tiatria walked over and squatted down in front of Cassandra. Her eyes were gentle, "What if you hadn't believed him, and you tracked Hawke down?"

Cassandra's face still pained as she sighed, "Honestly, Hawke might not have agreed to become Inquisitor. She supported the mage rebellion after all. She wouldn't have trusted me for a second. But this isn't about Hawke, or, even Varric. Not truly." Tiatria knew that, she knew Cassandra was just mad at herself and blamed herself for the Divine's death, like she did for Tahl'rail. 

Cassandra gave a snort as she shook her head, "I should have been more careful, I should have been smarter. I don't deserve to be here."

Those were words that Tiatria didn't either accept or believe. "You're being too hard on yourself, Cassandra."

Cassandra sighed, "Not hard enough, I think." 

Tiatria's shook her head, "You can't believe that." she gave a side smile, "It's a good thing, I still like you."

Cassandra shook her head, "I'm serious!"

Tiatria chuckled, "You think, I'm not?"

Cassandra took a deep breath as she gave a gentle smile. "I want you to know, I have no regrets." Cassandra gave a nod, "Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did." She got up from her seat as Tiatria stood up. "You're not what I pictured," Tiatria felt that was a meant to be a shot. "But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing." 

The two parted and Tiatria went to seek out Varric. Varric was in the main hall sitting at a table hiding from Cassandra. Tiatria walked up to him smiling seeing him have Bianca leaning next to his chair.

He was caressing her trigger just in case.

  
  


“She’s calm down I think you can take you finger off your crossbow.” Varric looked at her “I wasn’t trying to hide anything! I told her everything that was important at the time!” She smiled “I know Varric, you wouldn’t have kept quiet otherwise.”

Varric sighed as he rubbed his forehead “I know I need to do better.” Tiatria leaned against the table and put her hand on Varric’s “You’re doing fine Varric” She patted his shoulder and left him with his thoughts.

Tiatria looked down the great hall and looked down at the throne. A new one had been put up since the last one was severely damaged. It was a dragon skull turned onto its end with a seat put into it. She marveled at its craftsmanship.

Josephine walked up to her, “Impressive is it not? Fit for a leader!” Tiatria turned her head looked at the Ambassador. “Meant to show influence and the burden of it! It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where you will sit in judgement!”

Tiatria leaned her head to the right ,“Who will I be judging exactly?”

Josephine looked at her with a stern face, “Those who have done wrong! You’ll know of them of the very least. All of that presumes they survived their initial encounter with you of course.”

Tiatria thought about having that kind of power at her command and it frightened her. “More lives in my hands! I don’t want this kind of power Josephine.”

Josephine gave her a sympathetic look, “I share you distaste for more bloodshed. It needn’t come to that the Inquisition’s sovereignty comes from the allies who validate it!”

Josephine gave a small sigh, “You are both in power and bound. Justice has many tools, if their applications are clever. Execution may even seem merciful by comparison.”

Tiatria looked at the throne taking a deep sigh before looking back at Josephine. “Is there anyone I should judge?”

Josephine nodded, “Take the throne when you are ready. We will bring him before you.”

Tiatria nodded and looked at the throne she walked up to it and turned around. She sat into and tried to get the feel for it. The thought and feel of the power was unnerving for her. Josephine and her nodded to each other.

Josephine looked at one of the guards, “Bring the prisoner forth!” The guard saluted and left. When he came back with another guard they had the prisoner. Josephine looked at Tiatria, “You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter!”

Josephine walked up the steps, “Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid.” Tiatria felt all the horrors, nightmares and wicked feelings she encountered and still endured since that day.

  
  


Josephine looked at her, “The formal charges are: Apostasy, attempted enslavement and attempted assassination” Tiatria watched them toss Alexius forward towards her. She gave Alexius a hard unforgiving look, “on your own life no less.” Alexius kept his head down and looked totally broken. She looked at Josephine, “Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank! You can judge this magister as you see fit!”

Tiatria leaned forward looking at him abhorrently, “I remember what would have happened if his treachery would have succeeded!”

Alexius rose his head, “I couldn’t save my son! Do you think my fate matters to me?” His tone of voice was loaded with defiance.

Tiatria knew she had options and she thought hard on the matter. She had to think on what her conscience would allow!

Josephine looked at him, “Will you offer nothing more in your defense?”

Alexius shook his head, “You’ve won nothing! The people you saved the acclaim you’ve gathered! You’ll lose it all in the storm to come!” He then looked at Tiatria “Render your judgement Inquisitor!”

Tiatria looked at Josephine, “Can you call Cullen into the room?”

Josephine nodded as she walked away for a moment. After a few minutes Cullen walked in, “You asked for me Inquisitor?”

Tiatria looked at him, “I did, I am not sure what to call some of your punishments your Chantry uses against its mages.”

Cullen looked at Alexius then at her, “Alright, sometimes the Chantry imprisons a mage for certain amount of time.”

Tiatria shook her head “That’s not it, I mean I’ve heard of a certain type of punishment but I’m not aware of what it’s called.”

Cullen put his hand on his swords' pommel, “Oh, describe it to me and I will tell you.”

Tiatria thought for a moment, “My Keeper told me once Templars use a punishment that separates a mage from the beyond. He can no longer do magic but is kept alive.” Gasps could be heard all around the hall. 

Cullen nodded as he looked at Alexius, “Yes, that’s called: The Rite of Tranquility.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Do you know how to do such a thing? Do you have enough Templars and lyrium for it to be done?”

Cullen nodded “Yes, Inquisitor.”

Tiatria looked at Alexius, she couldn’t take his life but neither could she sleep at night thinking of him with the ability to hurt others. She looked at him with eyes cold as ice. Her body straight as a board, her stomach tied up in knots. “Magister Gereon Alexius! I sentence you to for your crimes the punishment of Tranquility!”

The gasps could be heard all over the Great Hall. Alexius looked at her with tears in his eyes, “Death would have been kinder.”

Tiatria looked at him stone faced, “I know, take him away!” The guards took Alexius took his arms and led him off to his cell. 

Josephine looked her in astonishment, “I can’t believe you of all people did that!”

Tiatria lowered her head. She took deep breaths her face had lost all color, “I think I’m going to be sick!”

Josephine’s eyes were wide, “Inquisitor why did you?”

Tiatria shook her head not looking up, “Josephine! That man would have done horrific things if I hadn’t stopped him. They…they still haunt me! I don’t think this man even regrets a single moment of anything he has done or would have done except that he couldn’t save his son. That one selfish act would have destroyed the world and I can’t let that go unpunished. I cannot take his life be I cannot let him have a chance to take that kind of power again.”

Josephine saw the tears in the Inquisitor’s eyes. She could that she didn’t make this decision lightly. She left her to collect her thoughts on the throne. When Tiatria was ready she got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

  
  


A messenger arrived, “Inquisitor! The Commander wishes to speak with you in his office as soon as you are able!”

Tiatria nodded and the messenger went on her way. Tiatria walked across the courtyard and up the stairs to get to Cullen’s office. She opened the door to find him bent over his desk looking over a small wooden box on his desk, some letters scattered around his desk.

Cullen seemed troubled by the box and it made her nervous. Cullen flipped the lid open and put his hands on either side of it. He dropped his head and was silent. Tiatria didn’t move for she was afraid of what he’d say next.

Cullen raised his head looking at her, “As leader of the Inquisition you” Cullen sighed and stood up straight “There is something I must tell you.”

Tiatria stepped forward, “Whatever it is I’m willing to listen.”

Cullen gave a sigh of relief but still looked nervous, “Right! Thank you” Cullen leaned forward, “Lyrium grants Templars our abilities.” Cullen leaned over the box again looking at it. “But it controls us as well, those cut off suffer! Some go mad others die!” Tiatria’s face showed extreme concern at this point. “We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here.”

Cullen paused trying to find the next set of words, “I…no longer take it.”

Tiatria looked at him with a sigh, “You stopped?”

Cullen just continued to look at the box, “When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now.”

Tiatria walked over to him and touched his hand, “That is why you were sick when I came back from Redcliffe?” Tiatria then touched Cullen’s hand, Tiatria looked gently into his eyes. It was at that moment Cullen realized it was Tiatria who had tended to him when he was sick. 

Cullen looked at Tiatria differently at that moment with that realization. “Yes”

Tiatria gently shook her head, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Cullen looked away for a moment, “It’s been a very private matter for me.”

Tiatria looked at him, “Why are you doing this?”

Cullen walked away a little he turned and looked at Tiatria, “After what happened in Kirkwall I couldn’t! I will not be bond to the order or that life any longer.”

Tiatria took her hands into his not wanting to worry her, “Whatever the suffering I accept it! I would not put the Inquisition at risk! I have asked Cassandra to…watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised I will be relieved from duty.”

Tiatria held Cullen’s hand gently but firmly, “I don’t care about the Inquisition, I care about what you are suffering.” Tears filled Tiatria’s eyes, “Are you in pain?”

Cullen gave Tiatria a reassuring look, “I can endure it.”

Tiatria looked up at him, “Thank you for telling me. I respect what you are doing.”

Cullen smiled as he felt a huge sense of relief, “Thank you, I am glad you understand.” Tiatria looked up smiling at him, which gave Cullen a chance to go over some letters.

Cullen stood up straight looking at her, “On another note Inquisitor, I found where the Red Templars come from, Therinfal Redoubt!”

Cullen walked away from his desk, “The knights were fed Red Lyrium until they turned into monsters.”

Tiatria watched Cullen, she could see the anger and disgust in his face. “Samson took over after their corruption was complete!”

Tiatria took a few steps toward him, “How do you know Samson?”

Cullen turned around, “He was a Templar in Kirkwall until he was expelled from the order.”

Tiatria’s eyes got wide: How does one get expelled from the order she wondered?

Cullen’s eyes narrowed his voice soured, “I knew he was an addict but this?” Cullen shook his head, “Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry! Its power comes with a terrible madness.”

Tiatria thought about all those who were lost in Haven and how she could have lost him. “The Red Templars swarming Haven were proof enough!”

Cullen shook his head as he gave a snort, Tiatria could see his face was clearly pained, “We cannot allow them to gain strength! The Red Templars still require lyrium! If we can find their source we can weaken them and their leader!”

Tiatria could see this was going to be Cullen’s personal mission to tear this new Templar order apart. Tiatria looked at Cullen and worried about what this would do to him.

“Are you angrier at Samson or Corypheus?” Tiatria asked.

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know!”

Tiatria smiled at least he was honest, Cullen looked at her. “Samson at least should know better! Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads! Investigating them could lead to where it’s being mined!”

Cullen face softened, “If you confront them be wary, anything connected to Samson will be well guarded.”

Tiatria smiled, “I will Cullen don’t worry about me. I will be leaving for Crestwood in the morning. I have to see what Hawke’s friend in the Wardens can tell us.”

Cullen nodded, “I will have Leliana look into where these trade roads maybe. I will write to you when I know more about them so you can investigate them before you come back.”

Tiatria agreed, she wouldn’t want to return back to Skyhold just to turn around and leave again. Tiatria nodded as she left Cullen in his office.

**************************************************************

The next morning Tiatria took Blackwall since this was a Grey Warden matter. Solas and Varric with her to Crestwood. Tiatria asked Solas to sleep in the same tent with her as to help her with her nightmares. Solas always made her feel safe and secure. Solas didn’t hesitate to agree to such a request, he loved holding his greatest treasure in his own arms as he slept. When they got there it was night and it was pouring rain.

Harding greeted her, “Good to see you safe Inquisitor! We’ve got trouble ahead!”

Tiatria wasn’t even in the camp five minutes and they already had trouble.

Tiatria gave a weak smile, “I’m sure it’s nothing the Inquisition can’t handle!”

Harding smiled, “Careful your worship that optimism might be catching!”

Tiatria tilted her head to the side, “Are things really that bad?”

Harding nudged her head to left and she led Tiatria to a stone wall overlooking a lake. In the distance a green mist like glow could be seen.

Tiatria looked at Harding, “Oh.”

Harding looked up at Tiatria, “Crestwood was the sight of a flood during the Blight. It’s not the only rift in the area but after it appeared. Corpses started to walk out of the lake! You’ll have to fight through them to get to where Ser Hawke’s friend is hiding. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they’ll want help! Good luck and please be safe!”

Tiatria looked at the others as they walked passed the lake, Varric looked at water. “Maybe the locals will give us a boat!”

As they got onto the main road two Grey Wardens were defending an elven woman from some walking dead. When it was over Tiatria talked to the Wardens who said they were under the orders of the Warden Commander Clarel to find the Warden Stroud. Tiatria asked if they could stay and help defend the town but they said they could not. That their mission took priority and they had to leave. Tiatria watched them go and she turned her attentions to the elf they had saved. The elf named Jana wanted to become a Warden herself now but after talking to Tiatria she decided to help the Inquisition instead.

Tiatria pressed on to Crestwood and talked to the Mayor after helping its defenders kill all the undead that tried to enter the town. The Mayor told her about how the Darkspawn came and sickened Old Crestwood. They then got into the Damn’s control room and flooded Old Crestwood those who survived barely survived. Tiatria said she wanted to help and needed to get to the damn to drain the lake to get to the rift. The Mayor warned her about bandits who had taken up residency there and to be careful.

Tiatria ran through the rain with the others battling bandits and undead till they reached a big cave with Hawke standing outside. Hawke smiled, “Glad you made it! I just got here myself my contact with the wardens should be in the back of the cave.”

Tiatria looked at Hawke with a little bit of concern, “A group of Wardens were protecting a villager from corpses down in Crestwood.”

Hawke nodded not looking surprised, “They were most likely looking for my friend. Glad they didn’t have people look for him in here. They might as well be good men but they have been given bad orders.”

Tiatria looked to the back of the cave and they all walked down it. Tiatria was amazed how deep it really was. At the end was a wooden door. She opened it find a room with a table that had maps and stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. Tiatria found the cave had water and food supplies so someone had been staying here for quite a while. She heard a sword being drawn behind her and she turned around seeing a Grey Warden behind her. He had his sword pointed at her his eyes fixed on her. He was pale skinned black hair buzz cut with a thick mustache on top. His mustache went all the way down to his chin. He had stubble on all around. His eyes were a light crystal blue. He was older around his fifties and she could tell he had seen many years of battle.

Hawke came in, “It’s all right! I brought the Inquisitor!”

The warden looked at Hawke then at Tiatria, “My name is Stroud.” He had a thick Orlesian ascent “and I am at your service Inquisitor.” He lowered his sword.

Tiatria looked at him and smiled, “I’ll take all the help I can get. I know the wardens have troubles of their own.”

Tiatria then looked to her right, “I wonder though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?”

Stroud nodded, “I fear it is so! When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus Wiesshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest!” Stroud got a stern look on his face, “But when and Arch-Demon can survive wounds that seem fatal and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power!”

Stroud walked over to a table that had several maps, “My investigations uncovered clues but no proof!” Stroud sighed, “Then not long after every in Orlais began to hear the calling!”

Hawke had a look of total shock, “MAKER! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Stroud turned his head back, “It was a Grey Warden matter and I was bound by an oath of secrecy.”

Tiatria had never heard of this, Calling before “Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?”

Stroud turned around looking at her, “The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. It starts with dreams, then comes whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.”

Tiatria could see sadness and truth in Stroud’s eyes. She could tell this wasn’t a pleasant thing. Hawke looked at him, “And every Grey Warden is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?”

Stroud nodded “Yes, likely because of Corypheus.” Stroud approached them a little “If the Warden's fall who will stand against the next Blight? It’s our greatest fear!”

Hawke looked at Stroud, “And then they do something desperate, which is what Corypheus wants!”

Tiatria couldn’t help but have questions, “Is the Calling real or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?”

Stroud shook his head, “I know not, even as a senior warden I’ve heard the vaguest whispers of Corypheus. The Wardens believe the calling is real and they will act accordingly! That is all we know for certain.”

Tiatria wondered, “You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?” She then turned around, “And also you Blackwall?”

Stroud nodded, “Sadly yes, it lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire. The creature who makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but…at times I almost understand it. We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand!”

Blackwall looked at them shaking his head, “I do not fear the Calling! Worrying about it only gives it power!” Tiatria’s eyes narrowed as Blackwall spoke, “Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.”

Tiatria looked back at Stroud, “How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?”

Stroud shook his head, “I cannot say, we know little of him say that he is dangerous! He is a Magister and he’s a Darkspawn. He speaks with the voice of the Blight! That lets him affects the minds of Wardens and since we are tied to the Blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false calling!”

Tiatria sighed of sorrow, “So the Wardens are making one last desperate attack on the Darkspawn.”

Stroud paced back and forth with a look of worry, “We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons! Without us the next Blight will consume the world!”

Hawke was horrified to think of the Wardens being gone and world with them.

Stroud looked at the map, “Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual that will end future blights before we all perished.” Stroud sighed and slightly hung his head “When I protested the plan as madness my own comrades turned on me!”

Stroud then turned back to the map and pointed to location on it. “Grey Wardens are gathering here in the Western Approach!” he then walked passed them to leave. “There is an ancient Tevinter Ritual tower, meet me there! We will find answers!”

Tiatria watched Stroud leave and she looked at the others, “Let’s go!” They left the cave and Hawke said her goodbyes saying she’d meet them at the Western Approach as well.

Tiatria noticed Varric was very quiet on the way back to camp. Varric was never quiet unless there was something was up. She found him in his tent since it was still pouring rain. He was sitting on his cot polishing Bianca when she came in. Varric still had his worried expression on his face.

“Are you alright Varric? You haven’t said anything since we’ve left the cave with Hawke.”

Varric stared into space for a moment before looking at her. “Corypheus is back, uh shit!” he hung his head shaking it.

Tiatria sat next to him, “You said he was a Darkspawn or a Magister.” She looked at him with a question on her face, “What is he really?”

Varric shook his head and shrugged, “I’m not sure, I’m not really sure if Corypheus knows either.” Varric looked back at Bianca “He’s definitely a Darkspawn but when we found him it was pretty obvious he hadn’t hear that! He thinks he’s a Magister a priest of Dumat in fact!”

Varric was polishing Bianca’s handle, “He says he broke into the Golden City like in the Chantry tale.”

Tiatria looked at Varric putting her hand on his having him look at her. “If you and Hawke defeated him once we can do it again.” She wanted to give him hope.

Varric shook his head getting a little defensive, “We didn’t just think Corypheus was dead. He was dead! No pulse, no breath, full of stab wounds! There wasn’t a lot of room for doubt!” Varric sighed looking at the ground shaking his head. “It makes me wonder, I thought the Wardens imprisoned Corypheus to use him. Maybe they did it because he can’t be killed.”

Varric was now at the very real realization of losing hope of seeing an end to this.

Tiatria couldn’t believe the adventures and messes he got himself into, “How did you and Hawke even wind up in a Grey Warden prison for ancient Darkspawn?”

Varric looked at her, “Corypheus sent people after Hawke. He actually got control of an entire Carta Clan! He made them drink Darkspawn blood."

The idea of it made Varric shudder, “Weird shit, we tracked the carta to an old Dwarven fort or something in the mountains. Of course it turned out to be a trap. They needed Hawke’s blood to open the locks holding Corypheus and they drew us into the prison to get it.”

Tiatria was kind of horrified that Corypheus would be that clever to find a way to get out of his confines. It made her worry what else he could do but she didn’t want Varric to worry about it.

“There has to be a way to defeat Corypheus!” She held Varric’s hand squeezing it. “We’ll find it! Don’t worry!” Varric put his hand on top of her sighing trying to smile, “I hope you’re right.”

Varric shook his head looking away from her, “Maker’s Breath what have I let loose!”

Tiatria tilted her head and looked into his eyes, “You had nothing to do with this Varric!” Varric looked at her, “I was the one who led Hawke to Corypheus. If I hadn’t tracked the Carta to that ruin.”

Varric shook his head, “But you have more important things listen to do than listen to me worry!”

Tiatria smiled at him, “I don’t mind listening to you Varric, that’s what friends are for. We are friends aren’t we?”

Varric smiled patting her hand, “Always sweet heart! Just let me know when you need something shot!” He then went back to polishing Bianca. Tiatria looked back at Varric as she was exiting.  
  


Tiatria entered her tent and grabbed a towel and wrung out her hair of the extra water. She took off her clothes and wrapped another towel around her body. She grabbed the towel for her hair again which at that point Solas entered the tent. Tiatria looked back and saw Solas and screamed, she sat on her cot as she covered her face in her hands. Solas watched as she took long deep breaths before she looked at him. “Solas you frightened me!”

Solas looked at her and shook his head, “It was my fault Vhenan, I should have alerted you to my presence.”

Tiatria got angry with herself, “No it isn’t!" he groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair in an agitated manner. "I shouldn’t be startled when you off all people come into our tent. I’m tired of being frightened.”

Solas wrapped his right arm around his love and kissed her head as he sat down next to her. “What happened to you was no small thing. It will take time, you will get there with me beside you.”

Tiatria looked at Solas’ wolf jaw bone, her fingers gently caressed it. “Do you follow the ways of the wolf Solas?”

Solas held his hand over Tiatria’s which clung onto the wolf jaw and her at the same time. “Yes, the wolf is the teacher, the pathfinder, the guardian of all it loves.”

Tiatria’s sapphire blue eyes looked at Solas’, “Will you protect me then?”

Solas smiled as his grip tightened on Tiatria's hand, “I will always protect you and may the fates dare to protect any who will receive my displeasure.”

Solas felt a chill on Tiatria’s skin as he laid down with her in this arms. Solas made sure they were snuggled under several thick blankets as his hands began to warm her. Solas hummed a Dalish lullaby that he knew of.

Elgara vallas, da'len

Melava somniar

Mala tara aravas

Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len

Ara ma'nedan ashir

Dirthara lothlenan'as

Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len

Irassal ma ghilas

Ma garas mir renan

Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Ara ma'athlan vhenas

  
********************************

`

Tiatria woke up hearing water flowing, she opened her eyes to see she was laying in the grass, it was still night. Tiatria sat up and looked around, she was at the edge of a pond, and there was rock that enclosed the whole area so the light from the water bounced off the walls. Tiatria stood up and looked behind herself and saw there was a cave opening behind her. Its doorway was blocked by hanging ivy, Fen’Harel came out from the cave’s mouth and seemed to smile.

Tiatria looked around, “Where are we?”

Fen’Harel sat down and licked her hand, “This a secret spot I found years ago. I often come here when I wish to reflect on things I have newly learned or just to think of fond memories.”

Tiatria looked back at Fen'Harel as her eyes drank in the beauty of where she stood. “Are we in the fade?”

“Yes, this place is in Crestwood actually, you aren’t close enough to visit since you are not alone. I wish for this place to remain such as it is, a secret.”

Tiatria looked at Fen’Harel shocked, “How could you possibly know that I'm not alone unless, you're…part of it?”

Fen’Harel whined as he laid down, his feet over the pond’s edge, “I have revealed too much it seems.”

Tiatria’s blood ran cold as she slowly backed away from her friend. “Who or what are you?” she asked frightened. The look on Tiatria's face as she backed away was gut wrenching. She had the look as if she'd betrayed and was beyond scared. 

Fen’Harel sat up as and looked at Tiatria, his ears went back as he whined; showing remorse. “I am someone you know and love Vhenan.”

Tiatria felt the air leave her lungs as she dropped to her knees in shock, “No…it can’t be…?”

Fen’Harel’s body glowed as the energy grew and swirled around himself, the energy grew till a humanoid shape appeared. Tiatria held her hand up to her face to shield her eyes from the bright light. When the light dissipated Tiatria was shocked to see Solas, standing before her. “You, you have been my Fen’Harel the whole time?” Tiatria questioned in shock.

Solas held his hands behind his back looking slightly shameful, “Yes, I have been guiding you and comforting you since the very beginning.”

Tiatria just couldn’t believe what she was hearing, seeing. “Why Solas?” Tiatria shook her head confused, “How?”

Solas squatted down he looked into the water, “Do you remember me telling you in Haven the farther one traveled the farther you could go into the fade?” Tiatria nodded, Solas looked at her. “I have traveled to the free marches before to discover the secrets that were there. The night you were attacked I had wandered far into the fade, I turned into my wolf form so I could travel farther, faster. I saw you wounded, begging for death, asking Falon’Din to take your soul into the afterlife.

Solas stood up as he crooked his index finger on his left hand and caressed Tiatria’s cheek. “I saw the strength within you, I could see that your life was not yet lived. I encouraged you to survive, I wanted to comfort you in any way I could and to guide you to wherever your path would lead you.”

Tiatria looked at her hand which remained in her lap. “Why didn’t you reveal yourself when we met?”

Solas sat down, “You did not know me or trust me enough for me to reveal myself to you, without frightening you and losing what trust we did have of each other. I knew there would come a moment such as this that I would reveal myself to you.” Solas took Tiatria’s hand as he kissed it, “I hope you will understand and forgive me of my deception. I did not intend to be cruel.”

Tiatria was silent for a moment as she looked at Solas’ hands holding hers. She smiled gently, “I guess Fen’Harel was the right name for you it seems.” Solas gave a small chuckle as he smiled, “Yes, I guess it was.”

Tiatria’s right hand rubbed Solas’ jaw, “I understand Solas and I forgive you. Just promise me one thing.”

Solas waited for his love’s request, “Promise me you’ll bring me to this place in the real world when we have a moment to be alone together.”

“I would like that.” Solas replied gently.

After a few weeks Cullen got a letter. It waited for him on his desk, he wasn’t able to get to it till the end of the day. He took off his coat and armor putting it on a stand to keep it nice. He picked it up and broke the wax seal on it unfolding it.

_Cullen,_

_It’s been too long since I’ve been here. Since we’ve been here we met Hawke’s friend Stroud. He believes the Wardens are being controlled by Corypheus who has put a fake Calling into their heads. Stroud says they are heading to the Western Approach to perform some blood ritual to end future Blights._

Cullen’s eyes nearly fell out their sockets as he spit out the ale he was drinking. He wiped his mouth and continued to read.

_We helped the town of Crestwood and drained the lake. We sealed the major rift and undead stopped walking around. In exploring the under caves when we were looking for the location of the rift we discovered bones of people who looked like they were living down there. I’m not sure why they were down there until till got back to town. We went to the Mayor’s house to discover the Mayor was gone. They town’s people couldn’t figure out why he had left. Cullen I sent you the letter he wrote that is his written confession that HE is the one who flooded old Crestwood to save the people who weren’t infected by the Blight._

Cullen stopped and read the Mayor’s confession. He ran his fingers through his hair, “Maker’s Breath!” He put the letter down and picked up Tiatria’s letter.

_I want you to put Leliana’s people on find him! What he did no matter how well intentioned can’t go unpunished. Have you learned anything about the Red Templar smuggling roads? I wish to come back to Skyhold as soon as possible. Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Fondest wishes,_

_Tiatria_

Cullen sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. He looked at the candle on his desk and thought of her. He put her letter down on top of the Mayor’s confession and wrote a letter back to her. That morning he found a messenger and sent the letter off to Crestwood.

  
  


Tiatria had come back to camp after helping one of the local Sisters find the remains of some of the dead bodies for proper funeral rites. She of all people knew what it meant for the dead to have proper rest. Tiatria entered her tent and put her staff to the side. She sat on her cot rubbing the back of her neck when she noticed she was sitting on something. Tiatria picked it up and smiled looking at it and opened it.

_Inquisitor,_

  
  


_I have found that the red lyrium is being smuggled through the Emerald Graves. I have heard there is some connections to the Dalish. I would love to hear any stories if you know of any. Please send word or any clues of Samson’s whereabouts back to Skyhold._

_Regards,_

_Cullen_

  
  


Tiatria got up and walked out of her tent and walked up to Harding, “Harding?” the scout saluted her “Your worship!”

Tiatria smiled, “Tomorrow we break up camp and we will be heading to the Emerald Graves.”

Harding gave her a curious look, “That is quite a long way your worship. Do you know what is out there?” Tiatria looked at her as she turned around, “Red lyrium”

A few weeks later, Tiatria came back to Skyhold with a few surprises: One, captured smugglers who were carting the red lyrium and two, letters that told where the red lyrium came from. Cullen was impressed by Tiatria and what the others had done. After a while she had gotten a summons to Cullen’s office.

When Tiatria walked in he looked at her dropping the papers from the smugglers he had on the desk. “The smugglers we interrogated gave up the Red Templars main source of red lyrium Inquisitor! It’s located in the Dales near a town called sahrnia. Destroying the mines there will destroy Samson’s operations!”

Tiatria smiled, “Excellent work Commander! I’ll investigate the mine!”

Cullen looked at her with a heavy sigh, “Destroying the Red Templars main source of lyrium won’t be a loss Samson won’t soon forget!”

Tiatria was glad to see Cullen’s passion again. Cullen on the other hand not so much, Tiatria had only just returned his anger was getting the better of him. Cullen shook his head and walked around his desk and Tiatria exited his office. Tiatria walked from Cullen's office across the bridge and opened the door that led into Solas’. Tiatria noticed Solas tending to something. “What are you doing?”

Solas turned his head and smiled, “I have a gift for you.”

Tiatria smiled, “A gift?”

Solas stepped aside revealing Tiatria her gift, an Elfroot plant in a pot, Tiatria looked at Solas confused. Solas walked up to the plant.

“There was a recovery effort back at Haven. To see if anything could be found any of the bodies of the fallen or anything of worth. The Commander went back with the Ambassador and your Spymaster at one point.”

Solas put his fingers on the Elfroot’s leaves, “They sent word that this is the only surviving plant from the little grove of trees that you were looking after.”

Tiatria’s eyes lit up, “Solas! Really? You saved this plant? Why?”

Solas watched as his love lovingly touching the leaves as Solas blushed, he loved to see Tiatria smile. It always warmed his heart when she did. “I remembered how much it, how they meant to you. I know you wish to have healing herbs in the garden. This one could help start with that.” Tiatria looked at the plant, “They also went to your cabin to see if there was anything salvageable.” Tiatria looked at Solas “I’m afraid there was nothing.”

Tiatria hugged Solas, “It’s alright Solas, I have everything I need right here.” Tiatria smiled as she felt Solas' arms hold and tighten themselves around her. 


	13. Solas' Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing an intimate moment in the fade Solas hears a cry for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ma'haurasha: You make me wet.
> 
> Vhenan: Heart
> 
> Ma sa'lath! Ma'uthlath: My one love! My eternal love!
> 
> Fenedhis lasa: Swearing
> 
> Halani! Ma halani: Help! Help me!
> 
> Lethallin, Ir Abelas” (Male friend, I’m sorry)
> 
> Tel’Abelas Enasal Ir Tel’Him: I’m not sorry, joyfully relieved I’m not what they wanted me to become.
> 
> Ma Melava Halani Ma Melava Halani Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an: You helped Me, you helped me, guide me into death!
> 
> Ma nuvenin: As you wish
> 
> Dareth Shiral: Safe journey
> 
> Ar Nuvenin Ne In Ar: I want you inside me.
> 
> Mala Eth: You’re safe
> 
> Ir eth: I’m safe
> 
> Garas In Ar Vhenan: come inside me heart

That night Solas slept with Tiatria in his arms in her room. Both content and happy to feel the warmth of the others skin. The night was cool but they were warm underneath the blankets. A few snowflakes came in the tent from a tickle of a breeze as the moon was full and gave a soft glow.

Tiatria took her hands and cupped Solas’ face into her hands. Solas noticed the wanting look in her eyes. Solas was determined to be gentle whenever he Tiatria was in her arms. Solas took great pride that even with all she'd suffered that at least in the fade, she wasn't afraid of his touch; a man's touch.

Solas feverishly kissed Tiatria pressing her lips deep into his. Tiatria wrapped her arms around Solas’ neck as they both felt each other's skin. Solas took his right hand and gently squeezed Tiatria’s left breast. He cupped her neck and jaw with his left hand. With his right hand Solas unbuttoned her silken shirt. Solas used his index and middle finger to gently squeeze Tiatria’s nipple.

  
  


Solas unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way. He held her right breast gently squeezed as he gently licked and sucked her left nipple. Tiatria moaned arching her back spreading her legs. She bucked them gently towards Solas signaling she wanted his hands there. Solas took off Tiatria's boots and unlaced her pants. He flicked his wrist and tossed them aside, in an instant as he kissed her. Solas hesitated blushing as he looked at her. Tiatria put her right hand at the nape of Solas’ neck.

Tiatria looked at Solas with longing in her eyes, “Please Vhenan, touch me!”

Solas gave Tiatria a serious look as he moved his right hand gently down her thigh. “I will and take great pleasure in doing so.”

Solas put his hand in between Tiatria's vaginal lips that lay in in between her legs. Tiatria moaned as she put her hands over her head. Her legs spread as she felt Solas’ touch. Tiatria sat up and pulled Solas’ shirt off kissing him. Solas’ fingers were still in between Tiatria’s legs rubbing, caressing her clit.

Slowly Tiatria had her hands caressing Solas’ chest, his stomach leading all the way down to his pants. Her left hand stopped and gently shook. Solas' hand touched hers gently. He helped her untie his pants while her right rubbed his chest. Feeling his Vhenan's gentle touch with her slender fingers made Solas hard, very hard.

Solas shook his head looking at her, “I…I can’t this, it isn’t right! This isn’t real, you’re not real.”

Solas started to withdraw his hand from Tiatria’s legs. She grabbed his hand keeping it where it was. “You told me things come easier to you in the fade.” Tiatria looked at him with total desire, “For one night at least, can’t we give into our deepest desires?”

Tiatria tugged at the last thread opening his pants releasing his cock. She put her hand on the top of Solas’ cock caressing it. This made both blush and moan, Solas had not felt such a touch in such a long time. Even as Solas could feel Tiatria gently touching him, he could tell she was nervous. With Tiatria's virginal naivete' clearly present, her index finger teased Solas' tip and a slit causing pre-cum to arise. Solas felt embarrassed that it took so little to cause this.

  
  


Tiatria teased his lips with her own, her hot breath on his lips as her kisses consumed him. Solas guided her to take a firm hand of his cock and stroked it. Solas guided her hand to go from the base to the top of the head in a gentle but firm fashion. Tiatria leaned forward causing Solas to lean backward to the point where he rested upon his forearms. Tiatria could feel him throb in her hand and it strangely delighted her. Tiatria’s had lust and fever in her eyes. Tiatria moved her hips over him as she had a firm hold of his cock and slowly sat on him. Tiatria gave a lustful moan as he filled her.

Tiatria leaned over and kissed Solas, she bit his lower lip, “Ma'haurasha”

Tiatria leaned over and kissed Solas taking his face with both hands. Slowly, Solas gently guided Tiatria's hips to move her hips with own hands. Solas threw his head back as he bucked his hips upward. Even as Tiatria wasn’t moving them that much Solas didn’t know how long he’d last. He began to buck his hips as Tiatria moaned which caused to reveal in the fact. Tiatria picked up the pace digging her fingers into Solas’ back.

Solas gasped for breath as his fingers ran through the sides of Tiatria’s hair. “Ma sa'lath! Ma'uthlath!” 

  
  


Solas held firmly onto Tiatria's upper arms as he bucked her up and down. Solas felt himself grow close, very close. Solas felt his body grow hot as it spread to his loins. He moaned and groaned as he could feel Tiatria’s inner walls tighten up around him.

  
  


Tiatria pulled Solas causing him to sit up, as they passionately, Tiatria's fingers massaged the back of his scalp, her hair getting into her eyes. She crashed her lips against hers as she felt herself about to burst. Tiatria threw her head back as she began to scream and cry out wildly. As she felt her walls squeeze Solas. Solas lost his resolve he could no longer hold back.

“Fenedhis lasa!” he cried

Solas firmly held Tiatria’s hips as they shuddered with aftershocks. Tiatria leaned over and kissed him passionately as he gently raked his fingertips up and down her back. He gently used his hand to have her look at him. His eyes were glassy and full of love.

As Solas laid on the ground deep in thought as Tiatria snuggled into his arms. He looked magnificent blue eyes which sparkled for him as he kissed her forehead.

“Halani! Ma halani!” cried a distant but familiar voice from the fade.

Solas jolted from his slumber from Tiatria’s bed. He took deep breaths trying to regain his senses. Sweat trickled down his brow. He then looked down he removed his blankets. He saw his pants were wet and sticky. Solas sighed looking up with an embarrassing sigh.

Solas walked over to the wash basin from the dresser and removed his pants. He poured the water from a pitcher into the bowl, he grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned himself. After he got on a fresh pair of pants Solas walked down to his study.

**********************************************************

Morning came over Skyhold and Tiatria came from her chambers. She realized that Solas was not next to her when she woke. Tiatria walked over to Solas’ office. Solas was sitting in his chair sipping something from a cup. It couldn’t have tasted good because he shook his head and gave a disgusted look. It must have tasted bitter. Solas wiped his face as put the cup down but before he did he looked inside the cup. Tiatria looked at him from across the table.

Tiatria smiled, “Problem with your tea?”

Solas gave her a sour look, “It’s tea, I detest the stuff!”  
  


Tiatria walked next to him, “Where were you? You were not with me when I woke.” Tiatria smiled like a child, “Especially after what we shared last night.”

Solas took a breath, as he took his love's left hand into his right. Solas' lips gently kissed Tiatria delicate hand. “I’m sorry Vhenan” Solas looked up at Tiatria, “I needed to shake the dreams from my mind.” Solas quickly caught himself, “Not the one we shared together.” Solas looked at Tiatria who clearly looked concern. “I may also need a favor.”

Tiatria looked at him with a smile, “You just have to ask.”

Solas rose from his chair. He wasn’t surprised she would help. Her gentle, caring heart always touched him. Solas walked out and turned to look at her, “One of oldest friends has been captured by mages!”

Tiatria could see the concern on his face. Solas threw a hand into the air, “FORCED INTO SLAVERY!” Tiatria walked up to him, “I heard the cry for help as I slept!” Tiatria realized he must've heard it after the dream they shared. 

Tiatria knew Solas’ friends were important to him. She wanted to help him, “I’ll be happy to help! What did these mages use to capture your friend…blood magic?”

Solas looked at her, “A summoning circle I would imagine.”

Tiatria touched his hand, “What kind of spirit is your friend Solas?” He loved the touch of her delicate hand and fingers.

“My friend is a spirit of Wisdom. Unlike other spirits who are clamoring to get through the rifts. It was dwelling quiet happy in the fade. IT WAS SUMMONED AGAINST ITS WILL! It wants my help in returning to the fade.”

Tiatria tilted her head, “I thought spirits wanted to find a way into this world?” Solas loved her naivety and her curiosity. Tiatria reminded Solas of a curious kitten trying to figure out how to play with a new ball of yarn.

Solas smiled, “Some do certainly! Just as some Orlesian peasants want to journey to exotic Rivain!” Solas sighed in frustration, “But not everyone wants to go to exotic Rivain! My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it! It would happily discuss philosophy with you! It had no wish to come here physically!”

Tiatria couldn’t help but wonder, “Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?”

Solas shook his head, “No, it knows a great deal of lore and history but a mage could learn that by simply talking to it in the fade! It is possible they seek information that it does not wish to give!” Solas tried to take a calming sigh, “They intend to torture it.”

Tiatria could see the worry and concern on Solas’ face for his friend, “Alright! Let’s go get your friend!”

Solas felt a wash of relief consume him. Tiatria could see his body relax as he sighed he looked at her, “Thank you! I got a sense of my friend’s location before I awoke! I’ll mark it on our map.”

Solas took Tiatria’s hand and kissed the top of it. Tiatria smiled as Solas looked at her, “I should prepare for our journey ahead of us. Please excuse me.”

Tiatria stepped aside as she smiled, “Of course Solas, I will talk to you later.” She then exited the door that lead to Cullen’s office.

Tiatria walked up to Cullen’s office and opened the door. Cullen was sitting at his desk writing, he lifted his head when he heard the door open. He smiled as he saw Tiatria enter, “Inquisitor”

Tiatria looked at Cullen a little shy, she saw he was going over some documents. “Is this a bad time? Are you busy?”

Cullen dropped his quill pushing his chair back. He got up, “No, it’s alright I needed a break anyway. It’s always good to see you.”

A soldier came in, “Ser I have”

Cullen snapped his head around, “OUT NOW!” His roar was fierce causing the soldier to drop the scroll he had in his hand and ran. Cullen was afraid the man would frighten Tiatria the way he came in. Cullen looked at her smiling, “Now where were we?”

Tiatria smiled as she looked at the scroll on the floor. Tiatria walked over and picked it up and handed it to Cullen. 

Cullen opened it, “Solas has given the location of where he wants you and him to travel. To save his friend in the Exalted Plains.”

Cullen walked over and rolled the scroll out on his desk. He looked over the information, “Harding reports the civil war between Empress Celene and her Cousin Duke Gaspard is getting worse.”

Cullen walked over to the door that lead to Solas’ off and opened it, “Anyway Josephine has asked for us. When we had a moment of course.” He opened the door wide and waited for her go through. “After you Inquisitor.”

  
  


Tiatria gave a smile and a nod as she went through and Cullen followed her. They walked to Josephine’s office together. Tiatria wondered what Josephine wanted with them.

  
  


Tiatria opened the door that led to Josephine’s office. Josephine was at her desk writing till she heard the two come up. She looked up at them, “I’ve made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress the better! The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters.”

Cullen shook his head while giving a smirk, “Everything in the Empire complicates matters! It’s the national Orlesian pass time.”

Leliana came walking in from behind the two. “Turn your nose up at The Game if you like Commander. We play for the higher stakes and to the death!”

Tiatria was starting to get nervous now. She had never been a part of something this big before. she wasn’t liking how this was sounding. Truthfully Tiatria had never experienced such things with her clan. Tiatria had lived in the forests in the Free Marches. Only in rare occasions did her own clan interact with others, usually for trading or sharing resources. Tiatria struggled to keep her anxiety in under control.

Josephine adjusted herself in her chair, “The Court’s disapproval can be as big a threat as the Venatori! We must be vigilant to avert disaster!”

Tiatria shook her head, “I don't care about Orlesian politics!" she snapped as she held herself. "Just get me to the Empress!”

Josephine leaned forward, “Or course Inquisitor! Celene is holding peace talks under an oospecies of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there.”

Josephine forward against her desk, “It’s a perfect place for an assassin to hide.”   
  


Tiatria knew that, “We need to attend this ball!” she told Josephine, her body shaking.

Josephine nodded, “I’ll arrange an invitation at your discretion Inquisitor.” Josephine left the room to attend other duties leaving Tiatria alone with Leliana and Cullen. They could see she was shaking which meant she was nervous about something.

“What is it Inquisitor?” Leliana asked.

Tiatria who was playing with something on Josephine’s desk turning around. She looked at Leliana, “I don’t know about this ball. I know we need to save the Empress and I know it’s the right thing to do…but.”

Cullen looked at her, “But?”

Tiatria looked down, “All those Shemlen!" she looked at them as her shaking started to get worse, as she looked at Cullen with glassy eyes. “All those Shemlen everywhere!” she cried out, she started to take in deep breaths as if to stop a panic attack.

Cullen took Tiatria gently into his in his arms, trying to bring her a small amount of comfort. Leliana had heard rumors of her fear of men. Now she was seeing for herself the rumors were true. Tiatria looked at Cullen pulling away with her arms wrapped around herself.

“I've never been to Shemlen cities till the Inquisition, let alone a ball!" Tiatria turned to look at the two. "I will go and save the Empress as is my duty, despite my fears.” she told them both in a shaky, tearful voice.

Tiatria shook her head using her right hand hold her face as she left. She stumbled on the way out causing her to grab a chair. Tiatria then hurried out before she went into full blown sobs.

Leliana and Cullen watched her leave slamming the door behind her. Cullen roared in frustration he punched the wall. Leliana looked at him, “Do you want me to look into why she”

“NO!” Cullen sighed in frustration, “We all know what happened to the Inquisitor before the Conclave, we knew this fear would come up sooner or later. In the meantime, we have to figure out something! She’ll have a panic attack at the ball! She has to feel safe!”

Cullen took his hand from the wall turning around, looking at Leliana, “As the Commander of her army, I won’t allow her feel anything else.”

Leliana smiled, “Don’t worry Cullen, we’ll think of something before we have to attend the ball. We have time.”

  
  


Tiatria packed her bag in bedchambers. Both Solas and Cullen had walked up into Tiatria's chambers. Cullen had informed Solas of Tiatria's apprehension of going to Selene's ball. Tiatria looked up and over at Solas who was packed and ready to go. A moment later, she was finished packing and grabbed her pack. She walked for the stairs and Cullen walked up them. Tiatria shied away from looking at him at first, however Solas' gaze was fixed on her.

  
  


Solas could see there was a problem, “What is the matter?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “I’m sorry for how I acted in”

Cullen gently smiled, “It’s alright.” Cullen sighed, “I will figure out how to keep you safe at the ball.”

  
  


“Was that in question?” Solas asked firming his grip on his staff.  
  


Cullen looked at Solas as he folded his arms, as he watched the to love birds. Cullen was happy to see that Tiatria was able to find comfort with Solas. Tiatria hung her like a remorseful child waiting for punishment. Solas kissed Tiatria's forehead as he looked at his love putting his arm around her. “You are doing better with your fear Vhenan.”

Tiatria looked at Solas with glassy eyes, “I fear it’s not fast enough to manage the Inquisition properly or to be able to handle the Winter Palace properly.”

Angry with herself Tiaria turned her head from Solas and hurried down the stairs. The door slamming behind her, Solas looked at Cullen, “We’ll discuss this when we return Commander.” he told Cullen before leaving to follow Tiatria.

***************************  
  


Tiatria took Bull, Solas and Varric with her to the Exalted Plains. When they got there Harding had a main camp already set up. She explained the situation about the civil war between Celene and Gaspard. She also explained the lands history with the elves and the exalted march. Tiatria told Harding she knew all about it and her own people had their own stories about what had happened. Solas was eager to get going to help his friend.

In their adventures Tiatria helped both sides of the Imperial army take back the ramparts and their forts from the undead.

Tiatria then found scouts of a Dalish clan who were looking for a passable road for their clan. They told her to look for their clan and tell them what they were doing. Tiatria did and found that their Keeper Hawen needed some help to clear some demons from their burial grounds. Tiatria was all too happy to help! She wasn’t going to let Demons defile her people’s resting place.

  
  


Then their Halla herder Ithiren needed help finding and protecting the Golden Halla. He feared for her safety that hunters would kill her for gold. Tiatria brought herded her over to the clan’s Halla and she decided to stay to Ithiren’s delight.

  
  


Tiatria found a female elf named Emalien who was distraught over her brother Valorin who left. Valorin left after being passed up for apprenticeship with Hawen. Emalien felt he had been gone too long and feared the worst for him. Emalien begged Tiatria to help find her brother and ask him to return.

Tiatria then found another elf named Nissa who was mad that people were stealing from their supplies. Tiatria promised as traveled the land that she would restock their camp. She took what supplies she already had that, was on the list and put it in their chest.  
  


Tiatria then came across another a male elf named Loranil. He wanted to join the Inquisition. However Hawen wouldn’t let him because he wasn’t sure of the Inquisition. Tiatria told Loranil she would speak to Hawen on his behalf. She did too, Hawen said he wasn’t sure of the Inquisition or of its intentions. In talking to Tiatria he agreed that if she could prove to him a little more; he’d let Loranil join the Inquisition.

Solas walked up to Tiatria holding their map, “Vhenan, we are close to where my friend is being held. Please we must go now to help it!”

Tiatria nodded, “Alright Solas” She put her left hand on his right shoulder, “We will go now!”

  
  


They then set off running across the plains. They crossed a lake and up embankment and ran further in land. “Thank you for this Vhenan! We are not far from where my friend was summoned.”

  
  


As they ran they found a body covered in arrows. Tiatria knew they must have been getting close for this body was of a mage.

Were bandits attacking them? Is that why they summoned Solas' friend?

As they got closer she could see rock pillars they seemed charged with energy. Tiatria then saw a Pride demon in the middle of them. The energy was keeping the demon bound and preventing escape.

Solas stopped running stunned into horror, “My friend!”

The Pride demon was bent down on one knee looking to be in pain. Tiatria looked at the Demon she could see they had corrupted his friend changing it. Tiatria looked at Solas seeing the pain in his face turning to anger. “The mages corrupted your friend changing it into a Demon.”

Solas looked down daring not to look at her, “Yes”

Tiatria looked at Solas with kind eyes, “You said it was a spirit of Wisdom not a fighter.”

Solas looked at her, “A spirit becomes a demon when it’s denied its original purpose!” Tiatria looked at Solas’ friend, “So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted!”

Tiatria then looked at Solas angered, “Fighting!”

Solas was taken that Tiatria understood his outrage. They heard footsteps and saw a human man approach. He appeared to be a Circle mage with pale skin, black hair and a mustache. He looked at them like they were a dream.

Solas looked at Tiatria angered, “LET US ASK THEM!”

As the mage got closer, “A mage! You’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted, we’ve been fighting that demon!”

Solas blew up in outrage, “YOU SUMMONED THAT DEMON! EXCEPT IT WAS A SPIRIT OF WISDOM AT THE TIME!” the mage had a look of shame on his face. “YOU MADE IT KILL!” The mage hung his head, “YOU TWISTED IT AGAINST ITS PURPOSE!”

Tiatria didn’t know Solas could get so angry. The mage now looked scared, "I…I…I…I understand how this might be confusing to someone who hasn’t studied demons but after you help us I can”

Solas wasn’t having none of it. He didn’t want to listen to anything he had to say. His blood was boiling, “Shut up! WE ARE NOT HERE TO HELP YOU!”

Solas was absolutely disgusted with the man and his ignorance. He looked at Tiatria who looked at him then at the mage. “Word of advice, I would hold off explaining how demons work to my friend here.”

The mage was getting frustrated at them both, “LISTEN TO ME! I WAS ONE OF THE FOREMOST EXPERTS IN THE KIRKWALL CIR”

Solas didn’t care his arms were folded his stare was harsh, “Shut up! You summoned it to protect you from the bandits!”

The mage realized he was caught and Solas was no fool. “Yes”

Solas kept going, “YOU BOUND INTO OBEDIENCE THEN COMMANDED IT TO KILL! THAT IS WHEN IT TURNED!”

Tiatria was horrified someone would do such a thing to a spirit. She looked at the poor thing and felt sorry for it. All the pain it must have suffered at their hands.

Tiatria looked at him angered, Solas looked at her. “The summoning circle! We break it we break the binding!” Solas shook his head, “No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon!”

The mage was horrified, “WHAT? The binding is the only thing that is keeping the demon from killing us!”

Tiatria was tempted to let the demon kill him. For all that they had done to it. The mage looked at Solas, “Whatever it was before it’s a monster now!”

Solas looked at his friend, “VHENAN PLEASE”, he pleaded.

Tiatria saw Solas’ true heart and wasn’t going to let his friend suffer. She sighed looking at the demon, “I’ve studied rituals like this. I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly!”

Solas smiled as relief washed over him, “Thank you” They then looked at his friend as it roared in pain and anger. The circle mage ran in fear like the coward he was.

Solas looked at her, “WE MUST HURRY!”

Tiatria and Solas knocked each pillar down. Bull and Varric kept the Pride Demon distracted till all the pillars were broken. When they were Solas knelt down in front of his friend. Tiatria had taken the form of woman. Her skin green her eyes glowed with energy of the fade. Solas’ face was racked with pain and sadness for his friend.

Solas sighed, “Lethallin, Ir Abelas”

The spirit looked at Solas, “Tel’Abelas Enasal Ir Tel’Him”

The spirit lowered her head, “Ma Melava Halani Ma Melava Halani Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an!”

Solas closed his eyes as turned his a little. Tiatria lowered her head, tears dripped from her eyes. The spirit must have been truly suffering if she asked Solas to help guide her into death.

Solas opened his eyes they were glassy with tears, “Ma nuvenin”

Solas gently rose his hands to her face and brought them to his chest and out. Solas watched as his friend disintegrate in front of him. He lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes.

“Dareth Shiral”

Tiatria slowly walked over to Solas as his shoulders shook from his tears. She put her right hand on left shoulder. Tiatria leaned over, “I heard what it said it was right, you did help it.”

Solas could hear the tears in Tiatria’s voice, he could hear that she mourned with him that his loss meant something to her too.

Solas rose his head and shook it, “Now, I must endure.”

Tiatria squeezed his shoulder, “Let me know if I can help.” Solas took a deep breath as he felt the last of his tears fall.

Solas stood up and turned around taking the hand that was on his shoulder. He smiled at Tiatria and kissed her hand, “You already have, thank you Vhenan for your kindness.” Solas turned his head seeing the mages responsible for his friends’ death, “All that remains now is them!”

Tiatria pulled her hand back as Solas’ voice became cold. The circle mage came with two other companions. “Thank you, we would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.”

Solas’ face changed he no longer looked like the shy, kind person Tiatria once knew but an angry, vengeful creature she would never peg him to be. It frightened her to a level she didn’t know was there for her.  
  


Solas walked up to them angry, hurt, “YOU! TORTURED AND KILLED MY FRIEND!”

The mages backed up in fear, the male mage shook his head. “We didn’t know! It was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!”

Tiatria knew how she would feel if she could get vengeance for what happened to her. She knew she would never see justice for what happened to her or her lost love. But she would see Solas have justice for his friend. Solas backed all three together farther into the field. He set all three of their bodies on fire. He looked at their bodies burning.

“Damn them all!”

Solas took a big sigh lowering his head, “I need some time alone.” He turned and walked away, “I will meet you back at Skyhold.” Tiatria wanted to say something more but knew it was best to let him go.

Instead Tiatria decided to focus on helping the Dalish as she promised. She found Valorin’s body north of the Dalish camp toward the western ramparts. His body was found the remains of a house. It seemed Valorin tried to use blood magic to recover Lindiranae’s Talisman. Tiatria bent down and recovered a journal and anything else she could find. She took it back to Emalien and told her he died bravely. At first she wouldn’t believe her brother was dead. After they talked she eventually accepted it and took his journal and personal things.

Nissa walked up to Tiatria and said the Inquisition came by and gave them the supplies they were sorely missing along with a few extra things with the personal regards of Commander Cullen.

  
  


Tiatria approached Hawen again and he told her that Loranil was allowed to join the Inquisition. That she had proven that she was providing in the interest of her people. Loranil was excited to hear the news and swiftly gathered his things. He said his goodbyes and headed off to one of the Inquisitions camps to report in. Tiatria was tired and headed with Bull and Varric back to Skyhold.

When Tiatria did get back to Skyhold there had been no word of Solas. Tiatria was now worried for him. She sat on the stairs of the lower Courtyard for quite some time. Eventually Tiatria saw Solas walking back slowly through the gates. Tiatria got up and walked down the rest of the steps, their eyes locked.

When they met up Solas looked at Tiatria still sad, “Inquisitor”

Tiatria gave him a weak smile, “How are you Solas?”

Solas fought back tears, “It hurts, it always does but I will survive.”

Tiatria took Solas’ hands into hers, “Thank you for coming back.”

Solas smiled at her, “You were a true friend, you did everything you could to help. I can hardly abandon you now.”

Tiatria looked at his hand rubbing them with her thumbs, “Where did you go?”

Solas sighed, “I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the fade where my friend used to be, it’s empty.” He softly shook his head.

Tiatria looked at Solas as he looked her, “There’s stirrings in the energy of the void. Someday something new may grow there.”

Tiatria gave him a curious look, “What happens when a spirit dies?”

Solas shook his head, “It isn’t the same for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the fade. If the idea given the spirit form is strong or the memory has shaped other spirits. It may someday rise again.”

Tiatria smiled thinking there might be hope, “Your saying your friend might come back?”

Solas softly shook his head, “No, not really. A spirits natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to reflect reality. Something similar may form one day. It might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew.”

Tiatria hugged Solas and he hugged her back. He took a moment to enjoy the warmth of her skin the smell of her hair before lowering his head, “This might sound strange to you but I appreciate what you did for my friend, Vhenan.” Solas kissed her cheek gently, “That matters to me, you matter.” He then let Tiatria go and walked up the Courtyard steps.

Solas left Tiatria blushing as he was too. Tiatria ran after Solas she couldn’t just leave it she grabbed his sleeve, “Solas” he turned and looked at her.

Solas could see the confusion of what he had done in her eyes. “Vhenan” He tried to find the words but couldn’t. “I was…do you have a moment?” she nodded, they both knew they had to talk.

Solas walked Tiatria to her bedchambers and onto her balcony. Solas looked out into the distance as he touched the banister, “What were you like?” He looked at her, “Before the Anchor?” Tiatria looked at her hand, “Has it affected you?” She looked at Solas, “Changed you in anyway? You’re mind? Your morals? Your…spirit?”

Tiatria could see he was trying to lead to something. She looked at Solas a little confused, “I don’t believe so”  
  


Solas sighed, “Ah” he then looked away.

Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Why do you ask?”

Solas shied away looking at her, “You show a wisdom I have not seen since” he then looked at Tiatria, “since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories into the fade! You are not what I expected!”

Tiatria tilted her head to the left, “What have I don’t that’s so surprising?”

Solas was trying to hold back he wanted to kiss her touch her, “You have showed subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, have I misjudged them?”

Tiatria smiled, “The Dalish didn’t make me like this. The decisions were mine.”

Solas smiled, “Yes, you are wise to give yourself that due! Although the Dalish in their fashion may still have guided you…perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be.”  
  


Tiatria sighed as she looked back at Solas, “To be honest, what those Shemlen did, changed me more than anything, it took everything from me that was my world, more than anything.”

Solas nodded as he completely understood that, if what happened to Tiatria didn’t change anyone, let alone her, it would be concerning.

Solas gave her a warm smile as he took her hand into his, “Most people act with so little understanding of the world; but not you.” he told Tiatria as his left arm wrapped around her waist. His right hand holding Tiatria's chin.

Tiatria showed her confusion, “So what does this mean Solas?”

Solas lowered his head he knew now he had to make his choice. To kiss her and let his feelings be known and fight for her. Solas looked at Tiatria in making his choice, “It means I love you more than words or actions could ever express.”

Solas wrapped his arms around her and passionately, vigorously kissed Tiatria and she responded back to him with her deepest feelings. Tiatria’s heart thumped, as she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face, both held on to each other as they fought for the others lips.

Tiatria felt Solas squeeze her as he hugged her, she squeezed Solas back as hard as she could, loving the feel of his warm, toned body against hers.

Solas spun Tiatria around in his arms which was over in a matter of seconds, but she was breathless when Solas lowered her back to her feet. Still holding his arms she smiled at the Solas, taking in his handsome features.

Tiatria’s eyes showed her love, her curiosity and her trust. Solas knew she totally and utterly loved him. At that moment something in Solas snapped, maybe it was because he knew she trusted him, maybe it was because he wanted to claim her utterly. It didn’t matter to him not at this point.

Tiatria wrapped her arms around Solas’ neck, running her fingernails up his back. Solas pushed his tongue past Tiatria’s lips roughly, and she moaned into his mouth. Solas hoisted her up, as Tiatria wrapped her legs around Solas’ waist, throwing her head back in a gasp of pleasure and want when he pinned her hips to the bedpost with his own, grinding against her roughly.

Solas snaked his fingers up Tiatria’s thighs, brushing his fingertips against the hem of her pants. Her quiet whimpers of arousal rallied Solas as he moaned into her neck, biting deeply. Tiatria gasped, both at the painful pleasure of the bite, and the feeling of his cock against her. Tiatria turned her head to meet Solas’ lips, kissing Solas hard before biting hard into his lower lip. Solas growled again, and pulled Tiatria off the bedpost and laid her gently on the bed before roughly grabbing her wrists, once again pinning them above her head. Tiatria writhed against him, gasping his name as he ripped Tiatria’s shirt open exposing her breasts. Solas dipped his head to nibble at her breasts, tugging hard at her nipples with his teeth, hardening them more than they already were.

  
  


Solas pulled Tiatria’s pants back, boots off her before he stopped and looked over her body laid bare for him. Solas kissed and bit his way down Tiatria’s hips, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin just inside her vaginal folds. Another whimper escaped Tiatria’s lips, and he looked up into her eyes with a hunger, a wild and untamed wickedness. Tiatria clenched her thighs tightly around Solas’ shoulders, and he hissed at Tiatria’s attempt to fight him.

Solas realized he’d frightened her with his rough behavior. “I’m sorry Vhenan”

Tiatria's eyes were frightened as her face showed uncertainty, “As long as it’s just play.” Solas realized he needed to be gentler, softer.

Solas gently kissed Tiatria's inner thigh as he looked into her Sapphire blue eyes, he realized that he had frightened her, and saw the frightened look in his love's face; this was not his intent. Solas sat back onto his knees and reached back and pulled his shirt over his head with both fists, tossing it aside thoughtlessly. He pulled Tiatria up, pulling right hand and her body up against him. Gently, genuinely kissed the woman he loved as he held the sides of her jaws in his hands as their lips overlapped each other. Slowly Tiatria's body relaxed once again. 

Tiatria slowly pulled at the laces of Solas' leggings. Solas brushed Tiatria’s hands away, placing a hand on her chest and lowering her back to the bed, before sliding his pants off in one swift movement. Solas stilled himself over Tiatria, lowering his mouth to her ear. Tiatria moved her hips up against Solas, groaning with displeasure.

“Ar Nuvenin Ne In Ar!” Tiatria begged.

Without warning, Solas thrust himself inside Tiatria, she gasped with gratification and brief pain. Solas pulled himself slowly from her, and eased himself back in with slow movement, allowing Tiatria to adjust to his size. Tiatria growled, as she dug her nails into Solas’ hips; trying to pull herself together. She refused to let any of her demons to ruin this moment she wanted to share with him.  
  


Solas looked at Tiatria and could see she was fighting with herself, trying to suppress her nightmares. As she closed her eyes and shook her head, from side to side.  
  


Solas’ face softened as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, “I want this Solas, I want you, it’s just”  
  


Solas understood all too well and nodded as a gentle smile graced his lips, “Mala Eth.” Tiatria felt her mind quiet when those words escaped Solas’ lips, “Say it Vhenan and mean it.”

Tiatria felt the tears run down her cheeks, “Ir eth” she closed her eyes as she said the words again, “Ir eth, Ir eth.” As she said them, Tiatria felt a huge weight was lifted and all the fear and pain vanished.

Solas kissed Tiatria but not with need or hunger, but passion. Tiatria found herself kissing Solas back; pulling his head towards her own, running her nails down his neck.

Solas rolled Tiatria, pulling her on top of him, and slid himself inside her again. Tiatria wet with arousal rocked her hips against Solas’, Tiatria put her hands on Solas' chest. "I don't know how to, to..." Tiatria was embarrassed as her virginal naivete was still clearly present. Being intimate in the fade was one thing but doing it outside it was clearly another.

Solas smiled gently, "I'll show you, if you wish?" Tiatria looked at Solas who was waiting for consent. She gave a gentle smile and a singular nod as she felt Solas' hands which were firm but gentle, move her hips in a gentle manner back and forth. He rose his knees, his hands braced her back.

Solas kissed Tiatria as he moved her hips, “Slow Solas, take it slow” she whispered.

Solas dropped his head next to Tiatria's and whispered into her ear, “Of course Vhenan.” Solas was slow and wanted Tiatria to get used to feeling of his cock moving inside of her. His eyes stayed focused on hers watching for any sign that they needed to stop. Solas continued to make sure he was slow, even though his body cried out for different.

  
It was slow but Tiatria felt a fire light within her, causing her to lean against Solas completely. Solas' hands held Tiatria gently but firmly as she held her hands around his neck. They both dared not to let go for it might be a dream they feared to lose. First it was in her groin at first but it grew as her heart pounded, her skin slowly became hot, her cheeks became flushed. A desire took over Tiatria's mind as things started to build, she started to wonder if it was the same for Solas? 

Solas did feel the same way, however he was concentrating on not losing his resolve. It had been years since the last time he had ever been with a woman and his body wanted to cum and drown itself in all the sensations that came with it. To feel his Vhenan's soft flesh in his grasp, his hips began to move along with hers. Hearing all of Tiatria's gasps and moans of pleasures became music to Solas' ears. Tiatria had no idea that this act could feel so good. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she could hear their skin starting to slap together. 

Solas picked up the pace with a little more vigor as sweat began to drip off of him and onto Tiatria as he moved. Tiatria couldn’t believe how strong Solas was, his arms, his back, but his touch, his voice, movements could be as soft as silk. Solas always seemed to be cold or unapproachable. At this moment however, Solas was the most tender, soft man she had ever known. Tiatria didn’t know such a thing in a man could exist as tears continued to pour from her eyes. Solas stopped as he could hear Tiatria trying to keep her tears silent. He looked at Tiatria and the look in her eyes told him all was well and that was okay to continue.

As Tiatria's body became even more hot, her mind became flustered and confused. "What is this I'm feeling? I feel like I'm about to explode!" Solas had helped Tiatria's hips move faster as to alleviate the pressure they were feeling. "It's alright Vhenan," he moaned, "this part is meant to be enjoyed."

Enjoyed? This part, this act was meant to be enjoyed? Tiatria's mind struggled to make sense of it all, as she felt Solas move within her, stirring unknown pleasures and emotions. Tiatria looked deeply into Solas' eyes which melted for her, only for her. At that moment both connected on a level that neither had ever known before. Solas pressed Tiatria's body into his as Tiatria felt her hips move on their own. Solas' right hand held her back as his left held her butt.

As Tiatria had never known such pain or such pleasure before, as she got closer to climax, she craved to shout out his name. Her body ached for release as Solas' hips seemed to smash into her. His cocked ached as pulsed inside of her, it was maddening. His body felt so tight as if it was a coiled spring, and it desperately wanted release.

“Garas In Ar Vhenan!” Solas cried out as he came.

As if by magic Tiatria came in mere moments, "Solas!" Tiatria screamed, as she felt her vaginal walls clamp it's onto Solas' cock as he felt his seed spill out of him. Solas never took his eyes off of Tiatria, moaning and grunting as she rode him. Tiatria tossed her head back and gasped as another wave of pleasure shook her body.

Solas felt Tiatria's body tremble in his arms as she fought for breath, "Are you alright?" he questioned gently. 

Tiatria looked at Solas with new eyes as he laid her back onto the bed. Solas could see that in her eyes that they were no longer the virginal eyes. They were eyes that now knew the love of a man's physical touch. Tiatria laughed out of embarrassment as her left hand covered her eyes. Solas laid down next to her and kissed her. “I take it that you enjoyed yourself then?” Tiatria nodded as she laughed and snuggled into Solas, chest heaving, gasping for breath. Solas wrapped his arms around Tiatria, holding her against him. Slowly but surely their eyes closed, as they snuggled into each other, they felt sleep overtake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying reading this story. I'm out of my comfort zone since I mainly write Cullen romances. lol


	14. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria gets nervous the night before the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Vhenan, Mala Eth: Heart, You're Safe

Cullen walked up the stairs to Tiatria’s room he had the invitation to the Empress’ ball and needed to talk to Tiatria about it. Solas was putting his shirt back on when he turned to see Cullen. Cullen looked to the bed where Tiatria was sleeping, blankets covered her nude body as she slept on her stomach her left arm hanging over the bedside.

“Can I help you Commander?” Solas asked as he walked over to Cullen.

Cullen blushed horribly as he covered his eyes with his right hand. “Sweet Maker!”

Tiatria shot up from her sleep seeing Cullen as she held her sheet up covering her chest. A fireball shot out of Tiatria’s right hand which Cullen dodged by jumping towards the fireplace. Solas quickly ran to Tiatria as she shrieked and he grabbed her hands.

“Vhenan Mala Eth!” Tiatria had a wild look in her eyes as looked at Solas.

Solas looked at Tiatria as he hugged her with everything he had to give as she electrocuted them both. Cullen got up shaking his head as he looked up and saw the two.

“MALA ETH!” Solas screamed as Cullen ran over to the two. Cullen knew what he was about to do was going to hurt but right now it didn’t matter.

Cullen grabbed Tiatria’s right hand as he screamed from the electricity shock. Cullen pressed into the base of where Tiatria’s pinky intersected with the crease of her wrist. He applied pressure for twenty seconds with the thumb of his left hand. Slowly this helped to decrease Tiatria’s mana and lulled Tiatria’s body into a natural sleep.

The electricity stopped when Tiatria lost consciousness and Solas slowly got up and looked at Tiatria. He shook her but she wouldn’t wake. “Vhenan! Vhenan!” Solas looked at Cullen, “What did you do?”

Cullen shook his head as looked at Tiatria and checked her eyes, “I put her to sleep. It was the only way to get her to stop! It is a pressure point that I learned in Kirkwall, an easier way to subdue mages without lyrium. She’ll wake up shortly without any negative effects.”

Solas got off the bed, “Do you just wander into the Inquisitor’s bedchambers whenever you want?”

Cullen raised his hands, as he blushed horribly. “I am sorry Solas, I assumed she was going over paperwork!”

Solas’ eyes became wicked, the two looked at each other as neither were going to look away from the other. As much as Cullen didn’t want to he felt his old Templar reflexes coming back. Cullen held up his hands as Solas’ body posture tensed up.

“Solas”

Both men looked at Tiatria as her tone of voice was groggy. Solas ran to Tiatria and used the sheet to cover her body more as laid next to her.

Tiatria opened her eyes looking at Solas, “What happened?” Solas took her right hand into his as he looked at her.

Cullen looked at Tiatria with a remorseful look on her face, “I’m sorry Inquisitor that was my fault.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Could you turn around for me Commander? I wish to get properly dressed since you are here.”

Cullen blushed as he immediately turned around, keeping his eyes to the floor. Solas helped Tiatria get out of the bed and she grabbed one of Solas’ shirts from the dresser, seeing it would take forever for her to put on her normal attire. With Solas’ shirt on it was baggy and the fabric went down to her lower thigh.

Tiatria pulled out her hair from the shirt’s collar, “Okay Cullen you can turn around.”

Cullen turned around to immediately look at the floor, Cullen picked up the invitation and held it out for Tiatria to take it. Cullen could feel his face becoming hotter by the moment as his whole face turned red. Tiatria took it from Cullen, “Thank you Cullen.”

Cullen cleared his throat, “I’m sorry I caused you so much distress Inquisitor. I promise you it won’t happen again.”

Cullen started to walk away, his eyes still on the floor, “Please come to the War Room when you are able.”

Tiatria watched Cullen leave and then looked at Solas, she sat on her beds edge as she looked at the invitation. Solas sat next to her, “It will be alright Vhenan, I will attend the ball with you. There is nothing to fear.”

Tiatria sighed as she looked at Solas, “Solas, I’m Dalish, I’m a savage to them. How am I supposed to impress these Shemlen nobles? They care more about more about their standing in the court rather than what’s right.”

Solas took Tiatria’s hands into his, “Vhenan listen to me, you are not there to impress the Empress’ court. You are there to save the Empress. You cannot afford to give Corypheus the slightest victory for it can have catastrophic consequences for all.”

Tiatria nodded as sniffed her tears back, “That doesn’t frighten me half as much as all those men watching every move I make. What if they try to take me?”

“I will talk to your advisors if you wish, we can figure out what could be done on the matter.”

Tiatria nodded her head as she got up and began to put on her pants, “I should get dressed and go to the War Room.” Tiatria looked over her shoulder, “Will I see you later tonight?”

Solas smiled, “Of course, if you wish it.”

Solas got up and kissed Tiatria’s pouty lips as he held her jaw with both hands. Tiatria then watched Solas leave to attend to other matters.

************************************************************

Cullen walked to Josephine’s office seeing her work on the papers. She noticed Cullen standing in front of her desk.

“Get Leliana and meet me in the war room, now!” he then walked away.

  
When they met Cullen there he looked at him, “Leliana I need you to look into security for the Inquisitor! Her safety there is paramount."

Josephine gasped, “Why? Did you get wind of a plot?”

Cullen shook his head, “No! So many people especially that many men scares her beyond reason.”

Leliana looked at him, “Has she told you anything more about it?”

“The Inquisitor fears being taken by the human men there.” Solas told everyone as he walked in.

Leliana looked at Solas, “I’m sure with your attendance Solas, a lot of the Inquisitor’s worries will be alleviated. However it shouldn’t be all based on assumptions alone.”

Cullen sighed, “The Winter Palace is huge! We need to make her feel secure there!”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “I could set up some of my elven spies there. Have them look like the servants there. They will go unnoticed and they can watch her. They also will have skills that if anyone tries anything they can neutralize the situation with minimal notice.”

Josephine looked at her, “That is good because we cannot afford a scandal at the palace. We have to make every effort to make allies while we are there.”

Solas didn’t look as if he cared and he didn’t. He looked at Josephine, “Corypheus’ assassination attempt of the Empress must not be allowed to succeed. That is our highest priority not making sure we have alliances. For if the Empress dies any alliance we make at court will not matter.”

Cullen agreed, “I agree with Solas” he said looking at Josephine. “Any good we do there to help our cause will be for not if Corypheus succeeds in his goal in killing the Empress.”

“What if we bring The Iron Bull?” Cullen questioned, “We pay them extravagantly enough why don’t we have them attend as the Inquisitor’s personal security detail along with Leliana’s agents in disguise.”

Solas put his hands behind his back, “That seems acceptable enough, provided that the Commander and our Spymaster are also vigilant as well. I will make it a point to help the Inquisitor in whatever ways I can.”

Josephine looked at Solas, “What about a day of pampering to help alleviate the Inquisitor’s anxieties?”

Solas smiled, “Certainly Ambassador, I’m sure the Inquisitor would benefit from such a thing.”

Josephine smiled, “Excellent, I hired two of the best Elven hair and make-up stylists in Orlais! I hired them to do Leliana’s as well as my own hair and make-up for this event. They will be here tomorrow morning so we can prepare before the ball.”

Solas gave a nod, “Excellent” The door opened and Tiatria entered.

Tiatria looked at them, “I figured we need to talk about the situation with Empress.” Tiatria noticed Solas, “What are you doing here Solas?”

Solas smiled as he bowed, “I was just taking my leave so you can talk to your advisors in privacy.”

Cullen watched Solas leave the room before he looked over at Leliana, “We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus!” He looked at Josephine “The only question is how?”

Josephine gave a slight sly smile, “We know how, I have our way in. The only question is where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine looked at Tiatria, “At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there!” She then looked over at Cullen and Leliana on her right, “During the festivities Celene will be meeting for peace talks” She then looked back at Tiatria “with the usurper Duck Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.” Cullen and Leliana looked at Josephine.

Leliana put her hands behind her back, “The assassin must be hiding in one of these factions.”

Tiatria knew she was going to have to know about all three of them, “What do we know about Duke Gaspard?”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “The man who would have been Emperor, he’s Celene’s cousin. He’d the first the first to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene out maneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress and he a General in the Imperial army. He’s well loved by the troops he’s also a Chevalier. Most of them sided with him when he turned on the Empress.”

Tiatria looked at him, “Aren’t the Chevalier’s part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?”

Cullen put his hands on his sword pommel, “Most Chevalier’s swore to serve the crown. That does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations between Ferelden and Nevarra. Chevalier’s see her as anti-military they believe Gaspard could lead them back to the glory days of Drakon’s expansion years.”

Tiatria looked at Leliana, “Who is the Ambassador Briala?”

Leliana looked at her with her hands held behind her back, “An Ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves alliance in the war.” Leliana shrugged her shoulders, “That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene’s. A personal grudge and the work of saboteurs at her command promising lead.” 

Tiatria couldn’t believe the Empress would have an elven lover, “Wait! The elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?”

Leliana gave her a neutral look, “It’s not widely known. Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it were true and it were to get out” Leliana tilted her head having a dreamy naughty look on her face, “The scandal could destroy Celene’s court. Even if a lie Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne.”

Tiatria liked the sound of that, helping Briala gain power. If she did she could help the elves of Halamshiral. Tiatria looked at Josephine, “Tell me everything we know about the Empress!”

Josephine was all too happy to discuss what she knew, “Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly for peace for the Empire. Unfortunately many view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir. Which leaves the future of the empire in doubt should anything happens to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard who has made few friends on the Council of Heralds.”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Celene is surrounded at all times by guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better for an assassin to hide than the Empresses on household.”

Tiatria looked at them, “How is it Gaspard is next in line when he wages war against his Empress?” to her that didn’t really make any sense.

Why shoot yourself in the foot when you were in line for the throne anyway?

Cullen looked at her, “A title Grand Duke indicates he was a Prince before the Empress took the throne.”

Tiatria looked at them all, “You have given me a lot to think about.”

Cullen nodded, “Gaspard and Celene’s armies are entrenched” He looked at Leliana, “we cannot openly march troops to the palace.”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “My agents will ensure you soldiers will get inside. It must be a few at a time to avoid attention.”

Cullen gave a stiff nod of the head, “Understood!”

Cullen looked back at Tiatria, “Just give the word and we’ll begin.”

Tiatria looked at them, “We’ll leave tomorrow then.” She then left the war room.

Cullen looked at Josephine “See she is properly attended to when the women come to Skyhold.” He then left the two women in the war room alone.

***********************************************************

Tiatria didn’t sleep the whole night. She paced around thinking how she was going to handle being at the Winter Palace. The men all the men, that big palace so many places for them to take her. To hide her do what they wanted with her. She knew it was important to go to save the Empress to stop Corypheus. But still, her mind couldn’t stop worrying or thinking about it. Tiatria sat on the edge of her bed that faced out looking at the balcony. Tiatria then buried her face in her hands. She tried to take deep breaths and calm down. She just breathed slowly in and out and then looked up. Tiatria got up and walked out of her chambers. Tiatria knew she had to stop thinking about it. She walked out of the Great Hall and down to the Courtyard.

Tiatria walked into the tavern and saw Bull sitting with his men. Tiatria didn’t know whether to go over or not. They had ale and were laughing, before she could turn and leave, “AH GOOD WE’RE NOT DRINKING ALONE!”

Bull had spotted her, he raised his ale mug. He signaled Tiatria to walk over with it. Tiatria did and saw he had quite the group with him. Tiatria sat down on a crate as Bull looked over at Krem.

“How are you doing Krem del la Krem?”

Krem who sat across from him holding his ale just looked at him shaking his head. He looked at Tiatria, “Your Worship! So glad he has someone new to hit with that joke!”

  
Tiatria smiled as she adjusted herself in her chair, “Is he always like this?”

Krem shook his head, “I’m afraid so, the Chief likes his nicknames.”

Bull looked at Krem with a smile narrowing his eye, “Hey! When I was growing up my name was just this series of numbers. We all give each other nicknames under the Qun.”

Krem just gave Bull a blank stare, “Do they ever wear shirts under the Qun Chief? Or do they run around binding their breasts like that?”

  
Tiatria tried really hard not to burst out laughing. She had to smile she couldn’t hide that. Bull’s face got serious, “It’s a harness Krem!”

Krem smiled pointing to Bull’s chest, “Yes, for those pillowy man bosoms! Let me know if you need help binding. You can really chisel something out of that overstuffed look!”

Tiatria’s right then felt the color leave her face. She didn’t realize till now, “Wait are you? I didn’t realize!” Tiatria’s face blushed with embarrassment. She didn’t realize till now that Krem was a woman.

Krem got a soured look on his face now that his secret was out, “Oh great now let’s all talk about it!”

Bull looked at Tiatria Krem is what the Qunlat calls an Aqun-Athlok that’s what we call someone born one gender but living like another.”

Krem looked at Bull “And Qunari don’t treat those Aqun people any differently than a real man?”

  
Bull looked at Krem seriously, “They are real men just like you are!”

Krem gave a small approving smile, “Then your people aren’t so bad after all.” Bull smiled, “Don’t get your hopes up Krem! We still come down on the back talk!”

Bull laughed and looked at Tiatria, “Anyway, here is the rest of the Chargers or what’s left of the rest. A lot of them went looking for stronger drinks! We’ve got Rocky and Skinner there!”

Rocky was a male dwarf with pale skin, brown hair and some facial scars and a mustache. He had on some leather armor and a hood over his head.

Skinner was a female elf with pale skin and brown hair with it pulled into a half ponytail. She wore a mix between leather and chainmail armor with a red bandanna around her neck.

Cross from Bull he Introduced, “Stitches! Dalish and Grim!”

Stitches had dark skin and short hair almost shaved he had some scars on his face and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt and leather pants.

Dalish wore mage armor of her people. She had light blonde hair swept off to the side and blue eyes, pale skin. Her facial features were delicate and she had Vallaslin of Dirthamen the Keeper of Secrets.

Grim was light skin, short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had facial stubble like Stitches.

Bull looked at Tiatria, “Crazy bunch of assholes but they’re mine!”

Tiatria looked at each of Bull’s men. She looked at Rocky, “Where born on the surface or from Orzammar?”

Rocky held his ale mug, “Orzammar. I got exiled for some stupid noble crap! Also I blew up a bit of the Shaperate!”

Tiatria’s eyes got wide she would see why they asked him to leave.

Bull looked at her, "Rocky is one of our best zappers! He can take down enemy fortifications faster than a Golem!”

Rocky smiled, “I also got my own version of Qunari black powder. I’ve almost got it.”

Bull shook his head, “Yyeeaah you really don’t.”

Tiatria looked at Grim, “Grim, is it?” Grim just grunted as he was sitting on the floor with his mug next to him.

Bull looked down at him, “Grim doesn’t talk much. I’m pretty sure he’s the lost king of some small country or a chieftain. Something like that.” Grim gave a grunt as he gave a nod.

Tiatria looked at her fellow Dalish, “Why aren’t you with your Clan?”

Dalish who was sitting at a table with Stitches looked at her, “Our Keeper thought I should see the world a little.”

Bull looked at her, “I probably don’t have to tell you why Dalish can’t have too many mages in a clan at once.”

Dalish shook her head, “Now Sir you know that I’m not a mage! That would make me an Apostate!”

Bull looked at her, “You carry a staff Dalish!”

Dalish smiled, “It’s a bow!”

Krem looked at her, “A bow a giant glowing crystal at the tip.”

Dalish nodded, “Yes, it’s for aiming! An old elven trick you wouldn’t understand.”

Everyone looked at Tiatria they knew she was Dalish and wanted to know if Dalish was bullshitting. Tiatria knew Dalish was a mage she could sense it and knew why she would be asked to leave. It would be the only reason she would be short of committing a terrible crime. She could see in Dalish’s eyes not for Tiatria not to reveal her.

Tiatria looked at them, “She’s right, it is an old Dalish trick.”

Everyone looked surprised Krem didn’t look totally convinced. Tiatria looked at Stitches, “I take it you’re the Company healer?”

Stitches nodded, “Yes, the first time I picked up the sword was when the Blight hit Ferelden. I never put it back down.”

Bull looked at stitches, “He makes you a potion that will put you back on your feet even after the toughest fight! It tastes terrible though.”

Stitches looked at him with a sigh, “That’s because it’s a poultice Sir! You’re not supposed to drink it.” Tiatria couldn’t help but laugh at Bull.

  
Bull didn’t seem to mind though he just scratched the base of his horns. Tiatria then looked at Skinner, “So how did you join the Chargers?”

Skinner gave no emotion, “Killed some people.”

Bull looked at Tiatria then at Skinner, “Skinner didn’t take kindly to Nobles testing their swords on the elves in her alienage.”

Skinner smiled, “Bull took me in. Now I get paid to kill Shems!” Tiatria smiled at her, she figured that wouldn’t be half bad either.

Bull chuckled, “This actually really good behavior for her. She’s not marking her territory or anything.”

Tiatria smiled at Bull who seemed to take in anyone like stray cats from the rain. “You really take in anyone don’t you?”

Bull gave a nod, “Anyone who can carry their weight in a fight.”

Krem looked at him, “And who can put up with your Bullshit Chief!”

Rocky stepped forward and started to sing. The others began to join in with him. When they finished Bull looked at Tiatria, “Thanks for stopping by Boss! Glad you could meet some of my team!”

Tiatria got up, “Thanks Bull I enjoyed getting to know you and your guys better.”

Tiatria started to walk away Bull got up, “Hey Boss wait a second!” Tiatria stopped and looked back Bull walked up to her “What’s wrong Boss? I noticed on your entry in the tavern you seemed distracted.”

Tiatria walked outside with him her eyes low, “I’m nervous going to the Winter Palace Bull!”

Bull looked at her, “Worried that we won’t get the job done?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, that’s not it! I have no doubt we’ll save her.”

Bull shook his head, “Then what’s up?” he looked at Tiatria's body language and saw her hold herself and start to shake. “You’re afraid aren’t you, Boss?”

Tears escaped Tiatria as she shook Bull touched her shoulder. Tiatria jumped, he then knew she really was afraid. Truly afraid, “Hey Boss, I will go with you. Keep an eye on things, an eye on you if you want. I’ll bring my guys to make sure all our bases are covered.”

Tiatria looked at Bull, “Bull, I”

Bull smiled, “Hey, It’s what you pay me for!”

Tiatria looked at Bull with a smile. She felt better having a big brute like Bull around. Tiatria knew Bull missed almost nothing and would catch leering eyes on her. She also knew having the Chargers there too would not only improve their odds of saving the Empress. She would also feel extra safe as well.

Tiatria hugged him, “Thank you Bull! I feel better knowing you’ll be there!”

Bull chuckled as he patted her head, “Hey no problem Boss! Besides nothing beats Orlesian food!”

Tiatria smiled as she walked away. She loved how nothing got in the way of Bull’s stomach. Bull watched her go up the stairs and into the Great Hall.

“Did you talk to Solas?”

Bull nodded as he turned around and looked at Cullen, “Yeah! He explained the whole situation to me earlier. Besides I know you have to sneak your soldiers inside and have to watch Celene’s movements.”

Cullen walked up to him till he was a few feet away, “I will see that she remains unharmed! The Empress must survive this ball, see that she remains focused. I’m counting on you Bull.” Cullen then turned to walk back to his office.

********************************************************

  
Josephine walked to Tiatria’s chambers with the two elven cosmeticians. She knocked on her bedchamber door. Josephine was very excited for the Inquisitor for today was going to be a wonderful day for her.

Tiatria was sleeping in her bed still, her head turned to the left with hair covering her face. Tiatria was on her stomach with her left hand hanging over the side of the bed. It took a few knocks to rouse her. Tiatria’s head jerked up hair still in her face.

“Who is it?” she asked in a drowsy tone.

“It’s Josephine Inquisitor!”

After a few minutes Tiatria opened the door and looked at Josephine puzzled. “Josephine what?” Tiatria asked inquisitively as he placed her right hand on the door.

Josephine presented the girls, “My dear Inquisitor these are the two best elven cosmeticians around!"

Josephine presented the one on her left first, “This is Mia she is a beautician. She will make your hair silky smooth and shine like the moon!”

Mia was pale skin with green eyes and dark hair. Her hair was done in a fancy bun with delicate curls coming down from the sides. She had a very fine silk blue dress on that was clearly Orlesian. Mia held onto a large case that held her supplies.

Josephine then presented the one on the right, “This is Serena she will do your make up she will make sure you glow like no other you may even outshine the Empress herself!”

Serena’s hair was blonde that was braided at the sides and tied back. Her hair was down to her waist. Her eyes were a warm shade of blue. Her make-up was very simple but beautiful. It looked like she was wearing none but somehow she glowed, seemed angelic. Her dress was white with gold trim.

  
Tiatria seemed unsure, the Dalish did their own make up and kept it basic. Tiatria loved her eyes and loved to make them pop with darkening them. Josephine wasn’t going to let her negotiation skills go to waste.

“This is a day of beauty and pampering that was requested by Solas. He feels you deserve such a day for all that you do for the Inquisition.”

Tiatria opened the door more and seemed more receptacle. Tiatria stepped aside letting the two come in. She watched them go up the stairs and then looked back at Josephine.

“Oh I am so jealous! I do hope you have fun and enjoy the day!”

Tiatria slowly closed the door and looked up the stairs. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. Tiatria had a feeling Josephine had more a hand in this than Cullen but it was still sweet to mention him.

When Tiatria walked up the stairs the two had their stations set up and a chair placed in the middle of them. Tiatria sat down in the chair and Mia stood in the behind her. She scooped up Tiatria’s hair and began to brush it. Mia then brushed the right side and revealed her ear. Tiatria shook her head and shot out of the seat.

Mia held out her arms, “Inquisitor, I’m sorry! I didn’t know!”

Tiatria covered her ear looking at them both, “You will not speak of this to anyone do you understand?”

Both women nodded, “We will never speak of it your worship!”

They were afraid what would happen if they told anyone. Tiatria looked at Serena she saw they had certain jars out. They read: Concealer she looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Do you have any ideas of covering my Vallaslin?”

Serena looked at her, “I was told to make you more presentable to the court.”

Tiatria shook her head, “You are not to touch them!” She pointed to Serena, “If you can’t work around them leave now!”

Both women looked at each other Serena kept her eyes low, “We were told”

Tiatria shook her head, “I DON’T CARE! I’VE CHANGED ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE HERE! I WON’T CHANGE ANYMORE FOR ANYONE! You are not taking my Vallaslin even if it’s for one night!” Tiatria got so mad she left them standing in the room alone.

Tiatria opened the door and stormed to Josephine’s office, Tiatria then threw open the door having it slam against the wall. Josephine was sitting talking to Cullen. Both were surprised to see her so upset. Tiatria looked at Josephine she didn’t even notice Cullen, “HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM TO COVER MY VALLASLIN! COVER MY HERITAGE SO I CAN BE MORE ACCEPTABLE FOR THESE NOBLES AT THIS BALL! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PASS AS ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU AMBASSADOR? COVER MY VALLASLIN, CUT OFF MY EARS?” Tiatria showed Tiatria her damaged right ear which caused Josephine to cover her mouth in shock. “WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?”

Josephine didn’t know how to respond Cullen on the other hand did. “Are you mad? Have you completely taken leave of your senses? How are we going to get the Nobles in Halamshiral to except us and what we stand for if can’t accept her? She’s fine just the way she is!”

Josephine looked at him, “The Nobles will pick her part! Her being Dalish will be beyond scandalous besides being an elf! I was only trying to” Tiatria left the room in an angry huff.

Cullen’s eyes narrowed at Josephine after he saw Tiatria leave. “I know what you were intending to do! I thought more of you Josephine this isn’t the way. They will accept her, accept us or they will not.” He threw the papers in his hands on her desk. “I’m seriously starting to question Leliana’s judgement."

Cullen then ran after Tiatria, “Inquisitor stop!”

Cullen’s heart sank when he saw Tiatria on the floor holding her chest. “Inquisitor!” Cullen knelt down as Tiatria was hunched over her right hand clutching the fabric of her shirt. Tiatria’s breathing was erratic as she gasped for air.

Cullen picked her up gently, “It’ll be alright Inquisitor. It’ll be alright.”

Cullen took Tiatria to Solas’ office who was looking over a few documents they’d found in elven ruins found in the Exalted Plains. Solas heard Tiatria gasping for air as Cullen brought her in.

Solas clearly became distressed when he saw Tiatria and walked over to her. Tiatria grabbed Solas’ hand as he gently hushed her.

“How did this come about?” Solas asked giving Cullen a firm look, he gently took Tiatria into his as Cullen transferred her over. Solas walked over to his chair and sat down with Tiatria's legs over the chair's left arm.

Cullen shook his head, “Josephine instructed the women she hired to conceal her facial markings. Obviously this up set her.”

Solas looked at Tiatria as she struggled for breath, he gently held her hands. “Vhenan, listen to me you’re alright.”

Solas looked at Cullen as Tiatria started to settle, “Are you or the others aware that the Inquisitor’s Vallaslin are sacred?” Cullen shook his head, “They are sacred markings given to the Dalish by their Keeper when an elf become of age. They undergo a ritual by meditating on the gods and the ways of their people and by purifying their body and the skin. When the time comes, the clan’s Keeper applies the Vallaslin. This is done in complete silence. Cries of pain indicate a sign of weakness. If that occurs the ritual immediately stops. The ritual will not continue again until the Keeper deems the Elf worthy.”

This ritual sounded a lot like the Templars vigil before taking their vows and taking their first draft of lyrium.

Solas looked at Tiatria who was relaxed enough to sleep, “To cover them is a sacrilege, it equals to one believing Andraste was a form of abomination in the same vein as any mage that lets oneself be taken by a demon rather than a woman who was touched by the Maker who was set to do his work.”

  
Cullen felt how impactful that statement was and how big of a deal this incident truly was. Cullen slowly walked back Josephine’s office. Leliana had joined her and Josephine had informed her of the incident. Josephine looked at Cullen with her hands folded in front of her “I’m truly sorry Commander, I was only trying to help.”

Cullen looked at Josephine for a moment and then left them without a word. If Cullen had acted on his impulse and roared his anger at her, Cullen would have left Josephine a broken woman would have left the Inquisition.

Josephine looked at Leliana, “I did not mean to hurt her Leliana.” Josephine hung her head shaking it, “I am truly sorry”

Leliana looked at her, “I know Josie, you wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone. Like you said you are probably having an off day. It can happen to anyone even an Ambassador.”

********************************************************************

When dusk fell Solas was waiting his formal attire and was waiting for Tiatria. He wore a red velvet jacket that had gold trim that started from his color on the right and followed around and down the jacket. It went around the bottom till it went to end of the right side. He had gold shoulder pads that were strapped on with gold straps to the jacket. The collar was strapped to his collar by a button that was outlined by gold thread as was the jacket with five more buttons. The sleeves were long and he wore leather gloves that went up to his elbow. He had them folded over just a little bit.

Solas wore a royal blue sash that wrapped around his waist and over his left shoulder. He wore a leather belt that folded over neatly to keep it from hanging over. The shirt hung over his mid to upper thighs that had thigh high leather boots. He wore dark leather pants under them. Solas wore a silver like helmet that a small sliver that went down to his ear and jaw. The top of it had a small point for a tip. Red cloth was wrapped around it to match his jacket. Solas had his hands behind his back as he passed around.

The latch popped and Solas turned around as the door opened his heart raced his eyes widened as she stepped out. Solas lost his breath for Tiatria was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tiatria wore the same attire as him but she wore it better. Her hair was combed over swept to one side. Her hair shone like the moon and stars.

Mia had used her skills to combed a chunk her hair to the right side of her hair. The hair looked like windblown curls. The hair covered her damaged ear. As the other side looked just the same but not as thick. Crystals adorned her hair shaped like stars. They sparkled in the light like real stars. Tiatria’s Vallaslin was left untouched but her make-up highlighted her beauty perfectly. Her lips were a blush pink. Her skin sparkled like it was kissed by the Fae. It was delicate, subtle but it made a statement for her beauty. Her eyes still had the dark eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

Solas was lost for words he felt weak in the knees, “Vhenan, I have never seen anything so beautiful whether in the fade or here, in all my life.”

Tiatria blushed at his soft words she could see the look in Solas’ eyes. Solas looked like as if he was trapped in some sort of enchanted dream of the fade.

Solas walked up to Tiatria as he held out his left hand, "Let us go and have an enchanted evening." he told her softly.

Tiatria took Solas’ and smiled, Solas put his right index and middle fingers under Tiatria’s chin. He slowly drew Tiatria close and gently kissed her. Solas was careful not to undo Tiatria’s artist’s work. For it would be a crime. He then offered his right arm and escorted Tiatria to where the others waited for them. They needed to get underway if they were going to make the Ball in time.


	15. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria finally arrives to Empress Celene's Ball

Solas escorted Tiatria to a carriage waiting for her waiting outside of Skyhold’s gate. Tiatria saw Bull and his men on horses dressed in the same outfits as her. Cullen walked up with his horse and an extra horse too. Varric was sitting on the back of carriage where a footman would be. Tiatria smiled at him as he watch Solas escort her to the carriage door. Solas opened the door for her Tiatria saw Josephine and Leliana were already inside. Tiatria was hesitant to get in at first.

Tiatria looked at Solas, “Where will you be?”

Solas gave a smirk, “I will be riding with the others. I will see that you are safe Vhenan, by keeping my eyes on the road.” Tiatria looked inside and got in and sat.

Solas shut the door and took the reins of one of the horses from Cullen. Cullen got onto the horse and gave a whistle. The driver of the coach snapped the reins and it jolted slightly as it moved forward. Varric held onto the handle next to him as it moved.

Josephine smiled weakly, “I would like to say first that I am truly”

Tiatria held up her hand, “Josephine there’s no need to say anything. To be honest I don’t wish to discuss it and only wish to discuss the matter at hand.”

Josephine dropped her head for a moment seeing she wasn’t going to get to give her apology. She took a breath as she looked at Leliana and then looked at Tiatria.

“Right, the political situation in Halamshiral hangs on by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the Ball as his guests. So our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity. If not a clear advantage.”

When they got to the Winter Palace it was dark when the carriage pulled up to the gates. Lanterns lit up the walkway to the gate. Cullen opened the door and helped Tiatria out of the coach. She was awed by the Palace. It was huge. It was white with gold steeples. Gold lion statues and embellishments everywhere. She had never seen anything so grand or intimidating before. She looked through the gates which were huge. They were black and she could see fountains and the garden itself was impressive. Trees and bushes trimmed to look like objects, animals. A grand staircase that went up to the palace itself.

Cullen offered his right hand and she took it as she stepped out of the coach. Solas walked up and offered his left arm which Tiatria took, he put his left hand on hers. Solas could feel Tiatria’s hands start to shake.

Solas looked at her, "It’ll be alright Vhenan, nothing to be nervous about. I will be with you the whole night.” He whispered into her ear as he escorted her through the gates with two sets of four of the Inquisition’s soldiers.

They stood at attention as she and Solas walked through them Josephine was behind them. The soldiers saluted as Grand Duke Gaspard walked up to them. He wore Orlesian royal formal attire with some soldier armor attached to it. His face was covered with a gold mask that had detailing on it of a lion.

The Grand Duke held up his right hand as he approached, “It is an honor to meet you at last Inquisitor Lavellan! Bringing the Rebel Mages into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move.”

The Grand Duke folded his arms, “Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the rightful Emperor of Orlais!”

Tiatria took a deep breath as she felt Solas gently squeeze her hand, “I see many benefits to such an alliance.”

The Grand Duke rose his left hand, “Keep the image firmly in mind. We could see it materialize at the end of the evening. I’m not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor.”

The Duke turned around walking towards fountain of lions with water spilling out of their mouths. “You help me, I’ll help you.”

When they reached the fountain, “My lady are you ready to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper?” He turned to look at her shaking his head “They will be telling of this into the next age.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to really say; she smiled, “I can’t imagine the crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives!”

Tiatria knew she spoke in jest and in truth. A Dalish elf and a hated usurper to the throne walking in together, scandalous! Solas smiled she was relaxing in this environment if was joking and they were good ones.

The Duke bowed with a smile, “You’re a woman after my own heart my Lady!” He looked up at Tiatria, “As a friend”

Tiatria could tell by the tone of his voice he wanted something from her. “Perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening.”

The Duke looked down adjusting his gloves, “This elven woman Briala, I suspect she plans to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these Ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

Tiatria knew this would probably be something she would need to look into whether she wanted to or not. She gave a soft nod “That sounds like something I should look into.”

The Duke gave a worried sigh, “Be discrete as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make _us_ look like villains! We are keeping the court waiting Inquisitor” he moved to the side extending his right hand “Shall we?” The Duke then left her and Solas alone.

Tiatria felt the eyes descend upon her, “Is that the Inquisitor?” she heard a woman say “An elf savage! Maker forbid!” said a man “If this Gaspard’s idea of a joke it isn’t very funny” said an older woman.

Tiatria knew that their views and opinions would be harsh but to say them openly where she could hear them. Solas escorted her away, “Don’t listen to them! They know nothing, they are just ignorance at its core.”

Tiatria lowered her head, “I knew they’d think I was a savage and I was right.”

Solas turned to face her, “Vhenan I have seen their barbarity! Nothing about them is just.”

Solas found a quiet spot next another fountain on its wall. He held her hands looking at her. “Don’t let these people get to you that’s what they want.”

A few other nobles walked passed them eyeing Solas “Is that elven man’s hat an attempt at style?” whispered one “I seriously doubt he or anyone in the Inquisition know what style is.” said the other.

Tiatria and Solas’ eyes followed them as they passed. She looked back at Solas “I see what you mean.”

Solas smiled as he kissed Tiatria with several nobles watching. Tiatria melted into his kiss enjoying hearing them gasp and whispers of the scandal. Tiatria gently caressed Solas’ face with her left hand.

As they parted Solas looked at her, “Enter the palace when you are ready. I will be waiting for you at the gate.” Solas then kissed Tiatria one more time lightly before he left her.

Tiatria watched as Solas disappeared into the crowd, he had every intention of watching her. Tiatria looked around as she knew all eyes were on her. Tiatria walked around hearing a woman talk to herself about losing a ring and what would happen if she didn’t find it. Tiatria saw a small fountain and decided to look around there and happened to see ring in the water at the bottom of it. She removed her glove and grabbed it. Tiatria walked up to the woman and asked her if this was her ring. The woman said it was and gave her thanks. Tiatria walked around overhearing plots, assassination plans etc. She made it up the stairs to the main gates to the palace. Solas was there and smiled as he met up with her. The two walked up to the gates and was about to enter when Josephine greeted them.

“Inquisitor, a moment if you please. I must warn you before you go inside.”

This wasn’t making Tiatria’s nerves any better, “How you speak to the court is a matter between life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture will be measured in this.”

Tiatria tried to stay calm, “I’ll keep my guard up don’t worry” She meant every word of it too and Josephine knew it too. “The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death! You must NEVER reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the entire court will be upon you. You’re safer staring down Corypheus.”

Tiatria somehow felt safer too. She nodded, “It might be wise for the others to hear this warning, the Bull in particular.” Josephine nodded her head in agreement “I’ll have a few discreet words, everything will be fine.”

Tiatria walked passed Josephine and then Josephine walked behind her with a sigh, “Andraste watch over us all.”

When Tiatria was inside she saw Cullen and Varric up the stairs. Varric had a worried face, “Shit! Did you just see the merchant’s guild go by? If they ask I’m not here!” He then disappeared into the crowed.

Cullen had his arms folded trying to flex his shoulders a little, “I wish they had let out this jacket a little.” Tiatria smiled, “I think it shows off your finer qualities!” she teased. Cullen gave her a look, “Not funny”, he told her trying not to smile.

Tiatria looked around, “Where are the others?”

Cullen shook his head looking around, “I don’t know. They disappeared before I got here. Bull is probably keeping himself out of sight since his is so large and cumbersome. He’s probably gathering as much information as he can using his Qunari training. I don’t know about Varric you saw him leave so he’ll probably stay out of sight for now.”

Solas looked at Tiatria touching her hand, she turned to look at him “Are you doing okay? How are you doing with the crowd?”

Tiatria gave a gentle smile looking down at his hand, “I’m still nervous but I’m doing okay. I’m trying to keep my mind occupied with saving the Empress.”

Cullen smiled, “That’s good, staying focused is good. It doesn’t allow other distractions to creep in. We’re here for you if you need us Inquisitor.”

Tiatria turned to her right and saw the Grand Duke who waited for her by the entry way into the Ballroom. They entered together with guards bowing to them. The announcer showed Tiatria where she had to go to make her descent down the stairs. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were already on the landing lined up. The Grand Duke made his way down the stairs first to the landing as the announcer started to talk:

“Now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons” the Duke bowed the court. He the descended the rest of the stairs. “And accompanying him” Tiatria then walked down the stairs “Lady Inquisitor Lavellan”

When she got to the landing she looked around. All the people looking at her it still made her nervous and then ahead of her she saw the Empress. She was up another set of stairs up a balcony. She had fair blonde hair almost white. A royal blue dress that was off the shoulder. It had long sleeves and had black inlay. Gold trim and embroidery accented the dress. A silver mask with embellishment of a lion. Her back had what looked like a shield that had pointed edges sticking out of it. She had a blue jeweled necklace on. The two looked at each other and Tiatria bowed immediately. She didn’t like the idea submitting to any ruler but she knew this would help the Inquisition. The Empress bowed her head in recognition.

Tiatria looked at her she listened the titles they had for her. She overheard Varric say, “This guy writes better fiction than I do!”

Tiatria smiled trying not to laugh. She knew Varric wrote books and she read some of them since she came to Skyhold.

Gaspard laughed, “Did you see their faces?...priceless!” She then heard each one of her friends being announced she didn’t pay attention to any of it till Cullen was announced.

“Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath.”

Cullen walked down the stair and walked halfway to where she was behind her.

“Commander of the Forces of the Inquisition, Former Knight Commander of Kirkwall.”

As Leliana and Josephine were announced they walked and stood next to Cullen.

When the announcements were done Gaspard looked at the Empress, “Cousin! My dear Sister!”

The Empress gave a slight bow as another masked woman joined her. She had short hair dressed in peach with a frill in the back of it. She had the same mask as the Empress but not as grand.

The Empress smiled at him, “We are always honored when your Grace’s presence comes to court.”

Gaspard sighed shaking his head, “Don’t waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude!”

Celene waved her hand at him, “We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

Gaspard gave her a grand bow. He looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor” He then walked off.

Tiatria then looked back at the Empress, “Lady Inquisitor, I welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin” The woman bowed, “The Grand Duchess Florianne without this gathering would not be possible.”

Florianne looked at Tiatria inspecting her, “What an unexpected pleasure I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities.” Florianne looked at her Cousin before slowly walking away, “We will certainly talk later Inquisitor.”

Celene looked back at Tiatria, “Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”

Tiatria didn’t really know what to say she just thought like Varric, full of shit. “I’m delighted to be here your majesty.”

The Empress smiled apparently hanging around Varric was good for something. “We have heard much of your exploits Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?”

_What was she going to say oppressive, demeaning? She wanted to burn it to the ground for the indignities of her people._

Instead she smiled and channeled her inner Varric, “I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I cannot do them justice.”

The Empress seemed impressed with Tiatria for an elf at least, “Your modesty does you credit and speaks well of the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance.” Tiatria bowed thanking the creators it was over.

Tiatria climbed the stairs where Leliana waited for her. Leliana had a serious look on her face, “Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment.” She nodded as she followed Leliana out of the Ball Room.

Leliana looked around, “Good, I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Duke say?”

Tiatria made sure to whisper, “He points the finger at Ambassador Briala.”

Leliana didn’t look convinced, “The Ambassador is up to something but she can’t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is at her side.”

Leliana walked Tiatria to a lounge. They both sat as Leliana spoke, “Empress Celene is fascinated with mysticism, foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an occult advisor. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I’ve had dealings with her in the past, she is ruthless and capable of anything.”

Tiatria seemed intrigued by that, “How can Celene openly keep an apostate mage in the Imperial court?”

Leliana gave her a serious look, “The Imperial court has always had official position for a mage. Before now it was little more than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that position into a source of real political power. When the circles rebelled technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength.”

Tiatria worried now she had to deal with a powerful mage on top of everything else. “You think she’s controlling the minds of the court? That’s powerful blood magic!”

Leliana sighed she didn’t know what to really think “She’s worth investigating, can’t be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if we can find anything better. I will be in the Ballroom in you need me.” Tiatria watched her go in as she sighed knowing she had her work cut out for her.


	16. The Occult Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tiatria struggles to survive a night of plots, scandals, and intrigue she meets someone from Leliana's past and Celene's court.

Tiatria walked around the palace talking to the Council of Heralds ease-dropping on any interesting gossip for a while. She found Bull by some food which didn’t surprise her. He told her he hadn’t see anything too out of the ordinary but he was still keeping a lookout.

Tiatria saw Solas leaning against a statue of a golden lion, she smiled as their eyes looked at each other. Solas admired how the light from the candles helped Tiatria’s hair barrettes sparkle. He also noticed how her sapphire blue eyes sparkled as well.

Tiatria gave Solas a coy look, “People watching are we?”

Solas shook his head as he smiled, “I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events.”

Tiatria smiled as the husk in Solas’ voice delighted her, “Do you have any interest in dancing?”

Solas smiled with delight, “A great deal…although dancing with an elven apostate would win you few favors with the court.” Solas took Tiatria’s hand into his “Perhaps once our business here is done?”

Tiatria didn’t care about impressing anyone in this place. She just wanted to dance with the man she truly loved. Tiatria noticed how comfortable Solas seemed to be in this environment which confused Tiatria.

“You seem more comfortable with a grand Orlesian ball than I’d would’ve expected.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “I have seen countless such displays in my journeys of the fade. The powerful have always been the same. Only the costumes change.”

Tiatria smiled, “Have you seen anything useful?”

Solas shook his head, “No. Sadly, I don’t have the look of one of the elven servants, or I might as well be invisible.” Solas gave a look of frustration, “I wonder masked men live their lives without ever seeing that servants have entire society of their own? If you want to find something useful, I would pay attention to what the servants do.”

So Tiatria was receiving acceptable treatment because of her role in the Inquisition but she worried about Solas’ treatment being elven. Tiatria put her right hand on Solas’ chest and gave him a small kiss. “Have you encountered trouble with the noble?”

Solas smiled as he shook his head, “The Orlesians do not quite what to make of me, perhaps because I carry your favor. I have kept to myself, for fear of giving some purchase to cling to. The food and drink are excellent, however, and the servants have been happy to refill my glass.”

Tiatria gave Solas another kiss as she looked around, “I will be back, save that dance for me.”

Solas smiled, “Hunt well.”

Tiatria opened the doors to the guest garden and three of the Empress's ladies-in-waiting approached her with an offer of alliance once the Duke was defeated. Tiatria told them she would consider the matter most carefully.

In the garden a minstrel played her lute and sang. Tiatria looked around for any signs of foul play of assassins or this cult mage. She checked a store room and overheard two men talking about mages and Templars. One thought mages should be put in check the other thought Templars should. Tiatria approached the man who talked about the leashing the Templars and he agreed to coming to Skyhold after the Ball.

Tiatria saw a trellis that by a fountain that led up to the second floor to the palace since the doors in the vestibule were locked. When no one was looking she climbed up and looked around. Tiatria found a small Halla statue and took it saw a door that was missing something from a shelf around it. She placed the statue there and heard a click. Tiatria opened the door and looked inside. She saw blood, dead bodies and papers that were negotiation papers written by Gaspard to Celene saying he wanted them to work together to stop Briala. Tiatria folded the letters and put them in her sash for safe keeping. She turned around and saw a huge man in her way. He was dressed mercenary clothes and charged her. Tiatria held out her hand and ice came forth. He froze solid leaving him in mid stride. He had daggers out but he never got to use them. She looked at him as she knew he wouldn’t survive the thaw process. Normally she would counter it with a fire spell to release the person before their heart stopped but she couldn’t afford to now.

“I’m sorry, may your Maker have mercy on you.”

Tiatria walked out of the room and went through two huge doors that went through the library. She looked around something told her there was more here than what it looked like. Tiatria searched the shelf in the northwest of the room. She moved one of the books and the door to a room was unlocked. Tiatria opened it and went in. She collected any useful notes and the lit a brazier and activated veil fire. Tiatria lit a torch and went out of the room. And so the urn of the past rulers of Orlais. She used the torch to illuminate the name to take a better look and the urn lit a blue fire.

Tiatria didn’t know much on Orlesian history or the order of succession of the line but she tried the next one next to it and it lit up blue. So she went down till they all lit up. Tiatria looked down the whole other row and started where she did before only to the opposite urn. It lit up blue so she followed the pattern. When she lit the last one she felt the floor under move revealing a passageway. She went down the steps and found a letter on a desk from Celene to her court advisor. In the letter she requests the accompaniment of her presence during the ball. Celene fears that Gaspard for some reason may persuade others to use magic against her.

_Why would Gaspard have some use magic against the Empress? He was a military man not a mage it didn’t seem his style or made sense._

Tiatria heard bells ringing signaling the start of something important. Tiatria knew she had to be there if she wasn’t to be missed. She ran out of the passageway and ran through the library. She unlocked the door and went to the vestibule.

Tiatria was about to enter the Ballroom, but a voice stopped her. “Well, well”

Tiatria turned her head “What have we here?” A woman came down the steps of the library from the vestibule. She had black leather boots.

“The leader of the new Inquisition”

Tiatria walked up to the woman as she descended.

“Abled Herald of the faith”

The woman had on a dark purple velvet top with a plunging neckline. Slightly off the shoulders. It had feathers coming out of it as trim. She had a heavy gold necklace that was more like a color with an emblem on the bottom. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was dark, her skin pale, her eyes yellow strange for a human. Her lips were a dark red. Her hair swept up in a messy bun with hair in her face.

“Delivered from the grasp of the fade by Andraste herself.”

She put her hands on her hips which were held in by a high blackish brown corset. That came in right under her breast and stopped just under her groin. The skirt was black with little crystals adorning it. She had gloves that went to her upper for arms. The fingers were cut out.

“What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial court I wonder, do even you know?”

Tiatria could sense the magic coming from her so she knew she had to be the Occult Advisor. She smiled and folded her arms, “We may never know! Courtly intrigues and all that!”

The woman gave her a neutral look, “Such intrigues obscure much but not all” The woman bowed slightly, “I am Morrigan”

Morrigan started to walk to the Ballroom, “Some call me Royal Advisor to the matters of the Arcane.” Tiatria followed her with her hands behind her. “You have been very busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace.” Morrigan turned around, “Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey.”

Tiatria knew what she meant, she wasn’t going to give anything away. Tiatria couldn’t afford too, “I hope so, I could use another ally here.”

Morrigan looked at her, “A sentiment I share considering recent events.”

Tiatria kept her face neutral, “Recent events?”

Morrigan walked a little more, “Recently I found and killed an unwelcomed guest with these very halls. An agent of Tevinter.” Morrigan stopped short of ten feet of the door to the Ballroom. “So I offer you this Inquisitor.” She handed Tiatria a key, “A key found on the Tevinter’s body where it leads I cannot say.”

Tiatria had heard whispers from the servant elves that things were going on in the Servants Quarters. She just didn’t have any way to get in or any other leads to give them credence. “Yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side to search. You can!”

Tiatria wasn’t sure if it was bravery or stupidity on Morrigan’s part in leaving Celene alone. “You left Celene alone? Is that wise?”

Morrigan sighed, “I must return to her later on but she is safe enough for the moment. It would be a great fool who would strike at her in public and in front of the Imperial Guard.”

Tiatria had to know something, “What is your interest in Celene? Are you her bodyguard?”

Morrigan gave a slight laugh, “Do I seem a bodyguard to you? If anything were to happen to Celene eyes would turn first to her cult advisor. Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water and I will _not_ fall prey to them! Not now not ever!”

Tiatria’s eyes narrowed, “Why did you kill the agent? He could have had useful information."

Morrigan didn’t like feeling she was being interrogated. She narrowed her eyes, “I would not have slain the man on sight if he had not attacked me first. Why? I undoubtedly caught him in an illicit act. I did not know from whence he came till after the battle and only regret that I could not capture him alive. What intentions the Imperium has her I suspect you know far better than I.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “Briala’s people are whispering about disappearances in the Servants Quarters. The key may lead there.”

Morrigan gave a sly smile, “The Ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere does she not?”

Morrigan walked Tiatria right up to the door and gave her a sly smile, “Proceed with caution Inquisitor. Enemies are bound and not all are aligned. What comes next will be most exciting.”

Morrigan then left her to enter the Ballroom alone.

Tiatria entered the room and found Leliana. She told Leliana what she found and told her of what she had found and gave her the papers. Leliana gave her a smile and praised her for her diligence. Tiatria then noticed a crowd had gathered around someone.

Tiatria looked at Leliana, “What’s going on? Who have they encircled like a wounded deer?”

Leliana looked at her with a half-smile, “Our Commander”

Tiatria walked over slowly seeing the crowd. Men and women crowded Cullen. Asking questions and some touching him. Cullen was clearly uncomfortable with it he caught sight of Tiatria and his eyes lit up. She took his hand and took him to the banister overlooking the dance floor.

Tiatria looked at him and the crowd, “You’ve attracted a following, who are all these people?”

Cullen looked at them and then at her, “I don’t know” Tiatria could see he was frustrated, “They won’t leave me alone!”

Tiatria gave Cullen a smile seeing he didn’t like it, “Not enjoying the attention then?”

Cullen looked at her with a sigh “Hardly, Templar's never attended balls so I never learned any proper dancing.”

Cullen watched Tiatria smile as she gave a bow of the head, “We shall speak later” She then walked off to attend other business. Cullen then realized: If one more hand touched his butt; he was going to break someone’s hand.


	17. The Lion and The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria discovers something very personal to Empress Celene and Briala

Tiatria and Solas knew they were not Dalish but that wasn’t the point. They were elven and to her their lives mattered. Tiatria would see justice for their deaths. She looked around to see any clues. She found more notes and journals from the servants. She took them for Leliana to look over later.

Tiatria found a doorway that led to the outside gardens and ran out them. Tiatria saw more dead bodies as she exited and into the gardens. She jumped down to a lower level and found a dead body of one of the Council of Heralds. The body laid face down by a fountain with gold lions with wings. The poor man had a dagger sticking out of his back.

Tiatria squatted down for a closer look, “This was no servant! What was he doing here?”

Varric walked up to the body, “Do this guy look out of place to anyone else?”

Solas looked at the dagger’s handle, “That dagger bears the Chalon’s family crest! Gaspard’s probably!”

Tiatria turned her head towards Solas, “Time to have a word with the Duke.”

Tiatria rose to her feet as she heard screams of a woman nearby. They saw an elven woman being chased by an assassin that looked more like a masked court jester. The assassin struck the woman in the back with a dagger killing her. Venatori chased after them, the assassin threw a smoke bomb to the ground causing him to vanish. He leapt the balcony above and looked at them for a moment before disappearing into the palace. Tiatria looked at the Venatori agents and they all prepared for battle.

Tiatria knew Corypheus would make his presences known here. She saw it in the future and now it was confirmed, Tiatria wasn’t going to let him win. The Empress wasn’t going to die tonight or any other night. With the last of the Venatori dead Tiatria knew she had to figure out who they were allied with. Gaspard, Briala or was there another player? She had to find more evidence. She intended to find it.

Tiatria went into the greater apartments and discovered more Venatori agents. Tiatria killed all that got in their way. She took all promising letters, notes. Tiatria had Varric pick every locked door. Tiatria soon found a vault. Amongst the objects was an elven locket.

Tiatria remembered Leliana telling her about Briala and Celene being together.

_Was this hers? Did Briala mean more to Celene then she let on and keep this locket here for safe keeping?_

Tiatria put the locket in her pocket for safekeeping. She wanted to find out more about it. Tiatria then found herself in a hallway and ran down it and entered another. Tiatria made a few more turns before finding a few more Venatori agents waiting in ambush. Tiatria and the others dispatched the without any problems since there wasn’t too many of them.

One of the Venatori tried to get away but found a dagger in between the eyes instead. He fell back dead to the ground.

Briala came out of the shadows, “Fancy meeting you here!”

Tiatria gave Briala a slightly suspicious look, “Inquisitor Lavellan, slumming in the Servants Quarters with rest of your people” Briala gave her a snide look, “for once.”

Briala had a form fitting green and white dress. Her face was covered with a silver mask. She looked at Tiatria, “We haven’t been properly introduced have we.” Briala bowed politely, “I am Ambassador Briala.”

Tiatria nodded, “I’m glad to meet you finally Ambassador.”

Briala gave a coy smile, “Your reputation for getting results is well deserved!” Briala walked Tiatria out to the balcony, “You’ve cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came here to saver revenge for my missing people.” Briala turned to look at Tiatria, “But it appears you’ve beaten me to it.”

Briala gave her a curious look, “So? The council of Herald’s emissary in the courtyard?” She walked up to her a little closer, “That’s not your work is it?”

Tiatria shook her head, “He was dead when I arrived.”

Briala gave a nod, “I expected as much. She gave her and interested look, “You may have arrived with the Grand Duke but you don’t seem to be doing his dirty work.” Tiatria could see that in Briala’s light brown eyes she approved of her. “I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter Assassins into the palace?” Briala folded her arms, “Those are desperate acts.”

Tiatria could tell Briala thought she knew Gaspard better than that. “Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.”

Tiatria remembered Gaspard’s demeanor he didn’t seem like he was worried or anxious about anything. Or like he was an animal about to spring a trap on an unsuspecting prey. She did remember Josephine’s words though, that being here was like playing Wicked Grace to the death. You must never reveal your cards!

Tiatria was now just wanting to get word to the Empress, “The Empress now needs to know what’s going on!”

Briala smiled, “You can try to warn her. She won’t believe anything from me.” Briala lowered her arms, “I miss judged you Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having! What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it!”

Tiatria smiled at the idea, “I would consider such an alliance.”

Briala smiled with a nod, “We can help each other Inquisitor! We are _both_ outsiders here after all. I know which way the wind is blowing, I bet coin you’ll be part of the peace talks before the night is over.”

Tiatria didn’t doubt that, she had a feeling Briala was right on that. “And if you happen to lean a little bit our way.” She started to walk over to the right side of the banister. There was a piece missing where Briala could jump down. “It could prove advantageous to us both.” Briala squatted down looking back at Tiatria “Just a thought” Briala then jumped down disappearing into the night.

Bull sighed, “Does it seem strange to anyone else we’ve been hit up by everyone around here trying to buy us?” Tiatria wasn’t surprised it was all a part of this game right?

Tiatria wanted to get back to the ball before she was missed and find out more about the locket and Briala. She wanted to see if she could help out the elves of Halamshiral. They jumped down and found her way back to the Servants Quarters. Tiatria put her formal clothes back on and took the locket putting it into her sash. Tiatria then went back into the palace and into the Vestibule. Tiatria entered The Ballroom and gave Leliana all the notes she had found. Tiatria noticed Celene’s ladies-in-waiting and walked up to them.

One of the ladies bowed, “Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?”

Tiatria took out the locket and showed the women discreetly, “I made a fascinating discovery. An elven locket in the Empress’ Vault.”

The color drained out of all three of their faces. “Oh dear” said one “That is very interesting, I’ll get her majesty!”

Tiatria put the locket back in her sash as the women went to go get the Empress. The Empress walked up to her “Inquisitor, I regret we did not get to speak earlier!”

Tiatria could see the displeasure on her face about it, “No doubt you have many questions about many things.”

The Empress looked like she was worried about Tiatria was going to ask her. Tiatria showed Celene the locked in her hand after she pulled it out of her sash. “I found this elven locket, locked in the palace vault. You must considered it quite valuable once.”

Celene took a breath looking at it. “It was sentimental” Celene’s face became long “I don’t know what why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do.”

Tiatria looked at her, “It’s never foolish to keep things that remind you of love and happiness your majesty. What made you part ways?” Celene sighed looking away for a moment closing her eyes. “She wanted change and she thought I should deliver it. My word it law Inquisitor”

Celene shook her head, “But laws don’t command people’s hearts! Culture does not transform itself overnight!” Celene hung her head looking away, “I failed her”

Tiatria could see the pain in Celene’s face. She still loved Briala, even after all this time. “I should have dared more! But the past like so many things are beyond my command!”

Tiatria smiled she knew Celene was trying to lie to herself to make it easier, “Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala.” Celene’s eyes became glassy, “Perhaps I do but I cannot put her above all the people in my empire.”

Celene sighed as she backed away, “Dispose of the locket however you like it means nothing to me!” Tiatria knew Celene was lying and only putting on a front.

However Tiatria wondered if Briala felt the same way about Celene. She had caught sight of Briala earlier going onto a balcony not far from where she was. She turned around and saw doors open to a balcony ahead of her. She peeked out and saw Briala standing there.

Tiatria walked out as Briala smiled at her, “Inquisitor Lavellan! How many of the guests have guests have mistaken you for a kitchen servant?”

Tiatria’s eyes narrowed for she didn’t find that funny. She tried to resist the urge to slap her for she really wanted to like her.

Briala smiled, “You charmed some of the nobles. We’ll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?”

Tiatria took Briala’s locket out of her sash and showed it to her. “I found your locket hidden amongst Celene’s things.”

Briala looked at it shocked in Tiatria’s hand. She snatched it from her, “Let me see that!”

Briala lovingly touched it, “She kept this! What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this it would have ruined her!”

Tiatria could see Briala was a little angry with Celene. That she kept it because it could have ruined it her! Broken everything she worked so hard to accomplish! She could also see that she was touched that she had kept it that it meant Briala meant something to her. She had a place in her heart still.

Tiatria smiled, “It might have meant something to her.” Briala just looked at the locket still touching it lovingly with her fingers “Maybe it did. She held onto it!”

Seeing a real heart under there. Tiatria and Briala talked about the elves plight in Halamshiral. How she wanted to make their lives better. That every elven life mattered and should be protected and have a stake in the empire. Tiatria agreed with Briala and promised she’d do everything she could to make sure that happened. She left Briala alone with the locket and her thoughts of happier days.


	18. The End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of dancing and foiling Celene's assassination, Tiatria takes a moment to enjoy herself.

Tiatria walked around the Ballroom seeing that Cullen, Leliana and Josephine had gone. Where had they gone to? She then walked into Grand Duchess Florianne.

Florianne bowed, “Inquisitor Lavellan, we met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalon. Welcome to my party.”

Tiatria bowed in all due politeness, “Is there something I can do for you your Grace?”

Florianne gave a smile and a nod, “Indeed you can, I believe you and I are both are concerned of a certain person.”

Florianne walked Tiatria to the stairs that led to the dance floor. “Come dance with me, spies will not hear us on the dance floor.”

Tiatria was shocked. The Grand Duchess asking an Elf to dance scandalous! She then thought about Solas, “I’m already taken your Grace.”

Florianne smiled with a light laugh, “You’re lover has nothing to fear! This is business not pleasure!”

Tiatria watched the Duchess descend the stairs. She followed the Duchess onto the floor. They stood next to each other arms out as they looked at one another.

“You are Dalish are you not? How much do you know about our little war?”

  
Tiatria shook her head, “What do you think I ought to know?”

The music played and they stepped forward as Tiatria took the Duchess’ left hand.

“My dear brother and cousin have been at each other’s throats for far too long! It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one party would use this for blackest treason! The security of the Empire is at stake!”

The Duchess and Tiatria then faced each other and moved their arms to the side. “Neither one of us would like to see it fall.” They then bowed to each other.

As they rose Tiatria looked at Florianne, “Do we both want that Lady Florianne?”

Tiatria put her left hand against Florianne’s hand putting her right behind her back. Her right foot behind her and then they moved to the other hand. They moved like this for a few steps. 

“I hoped are of one mind on this!” Tiatria then took Florianne’s hand spun her “In times like these hard to tell friend from foe.”

Tiatria then put her right hand on Florianne’s waist while holding out her hand with her left. “Is it not your Grace?”

Florianne then spun herself look at Tiatria in the face as they danced. Holding her hands in the traditional manner. “I know you are a guest here by my brother Gaspard and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many Inquisitor and a matter of concern to some.”

Tiatria gave a coy smile, “I am the curiosity or the concern to you your Grace?”

  
Florianne gave a light laugh, “A little of both actually, this evening is of great importance Inquisitor! I wonder what role you’ll play in it! Do you yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court could be trusted?”

Tiatria knew this was a moment to get in Florianne’s mind, “An excellent question!” Tiatria still held on the Florianne’s hand as she looped her under her arm and around. “I might ask the same of you, your Grace.” There right arms went up each other as they circled around. And then joined again to dance.

Cullen caught sight of the dance with Leliana at his side, they and Josephine had recently come back into the room to talk about things being in place. “Well it looks like the Inquisitor found someone who wanted to dance with her.”

Leliana then stepped away as she watched for moment longer with catty smile. Cullen noticed all the nobles watching Tiatria and that Tiatria and the Duchess were the only ones dancing. He leaned over with his forearms folded to watch.

“In the Winter Palace everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight!” Florianne told Tiatria.

Tiatria smiled, “I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais?”

Tiatria then dipped the Grand Duchess which she discovered wasn’t the smartest thing to do because the Duchess was heavier than her. She quickly brought Florianne up as people cried of approval as they clapped.

  
“You have little time!”

Tiatria had Florianne holding her right arm as they looked at each other. Their other arms held out as they walked forward they music slowed.

“The attack will come soon! You must stop Gaspard before he strikes! In the royal wing garden you will find the Captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard’s secrets!”

The two then bowed to each other as the music ended, “I’m sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.”

Tiatria smiled as she walked away, “We’ll see what the night has in store won’t we?” Florianne watched at Tiatria went up the stair of the dance floor.

Josephine approached her smiling, “You’ll be the talk of the court for months!” She rose her hand “We should take you out dancing more often!”

Tiatria smiled, “I’d happily do more dancing! Just not with Corypheus!”

Josephine continued to smile, “I will make sure not to invite him to your next party.”

Leliana and Cullen walked up to them as Leliana spoke, “Where you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” giving Cullen a catty smiled again.

Cullen caught it and gave her a serious look narrowing his eyes looking back at Tiatria, “More importantly what happened in the Servant’s quarters?” he folded his arms, “I heard there was fighting.”

Josephine looked at Tiatria eager for information, “I hope you have good news, it appears the peace talks are crumbling.”

Tiatria folded her arms, “The Grand Duchess suggested where to search next to look for proof as where Duke Gaspard is conspiring with Tevinter.”

Leliana seemed a little surprised, “She offered up her own brother? She’s even more cut throat than I realized!”

Cullen dropped his arms, “Then the attack on the Empress will happen tonight.”

Josephine sighed, “Warning Celene is pointless, she needs these talks to succeed and to flee rather than admit defeat!”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Then perhaps we should let her die!”

Tiatria snapped in anger, “I won’t stand by and let her die!”

Leliana looked at Tiatria, “Listen to me carefully Inquisitor! What Corypheus wants is chaos! With Celene alive that can still happen. To foil his plan the Empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious.”

“And it doesn’t need to be Celene” said Cullen “She’s right!” he looked at Tiatria.

Josephine was horrified, “Do you realize what you are suggesting Leliana?”

  
Leliana looked at Josephine, “Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one!”

Tiatria had her arms folded looking at all of them, “If I am to support anyone it will be Briala with Celene! Together they can do a lot of good for the Empire and the elves of Halamshiral. Gaspard would tear this land apart with war and I feel Corypheus could easily get his hooks into him!”

Leliana looked at her, “What did Florianne tell you?”

Tiatria looked at Leliana, “She said that Gaspard’s mercenary Captain is in the royal wing! That he knows about the assassination.”

Cullen didn’t like the sound of it, “Which means it could be a trap!”

Josephine looked at Cullen, “Or a lead!” She then looked at Tiatria, “Either way you should search the private quarters for clues”

Tiatria was getting tired of all this snooping around. She sighed, “Then get me access!” Tiatria looked at Cullen, “In the meantime get your soldiers into position!”

Cullen nodded, “At once! Please becareful!” The three then left her alone to look over the dance floor. 

When she thought she wouldn’t be missed Tiatria grabbed the others and went to the Royal Wing. Again Leliana’s people had left their clothes and weapons in the wing since they opened the door. After they were changed Tiatria looked around, she turned to her left where there was a staircase. Next to the staircase was an alcove with book shelves and a table with chairs. Tiatria looked at the table and saw documents. She looked over the documents and founds some things Leliana could use to blackmail people with.

Bull smiled as they went up the stairs, “So, even this place was dangerous and you just wanted to walk in here? This party is looking up!”

Tiatria ran straight ahead towards the nearest door. She heard screams coming from it and ran to open it. When she did she saw the same assassin she had met in the gardens earlier. He had an elven woman cornered on the floor, slashing at her with his daggers. The woman backed up looking at Tiatria pleading with her eyes to help her.

Tiatria ran as fast as she could towards the assassin as he approached the woman he turned seeing her. He rose his arms shielding himself Tiatria kicked the bastard with her right foot out the open window. She then approached and knelt down in front of the elven woman.

The woman sighed with great relief, “Oh thank you!”

Tiatria smiled, “Are you alright?”

The woman nodded as she was still shaking, “I…I don’t think I’m hurt.” She then rose to her feet.

The woman grabbed her left shoulder adjusting I,t “No one is supposed to be here. Briala said” she then paused as she sighed in frustration, “Ugh, I shouldn’t have trusted her.”

Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?”

The woman shook her head, “Not personally, the Ambassador can’t be seen talking with servants! We get coded messages at certain locations but the order came from her. She’s been watching the Grand Duke all night! No surprise she wanted someone to search his Sister’s room!”

Tiatria looked around the room, “So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?”

  
The woman nodded, “It used to! This has been her private room since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged and the royal family moved to the guest wing.”

Tiatria looked at her curiously, “Is there anyone else who could have known the drop locations and written those orders?”

The woman seemed shocked at such a question, “I…I don’t know. Any of us could do it but, but no! No one else would send me here! It had to be Briala!”

Tiatria wasn’t convinced Briala sent the message. Someone could have had their own double agent working for Briala.

Tiatria was left wondering, “Why were you in Florianne’s old room?”

The woman looked confused, “The message didn’t say, I should have known it was a set up.”

Tiatria scratched her head, “This wing is sealed, how did you get in here?”

The woman had a straight face “Easy the door was unlocked, one of the others probably handled it.

Tiatria smiled at the woman putting her right hand on the woman’s shoulder. “It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed.”

The woman gave a snide laugh, “It’s not courage to blindly follow Briala’s orders into a trap! I knew her…before! When she was Celene’s pet!”

Tiatria could hear the distaste the woman’s voice, “Now she wants to play revolution! But I remember, she was sleeping with the Empress who purged our Alienage!”

Tiatria was shocked to hear such a thing. Briala seemed to care very much about what happened to the elves of Halamshiral. Tiatria knew she Briala had to play the game just as much as Celene, Gaspard and Florianne did. She had to play every advantage even if that meant her.

Tiatria looked at the woman, “Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?”

The woman nodded with absoluteness in her face, “Absolutely! If the Inquisition will protect me I will tell you everything I know about our Ambassador!”

Tiatria pointed to the doorway, “Go to the Ballroom find Commander Cullen! He’ll keep you safe!”

The woman sighed with relief, “Thank you! Maker protect you Inquisitor!” She then ran out of the room.

Tiatria walked out of the room and walked to the second door to the right and opened it. She found another bedroom. Tiatria walked up the staircase and received a shock. A man who appeared to be a Chevalier was tied to all four corners of the bed naked. Well not completely naked he still had his helmet on.

Tiatria gave him a curious look as she approached, “What? Happened?”

The man looked at her totally embarrassed, “It’s not what it looks like! HONESTLY I would prefer if it were what it were what it looks like!”

The man sighed giving up against the ropes, “The Empress led me to believe I would be rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke!” The man shook his head “This was not what I hoped for!”

Tiatria had her arms folded as she tried to look at him in the eye, “You’re telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trust like a roast duck?”

The man blushed, “Please I beg you! Don’t tell Gaspard! The Empress beguiled me into giving her plans for troop movements in the palace tonight!”

Tiatria scratched her head as she listened, “She knows everything! EVERYTHING! The Dukes surprise attack has been countered before it ever began! She has turned it into a trap! The moment he strikes she’ll have him arrested for Treason!

Bull had to laugh, “Classic honey pot!”

  
Tiatria began to untie the man’s ropes, “I’ll protect you from Gaspard if you’re willing to testify against Celine’s trap!”

The man nodded eagerly, “I’ll do anything! ANYTHING!” As the man left after he gather his clothes Varric sighed, “Well, that was very Orlesian!” Tiatria smiled that was one to tell the clan when she got back.

Tiatria ran back out into the hallway and into a set of double doors. They found a hallway that seemed to be under construction. She saw a door to her left ran to it hearing a struggled outside of them. When she and the others went outside they were greeted by archers and a giant fade rift in the middle of the courtyard.

“Inquisitor!”

Tiatria looked up on the second floor was Florianne.

“What a pleasure, I wasn’t certain you’d attend.” Tiatria’s hand flared up being next to the rift, “You’ve been such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken my bait!” Tiatria’s eyes narrowed at Florianne. “I had a feeling you were mixed up in all this!”

Florianne gave Tiatria a smug look, “Such a pity, you could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker!”

Tiatria looked at the rift, “It was kind of you to walk into my trap willingly. I was so tired of your meddling” Tiatria looked back at the Duchess, “Corypheus insisted the Empress die tonight and I would hate to disappoint him!”

Tiatria shook her head, “Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?”

Florianne looked at her, “Celene’s death, is a stepping stone to a better world! Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the Godhood waiting for him! We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world! Guided by an attentive God!”

Tiatria couldn’t understand Florianne’s mind, “You are Orlesian royalty, why would you help Corypheus attack your Empire?”

Florianne looked at her as if she was a bug, “You think so small Inquisitor. Why settle for an Empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve outplayed him. He always was a sore loser!” Tiatria thought about all the lives Florianne was willing to destroy for this.

There had to be reason and incentive. She gave the Duchess a harsh, disgusted look, “What exactly is in this for you?”

Florianne smiled holding out her arms. She shook her head, “Why the world of course! I’ll deliver the whole south of Thedas and Corypheus will save me! When he’s ascended to Godhood I will rule all of South Thedas in his name.”

Tiatria shook her head, “You don’t have to go through with this Florianne!” Tiatria was giving the Duchess an out. Tiatria didn’t want to hurt her and wanted her to realize the path she was on was madness.

“There is still time to turn back!”

Florianne just looked at her unrepentant, “Aww, Inquisitor you are so naïve! In their darkest dreams no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the Ballroom long enough to strike.”

Florianne gave her a smug look, “A pity you’ll miss the rest of the Ball Inquisitor, they’ll be talking of it for years!” Florianne looked at the archers, “Kill her and bring me her marked hand as proof! She then started to walk away and back into the palace, “It’ll make a fine gift for the Master.”

Tiatria leapt into the middle of the courtyard dodging the arrows and opened her hand. She started to seal the rift as the others dealt with their attackers.

When the rift was closed and the demons dead they looked around. Bull knelt down and untied a man who was tied to a stake. The man seemed confused and shocked.

“Andraste’s tits what was all that?”

The man rose rubbing his wrists. He was dressed in mercenary armor, “Were those demons?” The man looked around, “There aren’t any more of those blasted things right?”

Tiatria smiled, “No more demons, it’s safe.”

The man looked at her amazed, “Maker, I’ve never seen one that close before!” his face then turned to rage “I knew Gaspard was a Bastard but I didn’t think he’d feed me to blasted horrors over a damned bill!”

Tiatria seemed surprised, “Duke Gaspard lured you out here?” The man shrugged, “Well his Sister, but it had to come from him didn’t it? And all that garbage she was spewing doesn’t mean anything! Gaspard had to be the mastermind.”

Tiatria didn’t know if the man was totally stupid from everything he just saw or, if he was brilliant because Gaspard could be playing the game with Florianne.

Tiatria then picked up the fact he sounded different, “Your accent sounds Ferelden, I thought you were one of Gaspard’s mercenaries.”

  
The man nodded, “Born and raised in Denerim, seems like I should have stayed there. The Duke wanted us to move on the palace tonight! But he didn’t have enough fancy Chevaliers!”

The man sighed with a shrug, “So he hired me and my men he had to offer us triple our usual pay to get us to Orlais.”

The man then made snide comments under his breath about sticky cheese eating puss monger.

Tiatria didn’t seem totally surprised, “He’s going to attack tonight? What about the peace talks?” The man wasn’t fazed “Nobles don’t give a shit about honor and conduct unless it suites them!”

Tiatria was surprised about that. Do Shemlen Nobles ever keep their word about anything? “He’ll do whatever it takes to claim the throne!”

Varric looked at the others, “Do these people ever not stab each other in the back? Just curious?”

Tiatria was wondering that herself truth be told. Solas looked at Varric, “It appears that Gaspard doesn’t care who he hurts on his way to power.”

Tiatria was getting tired of all the lies and deceit. She looked back at the mercenary, “You saved my life! I owe you and Gaspard still hasn’t paid me! You want me to talk to the Empress or the court or sing a blasted song in a Chantry I’ll do it!” He then walked off waiting for when she would need him.

Tiatria and the others found an open door nearby and exited fighting their way through Venatori. Once clear they made it to a hallway and she could hear music through the door. She knew now would be the time for the game to finally end. She found new clothes dropped off nearby so she quickly got cleaned up. Once dressed she walked through the doors leaving the others to get changed. The door had lead her into the Ballroom. She saw Gaspard and Florianne walking across the other side together.

Cullen approached her, “Thank the Maker you’re back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?”

Tiatria leaned in close to Cullen so no one could hear, “Wait here Cullen”

Tiatria put her right hand on his shoulder and gave a look interest. She didn’t want to alert any of the nobles around them. Tiatria looked at him with a smile, “I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess”

Cullen looked at her shocked, “What? There is no time! The Empress will give her speech any moment!”

Tiatria gave a Cullen gentle smile, “Trust me” she then walked down the stairs of the dance floor.

Tiatria walked up to the staircase landing where Florianne was standing. She was talking to Gaspard and Briala as Tiatria approached. “We owe the crowd one more show your Grace." Florianne’s body froze for a moment.

Florianne turned around, “Inquisitor.”

Tiatria wanted to give her a final chance. She didn’t want this to end in any more bloodshed. She climbed the stairs, “I’m giving you a chance to end this peacefully!”

As Tiatria came closer up the stairs Florianne slowly backed away, “There is no need for more death. Corypheus is only using you!”

Tiatria wasn’t going to let her get away, “Really? You already forgotten trying to kill me in the garden a moment ago?”

The crowd gasped and whispered loudly amongst each other. Florianne just cocked her head to the side. Tiatria put her hands behind her back as she walked around Florianne.

“You arranged for your Brother to be at the Ball so everyone would, be watching him while you carried out your plan. So when so when the council emissary stumbled into the wrong room by your assassins you could blame it on Gaspard.”

Gaspard looked at his Sister shocked with Briala behind him, “The Empress, your Brother, the entire court all here as your guests!” Tiatria leaned in close to Florianne give in her a harsh look “A tempting target for Corypheus!”

The crowd roared with upset Florianne looked around her, “This is all very entertaining but you don’t you don’t think anyone believes your wild stories!” Celene stood above her looking down. “That will be a matter for judge to decide cousin.”

Florianne realize she had been beaten. She looked at Gaspard for sympathy, “Gaspard you cannot believe this! You know I would never”

Gaspard backed away from her as the Imperial guards came for her. Florianne couldn’t believe he walked away from her leaving her alone.

“Gaspard?”

Florianne backed up as the guards approached her looking around seeing there was on escape. Tiatria looked at Florianne with severity, “You lost this fight ages ago you Grace. You’re just the last to find out.” Florianne fell to her knees in complete shock as she cried when the guards took her away.

Tiatria looked at the Empress, “Your Imperial Majesty I think we should speak in private elsewhere!” Celene agreed and followed.

Gaspard, Celene and Briala followed Tiatria out onto a balcony. Briala was enraged, “Your Sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court Gaspard!”

Gaspard fired right back pointing his finger at her, “You’re the Spy Master! If anyone knew this atrocity was coming it was you!”

Briala smiled, “You don’t deny your involvement?”

Gaspard snapped, “I DO DENY IT! I KNEW NOTHING OF FLORIANNE’S PLANS! BUT YOU, YOU KNEW IT ALL AND DID NOTHING!”

Briala looked at him shocked and laughed, “I don’t know which is better, that you think I’m all seeing. Or that you are trying to play innocent and failing.”

Celene had, had enough, “ENOUGH! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation!” She looked at Tiatria, “For the safety of the nation I will have answers!”

Tiatria knew she had to keep Gaspard out power for he’d rip the country apart with more war. Briala could help bring peace to the elves with Celene’s help. Plus she knew they still loved each other. Tiatria knew this was her time to act.

Tiatria looked at Celene, “I wouldn’t have caught Florianne in time without Briala’s help!”

Celene stood stunned “You were working together?”

Briala smiled sweetly, “Of Course”

Tiatria then looked at Gaspard, “We have the notes from your General ordering your troops to move covertly into the palace grounds.”

Gaspard looked at her, “It was a defensive choice.” He sighed, “I expected betrayal here but just not by my own Sister.”

Briala looked at him, “Keep talking Gaspard, eventually you convince somebody.”

Tiatria continued, “His own mercenary captain will confirm that Gaspard hired thugs for an attack.” Celene looked like she should have been surprised but she wasn’t.

Celene turned and looked at Gaspard, “Mercenaries? So much for your Chevalier honor cousin.”

Tiatria sighed, “We’ve all heard enough to damn the Grand Duke.”

Celene gave a single nod, “Thank you Inquisitor” She then looked at Gaspard, “There can be no doubt of your treason Gaspard!”

Gaspard sighed as he looked at Tiatria, “No, there seems there cannot.”

Tiatria looked at the Empress, “Briala found all this out for your sake Celene!”

Celene looked at Gaspard, “In light of overwhelming evidence we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire! You are hereby sentenced to death!”

Tiatria wanted to say something but she knew she couldn’t. She looked away Gaspard was escorted way by soldiers.

Tiatria then looked at the Empress, “I think Briala deserves a reward for uncovering all this!”

Celene looked at Briala in admiration, “I can scarcely believe you did all this for me!”

Briala took Celene’s hands into hers and smiled, “Celene”

Celene looked at Tiatria, “Thank you Inquisitor, for all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life.” Celene then walked back into the Ballroom, “And Orlais owes you its future.”

As they walked Celene looked at Tiatria, “You have done so much for my people” Celene stopped turning around looking at her. “For us.”

Briala looked at Celene, “We won’t forget this.”

Tiatria smiled, “It was my pleasure, the two of you deserve to be happy!”

Celene smiled, “We truly are! Come stand with us Inquisitor! We must give the good news to the Nobility!

Celene and Briala then walked to the banister out looking the whole room. Celene held out her arms, “Lords and Ladies of the court, this is a night of celebration! Those who sought to poison our Empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais! We shall build an age where men and woman shall live in harmony! Let the corner stone of change be laid! I introduce the newest member of our court! Marques Briala of the Dales!”

Briala stepped forward looking at Celene then at the crowd, “This is not just victory in Halamshiral or within the Empire or for even for elves alone! This is a triumph for everyone! Over a thousand years ago in the valendrian fields elves and humans stood together to defeat the Imperium! We can do so much more now! We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed! Together we will start saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart!”

Tiatria looked at the crowd and saw Cullen looking at her, “This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation!” Briala looked at her then the crowd, “We are already tracking these Tevinter agents! Soon they’ll have no place to hide!”

Celene smiled, “But that is tomorrow, tonight we celebrate our new found fellowship! Let the festivities commence!”

Tiatria hurried back onto the balcony she couldn’t get out of there soon enough. She had no idea she had company. “The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts” it was Morrigan.

Tiatria turned around seeing Morrigan walk up to her to where she stood by the balcony’s banister. “To your victory and yet you’re not present to hear them.” Morrigan looked at her curiously “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations Inquisitor? It is most fickle after all your effort on their behalf.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan and smiled, “Everyone suddenly wants to talk to me. You at least I am glad to see.” Morrigan seemed a little surprised by that statement.

Morrigan gave a small laugh, “Then I have happy news” she looked at Tiatria, “As you shall be seeing a great deal more of me. By Imperial decree I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to give you any and all aid including mine, congratulations.”

Tiatria was tired and wanted to be alone. Tiatria smiled, “Welcome to the Inquisition Morrigan!”

Morrigan smiled lowering her head, “A most gracious response “I shall meet you at Skyhold.” Morrigan then turned and left as Tiatria turned back to look out from the balcony.

Tiatria had been fighting her fears and anxieties all night and now she needed a break and let go. Solas approached the doors leading to the balcony. He moved a little to let Morrigan go by but remained focused on Tiatria.

He saw Tiatria leaning over onto the banister. Tiatria slowly looked at Solas as he looked at her as leaned over the banister too looking Tiatria in the eyes seeing she was shaking a little. “I’m not surprised to find you out here…thoughts?”

Tiatria gave a small smile, “I’m just worn out.” She looked downward “Tonight has been very long.”

Solas touched her hand with his she looked at him, “For all of us I would imagine.” Solas looked to the side before looking back at his love. “It’s nearly open now, Cullen’s giving the men the men their marching orders as we speak.” Solas caressed Tiatria’s face with his left hand, Tiatria then snuggled into Solas’ arms, she had longed her for his embrace all night.

Solas turned his head hearing clapping, he looked at Tiatria with a smile, “Come, before the band stops playing, dance with me.” Solas bowed before her with his right hand extended with a sweet smile.

Tiatria looked at Solas shocked, he’d remembered, Tiatria smiled and slowly took his hand “I’d love to.”

  
Solas looked into Tiatria’s eyes as he pulled her close to him. Solas wrapped his left arm around Tiatria’s waist. Solas held out Tiatria’s right hand. Solas moved to guide Tiatria’s feet with his. They moved in circles as they danced. Solas loved looking into Tiatria’s eyes they were like blue stars. Tiatria looked at Solas as if in total bliss as they danced around. Tiatria listened to the music as she was lost in the moment as was Solas.

Fireflies had gathered all around them. Tiatria realized that this was where she was meant to be, in Solas arms. In his arms Tiatria felt the whole world shift. Tiatria no longer felt lonely or afraid when Solas was around her. Tiatria felt safe when she was with Solas and now that she was with him her whole world looked different. It seemed brighter, warmer, newer to her. It was like it was before her assault. Tiatria never thought she would ever feel that way again. She looked up at Solas with tears in her eyes smiling as she knew. In her heart Tiatria knew.

Cullen walked to up to and leaned against the doorway watching them dance. The moon’s light caught of Tiatria’s barrettes making them sparkle. Cullen could see contentment in Solas’ face. Something he had never seen before. Cullen was happy for Solas, to see that he brought the Inquisitor bring so such happiness.

Solas felt like his heart was lifting into the sky, something he hadn't felt in years. He felt like he had been chasing down in a dream in the fade. Living in a blur, now when he looked at Tiatria before him she was shining in the starlight and Solas realized that he knew. That she was here in his arms. That this was his path to be with her. It was crystal clear this was where he was meant to be.

  
Together they felt that saw a light in their hearts and it was like a fog was lifted. It was like the sky was new all around them. It was warm and feeling bright all around them and they found the world shift around them. They seemed to finally see each other like they had never had before.

  
Tiatria gently spun Tiatria around and brought her close to him. Solas leaned over and sweetly kissed Tiatria cupping the left side of her face with his hand. Cullen smiled and as he turned he was surprised to see Leliana and Varric watching with him. They looked the couple and smiled. They all turned and left them alone.


	19. Tested Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Tiatria have their first argument before she goes to Emprise De Lion. Hating the cold Tiatria finds a way to warm up in Emprise De Lion's cold climate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ir Abelas: I'm Sorry
> 
> Ar Nuvenin Dar In Ma: I want to be inside you
> 
> Garas: come

When Tiatria got back to Skyhold she was still swooning from her evening with Solas. It was so magical she didn’t want to stop dancing with him. That evening on the way back to Skyhold Tiatria rode on the horse with him. Tiatria didn’t want to ride in the coach, she sat behind Solas on his horse. They talked more about how they truly and honestly felt and what was in their hearts. Eventually Tiatria fell asleep holding onto him. Solas smiled all the way back as felt her head resting on his back.

When back at Skyhold Bull helped get her down but Solas took Tiatria to her room to sleep in her bed. Solas laid Tiatria on her bed and for a moment was looking at her. Tiatria was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in or out of the Fad. Solas leaned over and kissed her before he left her to sleep.

****************************************************************

Josephine was talking to one of the Mother’s in the Courtyard by the stairs.

“The matter is urgent Lady Josephine!”

Josephine looked a little annoyed at the Mother, “I’m well aware of that Revered Mother.”

The Revered Mother looked at Josephine still pushing, “We will need them to return as soon as possible! There are ceremonies, ordinations!” The Mother grabbed onto her abbot as her head seemed to take off with all the realizations of it all.

Josephine kept a calm face as she shook her head, “That is quite impossible at the moment, however I will see to this matter as soon as possible!”

The Revered Mother became very distressed and saw Tiatria walking by, “My lady Inquisitor! Please, may I have a word with you?”

Tiatria didn’t know what was going on exactly but she did want to help. Tiatria walked up holding her left hand up signaling to Josephine to remain quiet. The Revered Mother looked at her as she walked about.

“With the political turmoil put to rest our minds are put to a single question. The next Divine, we cannot answer it without the left and right hands of Justinia the Fifth!”

Josephine sighed, “I have already told you Revered Mother Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties!”

The Mother looked at her, “But surely with support of the Empire the Inquisition will not but harmed by the loss of just two souls!”

Tiatria was confused she folded her arms, “Why do you need Leliana and Cassandra?”

The Mother looked at Tiatria, “They were her Holiness’ most trusted advisors! They represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas! They can rally the Grand Clerics like no other in the clergy have been able to.”

Tiatria was surprised things were still going that poorly, “Are the candidates still unable to elect a Divine?”

The Mother looked at her, “Everyone with political support to succeed Justinia perished alongside her. Those who remain are unable to gain the majority of votes from the conclave of Grand Clerics. They have deadlocked for too long. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justina’s most trusted friends and advisors. Our late Divine is still held in high esteem! To honor her the Grand Clerics might support might support one of them as a successor.”

Tiatria sighed, “How long does the Chantry need them?”

The Mother was honest in her answer, “Several months at least, if one of them is crowned Divine. She would not be returning to the Inquisition.”

Tiatria paused for a moment she thought about it. This was a big decision she couldn’t make it for them. It wouldn’t be right deciding another’s fate.

Tiatria looked at the Mother, “Leliana and Cassandra would have to make that decision for themselves. I cannot make such a decision for them. It is not my place nor should it be.”

Josephine smiled in acceptance of Tiatria’s wise answer. Josephine looked at the mother, “And they certainly will, at a later date!”

Josephine held up her hand at Tiatria, “The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important duties to attend to! You must excuse us Revered Mother!”

The Revered Mother looked at Tiatria she bowed at the two of them and left. Josephine gave Tiatria a determined look, “Don’t let them detract from your victory from Halamshiral! The support of the Empire should make our search for the Wardens easier. Varric is eager to help his friend Hawke!” Josephine then turned to climb the stairs to the Great Hall.

Tiatria followed Josephine for she was in need of Judgement. She sat in her throne and Josephine called forth the first prisoner. It was the Mayor of Crestwood. Leliana and Cullen’s people found him. The Mayor had nothing to say for himself except that there was no cure for the blight. No one was willing to leave a sick man, woman or child. At that point there were more people sick than healthy. Tiatria wasn’t totally satisfied with that answer. For the people were herded into one area like cattle before the flood waters were sent down upon them. Her thoughts and ears were filled with images and the screams of the dying. She sentenced the man to a lifetime of imprisonment.

The next judgement came to Grand Duchess Florianne. Stripped of all lands and titles, Celene gave her for Tiatria to judge. Josephine told her despite Florianne’s stance and posture that Florianne would submit to Tiatria’s judgement. Tiatria looked at Florianne like a bug, like she looked at her. She ordered Florianne to know the pain of others and the knowledge of walking in their shoes. She ordered Florianne to trade her fine clothes for pauper's clothing and put her to work in the farmers fields. Florianne screamed in horror of thought of the mud and muck. The guards dragged her away from Tiatria’s sights.

Tiatria stood up and walked down the steps. She walked into Solas’ office seeing him leaning over his desk. He was going over some notes. She bit her lip as she partially hid behind the door frame. She was She wanted to take a minute to admire the man she loved so. Solas turned around reading his note and then noticed her out of the corner of his eye.

Solas rose his head, “Vhenan! You have awakened! I hope you slept well.”

Tiatria smiled, “Yes, I slept very well, how did you like the ball? Did dream of anything interesting?”

Solas looked away for a moment as he put his papers down on his desk. Solas looked back at her “There are spirits hovering by the veil to observe thrones of powerful nations.” Solas sighed, “The machinations, the betrayal…” Solas gave a smile as he snickered at himself, “After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why, I had forgotten how I had forgotten how much I missed court intrigue.”

Tiatria looked at Solas confused, “You missed court intrigue? When have you been to court?”

Solas realized what he’d said wasn’t as clear as it should have been. “Oh well, never…directly, of course and elven apostate is rarely invited to speak with Empresses or Kings. But from the fade, I have watched dynasties from empires crumble. It is sometimes savage, sometimes noble. And always fascinating.”

Tiatria smiled as she took Solas’ hands into her as her eyes sparkled at him. “I’m pleased you had a good time.”

Solas smiled as he walked over to his desk with Tiatria still in hand, “Political gambits, broken promises, half-truths? It is a palace full of motivation, and motivation is where great things happen. In any event, Celene should now be a steadfast ally, and so should be Briala as well.” Solas kissed Tiatria’s forehead as he hugged her, “Thanks to your efforts on her behalf.”

Tiatria smiled as she snuggled into Solas’ arms, “If I go the rest of my life without ever dealing with the great game again, I’ll die happy.” Solas smiled as he understood Tiatria’s view, “In any event, the Inquisition gets a valuable ally, and perhaps our people will get better treatment in Orlais.”

Solas looked at Tiatria surprised, “How will mages be treated better?” Solas then realized what Tiatria meant, “Oh, you mean elves.” Tiatria gave Solas a worried look, “I’m sorry, I was confused. I do not consider myself to have much in common with elves.”

Tiatria backed away, “How can you not consider yourself elven?” Tiatria was confused, “Our people have lost so much of our history and culture. To not even consider yourself elven…” Tiatria walked away as she held herself. How could Solas not consider himself elven, she looked at him slightly insulted, “You _are_ an elf, and a powerful mage as well! Have you ever considered trying to help our people?”

Solas got frustrated, “How?" he questioned as he flicked his right wrist. "By attacking Orlesian nobles? Should I skulk around the Dales mourning my lost heritage?”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he took a breath, “I think of myself as _me_ , that’s all I’ve ever needed. I joined the Inquisition to save the world.” Solas caressed Tiatria’s left cheek with his crooked index finger “Regardless of who _my people_ are, this was the best way to help them. As for the elves of Orlais," Solas took a calming breath before he spoke. "I believe Briala is doing quite well on their behalf. She is an admirable woman.”

Tiatria sighed as she turned her back to Solas she didn’t want him to see the tears in her eyes. To hear the man she deeply loved, didn’t identify with a heritage that she held dear, was heartbreaking. “She’s done good work, hopefully with our help, she can help the elves more.”

Solas could hear the tears in Tiatria’s voice, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek. “However much I identify or fail to identify with as you put it _our_ people, Briala’s efforts have been remarkable. She has organized resistance against a powerful enemy, using only her wits and the resources at hand. That demands respect, especially in a world where most would look at her, and only see a pair of pointed ears.”

Tiatria looked at Solas with her eyes glassy, she gave Solas a weak smile. “Yes, that is my hope as well.”

Solas kissed Tiatria's lips gently as she realized something. “Ir Abelas Solas, I shouldn’t expect you to identify with your heritage like I do. You shouldn’t feel the way I do because of your ears.”

Solas gave a gentle smile, “Thank you Vhenan.” The two shared a passionate kiss before Tiatria left Solas to his work.

Tiatria then walked to Cullen’s office she wished to discuss going to the Western Approach to investigate the Wardens. When Tiatria opened the door to see it was empty. Only one of his assistants was left behind.

She turned around seeing Tiatria, “Oh, hello my lady Inquisitor! If you are looking for the Commander he’s gone to talk to Seeker Pentaghast!”

Tiatria looked at her confused, “What for?”

The woman shook her head, “I do not know my lady he did not tell me.” Tiatria exited the room to her right and ran down the stairs.

Tiatria ran through the courtyard. She looked around and didn’t see them but she could hear Cullen’s voice in the armory along with Cassandra’s. Tiatria opened the door to find them there.

Cullen looked frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose looking downward. Cassandra looked equally frustrated, “You asked for my opinion and I’ve given it!” She folded her arms, “Why would you expect it to change?”

Cullen had a pained and frustrated look on his face, “I expect you to keep your word!” he growled, “It’s relentless! I CAN’T”

Cassandra looked at him determined, “YOU GIVE YOURSELF TOO LITTLE CREDIT!”

Cullen’s lip snarled at her as he hid his face from her with left hand. He then looked at her with fire in his eyes. “If I am unable to fulfill what vows I’ve kept” Cullen looked away from her for just a second, “then nothing good has come of this!” Cullen gave her a hardened look as he shook his head, “Would you rather save face than-”

Cullen then noticed Tiatria watching them. That immediately stopped the conversation. Cullen’s face quickly softened as he saw he had startled Tiatria. Tiatria walked up to them both, Cullen could see her face was filled with concern for him. Cullen looked at Tiatria with shame in his eyes as he walked passed her.

“Forgive me”

Cassandra watched him leave with her arms folded. Her eyes narrowed, “And people say I’m stubborn!” Tiatria looked back at Cassandra hoping for answers as to what just happened.

Cassandra watched Cullen leave, “This is ridiculous!” as she sighed she looked back at Tiatria, “Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?” Tiatria nodded, “Yes, and respect his decision!”

Cassandra clearly see that she did. She lowered her arms, “As do I, not that he’s willing to listen.” Cassandra sighed, “Cullen has recommended that I find a replacement for him.” Tiatria’s face was clearly shot with surprise and fear.

_Would that mean he’d leave the Inquisition?_

Tiatria felt her heart jackknife onto the floor hard, Cullen was like a brother to her and she would be heartbroken if he left. Cassandra saw it in her face, “I refused” she rose her hand, “It’s not necessary!” Cassandra turned her head a little, “Besides it would destroy him! He’s come so far.”

Tiatria looked away for a moment and felt a little hurt that he didn’t discuss this with her. Friends looked out for each other, shared their burden and helped out when needed.

Tiatria looked back at Cassandra, “Why didn’t he come to me?”

Cassandra could see she was hurt about it but she had to tell her the truth. “We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers and he wouldn’t want to” Cassandra turned her head away before looking back, “risk your disappointment.”

Tiatria then realized why he didn’t tell her. He didn’t want to be seen as weak or have her get angry at him. Which was silly because she never viewed him as such. Tiatria was still frightened he’d leave whether Cassandra recommended someone or not.

“Is there anything we can do to change his mind?”

Cassandra smiled at her, “If anyone could it’s you!”

Tiatria smiled at the thought that she might be the one who could talk him out of leaving.

Cassandra looked into an open oven, “Mages have always made their suffering known but Templars never have. They are bond to the order, mind and soul! With someone always holding their lyrium leash!”

Cassandra looked back at Tiatria, “Cullen has a chance to break that leash! To prove to himself and anyone would follow suit that it is possible. He _can_ do this! I knew that when we met in Kirkwall! Talk to him!” Cassandra then started to back away and turn around still looking at her “Decide if _now_ is the time!” Tiatria watched Cassandra leave before she looked back at the fire for a moment.

Tiatria know knew why Cullen was so sick in Haven, and the odor she smelled off his skin, it was the lyrium. He was going through withdrawals and didn’t tell her about it. Why would he? They hardly knew each other at the time. Still Cullen was suffering in silence and she didn’t like it. Tiatria had to talk to Cullen she had to get some answers.

Tiatria ran back to Cullen’s office, she had to talk to him! She opened the door. Cullen was leaning over a box of lyrium. It was open and he just stared at it. It was maddening as Cullen looked at all the components that it took to refine to make it for him to swallow the stuff. Cullen thought of all the years he gave to Chantry, the time he served in Ferelden, the time he served in Kirkwall.

_For what? To be a slave to this?_

The more Cullen thought about it the more angry he got. Cullen felt the anger swell up in him like a nagging demon, scratching, clawing at him. He grabbed the box as he roared in anger and threw it!

It hit the door that Tiatria was walking through. It came within a hair's breath of hitting her! Tiatria looked at the shattered contents that fell at her feet. She was not quite sure what had just happened but was glad it didn’t hit her. Cullen was shocked and relieved it didn’t hit her.

Cullen stood up as he held out his right hand, “Maker’s breath, I didn’t hear you enter! I” Cullen hung his head in shame as he closed his eyes. Cullen shook his head, “Forgive me” he started to slowly walk towards her.

Tiatria looked at him with great concern, “I thought you had everything under control?” She walked up to Cullen, “What’s going on?” Cullen stopped and shook his head, “It’s fine!”

Tiatria could clearly see Cullen was lying. Cullen clearly was in pain from lyrium withdrawal. She could see it he was sweating, his cheeks were pink and hands were shaking. Cullen tried to approach her but he tripped and caught his desk. He pushed himself up with his right arm.

Tiatria walked up to him touching the side of his left cheek. Cullen shook his head, “I never meant for this to interfere!” Tiatria’s face softened, “I know you didn’t Cullen. I know that and I believe you.”

Tiatria’s soft words softened Cullen but he was still frustrated, “But whatever it good it does. Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them!” Cullen pushed himself off the desk. He looked at Tiatria, “You asked what happened in Fereleden’s Circle! It was taken over by Abominations!” Tiatria could see the pain in Cullen’s eyes and face as he spoke. Cullen fought to able to look at her. “The Templars _my_ friends were slaughtered!”

Cullen turned away from her and walked to a window, he leaned against the wall looking out the window. “I was tortured!” Tiatria’s heart stopped he looked at her, “They tried to break my mind!” he gave a weak and frustrated laugh, “How can you be the same person after that?”

Tiatria looked at him, she knew from her own experience you could never be. Tiatria now knew they were more alike than she realized. Cullen took a moment rubbing his chin he still couldn’t look at her. “Still I wanted to serve! They sent me to Kirkwall!” Cullen looked at her with pain and anger in his eyes. I trusted my Knight Commander and for what hmh?”

Cullen shook his head in frustration, “Her fear of mages ended up in madness! Kirkwall’s Circle fell!” Tiatria remembered hearing all about it. Her clan was living in the Free Marches at the time. “INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED IN THE STREETS!” Cullen turned his body to look at her with tears in his eyes. “Can’t you see why I want _nothing_ to do with that life?”

Tiatria looked at him really looked at him. She walked up to Cullen and held his face. She looked up at him, “Of course I can I”

Cullen pulled out of her embrace and walked away shaking his head. He put his right hand over the right half of his face. “DON’T!" he snapped, "You should be questioning what I’ve done!” Tiatria could tell Cullen was angry with himself but he didn’t realize it was for no reason.

Cullen’s breathing started to become more labored, “I thought this would be better!” Cullen started to pace back and forth moving his arms up and down from his face. “That I would gain some control over my life! These thoughts _won’t_ leave me!”

Tiatria could see Cullen’s frustration, his anger building. Cullen’s rose his hands to his head before throwing them down. “How many lives depend on our success?”

Tiatria started to wonder: _How long did he stay up at night thinking about these things? Why wouldn’t he share them with her to share the load?_

Tiatria continued to watch Cullen to pace. His arms still moving up and down in front of him now. “I SWORE MYSELF TO THIS CAUSE! I _will not_ give less of myself to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry!” Cullen stopped where he was “I should be taking it!”

Cullen then punched a bookshelf with his right hand hard. Books fell to the floor as Tiatria started to worry about him. Her face grew of compassion for him.

“I should be taking it!” She walked up to him touching his left shoulder.

Tiatria looked at him shaking her head, “This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?”

Cullen looked at her breathing hard with a sigh. He lowered his hand from the book shelf, “No, but these memories have always haunted me.”

Tiatria gently held Cullen’s hand, he could feel Tiatria’s calming influence from her touch. Cullen feared that he might accidentally hurt her. He came close a moment ago, “If they become worse if I cannot endure this!”

Tiatria looked at him, she knew what Cullen was saying and she knew Cullen would never hurt her.

Tiatria put her left hand against Cullen’s heart, “You can, I believe in you Cullen. You have the strength within you.” Cullen hung his head with a deep sigh. He then looked at her, “Alright” he then watched Tiatria leave.

*************************************************************

Tiatria wasn’t happy when a few days later she had to travel to Emprise Du Lion. Tiatria traveled to the town called Sahrinia with Solas, Varric, Cassandra and Bull to investigate the mines. The Red Templars controlled it and it was now filled with red lyrium.

Tiatria hated it there it was so cold there. Way colder than Skyhold or Haven. When she got there she talked to scout Harding about the area. Harding reported that people were cornered by the elements and by the red templars that have overtaken the region. 

When Tiatria had overtaken the region she finally was able to write Cullen a letter to update him and Leliana of the situation.

_Cullen,_

_I am cold here and my bones ache from the chills, I have found and smashed Samson’s lyrium mines. I have also found notes from Samson to his generals. I hope you will find them as much of an interesting a read as I have. I have a few things I have to finish here before I can return back._

_The town’s people speak of a Mistress Poulin since she is the one who sold the quarry to the templars. She is also partly responsible for what happened here. She sold the quarry out of desperation but this can’t be ignored. If I can’t find her set Leliana on task on finding her!_

_I hope you are feeling better than the last time I saw you. I have been praying to Sylaise for your recovery._

_Regards,_

_Tiatria_

Tiatria handed her letter to a messenger who carried it off to Skyhold. Solas put his hands around Tiatria’s waist as he was covered in furs to stay warm and wanted to share his warmth with her.

“Are you sending an update to Skyhold?” he asked as he kissed Tiatria’s neck.

Tiatria nodded, “Yes I sent the letter to Cullen hopefully he will find the information enlightening.”

When the messenger made it Skyhold it was night and Cullen was sitting at his desk. His body was aching especially his shoulders. He was going over reports and writing missives. He put his quill down to rub his left shoulder which was sore. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, his head leaning back. His thoughts went to the fact that the withdrawals shouldn’t last much longer.

The door to his office door opened and the messenger walked through. “Ser! I am sorry to disturb you and I know it’s late.”

Cullen waved at him, “Yes, yes, get on with it!” The messenger stood at attention handing out a letter, “A letter from the Inquisitor! Cullen shot up from his seat and reached out for it. “Thank you!”

The messenger saluted and exited. Cullen cracked the seal of the wax and opened the letter. He eagerly ate every word that his friend had written. His left arm propped his head up. His elbow on the arm of the chair. His thumb was under his chin. His index finger against his cheek. Cullen smiled that she thought of him so warmly. His face then seemed stunned for a moment. The last words on the letter before her name. I love you. She said them, she wrote them. She opened her heart before he did, she did. Cullen put down the letter and looked up. He couldn't understand why he couldn't open up his heart the way he wanted to her. It frustrated him that he couldn't do these things before her. It was always her that was teaching him. Showing him the way, a way that he thought was forever lost. He grabbed his quill and wrote his own letter to her.

Inquisitor _,_

_I will be reading Samson’s letters and we will discuss them upon your return._

_My body literally aches from the withdrawals. However I am comforted that you are praying for my welfare. I will send Leliana immediately to task on finding Mistress Poulin. I am relieved to know the mines are closed and the Red Templars have lost a major lyrium source. Please keep me or Leliana updated as of such a time you deem necessary._

_Good Luck,_

_Cullen_

Cullen folded his letter and sealed it with wax and he then got up and went to his bed. When morning came Cullen gave the letter to his own messenger and she was off. When Tiatria got to the next encampment nearest to Suledin Keep. Tiatria had just killed the demon Imshael. She had just recruited Michael De Chevin as an agent of the Inquisition.

The messenger came walking up to Tiatria, “Inquisitor! Message for you!”

Tiatria was about to go into her tent but stopped. She walked up to the messenger. The messenger handed the letter and the messenger left.

Solas had returned after scouting old ruins when he saw Tiatria looking at her letter, he walked over to her and smiled. “Did you receive a letter from Skyhold Vhenan?”

Tiatria looked at Solas with a sweet smile as she wrapped her hands around Solas’ neck. “Yes, but I will read it later.” Tiatria then kissed Solas and prayed their lips wouldn’t get stuck together.

Cassandra sat next to Varric on a log, she rubbed her hands and held them close to the fire. Varric chuckled “At least someone is trying to stay warm.”

Cassandra looked at him, “Leave them alone Varric! I think they are doing fine on their own! Solas needs something other than translating elven artifacts and dreaming in ruins, to occupy him. The Inquisitor needs someone who is quiet, calm and soothes her soul.”

Varric nodded, “Not that I am disagreeing with you Seeker. I think I may need to give them some tips on how to convey depth and passion.”

Bull looked at him pointing at the two with a stick. “Judging by the blush in the Inquisitor’s cheeks, I think Solas has that part down!”

Everyone looked over seeing that Bull was right. Tiatria and Solas caught them staring and quickly went inside their tent. The others chuckled as they turned back around.

Solas sat on their cot’s edge as Tiatria straddled his lap. Tiatria’s hands held the sides of Solas face as their breath could be seen in the air. Both felt their bodies feel warmer as their bodies pressed against each other. Tiatria was desperate for any kind of warmth as she didn’t tolerate this kind of cold very well.

With Solas’ lips on hers, he was hard and hungry, as Tiatria’s were needy and almost desperate. Solas flipped Tiatria onto the cot as he was tugged at Tiatria’ pants, pulling them down from the top as he kneeled. Solas ran his left hand up Tiatria’s inner thigh as his fingers finally slipped against the wet folds, they both let out a moan. Solas fingers were chilled but quickly warmed as he traced tiny circles over Tiatria’s clit, his fingers were pressed up against her very core of heat. The sensation was causing Tiatria to whine to escape from her pouty lips as she already beginning to climax.

But Solas pulled his hand back slightly, resting it against Tiatria’s thigh; she could feel his hand vaguely shaking as he regained a bit of his self-control, allowing Tiatria’s climax to subside before touching her again. This time Solas was more leisurely, more controlled: sliding two fingers inside Tiatria, curling his finger to make Tiatria call out for him. Solas’ pace increased again, gradually, and she was on the brink of orgasm but Tiatria stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

Solas pulled back, looking at Tiatria face curiously, his eyes searching her own. Tiatria grinned wickedly and slowly sat up with Solas kissing her pouty lips. Tiatria had Solas turn and had Solas lay onto his back as she straddled Solas’ hips while tossing her pants aside. Tiatria kissed Solas, skimming the shape of his lips with hers before pressing her mouth onto his, and pulling back before he could grasp the back of her neck. Tiatria slid down Solas’ body, she began unlacing his trousers, pulling and tugging at them just enough to spring his cock free. Tiatria used her magic as she warmed her fingertips. She moved them from the head to the shaft’s base extracting a groan from Solas before she completely wrapped fingers around Solas’ cock. 

Tiatria enjoyed the squirming and twitching of Solas hips under her, before lathing her tongue from base to tip, lapping up the small a dew drop that had accumulated there. Finally, she took him into her mouth, slowly working on taking as much of Solas' cock as she could, Tiatria massaged Solas’ cock with her tongue, swallowing the tip. Tiatria bobbed her head and increased her rhythm, faster and faster. Out of the blue Solas' hands gripped Tiatria’s underarms arms, pulling her up to face him. Solas’ eyes were feral and fierce--yet full of such _pure_ lust.

Tiatria straddled Solas’ lap as she kissed him, “Ar Nuvenin Dar In Ma!” Solas told Tiatria as he eased himself into her.

Once fully hilted Solas rested his hands on Tiatria’s hips. Tiatria’s rocked slowly at first, maintaining eye contact, and slowly began to arch her back slowly as she rode him. Not long after Tiatria began thrusting against Solas. Solas’ strong hands pulled Tiatria down against him harder and faster.

“Garas Vhenan!” Solas roared.

Tiatria’s head was tossed back and she was matching Solas with every moan until finally Tiatria’s body shuddered and convulsed against, around Solas.

Solas gently pulled Tiatria down, resting her head against his. Solas softly kissed Tiatria’s forehead as she felt Solas’ fingers lazily combed her hair, lovingly smoothing it out, this time kissing the top of her head. Solas rolled Tiatria over onto her back. Tiatria tried to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids were too heavy, and sleep took her. Solas pulled their heavy and thick blankets up to help keep them warm as he too fell asleep.

Bull smiled looking at the others who were blushing as they had heard every word, moan and sigh. “Yeah they’re doing alright on their own.”

*****************************************************************

When Tiatria and the others got back to Skyhold Tiatria found Cullen on the battlements where the stairs led from the courtyard to his office. He was overlooking the terrain and seemed to be daydreaming. Cullen’s face had a look of peace on it for once. This was something Tiatria thought she’d never see. She was slow to approach Cullen, she didn’t want to bother him. Cullen however noticed Tiatria by hearing her footsteps.

Cullen turned to his right looking at her, “I wanted to thank you. When you came to see me.” Cullen started to rub his neck “If there is anything”

Cullen started to look nervous looking anywhere but at her. Tiatria smiled she thought it was cute as Cullen scoffed at himself as he lowered his arm.

“This sounded much better in my head.” He looked out into the distance.

Tiatria smiled at him, “I trust you are feeling better?” Cullen looked at Tiatria seeing she was still concerned for him.

Cullen looked away for a moment, “I…yes.”

Tiatria walked up to Cullen putting her hand on his, she then looked at him, “Is it always that bad?”

Cullen sighed he knew he couldn’t hide it from her anymore, “The pain comes and goes.” He lowered his head, “Sometimes I feel like I’m still back there.” Cullen sighed closing his eyes and shook his head, “I should not have pushed myself that hard that day.”

Tiatria took her right hand and turned Cullen’s face having him look at her, “I’m just glad you are alright. You frightened me, I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.”

Tiatria hugged Cullen, she pressed her arms in tight, “Like I said before, you are no longer alone. Friends stand by each other.”

Cullen smiled, “I am alright because of you, I’m lucky to have a friend like you.”

Cullen put his chin on her head as he realized he had a true friend, “I never truly told anyone what happened to me at Kinloch Hold I was not myself after that. I was angry”

Cullen closed his eyes stepping away from Tiatria, “For years that anger blinded me. I’m not proud of the man that made me.”

Cullen lowered his head turning away from Tiatria, “When I saw mages” he had a momentary pause.

Cullen looked at Tiatria with glassy eyes, “I’m not sure if I would have cared about you.” Tiatria could see the pain in Cullen’s eyes, “The thought of that sickens me.” Cullen took a breath, “Now I can put some distance between myself and everything and what happened.”

Cullen took a deep breath as he gave a small smile, “It’s a start.”

Tiatria smiled at him giving Cullen a gentle kiss on the cheek. It touched her that Cullen opened up to her about what happened to him. It also saddened her. Cullen had suffered so much she only wanted to be his every source of comfort in his life at this point; she knew he had no one else really.

Tiatria’s eyes showed nothing but love and acceptance as she looked at him, “For what it’s worth I like who you are now.”

Cullen looked at her in shock, “Even after?”

Tiatria looked at him as he shook her head, “Cullen! I care about you! You’re my best friend, you’ve done nothing to change that!” Cullen could see in Tiatria’s eyes that she was telling him the truth.

Cullen’s eyes changed to admiration for her, Cullen gave a gentle smile, “What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?”

Tiatria lowered her eyes, “Honestly, I’m terrified.” She looked away from Cullen, “So many people depend on us, on _me_! Corypheus is still out there.”

Cullen looked at her gently using his right index finger move her head to have her look at him. “We have made great strides do not doubt yourself or the Inquisition just yet. If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask.”

She looked at him with glassy eyes, “You can be my friend Cullen, give me your strength.”

Cullen smiled looking at her, “I am and I always will with all that I am and more.”


	20. The Wolf and The Halla become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria heads to the Western Approach to stop the Wardens from making a mistake that threaten all of Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Mala Eth: You're safe
> 
> Mamae Then: Mommy awaken
> 
> Ar lath ma, Solas. Ma uth’lath: I love you, Solas. My eternal love.
> 
> Ar Las Mala Revas: You are free
> 
> Halani Ar Vhenan: Help me my heart
> 
> Ir daral Ghilana Ma Vhenas, Vhenan: I'm going to guide you home, my heart
> 
> Marriage Vow Translation:
> 
> My clan mate, I give you myself to make one from two
> 
> I give you my soul, until the end of life’s journey
> 
> You cannot have me, I own myself
> 
> But while we wish, I give what is mine to give
> 
> You cannot command me, I am a free person
> 
> But I shall serve you in the ways you need
> 
> And the fruit shall taste sweet, coming from my hand
> 
> My promise
> 
> You shall have the first cut of my meat
> 
> The first sip of my wine
> 
> Only your name shall I cry during the night
> 
> Only your eyes shall I see in the morning
> 
> I shall be your armor, as you are mine
> 
> No bad words shall be spoken of us
> 
> Our bond is sacred with us, and others shall not hear my grief
> 
> I shall worship and praise you through this life, and into uth'then'era

Cullen then took Tiatria by the hand and walked her to his office. He picked up some documents on his deck. Cullen’s face became more serious, “Are those the letters I sent you that are from Samson?” Cullen sighed as he looked at her deeply troubled.

Tiatria knew Cullen would be, she was after reading them. Cullen shook his head looking at her. He had so many disbelieving questions in his face. “Samson is making red lyrium from people?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen with a half-smile shaking her head, “Not anymore! Not in that mine!”

Cullen walked behind his desk, “I knew Samson had fallen but this? It’s _monstrous_!” He started to pace back and forth. He threw the documents on the desk, “We _have_ to put an end to him!” Cullen pointed to one letter in particular, “Look at these orders from the encampment! That armor must give Samson extraordinary power!”

Cullen shook his head, “We might not be able to stop him.”

Tiatria gave Cullen a determined look, “Samson is a menace, if we can’t defeat him no one stands a chance!”

Cullen looked back at her just as determined, “Then we must destroy the armor!” he shook his head, “I couldn’t say how! Templars are trained _not_ to destroy expensive magical equipment!”

  
  


Cullen stepped back and had a thought, “Perhaps Dagna has some ideas. She crafts the impossible every day.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “We’ll find a way Cullen, everyone has a weakness.”

Tiatria then started to walk away, “You head for the Western Approach soon? To help Hawke and stop the Wardens?”

Tiatria turned around, “Yes, we leave in the morning.”

Cullen sighed his face filled with concern, “Please be careful Inquisitor. I’ve seen blood rituals before and they are…dark.”

Tiatria smiled back, “I will” She then left his office leaving him to rub the back of his neck looking at the door nervous for her.

**********************************************************

The next day Tiatria took Solas, Varric and Bull with her to the Western Approach. They rode hard to meet Hawke and Stroud there. The weather there was hot and dry. There was no escaping the Sun unless Tiatria set up camps. Tiatria had Harding show her where the Warden’s would be and they rode out again. Tiatria found them and they ran to them dismounting the horses. In doing that they would be harder to see since the hooves kicked up the sand. When they saw Hawke and Stroud they were at the entryway of the ruins which were mainly a hollowed out shell. There was a bridge they would have to cross to get to it.

Stroud walked up to Tiatria, “I’m glad you made it Inquisitor! I fear they already started the ritual.”

Hawke gave a disgusted look as she took a step forward, “Blood magic I’d wager! You can smell it! Or see the corpses!” Hawke turned her head to the entrance, “You take point, I’ll guard your backs!”

Tiatria and the others followed Stroud across the bridge that lead to and open tower. Up the stairs there was a rogue Warden who looked very frightened as his fellow Wardens circled him. He began to cower as he looked at them with demons at their sides.

He began to stutter, “Wwwait!” He backed up to another smaller flight of stairs “No!”

A mage stood behind him that was up those flight of stairs. He had medium dark skin. He had a mustache and beard at the chin with stubble. His hair was black and pulled up in a ponytail. He an ill look about him. His eyes were a light blue. He had battlemage armor on but a high frilled collar around the back of his neck. The armor itself was red by the cloth and leather under it was white.

“Warden Commander Clarel’s orders were very clear!”

The Warden looked behind him as another Warden who was a mage approached him. The rogue turned around with fear clearly in his eyes, “This, is wrong!”

The Mage looked at him, “Remember your oath: In war, victory! In peace, vigilance!” The rogue Warden started to back up “In death” he heard someone whisper into his ear, “I’m sorry” which caused him to turn around.

It was the mage Warden. The mage warden stabbed him in the stomach as the other mage rose his hands “sacrifice.”

The rogue’s blood spilled out of his stomach and onto the mage warden. It was hot as he watched it spill on the ground. Deathly gags could be heard over the rogue’s lips as he died. The warden let his comrade go with his body falling to the floor with a thud. The blood pooled into the air and a rift appeared.

A rage demon came out of the rift stopping in front of the warden mage. “Good” said the other mage, “Now bind it like I showed you!”

The warden mage held up his left hand and green mana came forth. The rage demon looked at him green energy encircled it. Suddenly a pop and the demon bowed before its new master. The mage quickly wove his right hand with red mana. The warden mage’s eyes glowed red. The mage gave an evil, wicked smile. He pointed the warden to line up with the others and he did.

Tiatria just then walked up with the others. She was horrified but what she saw. Dead bodies of Wardens. Blood everywhere the walls, the floor. Some of the bodies had gaping stab wounds that showed their intestines, their throats slit. Tiatria had never seen anything like it, the brutality, and the savagery.

The mage smiled at her, “Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure!” He then bowed before her, “Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium.” He then rose, “At your service!”

Stroud stepped forward giving him a nasty look, “You are no warden!”

Erimond moved the left, “But you are! The one Clarel let slip and you found the Inquisitor! Now you came here to stop me!” Erimond used a very condescending tone, “Shall we see how that goes?”

Tiatria didn’t like him and was trying to figure out what to do, “Why do this? Why kill this poor man?” Erimond looked at the corpse, “What him? We simply needed his blood!”

Tiatria looked at him shocked, “Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the wardens feel a bit of remorse?”

Erimond looked at the wardens, “Wardens!” they looked at him, “Hands up!” He rose his left hand and they did as well, “Hands down!”

They did as well, Erimond put his hands behind his back. Stroud looked at Tiatria, “Corypheus has taken their minds!”

Erimond gloated, “They did this to themselves. You see the calling had the wardens terrified! They looked everywhere for help!” Erimond let go of his hands and used them to talk.

Stroud had a realization, “Even Tevinter!”

Erimond gave a wicked smile, “Yes, and since it was my Master who put The Calling into their little heads we in the Venatori were prepared!”

Erimond put his left elbow on top of his right hand, “I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, March into the deep roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake!”

Tiatria flicked her head up showing recognition, “Ah! I was wondering when the Demon army would show up!”

Erimond looked surprised, “You knew about it did you? Well then here you are!” His face went back to a blustering peacock, “Sadly for the wardens the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect! They are now my Master’s slaves!”

Erimond started to pace around again, “This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual; the army will conquer Thedas!” Erimond stopped and looked at them.

Tiatria still gave him a vial look, “So Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?”

Erimond scoffed at her, “Made them? No!” he turned around holding up his arms, “Everything you see here, the blood sacrifices to hold the demons, the wardens did it of their own free will!”

Tiatria looked around seeing the blood. The bodies everywhere, the smell of death. She thought she was going to be sick. Tiatria had seen such things before when fighting the Shemlen with her clan but not like this! Not for blood magic, not for ritualistic killing. Now Tiatria understood what Cullen saw and how it changed him. Her vision blurred and struggled to keep herself standing.

Solas put his hand on Tiatria as a silent form of support, Tiatria gave Erimond a hard look as she took a step forward.

Erimond gave her a very cold look, “Fear is a very good motivator and they were very afraid!” he gave Tiatria a smile that made her blood run cold, “You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision.” Erimond shrugged at her, “Burdens of command I suppose.”

Tiatria wasn’t understanding something, “Why would the wardens want to kill the Old Gods?”

Erimond looked at her, “A Blight happens when Darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into and Archdemon! If someone could go into the deep roads fighting their way through and kill them before they are to be corrupted” he flicked his hands, “Puff! No more Blights, ever! The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world!”

Erimond smiled, “Although history may remember them a little differently now!”

_It did make sense in theory to do such a thing but in theory but why Clarel agree to work with Erimond?_

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?”

Erimond put his hands behind his back still looking confident, “Demons need no food, no rest, no healing! Once bond they never retreat! They never question orders! They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads!”

Erimond shook his head with a catty smile, “Or across Orlais now they are bond to my Master!”

There it was, the real plan as to why Erimond was doing this. Tiatria tried to appeal to any goodness he might have, “Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?”

Erimond just stood there on his perch, “The Elder One commands the Blight! He is not commanded by it, like the mindless Darkspawn! The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool.”

Varric smiled at Erimond, “Somebody is certainly a tool!”

Erimond didn’t seem to be fazed by the statement, “As for me while the Elder One rules from the Golden City We the Venatori will be his God Kings here on this world!”

Tiatria was noticing that Corypheus was promising a lot of people they’d be Kings or Queens if they helped him. How many of those promises would he actually keep she wondered.

Tiatria snorted at him, “You think you can stand against me with just demons and a fade rift? Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?”

Erimond gave a nod, “He did! He also noted what he did to you at Haven.”

Erimond held out his right hand and red mana came forth. He closed his hand making a fist. Tiatria’s mark flared causing her to drop to her knees in pain. Solas’ eyes became dangerous as he looked at Erimond, he was causing his Vhenan physical pain and wasn’t going to allow such a thing.

A fireball was flung at Erimond but he saw it and was able to dispel it. Erimond could see the frightening look in Solas’ eye. He didn’t show it but Solas’ glare shot a chill down his spine.

“I advise you to stop, continue to harm the Inquisitor is ill advised.” Solas warned as he stamped his staff into the ground.

Erimond saw the dangerous look in Solas eye and that he was starting to summon something. Erimond cast a paralyzing spell on Solas stopping him in his tracks. Solas roared in frustration as he couldn’t move or protect Tiatria which enraged him.

Erimond looked at her, “Now that I have dealt with your mate, the Elder One showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to meddle here too!” Tiatria fell onto all fours her hand palm up, “That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil.” Tiatria looked up at him, “You stole that from my Master! He’s been forced to find other ways to access the fade!”

Tiatria took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She rose her marked hand to the rift, “When I bring him your head” She began to close the fade, “His gratitude will be” She caused it pop forcing Erimond to stop using his magic on her and to shut up.

Erimond fell backwards crying out in surprise, Solas felt his body being released and looked at Tiatria. Solas could see she was alright. Erimond on the other hand was shocked she closed the rift so fast in front of him. Erimond sat up on his left arm, he saw that everyone looked pissed off at him, especially Solas.

Erimond rose to his feet holding his left side, he limped away in a panic, “KILL THEM!” he ordered to the wardens.

Tiatria didn’t want to fight them but she had to! When it was over Hawke ran over to her, “So that went well!”

Stroud looked at Hawke, “You were correct! Through the ritual the wardens are slaves to Corypheus!”

Hawke didn’t want to be right, not about this! She looked at Tiatria who lost all color in her face, “And the warden warriors?”

Tiatria ran to the edge of one of the walls and began to vomit. This was too much for her. Solas immediately ran to Tiatria and attempted to tend to her.

Hawke lowered her head, “Of course, it’s not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed!”

Tiatria looked back over at Hawke, “Erimond lied to the wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights.”

Hawke could see the tears in Tiatria’s eyes. Hawke realized she had never seen blood magic before. She lowered her head, “Through blood magic and human sacrifice.”

Stroud looked at Hawke, “The wardens were wrong Hawke. They had their reasons.”

Hawke looked at him angry, “All blood mages do! Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions! In the end it never matters! In the end you are always alone with your actions!”

That statement hit Tiatria like a ton of bricks. She felt her body go numb. Solas helped Tiatria to stand as he put her left arm around his neck. “That’s enough!” Solas snarled causing the two to look at him. “Corypheus must be stopped no matter the cost, arguing at who is at fault will not help matters! We must find where Erimond has run off to for the Wardens are sure to be there.

Stroud looked at the Solas, “I believe I know where the wardens are your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction!” he pointed using his right hand “There is an abandoned warden fortress that way, Adamant!”

Tiatria put her right hand put her forehead. She was starting to feel dizzy, “Vhenan!” Solas exclaimed as her feet gave out. Solas tightened his hold as wrapped his right hand around her waist.

Tiatria looked at Stroud, “I guess they didn’t want to summon a demon army in public.”

Hawke looked at her, “The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there.”

Tiatria lost consciousness as Solas felt Tiatria go dead weight. He dropped to his knees as he looked at Tiatria. Varric and Bull ran up to Tiatria as Solas held Tiatria in his arms.

Solas shook Tiatria trying to rouse her. “Vhenan! Vhenan! Then! Then!”

Tiatria was out cold and Solas feared for her mind. Solas picked Tiatria up into his arms, “Stay with me Vhenan!”

Bull and Varric walked behind Solas as walked over to Tiatria’s horse Hulon. “Where are you going?” Varric questioned as Bull helped Solas get on the horse with Tiatria.

Solas looked at Varric, “I am taking her to a safe haven till the Inquisitor recovers. I will not see her mind broken over this!” Solas kicked Hulon to signal him to gallop, “We’ll meet you back at Skyhold!”

Cullen was sitting in his chair going over food supply line reports. His door on his left opened and a messenger appeared. Cullen looked up as the messenger took out a letter from his satchel.

“Commander a letter from the Western Approach!” Cullen took it from him “From the Inquisitor?” he shook his head “No, Lord Tethras! I was told to tell you to read it without delay!”

Cullen looked concerned as he saw the messenger sweat. The messenger saluted and left. Cullen broke the seal and opened it.

_Curly,_

_You should know that we had problem in the Western Approach near the tower where we were sent to stop the wardens. The Inquisitor passed out after seeing the fucked up shit that you and I have seen first-hand. She has never seen such bullshit before. Solas took her to only Maker knows where to recover._

_Thought you should know,_

_Varric_

Cullen dropped the letter on his desk as he sat back in shock, where would Solas have taken her and would they ever be back? Cullen feared for his friend and when she did he would she be the same?

******************************************************************

Solas did not let Hulon stop till they reached the Crestwood. Tiatria would drift in and out of consciousness but she never truly conscious. Solas held Tiatria fiercely to make sure she didn’t fall off. When they arrived Solas slowed the horse and let Tiatria look around. He wanted Tiatria to see the vegetation, the sun shining on the dew drops sparkled on the blades of grass.

Solas looked into Tiatria’s eyes that looked empty and lost. Her face look wasted, her lips were dry from lack of water. Solas found his sanctuary which was a cave that was hidden by clearing thick with green lush plants and trees. Two massive statues of Halla were well apart but faced each other. They were covered in vines and had wethered with age. A waterfall that hit several rock ledges on the way down causing them to become smaller waterfalls themselves. They spilled into a pond. The walls were covered in different types of primitive drawings which appeared to be early Dalish in origin. Solas led the horse near the pond so he could drink from it.

  
Solas gently got him and Tiatria down from Hulon and cradled her into his arms. Solas laid Tiatria down in the lush vegetation and Elfroot. The leaves felt so cool on Tiatria's skin as she could smell some of the blossoming flowers. Solas walked over to the stream and lowered his water skin and filled it, once filled he walked back to her. He sat next to Tiatria on her left. His left leg up, his right down. 

Solas leaned over Tiatria, “It’s alright Vhenan, Mala Eth.” he told her gently, he wiping her face and wetted her lips with his fingertips.Tiatria fought it a little moaning moving her head around, her face scrunched with her eyes shut.

Tiatria looked at Solas with drained and Soules eyes, ”Halani ArVhenan!" Solas could see that his love's mind threatened to break. Everything she'd lived before the Conclave and now seeing the horrors of blood magic, in its truest form, the empty eyes of the dead, now threatened to overtake his love's mind. Solas didn't know how to ease his Love's mind and bring her comfort. Solas watched as his love's struggle for breath, he gently laid her back down into the brush. 

Solas got up and walked around the clearing, he picket leaves of elfroot, spindleweed and few other plants. 

Solas fell to his knees as he held her in his arms, “Ir daral Ghilana Ma Vhenas, Vhenan!” 

Solas continued to be gentle, “Vhenan, you need water!" Tiatria's eyes closed from exhaustion, Solas was gentle in lowering her head back down. As Solas gently laid onto his right side, his left index and middle finger gently caressed Tiatria's left cheek. His finger tips followed her cheek, her pouty lips and chin. It caused Solas enormous amount of pain to see his Vhenan in such pain, and angered him. The warden's foolishness and rash way of thinking was causing chaos and destruction to the natural order of the world. 

Solas sat up and began to take hold the herbs he'd collected. Solas had his pack and pulled out a his tankard and a wooden bowl. Solas put the leaves in the wooden bowl and used his tankard to scoop up some water and poured it into the bowl. Solas then grabbed a rock, crushing and mixing the herbs together. Once properly mixed the liquid was drained from the bowl into the tankard. Solas leaned over to Tiatria, his right hand lifted her head up. Solas put the tankard up to her lips. Slowly Tiatria drank from the tankard, Solas took a sigh of relief. The mixture was to help Tiatria relax and sleep more comfortably. 

It took days of Solas' tender care to bring Tiatria back from the brink. Every night Tiatria would shriek in her sleep from night terrors. One night Solas picked Tiatria up and took her to the pond.

Solas slowly immersed them both into the ponds water. The water came up to Solas’ waist as he held onto Tiatria. Her head rested on the right side of his chest. The light from the water reflected onto them as well as the rock walls. Solas keep Tiatria’s body close to him with his right hand as he used his left to scoop up the water and brought it up to her lips. Tiatria turned away from it, Solas held her tight in his arms as the water poured from his fingers. His hand touched her face it felt so cool and refreshing.

“Please Vhenan, you can not give up now!” he urged.

Solas looked at Tiatria seeing her eyes were closed. She was so tired her head was bobbing backward. Solas gently immersed Tiatria more into the water where her hair was submerged but her face wasn’t.

Tiatria’s eyes opened again fighting the sleep, “Leave me Solas, Falon’Din comes for me. I want to go.”

Solas refused to let the god of the dead come for his Vhenan, he wasn’t going to let her go anywhere. He looked back at Tiatria’s eyes were closed again. Her mouth was open slightly, her breathing labored. Solas knew Tiatria was suffering from what she’d seen, he looked around the pond as the water began to glow a soft bluish green. Solas watched as images started to reveal themselves in the water.

_Tiatria was back in the Free Marches in the Forests of Planasene. The forest was dark of night, the moon was crescent in her waxing phase. She was in the middle of the forest near, near where she was she was taken. She heard voices she didn’t know what she’d find she saw a faint light of fire. She heard a man scream in pain, horrible pain. Her nerves tingled as she walked closer. As she passed the trees she saw Grey Wardens. They had captured someone but she couldn’t tell who. She could tell it was a man though. Once of the wardens moved aside it was Tahl’rail! She cried out in shock. The wardens had knives cutting, slicing at his flesh. He had his swords on him but they were using their magic to rebuff him. Tiatria cried out for them to stop, Tahl’rail told her to stay away to go back. She ran towards him as one of the wardens stabbed him in the back then as he fell to his knees slit his throat. The blood poured out of him as the mage used to fuel a Pride demon to rip out of Tahl’rail’s body like a butterfly out of cocoon. The Demon shrieked as emerged and she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up screaming from the horror._

Solas watched Tiatria’s dreams in the water and closed his eyes as he concentrated. The waters churned slightly as Solas’ mana seemed to leak into Tiatria’s dream.

Fen’Harel appeared and attacked a grey warden by lunging for his throat. His fans sank into his soft flesh and ripped out his throat. As the warden fell to the ground with his eyes rolled back into his head. Fen’Harel landed onto the ground with his black fur on end his fangs dripping with blood as his eyes glowed.

_Another warden looked at Fen’Harel with his sword and shield at the ready. Fen’Harel watched his prey every carefully, he watched every move, every flex of the muscle. He sized up his opponent till the warden lunged and Fen’Harel jumped on him, sinking his fangs into the warden’s face, which caused the man to shriek._

Solas opened his eyes as he looked into the water and saw his wolf form killing each warden, one, by one, by one. Solas then closed his eyes once more and felt his mana rise again. This time the water churned and circled around him and the water lifted and began to encircle Tiatria’s body.

“Vhenan you must come back to me! Come back to this world!” Solas’ voice echoed. Tiatria felt the love Solas had for her. Her hair began to lift as the mana grew stronger. Solas knew Tiatria had to choose at this moment to either come back to him and this world or fade into the beyond with Falon’Din to guide her.

Tiatria’s world was black her body felt cold but a small light that showed her the way back home. Tiatria had to make her choice but before she could make it her body felt warm. She could feel a presence a small presence but it was there.

“Mamae Then! Mamae Then!”

Solas watched as the water took on an eerie aqua glow and Tiatria’s eyes opened as she gasped for air, her back arched. Tears of relief flood Solas’ eyes as he held Tiatria tightly to him, afraid to let go. Afraid that his she’d close her eyes once more and leave him.

Tiatria held Solas just as tight a look of awe on her face, she’d comeback. She looked up at Solas as the tears in his eyes fell. A smile graced her lips as she now had a secret to tell him when she felt the time she was right.

Later Tiatria was laying on her back in the vegetation with Solas next to her. Tiatria had her left hand holding up Solas' wrist and the fingers on her right traced the lines in Solas’ palm.

Solas smiled as he gave a small laugh, “What are doing Vhenan?”

Tiatria just stared at his hand, “Touching your hand”

Solas kissed the side of Tiatria's head, “I can see that, why?”

Tiatria smiled, “Because I love the feel of them.”

Solas closed his fingers on hers having her look up at him, “You deserve softer hands, better hands.”

Tiatria sat up looking up at Solas, “I want no one’s hands but yours.” She put Solas’ hand on her face, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After a few passionate moment Solas stroked Tiatria’s hair, “You need to drink and eat something.” Solas sat up on his side kissing her cheek, “You will get sick if you don’t. I am preparing food now. It will be ready shortly.”

Tiatria watched Solas leave her to check on the food as she closed her eyes for what felt like a moment. Tiatria sat up as she took a moment to feel her stomach with her right hand. There was no outward signs of her child growing inside her but she knew it was there, she could feel it in her heart.

Solas came back with food on a small plate he had from a kit he had always packed. He sat next to Tiatria showing her the plate, Tiatria smiled as she took it and began to eat it happily.

Tiatria took some of the meat, her hand still badly shaking, she put it in her mouth. As soon as she did her face seemed to struggle with not showing how flavorless and dry the food was.

Solas laughed, “I apologize Vhenan, my talents lie more with exploring the fade rather than cooking."

Tiatria knew she needed to eat and ate it without complaint, Solas handed her a cup of water which she also drank with great haste. Solas chuckled since Tiatria was the first person ever to eat his cooking. He cooked once for Cullen, a man who was used to rations or gruel for months, he chose to starve.

Solas watched Tiatria and smiled to see that she’d come back to life, her eyes sparkled as the moon’s light made the highlights in her hair shine. “Bond with me.”

Tiatria instantly dropped the meat she was holding, “What?”

Solas’ face blushed but he held fast, “Bond with me Vhenan.” Solas took Tiatria’s plate down and held her hands. “Vhenan, I have never loved another as I have loved you.” Solas’ right hand touched Tiatria’s cheek, “I love you beyond all measure, bond with me.”

Tiatria looked at Solas stunned, she’d never thought he’d ask her such a thing. Tears filled her eyes as she heard herself say, “Yes”

Solas stood up with Tiatria still in hand as he walked to a large tree that was in the center of the cave. It seemed to be a very old willow tree. Solas’ hands glowed as green energy swirled around them and in a moment Solas and Tiatria’s clothes had been changed. Solas wore the skin of Fen’Harel on his head and down his back. He wore a wolf skin wrapped around his waist as his feet were left bare. Dark leather straps were wrapped around his upper arms.

Tiatria wore the skin of a pure white Halla on her head over her shoulders and down her back. Pure white silken cloth wrapped around her breasts and waist. Her feet were bare and her face had bright red markings on her cheeks and over her nose. Fireflies collected around them as the two looked at each other and knew this was meant to be, just the two of them. The two looked into each other's eyes as they held the other's hand. Tiatria noticed Solas' hands became clammy. 

Solas spoke first as a smile spread across his face.

_“Ara lethal'lan, lasan ara'len sul saota_

_Lasan ara'sal, sule ha'lam'sal'shiral_

_Telas ema em, ar giran ara'len_

_Y la'var nuvenir, sul'eman emma asahn sul'ema_

_Telas raja em, ame len'revas_

_Y jusul'anan na i'viren isalas_

_I thai juem on'el rodhe, garal o emma da'lav_

_Ara dir'vhen'an”_

Tiatria’s heart pounded as she heard Solas bind himself to her.

_“Ma juveremas sael'prear or emma dil_

_Sael davathe or emma hyn_

_Sasha mar melin julahnan fra nydha_

_Sasha mar inan juithan fra dhea_

_Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma_

_Telam'aven judirtha or em'an_

_Var vas druast i'em'an, i alinen tel'juhartha ebalasha_

_Juleanathan i myathan na ove min'sal'shiral, i su uth'then'era”_

Tiatria smiled as she knew it was her turn to say her sacred vows:

_“Ara lethal'lin, lasan ara'lan sul saota_

_Lasan ara'sal, sule ha'lam'sal'shiral_

_Telas ema em, ar giran ara'lan_

_Y la'var nuvenir, sul'eman emma asahn sul'ema_

_Telas raja em, ame lan'revas_

_Y jusul'anan na i'viren isalas_

_I thai juem on'el rodhe, garal o emma da'lav_

_Ara dir'vhen'an_

_Ma juveremas sael'prear or emma dil_

_Sael davathe or emma hyn_

_Sasha mar melin julahnan fra nydha_

_Sasha mar inan juithan fra dhea_

_Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma_

_Telam'aven judirtha or em'an_

_Var vas druast i'em'an, i alinen tel'juhartha ebalasha_

_Juleanathan i myathan na ove min'sal'shiral, i su uth'then'era”_

As Tiatria finished her vows magic from the earth rose from the ground. As the two kissed each other and the two felt their senses heighten, their emotions more intensified as they felt each other, not only in love but in every way possible, every emotion, every thought for now they were truly bonded.

"Ar lath ma, Solas. Ma uth’lath." (I love you, Solas. My eternal love.)Tiatria leaned forwards to kiss him, gentle and reassuring, letting her own emotions flow through the Bond, "You have me, Vhenan. I am not leaving you."

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan." Solas whispered back, opening his eyes and pulling away, "There is... one other thing. The Vallaslin."

"Yes?" Tiatria replied curiously.

“Those markings do not mean what you think they mean."

Tiatria frowned, thinking about it, "Our Keeper said they honored the Elvhen Gods... but if they weren't _Gods_..."

"They are slave markings. Or at least they were, in Ancient Times. A noble would mark his servants according to which God they worshiped."

The whispers supported Solas’ words, and Tiatria sucked in a shaky breath, as her hands held her belly. The whispers frightened her, she was still confused about them.

"Yet another thing the Dalish got wrong." she murmured, gaze lifting back to his when he touched her cheek.

"They did one thing right." he told her with a grin soft, "They made _you_. But, if you like... I know a spell. I could _remove_ the Vallaslin."

Tiatria thought for only a moment before looking back at him with a smile. "I trust you, Solas. Cast your spell. Take the Vallaslin away."

Solas gave a soft smile, "Close your eyes, Vhenan."

Tiatria did as she was told, feeling the tingle of his magic as it washed over her skin, the blue light bright even behind closed eyelids. It felt refreshing and tingly, and only when she felt his hands rest at the back of her neck did she open her eyes again.

"You are free," he told her simply, smiling as he took her hands and pulled her to her feet, arms slipping around her waist to pull her close.

Tiatria felt strangely _naked_ without the markings, touching her forehead and feeling it smooth and free of the familiar lines, blushing under the intense look of _adoration_ he was giving her.

"It feels... _strange_."

"You are beautiful," Solas assured her, words tender, "Everything about you is _beautiful_. Your spirit, your determination... your face, voice, body... you are perfect, Tiatria."

"Flatterer." Tiatria whispered back, leaning forwards pointedly, Solas meeting her halfway in a kiss that began soft and then deepened into something much more desperate.

"Ar lath ma, Solas. Ma uth’lath." Tiatria leaned forward to kiss Solas, gentle and reassuring, letting her own emotions flow through the Bond, "You have me, Vhenan. I am not leaving you."

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan." Solas whispered back, opening his eyes and pulling away, "There is...something I want to talk to you about." Tiatria looked into Solas' eyes, "What is it Solas?"

Solas' right index finger gently caressed his love's cheek as he gave a gentle smile. "It's a gift of sorts"

Tiatria smiled, "A gift what sort of gift?"

Solas slowly, gently had his hands move the Halla head from Tiatria's head to reveal her face. He then took Tiatria's hand as he brought her closer to the pond's edge. "The veil is thin here" Tiatria looked around the area, "Can you feel it?" he questioned. 

"I was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me." Tiatria smiled as she held Solas' hand to her cheek as she closed her eyes. She smiled as her right hand cupped his cheek, "That's not necessary Solas, you're my" Before she could finish her sentence Solas kissed his wife's lips. "That is the question is it not? For now the best gift I can offer is the truth. You are unique in all I dear say, I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined." 

Tiatria smiled as she kissed her husband's lips, "As you are to me Vhenan." she affirmed. 

Solas sighed as he gave a nod, "Then I must tell you the truth," Tiatria felt Solas gently caress her left cheek with a crooked index finger. "Your face, the vallaslin."

"Yes?" Tiatria replied curiously.

"In my journeys into the fade I have seen things, I have discovered what those marks mean. Those markings do not mean what you think they mean."

Tiatria started to think, "Our Keeper said they honored the Elvhen Gods..."

Solas was gentle, "No, they are slave markings." he told her honestly, "Or at least they were in the time of Arlathan." 

Tiatria gave Solas a pouty look as she listened, "My Keeper said they honored the Gods." she touched her left cheek, "These are their symbols." 

Solas gave a nod, he could feel Tiatria's confusion and a sense of betrayal. "Yes. That's right, a noble would mark his slaves to honor the god they worshipped. After Arlathan fell, the Dalish forgot." 

Tiatria backed away as she looked into the pond, tears filled her eyes as she touched her beloved Vallaslin. "I'm wearing slave markings?" she questioned. "So this is...what? Just one more thing the Dalish got wrong?" 

Solas watched as Tiatria had an awful look like she'd been punched in the gut. Solas took a step forward his right hand held her chin as his thumb caressed it. "I'm sorry" he whispered, as his hands gently took hers. Tiatria gaze lifted back to Solas as he touched her cheek.

Solas could see the tears gently dripped down her cheeks as her chest huffed. "We try to preserve our culture, and this is what we keep?" she questioned, becoming angry. Solas watched as Tiatria held herself the feelings of betrayal and embarrassment became overwhelming. "Relics of a time when we were no better than Tevinter?" 

Tiatria felt Solas put his hands on her shoulders, he kissed the back of her head. "Don't say that" he told her as his hands wrapped themselves around Tiatria's waist. "For all they got wrong, the Dalish did one thing right." he told her with a soft nudge of his left cheek, against her head. "They made _you_." 

Tiatria shook her head as she pulled away from Solas' touch. Solas reached for his wife's hand, "I didn't tell you this to hurt you." Finally Solas caught hold of Tiatria's hand as he pulled her in close. His left hand stroking her hair, "If you like... I know a spell..."Tiatria lowered her head, "I could _remove_ the Vallaslin." Tiatria could feel the honesty in both Solas' voice and in his touch. 

Tiatria took a breath before she looked up at Solas again. "Even if what you're saying is true, I don't think I could just let you erase them." Solas' ears lowered a little, "I'm sorry for causing you pain. It was selfish of me. I look at you and I see what you truly are...and you deserve better than what those cruel marks represent." 

Tiatria cuddled herself into her husband's arms, "Solas had always been honest with her, always saw past her flaws, her demons. Tiatria could feel all the love he had for her and in feeling that, she trusted it, trusted him.

Tiatria thought for only a moment more before looking back at Solas with a smile. "I trust you, Solas." she took a deep cleansing breath, "Cast your spell, take the Vallaslin away."

Solas gave a soft smile, as he held her right hand and guided her to the embankment. "Sit" he instructed. The two sat down on their knees then onto their legs; facing each other. "Close your eyes, Vhenan."

Tiatria did as she was told, feeling the tingle of his magic as it washed over her skin. Slowly Solas held his hands in front of Tiatria's face. Slowly they moved till they were on either side of Tiatria's face. Tiatria saw a blue light bright even behind her closed eyelids. It felt refreshing and tingly, and only when she felt his hands rest at the back of her neck did she open her eyes again.

"Ar Las Mala Revas. You are free," he told Tiatria gently, as he smiled. Solas took Tiatria's hands and helped her to her feet. His arms slipping around her waist to pull her in close.

Tiatria felt strangely _naked_ without the markings, touching her forehead and feeling it smooth and free of the familiar lines, blushing under the intense look of _adoration_ he was giving her.

"It feels... _strange_."

"You are so beautiful," Solas assured her, as he seemed to be under some sort of enchantment, "Everything about you is _beautiful_. Your spirit, your determination... your face, voice, body... you are perfect, Vhenan."

"Flatterer." Tiatria whispered back, leaning forwards pointedly, Solas meeting her halfway in a kiss that began soft and then deepened into something much more desperate. Tiatria felt Solas' left hand hold onto her butt. 

Tiatria knew they'd have to return to Skyhold and have Adamant to deal with Erimond and the Grey Wardens. However, for tonight at least they had a whole night to celebrate their union and when she got the chance, Tiatria would tell Solas about the baby.


	21. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and Solas return to Skyhold, the siege of Adamant begins...

A few days later Solas and Tiatria arrived back at Skyhold. Cullen was on the top of the landing to the entrance of the Great Hall. He hurried down the steps to the lower part of the courtyard. Cullen followed their horse to the stable barn. Solas was helping Tiatria get down from the horse.

“Thank the Maker you’ve returned! I was beginning to think you two would never return. Where did you go? The Inquisition has stalled and has started to fall apart!”

Cullen had a surprised look on his face, “You’re face, it no…longer…has…its markings.”

Cullen always liked them, they made her look more ethereal to him. Tiatria smiled, “Yes, Solas removed them for me.” Cullen looked at Solas curious why he’d do such a thing.

Tiatria looked at Cullen and had a look of shame which Solas saw. Solas stood in front of Tiatria and in Cullen’s face. “You didn’t see her Commander!” he told Cullen in a low growl. “Her mind _nearly_ broken!”

Cullen looked over at Tiatria who petted the Hulon’s neck. She was talking sweetly to the horse in elven. She then looked back at Cullen, who looked at Solas. “Were you able to help her?”

Solas nodded slightly, his eyes narrowing at the ex-templar. “It took her awhile to start sleeping again. "Fortunately yes! The night terrors were horrific! I will _not_ allow you to make her feel guilty about affairs you should have been easy enough for you to handle.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Did this break her spirit? Will she ever be the same?”

Solas sighed shaking his head, “I don’t know, the nightmares still haunt her. They are not as bad as they once were.”

Solas looked at his wife, “We’ll see in time” He looked at Cullen with a snort, “You’re reprimanding her about how much time she took to regain herself isn’t helping her! She needed this time Commander! In my opinion she needs more but the Inquisition won't allow it! It demands too much of her!”

Solas stared Cullen down as he said those words, he wanted to make sure Cullen really understood him. Cullen looked back at Tiatria and saw that she was looking at him this time.

Cullen walked over and touched Tiatria’s arm, “I’m glad to see you and Solas have returned. I was worried for you, you look much better. We are ready to start the assault on Adamant whenever you feel up to the task.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen and nodded. Cullen turned and left them. Solas watched Cullen leave as he walked up to his love.

Solas looked at Tiatria, “Will you be alright?”

Tiatria nodded, “I have to check on the others and see if they are ready for the upcoming assault with the Wardens.”

Solas kissed Tiatria cheek and left her as she stroked the Hulon’s neck. Tiatria gave the Hulon’s reins to Horse Master Dennet who led him to the barn.

Tiatria walked up the stairs to in Skyhold’s Great Hall and stepped into the garden and saw that it had changed since she had left. It was cleaner and had become a working nursery without a single space wasted. Tiatria walked around looking at everything. Tiatria saw a young human boy the look of nine. He had pale skin, brown hair and dark eyes. His clothes were very nice.

He smiled looking at her, “You are the Inquisitor!” She nodded the boy shook his head “Mother never told me the Inquisitor was an elf!” Tiatria looked around to see if she could find his mother. She was curious to see who she was.

Tiatria looked back at him, “That is not such a terrible thing is it?”

The boy shook his head, “No, I just don’t know why you’re people want to left you like that?” Tiatria looked at him shocked and puzzled.

_Left like what? Was he referring to the events before the conclave?_

Morrigan came walking up to them. She looked at the boy, “Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?” the boy looked at her shaking his head. “Of course not!” He pointed with his right hand to Tiatria’s marked hand. “Did you see what’s on her hand mother?”

_Mother? This boy was Morrigan’s son?_

Morrigan looked at him then at her with a smile, “I did see” She looked back at her son, “It’s time to return to your studies little man.”

Kieran groaned with disappointment at that thought. Morrigan urged him on, he then walked off. Morrigan gave a joyful giggle, “My son, never where you expect him to be naturally!”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan curiously, “I didn’t know you had a son.”

Morrigan cocked her head to the left, “Why would you? I take great pains that my own reputation won’t affect him in any way. To most in the in the Imperial court he’s just a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family, but he goes where I go.”

Morrigan shook her head, “Worry not Inquisitor Kieran is a curious boy but seldom troublesome.”

Tiatria wondered about his father, “Will his Father be joining us as well?”

Morrigan shook her head, “I have raised Kieran on my own for quite some time now. As was my preference from the start. So is but the two of us Inquisitor.”

Morrigan looked around her surroundings, “Your fortress is a large place and you’ll scarce notice our presence.”

Tiatria smiled, “He seems like a fine young man.”

Morrigan’s face slightly soured, “But not the sort might expect like a woman like me to raise?”

Tiatria looked at her curiously. She would never judge, everyone was entitled to raise their child anyway they wanted regardless of appearances. A King could raise a horrible and wicked monster while a pauper could raise a fine and noble child.

Morrigan hung her head, “No son of mine will be raised in a marsh bereft of contact of the outside world.” Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “His future will be difficult enough without my adding to his burden.”

Morrigan looked at Tiatria curiously, “To think until recently this place stood decrepit.” She looked all round Skyhold in wonder. “Occupied only by the desperate and the lost.” She looked back at Tiatria, “Now its party to events to shake the world. I wonder if it is pleased.”

Tiatria looked Morrigan, “It sounds like you’ve heard of Skyhold before?”

Morrigan looked at her, “This fortress was built upon a site holy to the ancient elves.

Tiatria liked the sound of that. She had suspected she was standing on something that was once history to her people.

“They called it: Tarasyl'an (The place where the sky is kept) It is said that from here they reached up from the Heavens to bring them down to rest. They abandoned it as did the humans who came after them. Bone’s laid upon bones, silent until upon your arrival.”

Tiatria looked up at the castle she now called home, “I love this place! I’ve made it mine!”

Morrigan could see the true love and affection Tiatria had for the fortress. “The magic in this place has seeped into the stones. Protecting it from darkness”

Morrigan shook her head, “Those who let it fall into ruin did not know what they possessed.” She looked at Tiatria, “You I think will do it Justice.” She smiled at Tiatria, “You were kind to welcome my aid Inquisitor even knowing as little of me as you do. I will do my up most to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal.”

Tiatria could see the sincerity in Morrigan’s eyes, “This I swear to you!”

Tiatria smiled, “I appreciate whatever help you can give us.”

Morrigan looked at her, “Some might think Corypheus a madman for seeking Godhood. Yet one must ask what were the Old Gods? What secrets of theirs did the ancient Magisters know? What I fear, what all should fear is not that Corypheus can succeed, it is that he actually may!”

Cullen went into the War Room seeing the Tiatria and the others were already there. They were planning their moves on Adamant. When she saw Cullen, Leliana looked at Tiatria with her hands behind her back. “Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight.”

Cullen walked behind the table and stood next to Leliana, “Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment.” He put his hands on his sword’s pommel. “A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls!” He looked at Josephine who was on his left, “Thanks to our Lady Ambassador!”

Josephine looked at Tiatria, “Lady Sel of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her scrapers! They have already delivered her trebuchets.”

Leliana had a somewhat troubled look on her face, “That is the good news.”

Tiatria sighed, “And the bad news?”

Leliana looked at her seriously, “Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test! He may already be raising his army of demons in the Fortress.”

Cullen worried for Tiatria and how her mind would handle seeing more demons and blood rituals. Would her mind be able to handle it? She had only just recovered from the last bout.

Cullen looked at Leliana, “The Inquisition’s forces can breach the gate but if the Wardens already have their demons.”

Leliana looked at Cullen with a smile, “I found records of Adamant’s construction. They are choke points we can you use to limit to fields of battle.”

Cullen liked that, “That’s good! We may not be able to defeat them outright” he looked at Tiatria ,“But if we caught off reinforcements, we can carve you out a path to Warden Commander Clarel!”

Tiatria knew the time had come to face the Wardens and to stop Corypheus’ plans for a demon army. She wasn’t going to let him have such a prize. However she didn’t like the cost, “Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed.”

Josephine looked at her she knew how she felt, “Our soldiers know the risks Inquisitor and they know what they are fighting for!”

Cullen sighed, “It will be hard fought no way around it, but we’ll get that gate open.” Tiatria could see the determination in his eyes.

Josephine looked at him, “It’s also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause.”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “The warriors may be willing to listen to reason though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly.” Leliana then turned to look at Tiatria, “The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “We built the siege engines and readied our forces. Give the word and we march on Adamant!” Tiatria looked at them all “Let’s go!”

Tiatria walked out of the war room and went up to her chambers, when she got to the stairs she smiled seeing Solas.

“There you are,”

Solas smiled, “Here I am Vhenan, were you looking for me?”

Tiatria nodded as she approached Solas who was standing near the entrance of the balcony. When Tiatria got close enough Tiatria kissed Solas as her left hand cradled his neck and scalp. Tiatria’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Solas, the father of the child she carried.

Solas could feel Tiatria’s euphoria and wondered what made her feel like this. “What is it Vhenan? What has brought you so much joy?”

Tiatria smiled, she wasn’t quite ready to tell Solas about their baby quite yet. She wanted to find the perfect moment to tell him.

Tiatria smoothed the fabric of Solas’ shirt, “I wanted to know if would come with me to Adamant?”

Solas knew there was another reason but he was more than happy to play along. “Of course, I would be happy to, if it brings you security and comfort.”

Solas had been moving the few things he had left from his old quarters into Tiatria’s chambers. He walked over to the love seat where he had a small bag. Tiatria watched him as he picked up the bag and began to fish for something. When Solas seemed to have found it, he pulled out a small pouch. He walked back over to Tiatria as he pulled out something.

Solas revealed a small dark ring, he slipped it on Tiatria’s left ring finger. “I had this ring made by a Dalish blacksmith. This is”

“Ironbark” Tiatria interrupted as she burst into tears.

Solas smiled, “Yes, I know this wood is very precious to your heritage.” Solas kissed Tiatria’s forehead as he hugged her. “The blacksmith smoothed it so it will never splinter. I know you would like an outward symbol of love to have others know you are mine.”

Tiatria smiled as she fought to stop crying, she looked at the ring. To know Solas wanted others to know they were bonded meant everything.

*************************************************************

Tiatria decided to take Solas, Cassandra, Blackwall, since this was a Warden Issue and Varric. Cullen led the armies while Leliana went with her spies to give lookout advantages to the Inquisitions army. As they rode there, Cullen moved his horse up to Tiatria’s. Tiatria was lost in thought as she started to think about things with the baby. She knew Solas would accept the baby without question and be overjoyed. However, would he be accepting if she taught the baby to be Dalish and know the gods?

Cullen could see she was deep in thought and stayed quiet and didn’t bother her. He did however notice the ironbark ring on her left hand. After a few moments Tiatria noticed Cullen on her left hand side.

Tiatria smiled at Cullen as he mildly blushed, “I’m glad to see you recovered. If you don’t mind me asking what happened?”

Tiatria looked away for a moment, “The blood and gore was too much and I fell into darkness.” Tiatria looked ahead at Solas who was riding his own horse. “Solas took me to place that was calm and peaceful to recover.”

Cullen nodded as he approved of Solas taking the initiative to take Tiatria somewhere to preserve her mind and let her recover. Tiatria caught Cullen looking at her ring, “We got married Cullen.”

Cullen gave a look like he was punched in the gut, “Wh…what? Why didn't you have your friends attend?” Cullen looked at her slightly insulted, “I would have liked to have witnessed such a happy event for you.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen slightly insulted as well which Solas picked up on and looked back at the two. “Solas and I wanted it to be private. Everything I do is in the public eye, to have something that was just my own, something private meant everything and Solas knew that.”

“I’m sorry you that you and the others didn’t get witness such an event but it wasn’t anything against you or them!” Solas could feel Tiatria’s frustration mounting to anger, “I need a part of my life that is my own, I don’t have to share everything with anyone!”

“Vhenan!” Solas called out causing Tiatria and Cullen to look at her. “Come ride up here with me.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen angry, “Gladly!”

Cullen then watched Tiatria canter up to Solas and he took her hand into his gently. Cullen knew he had overstepped and felt horrible. Cullen knew when he got the chance he needed to apologize.

***********************************************************

When they reached the Fortress it was night. Cullen gathered his troops and made ready the trebuchets.

BOOM!

A massive boulder smashed into one of the battlements of Adamant. The pieces of stone still falling from it. The Inquisition’s men shouted as if they had already won the fight. Cullen was with his men watching the advancement of the forces.

More Trebuchets fried from higher positions on a hill behind them. Warden Archers were aiming for the forces below them as the boulders smashed into them. Bodies flew all over the place as they hit. The Inquisition’s soldiers advanced some with banners. Some with sword and shield others were surrounding a huge battering ram toward Adamant’s gates. Archers on the battlements were desperate to keep the men from reaching the gate. They had lit arrows to fire below. Inquisition soldiers rose up on ladders to take the walls. The Warden warriors were desperate to keep the Inquisition soldiers from scaling over the walls. However it wasn’t working they were getting in.

The battering ram inched its way closer to the gate. It weighed several tons so its pace moved slowly. Rocks hit the advancing soldiers in the front who had their shields up. Archers shot their arrows hitting some, falling a few. Some wardens were so desperate they threw debris from the trebuchet assaults down onto the advancing soldiers. Some soldiers were killed from being hit by it. When the battering ram reached the gate the men pulled onto its sides. This caused it to move back and they let go having it hit the gate. Both soldiers and Wardens on the battlements still fought tooth and nail for control. The battering ram hit for a second time as Wardens struggled to brace the gates closed.

Bodies and debris falling all round them. A body fell on the batter ram as it got ready for a third hit. Once it did the gates flew open. The wood from the door shattered splintering off in many pieces. Wardens flew back everywhere.

Inquisition soldiers advanced form the outside with shields up and swords drown. They struck down any Warden who dared to attack them. Tiatria followed them inside with her staff ready if needed. Stroud and Hawke ran in with her as did the others. They were attacked by mage wardens and demons. A trebuchet hit the wall overhead. Pieces of the wall flew down as she dodged them.

A warden looked down, “Pull back! They’re through!” he ran off from sight.

“Alright!”

Tiatria turned around hearing Cullen’s voice. He had walked up behind her, “You have your way in, best make use of it! We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen with determination in her eyes, “I’ll be fine! Just keep yourself and the men safe!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria with a serious look, “We’ll do what we have to Inquisitor! Warden Stroud will guard your back! Hawke is with your soldiers on the battlements! She’s assisting them until you arrive!”

They both heard screaming and looked up towards the battlements. Men fell from the walls as fireballs from the trebuchets flew from overhead. A demon looked over the wall before it left from view.

They looked back at each other Cullen shook his head, “There is too much resistance on the walls!” He pointed up to them, “Our men on the ladders can’t get a foothold! If you can clear out our enemies on the battlements we can cover your advance!”

Cullen looked at his friend and wanted to apologize and leave in friendship. However this wasn’t the time, Cullen ran back exiting the gate and to his men. Tiatria turned around and started her advance through the fortress.

It took hours to get through Adamant, Tiatria and the others sliced their way through demons and wardens. They cleared the walls and battlements so their soldiers could get a foothold. Tiatria found Hawke and told her to look after the men. Finally she found a pathway down some stairs that had a door. She opened the door and found a group of warden mages and warriors gathered in a courtyard. In the center of it was a rift that had not completely opened yet. There was a stairway above that led to a ledge that overlooked the courtyard. There was Erimond and Warden Commander Clarel. They all didn’t seem to notice Tiatria, and the others entry. The mages were using their magic to open the giant rift in courtyard.

Clarel looked out over her comrades, “Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!”

Clarel was an older woman, her head shaved with grey stubbed. Her face scarred with battles she had fought. Her skin was pale, her eyes brown and she ware grey warden mage armor.

Erimond grew inpatient and approached her, “The Inquisition is inside Clarel! We don’t have time to stand on ceremony!”

Clarel gave him a harsh look as she held out her left hand to point out to her fellows “These men and women are giving their lives Magister! That may mean little in Tevinter but for the wardens it’s a sacred duty!"

Clarel walked away from Erimond as another warden approached her. Clarel looked at the man as he was a man who was old and had fought many years with the Darkspawn.

“It has been long years my friend.” Clarel said in a somber tone.

Clarel’s face was long and looked pained. The man had warden warrior armor. He stood bravely with assuredness in his stance.

He knelt down before her, “Too many Clarel!” He looked up at Clarel as she walked up to him, “If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens. Then my blood will have to do!” He rose to his feet as Clarel drew a dagger.

Clarel stepped behind him putting the blade against his throat. She closed her eyes as he did with a single tear shed she said, “It will” and slit his throat.

The man’s body fell to the ground as the blood squirted out of his throat. Erimond then noticed Tiatria, Hawke, Stroud and the others, “STOP THEM! WE MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL!”

Tiatria saw the blood and felt herself grow faint. Solas put his right hand on Tiatria’s right shoulder. Tiatria rose her hand to signal she was alright, as closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stepped forward looking at the Warden warriors who were approaching with weapons drawn. Tiatria was determined not to see any more blood.

“CLAREL! IF YOU COMPLETE THIS RITUAL YOU ARE DOING EXACTLY WHAT ERIMOND WANTS!”

Erimond wasn’t going to let some elf stop him, “What? Fight the Blight?” He held up his hands “KEEP THE WORLD SAFE FROM DARKSPAWN?” his face looking like he was innocent. Tiatria wanted to rip him apart! “WHO WOULDN’T WANT THAT?” Clarel looked at Erimond then at Tiatria.

Erimond looked at Tiatria as he folded his arms, “AND YES THE RITUAL CALLS FOR BLOOD SACRIFICE! HATE ME FOR THAT IF YOU MUST!” he pointed at the wardens with his right hand “BUT DO NOT HATE THE WARDEN’S FOR DOING THEIR DUTY!”

Clarel looked at Tiatria, “We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors died proudly for a world that will never thank them!”

Stroud shook his head, “AND THEN YOUR TEVINTER ALLY BINDS THEM TO CORYPHEUS!”

Clarel looked at him as if she had been punched in the gut. “Corypheus? But he’s dead!” Clarel’s face clearly showed confusion at this point.

Erimond walked up to Clarel, “These people will say anything shake your confidence Clarel!”

Clarel put her left hand up to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was clearly becoming worn from all this. Tiatria was hoping she had finally gotten through to her. Clarel lowered her hand her eyes still closed.

When she opened them her old resolve had returned, “BRING IT THROUGH!” Erimond turned his head looking at the rift showing a wicked smile.

The mage wardens had been working on pulling the rift open. A burst of light and the veil torn open. Tiatria could clearly see something waiting to come through from the other side of it. It was huge, ugly and had a lot of eyes.

Erimond’s look of superiority came back. His Master’s plan was so close of being completed he could almost taste it. Tiatria and the others approached. They weren’t going to let this happen, not by a long shot! The Warden warriors moved to stop them. Though their faces showed uncertainty in their actions. The mages on the other hand had no fear.

Hawke had enough, “Please! I’ve seen more than enough of my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!”

Stroud drew his sword, “I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!”

Erimond looked at Clarel, he could see her resolve wavering. She couldn’t believe so few would stand up to so many for what they thought was wrong.

Erimond looked at her, “Be ready with ritual Clarel! This demon is _truly_ worthy of your strength!”

Tiatria could see in Clarel’s eyes she was wavering, she looked back at Blackwall, “Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?”

Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens, “You don’t know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I’ve given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won’t stop the Blight!”

Blackwall took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond, “If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there! His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!”

The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up. They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn’t know what to say. She looked at Erimond.

Tiatria shook his head as he held his staff, “Clarel we have come so far! You are the _only_ one who can do this!”

Clarel looked at him, “Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!”

Erimond gave her a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan. He shook his head, “Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!” He looked at Tiatria and the others. 

Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground, “My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!” Erimond looked overhead into the sky, “He sent me _this_ to welcome you!”

A roar could be heard overhead. Tiatria looked into the sky and saw Corypheus’ dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch her. Tiatria dove down to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire. Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren’t so lucky and were hit.

The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realized she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her.

Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.

Erimond woke up, “Clarel!” he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern, “Wait!”

Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a read energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn’t going to let him get away.

Clarel looked at the other wardens, “HELP THE INQUISITOR!”

Clarel then ran after Erimond, Tiatria saw her run. Tiatria and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.

Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Tiatria and the others ran after Clarel.

It wasn’t long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach.

It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fireball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it. She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fireball but that had no effect either.

“You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel raged.

Erimond scurried to the end of the path which had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.

Erimond shook his head, “You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!”

Clarel stood in front of him with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up.

Erimond used his right hand to hold his abdomen, “All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody!”

Clarel enraged swung her staff causing lightning to shoot out from it. It hit Erimond and caused him slide back fifty feet or so. He groaned in pain as he held himself doubled over.

Clarel approached him, “You could have served a new god!” said Erimond.

Clarel shook her head, “I will _never_ serve the Blight!” Tiatria and the others slowly walked towards them. They didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire.

Suddenly Corypheus’ dragon landed behind Clarel snatching her into its jaws. It then leapt into the air flying over Tiatria’s head. It landed onto the battlements above growling with Clarel’s legs dangling from its jaws.

It swung it head side to side digging its teeth farther into her body. It then spit her out causing her to land on her back. Tiatria was about to run to Clarel but the dragon slowly descended from its perch growling at her. Clarel turned over onto her right side. As the dragon approached them everyone was forced to back up towards the edge of the ledge. Clarel dragged her broken and bleeding body. As the dragon slowly started to walk over her.

Clarel began to recite the Wardens oath, “In War, Victory” she kept dragging her body towards the others. Clarel turned herself over to look at her killer, “In peace, Vigilance”

Clarel then used her right hand to shoot a lightning bolt into the beast at the moment it was leaping at Tiatria and the others. They jumped but the dragon’s weight broke the ledge they were standing on.

The dragon skidded passed them trying to regain its footing before falling over. It just turned over and flew away. They others on the other hand struggled to regain their footing to try to run to safety. As the pieces fell away Stroud nearly fell over but Tiatria ran back and helped him back up. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to safety.

However it was no use too big of a chunk broke off before they could reach the main supported part of the fortress, they all fell. As Tiatria looked down she saw a huge rift below them all her hand flare and a whole opened. Everyone fell through it several people saw this and gasped.

One soldier who saw who was outside Adamant ran to where Cullen was. Cullen was fighting his own batch of Wardens and demons. The soldier came and helped him, “Thank you soldier!”

The soldier saluted, “Ser, I have news! The Inquisitor fell through that huge rift with Seeker Cassandra and the others!” He pointed the rift.

Cullen’s went to shock looking at rift that was below the fortress. He grabbed the soldier by the shirt and brought him close, inches from his face.

Cullen used his sword to point at it, “You’re telling me the Inquisitor fell through that?”

The soldier nodded his head, “Yes Ser! I saw it myself Ser!”

Cullen let him go as he looked at the rift, “Maker’s Mercy! I pray she and the others make it out alive!” Cullen felt his heart stop as he worried for Tiatria’s safety. No one had gone into the fade before with and made it out with a happy ending.


	22. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Dirth Ma, Harellan. Ma Banal Ensalin, Mar Solas Ena Mar Din: Tell me, Traitor. Your victory is nothing. Your pride will be your death.
> 
> Banal Nadas: Nothing is inevitable
> 
> Inquisitor ma sul'ema mar lin sul bana. ma ane banal. Is ju itha ma la'var banal. Ma judala laima ga mar esha'lin da'lin: Inquisitor you give your blood for nothing, you are nothing. He will see you as nothing. You will lose everything, even your child.
> 
> Halam Sahlin: This ends now
> 
> Ar novena to emathe asha em emathe’en mir da’len emma ash. Ne ema lasem ar ir sulahn'nehn sulevin la sulevin: I need to hold the woman who holds my little one within her. You have given me much happiness and purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and the others find themselves physically in the fade, can they make it out?

Tiatria fell to the ground with great speed. She suddenly stopped as if she was being pulled upward. She then looked at the ground below her, she reached out to touch it and she fell onto the ground with a thud on her back.

Tiatria got up looking around the sky was green and green fog was everywhere. Rocks were everywhere up and down and to the sides.

“Where are we?”

Tiatria looked to her left and there was Stroud. He was stand vertically onto a rock several feet above Tiatria. They heard a whimper it was Hawke. She was standing upside down on another rock not far from Stroud.

“We were falling!” Hawke looked around trying figure out where they were “If this is the afterlife, they Chantry owes me an apology! This is nothing like the Maker’s bosom!”

Solas shook his head, “No! This is the fade!” he said as he looked up into the sky. Solas looked at Hawke, “The Inquisitor opened a rift, we came through…and survived.” Solas shook his head in amazement, “I never thought I would ever find myself here physically.” Solas pointed to some floating rocks and what appeared to be ruins in a castle. “Look, the black city” Tiatria could see the wonder in Solas’ eyes, “almost close enough to touch.”

Tiatria shared Solas’ wonder, “It’s amazing.” Tiatria’s fingers gently touched Solas’ right hand as he gently took her hand into his.

All three looked overhead and saw a whole in the sky of the fade. Hawke glanced around, “The fade looked much different the last time I was here! Perhaps we are here physically instead of just dreaming.”

Hawke looked at Tiatria, “The stories say you just walked out of the fade in Haven. Was it like this?” Tiatria looked at Hawke then looked at her surroundings, “I don’t remember what it was like the last time I was here.”

Tiatria walked a head several feet before stopping, “Right now I’m more concerned with getting out of here safely!” Hawke sighed, “That huge demon was just on the other side of that rift Erimond was using. There could be others!”

Solas had a look of curiosity and fear, “What spirit commands this place? I have never seen anything like it.”

Stroud looked at Hawke, “In our world the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?”

Tiatria hoped so, she looked at the rift in the sky, “It sounds like our best option." her right index finger pointed up to a rather large rift. "There, let’s go!”

Everyone looked around rocks, mist, pools of water, waterfalls, even red lyrium in some places. Tiatria hoped they’d find a way out! Cassandra looked around, “Imagine! To walk in the fade and survive!”

Blackwall shook his head, “We haven’t survived, yet!”

Tiatria snapped Blackwall a look that told him to keep those comments to himself. She had to believe they’d make it out, they had to! Tiatria wasn’t going to either going to die in this place or have her child there.

Solas looked around with wonder and enchantment, “This is fascinating…it is not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the fade…” he told the others with a sigh.

Cassandra looked at Solas with a sour look, “Concentrate on the task at hand mage. There is nothing more dangerous than this place.”

Solas gave Cassandra a look that was equally as sour, “Thank you for the warning.”

Varric shook his head as he knew Solas should be feeling right at home. “Right you love it here, how wonderful for you.”

Solas gave Varric an excited look, “Yes literally!

Blackwall scratched the back of his head, “Just don’t get too distracted by your studies, this is a dangerous place.”

Solas again had a sour look on his face, “Yes, thank you for the warning.”

Tiatria had total confidence in her husband and looked at him, “Solas, you’re the expert on this place, any advice?”

Solas gave a smile, “The fade is shaped by intent and emotion, remain focused, and you will lead you wish to go. The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear I would guess.”

Solas looked at Cassandra, “I suggest to remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience.”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra and Blackwall, “The next time you wish to scold the only expert we have on the fade _Seeker_ , or you _Warden Blackwall,_ you better be sure you know more about your surroundings than he does.” She scolded.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Yes, Inquisitor. I apologize.”

Blackwall’s face looked equally apologetic, “I’m sorry.”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra as her head pointed to Solas, “Don’t apologize to me.” Cassandra looked at Solas, “Apologize to him.”

Tiatria walked on a head as Cassandra looked at Solas and realized Tiatria was right. “Solas I-”

Solas walked passed her, “No need Seeker, or you Warden, the fact you even thought of it is enough.”

As they walked around they found a flight of stairs that had two statues of ravens on either sides.

They ran up them as they did they saw a very old woman dressed in white Chantry robes. The robes were white, red with gold in them and in her hat. Stroud seemed stunned “By the Maker! Could that be?” The old crone looked at them all with small smile. “I greet you Warden and Champion.”

Cassandra approached with her eyes wide in shock, “Divine Justinia? Most Holy?” Justinia smiled at Cassandra, “Cassandra!” she seemed happy to see her.

Tiatria seemed confused not sure what to say or do. She looked at Cassandra, “Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?” Cassandra was unsure herself, “I don’t know, it is said that souls of the dead pass through the fade and sometimes linger but we know that spirits lie.”

She looked at Tiatria, “Be wary Inquisitor”

Stroud didn’t seem to be as convinced, “I fear the Divine is indeed dead. It is likely we face a spirit or a demon.”

The Divine looked at them, “You think my survival to be impossible! Yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth proving my existence is a luxury we do not have.”

Hawke looked at her curious, “Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I’m a human and you are?”

The Divine just looked at her, “I’m here to help you.” The Divine looked at Tiatria shaking her head. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes Inquisitor.”

Tiatria nodded, “No, I don’t”

The Divine looked at her with reassurance, “They were stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus!” The Divine looked away from her as she walked away a little, “It is the Nightmare that you forget upon awakening. It feeds off of memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror."

The Divine then looked back at Tiatria, “The false calling that terrifies the wardens into making such grave mistakes, its work!”

Stroud had a look of vengeance on his face, “I would gladly revenge the insult this nightmare did my brethren!”

The Divine looked at Stroud, “You will have your chance brave warden. This place of darkness is its lair!”

Tiatria sighed, _how many allies did Corypheus have?_

“Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?”

The Divine shook her head, “I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly! For Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the first Magisters who unleashed the first blight onto the world, was he not? Every child’s cry as the Archdemon circles. Every dwarf’s whimper in the deep roads the Nightmare has fed well.”

Tiatria then realized something, “The demon Erimond was trying to bring through?”

The Divine nodded, “Yes!”

Tiatria’s eyes narrowed, “It’s nearby?”

The Divine nodded again, “Yes!”

Tiatria didn’t like the fact _that_ was the demon, “Well shit!”

The Divine looked at her, “When you entered the fade in Haven. The demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you _must_ recover it!” The Divine looked to her left as five spirits showed up. “These are your memories Inquisitor!”

Tiatria realized she was going to have to fight them to gain access to her lost memories. She wondered why the Nightmare demon couldn’t have taken her memories of her attack or the blood ritual. She would have gladly given those! Still would too! Once all the spirits were defeated and gone a green orb remained. Tiatria’s mark responded to it and seemed to suck it in. Suddenly she seemed to be taken in by the flood of memories that came back. She bent over closing her eyes. Her left hand holding her face.

Tiatria saw the Divine being held in the air, her arms held out as red energy held her aloft, she looked terrified. Grey Wardens were the ones who were holding her. It looked half a dozen at least. They were in a room that chantry flags all around. It looked like a Great Hall of some sort. The Divine’s face clearly showed fear.

“Now is the hour of our victory!” a voice echoed, the Divine looked to her right.

The Divine looked at the wardens, “Why are you doing this? You of all people?”

Corypheus approached the Divine! He held out the orb activating its power, “Keep the sacrifice still!”

The orb’s glow was haunting as he held it out to her. “SOMEONE HELP ME!” cried the Divine as the orbs energy engulfed the Divine.

Corypheus looked at her as the orb’s power seemed to strengthen as it overtook her. Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and Tiatria emerged, “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” she demanded hearing someone call out in pain.

Both the Divine and Corypheus looked at her. The Divine struck the orb out of Corypheus hand and it rolled onto the floor. Tiatria reached out with her left hand for it. She picked it up and screamed in pain as she lifted it up. Corypheus saw his plans falling into ruin. He charged her roaring at her. Before he could strike Tiatria the orb exploded, and Tiatria woke up from her memory. She opened her eyes as the others seemed stunned shaking their heads. Somehow they had seen what she had seen.

Stroud was doubled over shaking his head, “So your mark did not come from Andraste! It came for the orb Corypheus used in his ritual!"

The Divine looked at him, “Corypheus planned to rip open the veil us the Anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors to the Black City! Not for the Old Gods but for himself!” She looked directly at Tiatria, “When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed upon you instead.”

Tiatria smiled she knew the human’s god had any hand in this. “I never thought Andraste did this! I did this myself through my actions, no Maker required!”

The Divine nodded, “And now you may be certain.” The Divine gave her a serious look, “You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you.” Her face softened, “You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here! You must make haste.” Tiatria looked around as the Divine spoke, “I will prepare the way ahead” When she looked back at the Divine the Divine was gone.

Stroud looked at Hawke who was clearly not happy. She looked at him, “I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens that were holding the Divine in that vision? Their actions lead to her death.”

Stroud did look concerned about that fact, “I assumed he had taken their minds like we have seen them do before.” He gave a sigh, “Come we can argue about this after we escape this place.”

Hawke nodded, “Oh, I intend to!”

Cassandra just stood in shock, “Could that _truly_ have been the most Holy?”

Stroud shook his head, “I do not know, we have survived thus far. Perhaps she has as well. She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear.”

Solas looked at everyone impassioned, “We have survived in the fade physically, perhaps she did as well or of it is a spirit it identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it _is_ her, how can we say it is not?”

Blackwall walked up to them, “And the Nightmare? From what she said I don’t look forward to meeting it!”

Solas gave a smug smirk to Blackwall, “It is a fear demon as I expected, likely drawing on terrors related to the blight. Fear’s a very old, very strong feeling, it predates love, pride, compassion, every emotion save perhaps desire, be wary it will likely do anything to weaken our resolve.”

Varric got up onto a rock since the water they were in was waist deep on him. “It sounds like it preys upon fear! Stealing people’s memories! That’s low even for a demon. Memories make us what we are! A monster that takes them away, I don’t want to think about that!”

Tiatria looked at Varric, “Tell me something Varric, have you had memories that were so bad that kept you from the arms of the one you loved?” Varric looked at her stunned, “Or made you wake up at night screaming in a cold sweat and in tears? Or prevented you from ever trusting or feeling comfortable around others for the rest of your days?”

Varric didn’t know what to say, “I…I uh” he looked down, “No, I don’t”

Tiatria gave him a cold look, “Then do not speak on things you know nothing about.”

She then walked on ahead. Varric looked at the others puzzled they knew she had memories that haunted her but now they just got a glimpse of how bad they were.

They all ran through the fade searching for the next time they were to find the Divine. The demon spoke overhead:

“Perhaps I should be afraid of the most powerful members of the Inquisition.” It mocked “Like Blackwall, ah there’s a nothing like a Grey Warden, and you are _nothing_ like a Grey Warden.”

Blackwall’s face began determined with resolve, “I’ll show a Warden’s strength, beast.” He growled.

“Once again Hawke is in danger because of you Varric, you found the red lyrium, you brought Hawke here…”

Varric shook his head as he wouldn’t allow the demon get to him, “Just keep talking smiley.”

“Your Inquisitor is a fraud Cassandra, yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your _faith_ has been for naught.

Cassandra snarled, “Die in the void, Demon.”

“Dirth Ma, Harellan. Ma Banal Ensalin, Mar Solas Ena Mar Din.” 

Tiatria heard the demon’s words and stopped for a moment. Solas a traitor? What was the demon talking about?

“Banal Nadas.” Solas told it as he stamped his staff into the ground. 

“Inquisitor ma sul'ema mar lin sul bana. ma ane banal. _Is_ ju itha ma la'var banal. Ma judala laima ga mar esha'lin da'lin.”

Solas stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the demons words, “even your child…” did that mean? Solas would seek clarification when they escaped from the fade.

Tiatria looked into the sky, “Halam Sahlin!”

When they turned a corner and threw a pathway they finally found the Divine. She looked at them, “The Nightmare is closer now! It knows you can escape! With each moment it grows stronger.”

Tiatria looked around seeing that more of her memories awaited her “You must know what truly happened in the Temple of Sacred Ashes!”

The Divine smiled, “As must you, the truth lies in your memories. Lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade.”

Tiatria folded her arms, “Or you could just tell me.”

The Divine looked at her, “Would you trust my words? Or trust what have seen?”

Tiatria looked at her left hand, “What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?”

The Divine smiled touching her hand, “You already know how it already came to be upon your hand. As for what it is, it is the needle that pulls the thread as well as the key.”

Tiatria wished the crone wouldn’t speak in riddles. She shook her head, “I don’t understand”

The Divine smiled, “It is the needle that passed through the veil. You are the thread and it is the key that locks or unlocks the fade. It lets you walk into the fade physically and survive. Without it Corypheus must find another way into the Black City. It is a part of you now and cannot be removed without your death.” Tiatria sighed now knowing she was permanently stuck with the thing!

Tiatria looked at the Divine she had to know, “So can you tell me who or what you are?”

The Divine had an unreadable face, “I told you…I am helping you” That wasn’t much of an answer. “Yes, but are you her or some sort of fade remnant of her? Or a spirit imitating her?”

The Divine held her hands together in front of herself, “Our roles are never that simple. What if the answer is none of those things or all of them! I am what the Maker made me. The question is are you what the Maker made you Inquisitor?”

Tiatria felt she had to be honest, “I feel I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

The Divine smiled, “Or perhaps you were exactly where you were meant to be.”

Tiatria gave a sly smile, “Just as the Maker intended perhaps!”

The Divine smiled back, “Perhaps! But if you weren’t there you wouldn’t have met the one man that both calms and sooths you. You two have a role to play Inquisitor. You must see where it leads you!”

Tiatria seemed shaken by those words but she couldn’t let them get her off task. “You still haven’t answered my question. What are you?”

The Divine just stood there calm as ever, “I am what you see all other answers rest in you.”

Tiatria realized she wasn’t going to get anywhere. She walked down the stairs that led down to her next set of memories. She fought the spirits for them as she did before. This time though there were other demons about mainly shades.

Once they were all dead she was able to use her mark to gather her memories. When she collected all of them she bent over as a flash of light overtook her. Tiatria was climbing up the up the wall to escape the giant spiders that chased her when she was in the fade the first time.

“That’s the Breach back in Haven. That’s how we…how _I_ escaped!”

Instead of seeing the being in light at the top as she frantically climbed, she saw the Divine. The Divine reached out to Tiatria, “The demons!”

A flash and she and Divine were running for the rift. Tiatria looked behind her, “Keep running!”

Tiatria stopped short of running through the rift. She looked behind using her left to reach out for the Divine. The Divine had been snatched by a demon and was being pulled away. Tiatria held on to her as hard as she could.

The Divine looked at her, “Go.” And then was snatched away out of Tiatria’s grip.

Tiatria saw the spiders coming for her and backed up to the rift till she was close enough to jump threw it. Tiatria opened her eyes with great sadness inside them. “It was you.” The Divine looked at her, “They thought it was Andraste who sent me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me.” Tears formed in Tiatria’s eyes “and then you, she died.”

The Divine lowered her head. She looked back up, “Yes”

Stroud looked at her, “So this creature is simply a spirit!”

Hawke looked at him, “I think we all guessed that by now Stroud.”

The Divine sighed, “I am sorry if I disappoint you.” Hawke gave a look as if she was about to cry.

The Divine seemed to then to take on a fiery glow until her body became what Tiatria initially saw in the fade. She was beautiful as she floated above them.

Tiatria looked at her, “Are you her? Did linger here to help me instead of passing on?”

The spirit floated above her, “If that is the story you choose to tell it is not a bad one.”

Hawke looked at it, “What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple.” She then looked at Stroud “Thanks to the Grey Wardens!”

Stroud turned to look at her, “As I said” his voice getting agitated, “The Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus! We can discuss this further once we get to Adamant!”

Hawke shrugged shaking her head, “Assuming the Grey Wardens and their demon army didn’t murder the Inquisition while we were gone!”

Stroud had enough, “HOW DARE YOU JUDGE US! YOU TORE KIRKWALL APART AND STARTED THE MAGE REBELLION!”

Hawke got right in his face, “TO PROTECT INNOCENT MAGES! NOT MAD MEN DRUNK ON BLOOD MAGIC! BUT YOU’D IGNORE THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN’T IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT THE WARDENS! EVEN IF THAT’S WHAT WE NEED!”

Solas nodded, “Agreed, one the Grey Wardens may have served a greater good but they are far too dangerous now.”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria looked at Tiatria, “The Wardens are a risk send them away before they cause even more trouble!”

Blackwall looked horrified at Cassandra, “What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?” He looked Tiatria, “Everyone makes mistakes! They would have died to save us!”

Varric shook his head holding up his arms, “I don’t know what to tell you. There are a few good ones. But an awful lot of the wardens I’ve known went crazy.”

Tiatria had enough of Hawke and Stroud bitching at each other, she gave them both a nasty look. “By the gods could the both of you please shut up! We can argue once we escape the giant fear demon!”

The two seemed shocked she would say such a thing. Stroud then noticed danger behind her, “INQUISITOR!” Giant spiders gathering in a cluster. The spirit looked in their direction, “The Nightmare has found us!” She then disappeared leaving the group on their own.

Hawke and Stroud nodded to each other as they took point behind Tiatria.

“Form up!” said Stroud.

Tiatria noticed Hawke behind her, “I’m with you!” They fought the spiders till they were all dead.

They then all ran around the bend and down some stairs. They found the spirit in an alcove under a waterfall. Hawke was the first one to spot the rift, “The rift! We’re almost there!”

Varric groaned, “Great Hawke, why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you!”

Solas gave a stubborn look to everyone, “Come, real or not the Divine is the key to escaping the fade.” Solas wanted to get Tiatria out of the fade, he knew most likely Tiatria’s mark was keeping everyone alive. If it was Solas worried how taxing this was on Tiatria’s body as a whole.

Tiatria ran down the flight of stairs where the Nightmare demon awaited them. The demon approached them it was ugly as a larger demon was a ton of eyes was behind of eyes was behind it. Tiatria backed up as she didn’t know how she was going to tackle that thing.

Solas touched Tiatria’s left shoulder with his hand, “Remember it is a fear demon! Deny it and it has nothing!”

The spirit came forth, “If you could, please tell Leliana” She fiercely glowed “I’m sorry I failed you too!” the spirits light got so bright that Tiatria and the others had to look away.

Energy seemed to discharge from it as it got closer to both demons. A burst of energy attacked the smaller one causing it to fall to the ground. The spirits energy got brighter until it burst into the bigger one.

The smaller demon hissed at them. It didn’t seem happy and Tiatria and the others attacked it with everything they had. Tiatria realized that the smaller demon was just an Aspect of the Nightmare Demon. The real Nightmare was the huge monstrous thing behind it. The aspect threw everything it had at them all their nightmares all its taunts it could to unnerve them. It took everything they had to beat the thing. Once it was incinerated onto the ground and all of its little nightmare friends were burned up with them they head for the rift.

Tiatria realized they weren’t going to be able to defeat Nightmare itself it was too big. Cassandra, Blackwall and Varric made it through the rift first. Then it was Tiatria, Hawke and Stroud’s turn. They ran for the rift as fast as they could but Hawke and Stroud stopped. Tiatria turned around urging them to follow her. Tiatria barely dodged getting hit by one of its spider like legs. They all three backed up as it blocked the path to the rift.

They looked up at it “WE NEED TO CLEAR A PATH!” shouted Stroud. Hawke looked at them “Go! I’ll cover you!” Stroud shook his head “No, you were right the Grey Wardens caused this” He looked at the demon “a warden”

Hawke shook her head, “A Warden must help them rebuild! That’s your job!” She looked back at the demon “Corypheus is MINE!”

Tiatria knew what had to be done and it was a horrible choice. She would have to live with it. Her face grew with great sadness “Stroud”

Stroud had a stout look on his face and gave a nod, “Inquisitor it has been an honor!” He drew his sword he charged the beast “FOR THE WARDENS!”

Stroud held onto his sword with both hands. He started cut off bit and pieces anything! Hawke and Tiatria ran passed as the creature was distracted. Hawke jumped through the rift and Tiatria watched for a moment to see Stroud’s bravery. One of Nightmare’s legs stabbed Stroud in the stomach killing him. Tiatria watched him fall as the creature worked its way towards her.

Tiatria jumped through the rift and landed on the other side of it. The Wardens and the Inquisition’s forces were still fighting. Tiatria rose to her feet with a fierce look on her face. Wardens and Soldiers both stopped fighting as she held up her hand. Her mark flared as the rift began to close. All the demons in the area began to get sucked back into it. Soldiers and Wardens were forced backwards from the energy.

Finally the rift closed and everyone cheered. Hawke approached Tiatria “She was right! Without the Nightmare to control them mage wardens are free and Corypheus loses his demon army!”

Hawke smiled at Tiatria, “Though as far as their all concerned the Inquisitor broke the spell with blessing of the Maker.”

Tiatria smiled, “They came out of this alive! As far as I am concerned they can tell whatever stories they like!”

Hawke smiled, “That’s how legends get started, or at least that’s what Varric always says.”

One of Leliana’s men came running up, “Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared! The Venatori magister is alive but unconscious!”

Cullen walked up with Erimond in tow by two other soldiers. He smiled looking at Tiatria, “I thought you might want to deal with him yourself!”

Tiatria ran up to Cullen and hugged him, “Thank the Maker you're alive! I thought...” Cullen looked at her stroking her hair, “Never mind what I thought!”

Tiatria looked at Erimond as the two other soldiers held him by the arms. She drew Cullen’s sword it was heavy and it dragged onto the ground.

Cullen knew what she wanted, he pointed at two other soldiers, “Bring that crate over here now!”

They picked it up and brought it over. The two other soldiers laid Erimond on to it where his head dangled over the edge. Cullen walked up to Tiatria, “Are you sure? I could do it.”

Tiatria looked at the Magister with anger in her eyes. They Nightmares she had suffered. What the Wardens had suffered, Stroud’s death.

“No, I’ll do it!”

Tiatria held out her hand casting a paralyzing spell in case he woke up. When she was close enough held it overhead and swung and it was over. Erimond’s head rolled onto the ground.

The scout looked at her, “As for the wardens, those who weren’t under Corypheus’ control helped us fight the demons!” 

A warrior Warden came up as Cullen took his sword from her. He saluted Tiatria as she turned to face him with Erimond’s blood still hot on her face. “We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s tragic mistake!” The Warden looked around “Where is Stroud?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Tiatria knew she had to tell them.

Tiatria stepped forward, “Warden Stroud died striking a blow against the servant of the Blight! We will honor his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens! Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within!”

The Warden looked confused, “Inquisitor, we don’t have anyone left any significant rank. What do we do now?”

Hawke and Tiatria looked at each other, Tiatria knew exactly what to do. She smiled, “You stay and do whatever you can to help! Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens! In War, Victory and we are still at war! Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?”

The Warden nodded, “I do your Worship!” she nodded back, “You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori! But there are plenty there are _plenty_ of demons that need killing!”

Cassandra stood amazed, “After all that you give them yet another chance?”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he gave a frustrated sigh as he shook his head.

Hawke looked back at Tiatria, “While they do that I’ll inform the Wardens in Wiesshaupt what’s happened. Best they don’t get caught off guard.”

Tiatria nodded at Hawke, then the Warden gave a nod, “Thank you your Worship we will not fail you!”

Hawke looked back at Tiatria one last time, “Good luck with your Inquisition! Try not to start an Exalted March or anything, and take care of Varric for me.” Hawk then turn and left.

Cullen walked up to Tiatria and smiled at her, “You did wonderfully Inquisitor. I couldn’t be prouder of you as are the rest of us.”

Tiatria looked at with a tired smile as Solas walked up to her, “Take me to your tent Solas, I want to get this Bastard Magister’s blood off me and go to be with me in your arms.”

Solas chuckled as he walked with her, “All right, let’s go”

*********************************************************

Tiatria was in her tent sitting in a nice hot bath, her hair was wetted back as she had her eyes closed. Tiatria let the water relax her muscles after everything she’d gone through with Adamant, Clarel, the Wardens, and the fade. Each moment she was in the water her mind drifted to everything and the words of the fear demon about Solas and herself began to echo in her mind.

What was Solas a traitor of? What did the demon mean by he cares nothing for you?

Tiatria moved her right hand down her lower stomach to where her baby slept and sighed in relief. Her child was safe and at the moment she felt a her whole body relax. A moment later, Tiatria felt a hand gently place itself on top of hers.

“Why did you not tell me Vhenan?”

Tiatria’s eyes opened and looked at Solas with blush in her cheeks, “I had every intention of telling you, I just wanted to make it a surprise first, make it special.”

Solas had taken off his armor and was in his tunic and pants as he smiled at her, “Vhenan, just the very fact you are carrying my child already makes it special. You needn’t ever have to think otherwise.”

Solas stood up as Tiatria looked at him curiously as she saw him stepping into the tub with his clothes still on. Tiatria started laughing, “What are you doing?”

Solas sat behind Tiatria as he wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife, “Ar novena to emathe asha em emathe’en mir da’len emma ash.” Solas kissed the right side of Tiatria’s neck as he whispered, “Ne ema lasem ar ir sulahn'nehn sulevin la sulevin.”

Tiatria broke out into a happy sob as she felt Solas’ love and affection for her as his hand held hers. Together they had created a life which was a sign of their love. Solas vowed at that moment that his wife and child would never again be put in mortal danger again without him being present to protect them with his life.


	23. Better TIming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to Skyhold Tiatria settles into her condition, as news slowly leaks. Bull gives Tiatria news about a proposal between the Qunari and the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ma Vhenan Emma Ma Len: My heart, full with my child
> 
> Solas…ar…nuvenin: Solas…I…want… 
> 
> Ahn tu ne nuvenin Vhenan: What do you want heart
> 
> Ar nuvenin…ga’……lim…: I want...every…...drop
> 
> Ma nuvenin Ma vhenan: As you wish my heart.

Back at Skyhold Tiatria was with Leliana in her tower, “Hawke sent me one final report. She’s on her way to Wiesshaupt.” She looked at Tiatria as they walked up to where the ravens were kept “As for the Wardens they are fighting demons and Red Templars while staying clear of Venatori.”

Leliana gave a soft smile, “You dealt Corypheus a significant blow Inquisitor.”

Tiatria looked at her then out as she hands leaned against the banister, “The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support.”

Leliana smiled, “We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. We’ll take the matter to Josephine. While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral. He himself was not present at either time. We are afraid he’s close to finding another way into the fade.”

A cold chill shot down Tiatria’s spine, “When you have a moment Cullen and Josephine are waiting in the War Room with an update!”

Tiatria started to walk away, “What was she like?”

Tiatria stopped and turned around and looked at Leliana, “Divine Justinia? The soul or the spirit that took her form. I read your report, I know it isn’t clear but”

Leliana couldn’t bear to look at Tiatria and that was okay. Tiatria smiled at her anyway, “She seemed calm, serene, even and she guided us the whole way through!”

Leliana gave a sweet smile, “That does sound like her.” Tiatria leaned her head to the right as she smiled, “She did ask me to tell you something though. She said: _I’m sorry I failed you too!_ "

Leliana’s face dropped and saddened, “Aww” Leliana turned around, “I should finish this before this slips my mind. Perhaps later we’ll discuss the matter further.” She walked up next to Tiatria in the opposite direction, “Thank you” She then walked away from her.

Solas was leaning over his desk as reviewed several of his maps. Now with his wife now with child some of his future plans, had to change. Solas had always kept to himself, Tiatria was the only person he felt he could open up to. The only person he wanted in his life. It had been ages since he had ever felt that way about anyone. 

Tiatria had finished descending the stairs and saw Solas leaning over his desk. She walked over to Solas as he caught sight of her out of the corner of his left eye. He turned his head to look at Tiatria with a smile. Solas touched Tiatria’s small belly. It wasn’t much of a belly to really call it one but, Tiatria’s lower abdomen was slightly curved and firm. It brought Solas joy to see his wife’s body change as his child developed.

Solas smiled at Tiatria gently as his left hand gently touched her stomach. Tiatria felt a warm sensation engulf her body, as she felt love wash over her as well. It was so strong that Tiatria started to take deep breaths.

“Ma Vhenan Emma Ma Len." he said gently.

Tiatria looked at Solas with a happy smile as her right hand held his, tears poured down her cheeks. The two sensations were overpowering.

Solas smiled, “You’re feeling what it’s like to carry an Elvhan child Vhenan. Since we are bonded the feeling is intensified.”

Solas had his hand glow as he checked the welfare of his child, he did it daily to make sure his baby was healthy. Tiatria kept her right hand over Solas’ as he leaned in to kiss Tiatria’s pouty lips.

Cullen walked through as he had a pastry in his mouth as his arms were full of missives, maps and other documents. He stopped when he was halfway to the door that led out to his office. He saw Solas and Tiatria kissing as Solas’ hand still held Tiatria’s lower stomach and his heart dropped. Cullen dropped all the scrolls and papers as he began to choke on the pastry in his mouth.

Both Tiatria and Solas looked at him as Cullen took the pastry which was a small Orlesian cake out of his mouth. Tiatria realized Cullen saw Solas touching her belly and was shocked into choking. Tiatria looked away from Cullen as her body leaned against Solas’ shoulder with her hand over her mouth.

Solas looked at her then at Cullen who was finished coughing and held the remains of the cake into his hand. Cullen looked at the two with watery eyes, “What in the Maker’s name is going on?” he bellowed.

Cullen looked at Tiatria in a state of shock, “Inquisitor, are you?”

Solas could feel Tiatria’s reluctance to answer so he decided to answer for her. “Yes, the Inquisitor and I are expecting.”

Cullen’s eye got wide, “Maker’s Breath.”

Solas gave a look of concern as Cullen rubbed the bridge of his nose as his brain went dead. “I assume you are the father then?”

Solas nodded as Cullen gave him a cold look, “Do you know how much we are going to have to worry and protect her? Couldn’t you have waited until we’ve dealt with Samson or even Corypheus for that matter?”

Solas gave Cullen a stubborn look, “What we plan in our private lives is none of your affair!”

Cullen nodded in agreement, “No it’s not, but it becomes our affair when we have an Inquisition to run and an insane Magister to stop from ruling the world!”

Cullen took a few steps, “I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world on this matter.” Cullen looked at Tiatria, “I hope everything goes smoothly for you Inquisitor but we have to face reality on the situation as well.”

“Which is?” Solas questioned.

Cullen looked Solas dead in the eye, “Which is that there is very possible your wife could die for this cause with your child in her belly.” Cullen replied in a frustrated tone.

Cullen then walked out of the room going to his office leaving Solas and Tiatria alone. He wanted to find Samson and bring him in rather than deal the present situation.

Solas looked at his wife whose face saddened, she knew Cullen spoke the truth, she could die and take their child with her. Solas held Tiatria's face gently as he kissed her forehead as he hugged her. “It’s alright Vhenan, you and our child won’t be going anywhere.” Solas’ arms lowered as he looked at Tiatria and had her look up at him by raising her chin with his left hand. “I will give my life, before anything happens to either of you. Do you understand?”

Tiatria nodded as she buried her head into Solas’ chest again, her hands clutching the fabric on his back.

********************************************************

Cullen was leaning over his desk as half a dozen soldiers circled him, “Rylan’s men will monitor the situation!”

A soldier saluted, “Yes Ser!”

Cullen grabbed report from another soldier, “We’ll begin preparations at once!” The Soldier then left Cullen read the report, “In the meantime we’ll send soldiers to...”

Cullen looked up and saw Tiatria watching him, her right arm tucked under her left elbow. Her left hand by her chin as she watched him.

Cullen lost his train of thought, “aaahh…assist with the relief effort.” His gaze not firmly fixed on Tiatria as he leaned onto his desk.

Cullen sighed, “That will be all.”

The men saluted and he followed them out still looking at her. He grabbed his door and Slam! "There is always something more isn't there?", muttered Cullen tired of the day with his hands on the door.

Tiatria Smiled at him, "Wishing you were somewhere else?", she questioned softly.

Cullen gave a small chuckle, "I barely find time to sleep" he pushed himself off the door and walked to his desk.

Tiatria moved off the wall and walked behind Cullen slowly, “This War won't last forever, when it started I hadn't considered much beyond our own survival, things are different now" he turned to look to Tiatria.

"What do you mean?", Tiatria asked as she walked up to him.

Cullen looked away from her for a moment, then turned to look at her as he spoke "I find myself wondering what will happen after, when this over. I will want to move on.", he told Tiatria gently as he sighed.

Tiatria was saddened by Cullen’s statement, “I would hate to see you go, you’ve become a dear friend.” She told Cullen as she leaned against Cullen’s desk, as her hands held the edge.

Cullen looked at Tiatria and knew he had to say something about earlier. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I apologize for my reaction over finding out about your condition.” Cullen sighed, “And about my reaction while we were traveling to Adamant about your marriage to Solas.” He added.

Tiatria gave a gentle smile, “I understand Cullen, this baby was surprise to me just as much as it was to you. I also I know you only wanted to be a part of my joy when I bonded with Solas.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, “Inquisitor, I never meant to hurt you.”

Cullen know knew he hurt her, which wasn’t his intention. Cullen took Tiatria’s hand, “Inquisitor, believe me when I say I am happy for you and Solas. I will do all that I can along with the others to ensure your safety for both you and your child.” Tiatria nodded as Cullen gave a gentle smile, “Who else knows?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No one else, we wanted to wait till my second season.”

Cullen nodded as he understood the logic in that, he rubbed his jaw, “Do you know when the baby is due?”

“Alas'mamae'man or what you’d call: Matrinalis.”

Cullen nodded again as he turned back the calendar, “It’s Verimensis now so, you are about two-three months then?”

Tiatria nodded as she folded his arms, “Yes, can you not say anything till Solas and I make the decision to?”

Cullen nodded, “Of course, it’s not my place any way.”

Tiatria hugged Cullen as kissed his cheek, “Thank you Cullen.” Cullen blushed horribly as he watched Tiatria leave his office.

************************************************************

Tiatria woke up early the next morning as her stomach started to turn and her heart started to pound. Tiatria jumped out of the bed and ran into the washroom, Solas woke up hearing her getting sick. Tiatria had a hold on a bucket as she vomited and felt someone holding up her hair. She knew it was Solas and was comforted that he was there for her.

When she was done Solas had a cool cloth waiting for her and he gently wiped her mouth and face. Solas helped her stand up and picked her up, Solas could feel how drained she was and didn’t want her to get too exhausted. He gently placed her on her side of the bed. Tiatria was so tired that she immediately fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Solas went to the washroom and got a new clean bucket and placed it on the floor next to his wife.

Solas got in the bed on his side and laid on his right side so he could look at his wife who in his opinion was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Tiatria was laying on her stomach with her right hand palm up in front of her face. Solas brushed some hair out of her face so he could see her better. He watched her for a few minutes before he fell back asleep.

*****************************************************************

A few days later, Tiatria came out of her room. There wasn’t much of an improvement of feeling ill from being pregnant; but at least her color was better. She didn’t want too many rumors to circulate either and get back to Cullen. Tiatria knew he’d check up on her and she rather he focused on finding Samson for now anyway.

Tiatria went down to the Courtyard and saw Bull and Krem off in the distance. They were by where Cassandra trained. They seemed to do be some sort of combat training of their own. She decided to go over and investigate. Bull seemed frustrated trying to teach Krem a shield blocking technique.

“Come on Krem! I’m working my ass off to get you to see that move!”

Krem got back into his ready stance with his shield, “You got plenty of ass left chief!”

Krem noticed Tiatria and turned his head, “Ah! Your worship!”

Bull turned and nodded, “Glad you came by!” Tiatria was surprised by that statement. “I got a contact letter from the Ben-Hassrath! Already verified it with Red.”

Tiatria knew this was going to be interesting, “What did the letter say?”

Bull looked at her lowering his shield, “The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don’t like Corypheus or his Venatori and they really don’t like red lyrium!”

Tiatria just looked at him, “They are ready to work with us, with you Boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition joining forces.”

Tiatria had never heard of the Qunari joining anyone before. She took a deep breath trying to get sick, “That could be a powerful alliance.”

Bull nodded, “My people have never made a full blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a first.”

Bull turned back towards Krem again with his shield raised, “They found a massive shipment of red lyrium being shipped out on the Storm Coast!”

Krem looked at Bull concentrating on his next move, “They want us to hit it together! They talked about bringing one of their Dreadnoughts! Always wanted to see one of those warships in action!”

Bull smashed into Krem again since he failed to notice the point of reaction. He fell hard onto his butt, Bull backed up moving his arm, “Did you see that?” His frustration was mounting.

Bull pointed off to the left where there was a bucket of water with a ladle. “Go get some water!” Krem slowly backed up with his eyes wide.

Bull looked back at her “They’re worried about tipping the smugglers so no army. My Chargers, you maybe some back up.”

Tiatria was trying really hard not to vomit but there were things she had to know. “What does this alliance really get us?”

Bull looked back at her noticing her turning pale, “They wouldn’t use the word Alliance if they didn’t mean it. Naval power, more Ben-Hassrath reports more Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori. It could do a lot of good.”

Tiatria noticed Bull looking nervous, “You don’t seem entirely happy about this!”

Bull sighed, “No, I’m good. It’s just…uh used to them being over there. It’s been awhile.”

Tiatria smiled, “I thought the Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world?”

Bull nodded, “Yeah, just didn’t think I’d see it.” Bull sighed, “Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It’s a good life for a lot of people but it’s a big change. A lot of folks wouldn’t do well under that kind of life. I guess it’s not like we’re converting, this is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front I think we’re good.”

Tiatria nodded, “I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari.”

Bull smiled and nodded in agreement, “Good! I’ll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you’re ready.”

Bull noticed Tiatria’s face pale, “Hey are you okay? You’re looking pale, do you need to see someone?”

Tiatria got a frightened look on her face, “NO! I’m fine! Just do me a favor don’t mention me looking pale to Cullen or the others.” Bull watched her walk off rubbing her eyes. He knew something was up and he wasn’t sure if he was going to like it when he found out what.

********************************************************************

It took a few weeks to get to the Storm Coast Once they did they got there they made camp. Tiatria took Varric and Solas with her and Bull. Tiatria was still getting sick so Solas decided to walk with Hulon’s reins in hand. He thought it would be better if he controlled the horse for his wife. Bull thought Tiatria had balls for coming with him while she was so sick. He was still curious as to why she was sick but he had a few suspicions as to why.

Tiatria was in her tent on the morning that they were to meet Bull’s contact. She shot up early morning and ran out of the tent. She got sick by a tree and she put her right hand on up against the tree to stabilize herself. Krem came out of his tent drinking a flask of water. He wore his pants and a tunic. He looked over seeing Tiatria.

Krem walked over to her, “Are you alright your worship?”

Tiatria shot up and looked at him in fear, “Yes! I’m fine.”

Tiatria fell on her butt feeling dizzy. Krem held his hand out and helped her up. As Tiatria got up Krem notice her stomach that it was changing.

“Are you with child your worship?”

Tiatria backed up having a fearful look on her face. Krem realized he struck the nail on the head. Tiatria sighed and motioned him to follow her into her tent. Tiatria sat on her bedroll still feeling dizzy Krem gave her his water flask. She grabbed it and drank every bit of it.

Krem squatted down, “Where’s Solas?”

Tiatria smiled, “He wanted to explore and see if there was any ruins he could dream under, to learn something new.”

Krem looked at her. “Maybe you should tell him, he is your husband and all.”

Tiatria smiled as her hand held her small baby belly, “He already knows”

Krem smiled, “Does anyone know?”

Tiatria looked at him, “Solas and Cullen are the only two who knows, I would keep that way for now.”

Krem squatted down, “Don’t mind me for prying your worship but you can’t hide this forever. Bull is starting to figure this out...”

Tiatria put her hand on her stomach, “I will tell Bull after our mission thank you Krem.” Krem stood up and started to leave the tent, “Thank you Krem!” Krem turned his head to look at Tiatria, “I appreciate your helping me.”

Krem gave a nod, “Your worship.” He then left her tent to get ready for the upcoming mission.

*********************************************

Once everyone was up after dawn. They walked up to a makeshift tent by a cliff. Bull looked around. He seemed to be searching for someone.

“Alright, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us.”

They approached the tent with some caution. “He is!”

A male elf walked out of the tent. He had pale skin, green eyes and short brown hair. “Good to see you again Hissrad!” Bull held up his arms in happiness “GATT! Last I heard you were still in Seheron!”

The elf smiled, “They finally I’ve calmed down enough to go back into the world.”

Bull looked at Tiatria, “Boss, this is Gatt! We worked together in Seheron.”

Gatt looked at her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor. Hissrad’s reports are saying you’re doing good work.”

Tiatria looked at Gatt then at Bull curiously, “Iron Bull’s name is Hissrad?”

Gatt looked at her, “Under the Qun we use titles not names.”

Bull looked at her, “My title Hissrad: because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it to keeper of illusions or”

Gatt interrupted him, “LIAR, it means liar!”

Bull gave him a sour look, “Well you don’t have to say it like _that_!”

Tiatria found it cute that Bull got defensive about it. She looked at Gatt, “I look forward to working together.”

Gatt smiled at her, “Hopefully this will help both our peoples. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of the Venatori cult. If this new lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter the war in Qarinus is going to get worse!”

Bull nodded, “With this stuff 'Vints' could make their armies into a group of magical freaks.” That worried Tiatria “We could lose Seheron and see a giant Tevinter army marching back down here!”

Gatt nodded, “The Ben-Hassrath agree that’s why we’re here! The Dreadnought is out of view and safely out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship!”

Tiatria started to feel sick again and took a deep breath. She looked at Bull, “What do you think Bull?”

Bull groaned with worry looking at her, “Don’t know! Never liked covering a Dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong! If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers we’re dead. If we can’t lock down the Venatori mages the Dreadnought is dead. It’s risky!”

Gatt looked at Bull, “Riskier than letting Red Lyrium into Minrathous?”

Bull gave him a grumpy look, Tiatria really started to feel sick and she wasn’t in the mood to watch a pissing match. “Let’s just get this done!”

Tiatria walked to where they were about to break into two teams when she felt really dizzy and fell to her feet. Tiatria held her stomach moaning and felt to her side.

Bull ran to her, “BOSS!”

Solas got her first, Bull checked her pulse, “Her pulse is slightly erratic.”

Solas gently slapped her left cheek, “Vhenan Then!”

Tiatria didn’t respond Bull shook his head, “SHIT!”

Bull looked at Solas, “Do you know what is wrong with her?”

Solas looked at his wife, “She’s carrying my child.”

Bull started to growl, “And you didn’t think to tell me about this?”

Solas’ left hand touched Tiatria’s womb and felt around, “She most likely just overly exhausted. She will be fine.”

Bull sighed in relief knowing Tiatria was okay, “Can you two get her back to the camp? We’ll do the mission on our own!”

Solas picked Tiatria up and he took her back to camp. When Tiatria woke up she was confused to where she was. She slowly woke up and looked over seeing Solas who was sitting next to her. He smiled at her, “You became overly exhausted and lost consciousness.”

Solas smiled at her gently as his left hand gently touched her stomach. Solas laid on his right side as he kissed her. His right hand gently stroking the top of her head.

Solas looked deeply into her blue eyes, “Now that you’re awake can I get you anything?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Right now, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Hours later Tiatria was sleeping and Solas was lying next to her. She refused to let go of his hand and was totally exhausted. With his hand over his child he was able to sense she was about four months along but since the child was elven it was smaller than human babies. Which meant she wasn’t going to show as fast as she did before. Right now her stomach was rounded out to a small bumped but that was about it.

Solas kissed the top of Tiatria’s left hand as he watched her. Varric opened the tent flap sticking his head in.

“We’re back and he doesn’t look happy! Gatt isn’t with him."

Solas slowly got up, he gently removed his hand from her careful as not to wake her. He then exited her tent and walked behind Varric. He walked up to Bull who had the look of defeat and loss in his face.

“What happened Bull? Where is your friend?”

Bull looked at Solas, “He’s gone, he didn’t like the choice I made with my guys. I cost the Inquisition the alliance.”

Solas gave a look of interest, “What happened?”

Bull took a breath “We took the two hills two signal the Dreadnought. Gatt and I took one and the Chargers took another. The Chargers sent their signal up just before we sent ours. The Dreadnought took out the Venatori ship as we planned but then we were left with a choice.”

“What choice was that?” Solas questioned.

Bull growled, "A group of Venatori went to overtake the hill that the Chargers took. If I called the retreat the Vints would have taken the hill and the Dreadnought would have been destroyed but if I kept the Chargers there and they held hill; the Dreadnought could get out of range of the Venatori mages.”

Solas put his hands behind his back as he listened. Bull hung his head and sighed before looking at Solas again. “A choice had to be made and I couldn’t lose my guys. We’ll leave for Skyhold tomorrow, is the Boss okay?”

Solas smiled, “Yes, she is. She’s in her tent resting right now. I will tell her what happen when she wakes.”

Bull nodded as he walked away, “Bull!” Solas called out.

Bull turned around, “I’m truly sorry” Bull nodded as he turned around and punch a tree.

Gatt walked up to Solas, “I have received orders to tell you we will not be making an alliance with the Inquisition and you will no longer be receiving Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth friend either.”

“Should we under threat of being at war with the Qunari or an attempt made on Bull’s life?” Solas asked.

Gatt shook his head, “No, the Ben-Hassrath already lost one good man they don’t want to lose another or see more death on this matter.”

Solas gave a nod and slowly walked back into the tent. Tiatria was awake, and Solas saw in her face she blamed herself for what happened to Bull and the Ben-Hassrath. Solas sat down next to her and held her as she cried, she sobbed blaming herself for Bull losing his people and his culture.

*******************************************

When they returned to Skyhold, Cullen and Leliana learned what happened to the Chargers and the alliance. Cullen saw Tiatria and walked up to her.

Cullen was ecstatic, “Good news, Inquisitor. We have tracked Samson to his base.”

Tiatria smiled, “That’s good news! We’ll leave as soon as we finish up our business with the Qunari!”

Cullen looked at her concerned seeing she was pale. “Are you alright?”

Tiatria nodded, “I’m just tired.”

She walked to go up the stairs but Cullen looked at her, “Are you sure?”

Tiatria stopped turned and smiled, “Yes, we’ll leave as soon as I have a nap, will you come with me? I would feel better if you were nearby.”

Cullen nodded, “Of course. I was about to suggest the same thing anyway. I want to personally see to it that Samson is apprehended and brought back in chains.”

Tiatria felt she might feel stronger to know she had more friends with her as she traveled to Samson’s base.

Cullen turned to go down the stairs to see Solas walking up, “Is the Inquisitor alright? I know she’s been tired lately…”

Solas gave a small smile, “She’s is fine, she’s as tired as one might as expect when one is with child.”

Cullen nodded, he had to keep her condition in mind now, “Do you think it’s safe now for me to tell Josephine and Leliana about the Inquisitor’s condition?”

Solas nodded, “Yes she has moved into her second season, it is safe.” Cullen sighed in relief and went to have a meeting with Leliana and Josephine.

Solas walked to Tiatria and wrapped his arm around her, he kissed the right side of her head. It will be alright Vhenan, the exhaustion and the sickness won’t last forever. Tiatria was relieved to hear that as her breasts were very sore on top of everything, she felt bad that she couldn’t have sex with Solas. Solas however, wasn’t in any real rush, he rather that she’d feel better before the coupled again.

Tiatria woke up from her nap and felt the best she had ever felt in months, she looked around and saw Solas wasn’t in their room. It was dusk so Tiatria got up and lit the candles all around the room. Tiatria then opened a drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a simple blue dress that went down to her mid-thigh. When Tiatria put it on the dress highlighted her belly beautifully.

It wasn’t until later that Solas came up to check up on Tiatria, he’d been working on some research on a few elven temples. Since Corypheus hadn’t been seen for a while he figured that Corypheus was looking for something. However Solas didn’t know what Corypheus was looking for exactly.

Solas saw Tiatria bent over her desk going through papers, it was nice to see her up and around not feeling lethargic like earlier. Tiatria felt Solas’ hands snake around her waist and cradled her belly.

“What are you reading Vhenan?”

Tiatria turned around leaning against the desk as Solas still held her, “I was researching this dragon god Dumat. I was curious to see if he was anything like my gods.”

Solas loved Tiatria’s curiosity and her willingness to learn Solas shook his head, “Unfortunately I do not know personally about it, I only know what I’ve seen in the fade.”

Tiatria looked at her husband, “What did you see then?”

“I saw the dragon of silence, and was the most powerful among the old dragon Gods. He as the other dragon gods were said to be imprisoned underground for usurping The Maker’s worshipers.”

Tiatria put the paper down seeing that her husband was more interesting, “Ironically I saw the dragon who was the first of the Old Gods to turn into the Archdemon, which brought about the First Blight.”

Tiatria could see the wheels in Solas' head turning as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. “I wonder if he was turned first due to the fact Corypheus entered The Golden City?” Solas questioned.

Tiatria looked at Solas curiously, “Why do you say that?”

Solas looked at her, “I have been collaborating with Dorian in an attempt to further both of our studies.”

“What did you both discovery anything?” Tiatria questioned eagerly.

Solas nodded, “Corypheus was one of the High Priests in Dumat’s temple and in so entering the Golden City with the other priests in their god’s name, their sin tainted the Golden City into becoming in what we know it today as the Black City. By doing that Dumat was cursed into becoming the first Archdemon and Corypheus became one of the first Darkspawn.” Tiatria couldn’t believe how much Solas knew about an old Tevinter god, even if Dorian helped him.

Solas looked at Tiatria’s small belly, “How are you feeling?”

Tiatria smiled, “Actually I feel much better.”

Solas smiled as Tiatria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When their lips parted, “I can see, I’m glad a nap was able to refresh you.”

Tiatria bit her lower lip as her right hand caressed Solas’ groin. Solas gave a low growl that came from his throat. It was lustful, predatory as he turned Tiatria around, her back against Solas as he groped her breasts gently. Tiatria continued to rub Solas’ groin feeling him grow hard through his pants. Solas unlaced his pants and rose the fabric of her dress upward, exposing her vaginal folds. Tiatria looked over her right shoulder as Solas used his right hand to place himself inside her. Tiatria moaned as she felt Solas enter her. His hands then held onto her hips and started to move. She leaned forward onto her elbows, as Solas moved the slapping of skin echoed of the walls.

“You don’t worried for our friends who are waiting for us, so we can leave?” he asked.

Tiatria’s cheeks flushed as she shook her head “I don’t care. I just need you inside me.” She growled as her body grew hot.

Solas’ left hand rubbed her small belly, “Our child forces you to hunger for me.” He told her till his hand went up till he reached her throat. He then began to thrust in harder, “You will have an increasing need for me.” He kissed the right side of Tiatria's neck.

Tiatria moaned as he picked up the pace and using his rhythm to help aid to help push back using her hips. Together they rode each other helped reach to their goal faster. Solas’ right index finger glided against his wife’s clit. Tiatria lowered her head as she began to pant and moan. Her knees began to weaken as Solas’ wrapped his left arm around her waist. He didn’t want Tiatria to fall as he was pleasuring her. Tiatria put her head on her hands as she moaned trying not to cry out and have all of Skyhold hear her.

Tiatria began to breathe hard and take in deep breathes as she felt herself draw close. Her body felt hot and tingly as Solas took deeper thrusts.

“Solas…ar…novenin” 

Solas lowered his lips to Tiatria’s ear, “Ahn tu ne nuvenin Vhenan?” His hips moved upward to reach into more deeply.

Tiatria struggled not scream “Ar nuvenin…ga’……lim…”

Solas gave a low chuckle that came from his throat, “Ma nuvenin Ma vhenan.” 

Solas then began to give harder thrusts as his rubbing at her clit sent her over the edge.

“Ar nuvena garas in ne!” (I want to come within you) Solas growled as he felt Tiatria squeeze him tightly which forced him to spill his seed into her. Solas made sure he kept himself all the way in till he was done. Solas was slow to pull out and put his cock back into his pants as he relaced them. Tiatria pulled her dress down and kissed him passionately.


	24. The Shrine of Dumat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and Solas travel to the shrine of Dumat to find Samson. The news of Tiatria's pregnancy reach the rest of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ar tu Fenedhis Shemlen Ne Dareth: I will kill that fucking human for you, to be safe!
> 
> ma'arlath: my love
> 
> Ar’en Lath Ne Ma Len, Na Mamae La Ar Emma Sulahn'nehn. Ma El Elgar, El Enansal: We love you my child, your mother and I are full of happiness and Joy. You are our spirit, our blessing.
> 
> Da’asha: little girl
> 
> Somniari: Dreamer

On their travels Tiatria still felt nervous going to the temple, she took Cullen’s words about the baby, seriously. She wasn’t quite sure how she’d make being the Inquisitor or a mother work exactly but she was going to try.

Solas felt Tiatria’s nervousness and planned to talk about it on their travels to the core. He didn’t like that his wife felt she had to be afraid to enjoy their child growing inside her. Solas noticed she was very quiet and a little distant. She should’ve been happy about this, not nervous. Solas waited till night came and Tiatria was sitting outside alone watching the fire. Everyone was asleep and she seemed lost in thought. Tiatria was wearing a tunic that was a little big for her and leather pants. Solas sat next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Solas could see she looked very tired. He was happy that she was showing some kind of affection towards him. Solas wrapped his right arm around Tiatria and rubbed her upper arm, “How are you feeling?”

Tiatria smiled, “Still tired, I just don’t like the morning sickness but it is going away.”

Solas smiled as he rubbed Tiatria’s right shoulder and arm. "Vhenan, why are you wearing a tunic that's baggy on you?" he questioned. Tiatria’s normal tunics were fitting fine, she wouldn’t need a bigger one for a little while yet.

Tiatria hung her head and looked down for a moment and sighed, “It’s just that I…am...” Tiatria felt the words in her throat.

Solas touched the side of her face, “I’ve noticed you’ve been careful to hide your condition from the Commander.”

Tiatria started to shake a little as Solas wrapped his arm around her again. Solas now knew there was something was wrong. She never shook when it came to talking to Cullen. Solas could see she was afraid of Cullen for some reason.

“I just don’t want to look like I’m flaunting my condition in front of Cullen.” Tiatria rubbed her growing belly, “I have so much, a husband, a child to come. He doesn’t have any of those things.” Tiatria moved away from leaning on Solas, “Also I don’t want Cullen to think I’m not taking my job as Inquisitor seriously.”

Solas kissed his wife gently, he was amused by her generous heart as he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter Vhenan, his opinion, thoughts, feelings don’t matter. He’s not entitled to, not on this.”

Tiatria looked at Solas and kissed him passionately. She was so tired, Solas had her sit on his lap and she looked at him.

“Solas, you know I love you more than anything.”

Solas also knew another reason why she was hiding her belly. She had been wearing big ones to prevent Cullen from noticing. She didn’t want Cullen noticing it during battle and get distracted. Tiatria laid her head against Solas’ chest as he stroked her head. Solas looked at the fire as he could feel his Vhenan’s genuine concerns and even her fear.

Solas kissed her head, “Do you wish for me to talk to the Commander Vhenan?” he had his right hand touch her cheek, “Vhenan?”

Solas looked to see Tiatria was asleep, which caused him to smile. He kissed her forehead gently as he sighed. Solas gently picked her up and took her into their tent. He laid her down on their bed roll gently. He snuggled next to her kissing the top of her left hand. “Ar tu Fenedhis Shemlen Ne Dareth!”

****************************************************

The next day, they had arrived at: The Shrine of Dumat - Samson's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was _prepared_ for an ambush, with crates forming blockades and Red Templars slightly visible behind them.

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

"I think someone alerted them, Cullen," Tiatria whispered, staff at the ready, "We may be too late."

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Tiatria who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two red Templars closest to them.

Then everyone joined in.

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be _fighting_ on the front lines and not just _Commanding_ from behind.

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at the Inquisitor's side. He'd seen Tiatria fight from a distance, but fighting _with_ her was completely different.

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Blackwall and Cole were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Tiatria and Solas assaulted those at a distance.

Blackwall dove to block an arrow aimed at Tiatria’s belly, and Solas cast a barrier on Tiatria that kept several spells from making contact.

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way inwards, companions helping take down the Behemoth that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

"They sacked the place before _we_ could," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

"There may still be _something_ here, we'd better check." said Solas

They fought their way through to the very back room, pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside.

No more enemies assaulted them, but Cullen spotted a familiar man sitting quietly on the ground near the back, his gaze locking onto Tiatria as they approached.

"Inquisitor"

"You _know_ me?" Tiatria questioned, confused.

"It's Maddox, Samson's Tranquil," Cullen knelt at the man's side, scowling, "Something's wrong, let's send for the healers."

"That would be a waste, Knight Captain Cullen," Maddox - calmly, emotionless as all Tranquil were - spoke, gaze wavering as he watched them, "I drank my entire supply of Nlightcap essence. It won't be long now."

Tiatria winced, "We only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox."

"Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

"You through your lives away... for _Samson_? _Why_?" questioned Cullen

"Samson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again. I... wanted to help..."

Maddox' head slumped even as his words trailed away, eyes closing as he breathed his last.

Cullen only shook his head, standing and turning to Tiatria, "We should... check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."

"We should give him a proper burial." Tiatria murmured, expression torn.

"We will. After we've finished here." said Solas, he knew it was important to her that he'd be given rest.

Tiatria nodded, instructing their companions to look around.

They found a few things - spotless Lyrium bottles, notes from Samson - most importantly being a somewhat broken set of tools, likely the ones Maddox had used to maintain Samson' armor.

"Let's hope Dagna can make sense of them." Solas passed them to Tiatria to tuck away, giving in to the need to hook an arm around her waist and walk side-by-side as they left the Shrine, burning away behind them, "And that this madness will soon be at an end."

With Maddox was dead his tools found. Cullen, Solas, Cole and Blackwall were leaving the sad remains of the base. They got to where three pillars stood. The fourth had been toppled a square risen out line was in the middle of the pillars they were leaving having what they needed.

“Solas”

Solas and the others turned their heads, Tiatria was standing twenty feet back. She was looking pale and sickly. “I don’t feel so good.” Tiatria started to fall to the ground but Solas used teleport to run to her so fast that he was able to catch her.

Cullen and Blackwall ran up to them, “What’s wrong with her?” questioned Blackwall.

Cullen looked at her as Solas was rocking Tiatria in his arms putting his head on hers after he kissed her. Solas carefully helped her lay down as Cullen knelt down next to opening one of her eyes examining her. “We need to get her somewhere where you can look at her properly!”

Solas nodded as he picked her up as he stood on his feet. Blackwall looked around, “We can take her to one of the Templar’s tents!”

Cullen ran ahead to figure out which one would be best. He pointed out one and pointed it out, “Here!”

Solas placed Tiatria on the cot gently and then looked as Cullen looked at her, “Do everything you can!” Solas nodded and then closed the flaps of the tent as Cullen left. Solas then walked over to her and slowly stripped off her armor. When he got down to Tiatria’s clothes he started to slowly push up her shirt. He wasn’t going to take it off he just stopped right under her breasts.

Tiatria grabbed his hand, Solas saw the fear in her eyes, “I don’t want to lose our baby!” Solas could feel his wife's intense fear. "Not like before! Please! Please!" 

Solas softly hushed his wife before he kissed Tiatria's hand, “I won’t let that happen Vhenan." he told her, his right hand gently caressed her head. "I promise. Just let me look you over.”

Tiatria nodded as they both squeezed each other’s hands. Solas touched what was now a nicely formed belly and let an energy come from his right hand and examined his baby. 

*******************************************************

Blackwall sat on top of a box waiting with Cullen next to him. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, as his anxiety getting the better of him.

"Maker's Breath what’s taking so long?" he crumbled.

Blackwall looked at him arms folded, "I'm sure Solas is doing his best, I'm sure she'll..." Solas emerged from Templar tent.

"Well, what's wrong? Is she okay?" questioned Cullen.

Solas motioned with his head for Cullen to walk with him. After some distance they stopped both men looking at each other.

Cullen looked at Solas, “Is it the baby?”

Solas gave a small nod as leaned on his staff, “In a way…”

Cullen’s heart stopped for him, “Is she going to lose the baby?”

Solas sighed as he looked at the tent then at Cullen, “It looks like our child is a mage and the red lyrium weakened both Mother and child. It caused the Inquisitor to be light headed and dizzy.”

Cullen looked at Solas, “You are sure she is fine?”

Solas nodded, “Yes, she was just frightened mostly. We can have her rest for a short while and then we can leave.”

Cullen gave Solas a curious look, “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Solas gave a singular nod, “Yes, the sooner we leave the better for them actually, the red lyrium is not good for either of them.” Cullen could agree on that point at the very least, the red lyrium wasn't good for anyone.

Cullen and Solas then walked back to the others, Blackwall looked at him puzzled, "What’s going on?" he questioned.

Cullen looked at him, “She’s fine, weakened by the red lyrium but fine.”

Blackwall didn’t seem to buy it, “Then why walk away from Cole and I?”

Solas gave him a cold look, “Because you aren’t privileged to know everything that goes on with the Inquisitor.”

Blackwall nodded seeing the coldness in Cullen's eyes, “Understood”

Solas went back into the tent and Tiatria was sleeping on a cot with a blanket over her mid-section. Her arms at her sides. Her Dalish mage armor was taken off and was neatly placed at the foot of her bed. She just had her leather clothes on. Solas sat on the stool next to the cot. He then took her left hand into both of his as he watched Tiatria for a few moments. Solas used his right hand to move some hair from Tiatria’s face. She was breathtaking, he carefully wiped away some dirt on her cheek.

Solas closed his eyes putting his right hand along with her left holding her hand and started to put his left on her stomach. He released revitalizing energy hoping it would help the both of them. Solas felt a small squeeze in his hands and a soft calling of his name. He turned his head seeing Tiatria looking at him. He put his right hand on the top of her head.

Solas smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "I’m glad to see you both are alright, we need to leave. Are you feeling better enough to travel?"

Tiatria nodded, “Are you sure?" he questioned softly touching her face with his right hand.

Cullen was sitting on a crate, Blackwall looked at him, "What is taking so long? What is going on in there?" he questioned.

Cullen narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms "Did you not pay attention the first time?" Blackwall leaned against his sword, "The Inquisitor is fine but she is also very exhausted. You are not privy to know everything that goes on with her."

Blackwall showed his genuine concern, "That can't be the only reason, she's been perfectly fine up until now!"

Cullen started to look irritated, "We don't know how taxing that mark is on her! What kind of toll it puts on her body."

Blackwall leaned backward, "I thought because she sealed the first breach her mark would stabilized, has something happened?"

Cullen paused, "Something _has_ changed!" Blackwall realized.

Cullen had a stern look, "Not everything is your affair or concern!"

"Hiding, tired will he accept it if he knows? I must hide it for as long as possible. Stomach stretching, filling out. I must hide my condition from the others. The scent of apples smells so good! I want to eat a whole bushel, what's a good name if it’s a girl?" rambled Cole.

Blackwall stood up stunned, "Wait, the Inquisitor's with child?" he asked in shock.

Cullen gave Cole a disapproving look, "This wasn't your place _demon_ , you shouldn’t have said nothing!"

Cole gave the look of a wounded puppy, “He was genuinely concerned for her, I was only trying to help.”

Cullen looked at him sideways, "Need I remind you _demon_ that you are only here because of the Inquisitor’s good graces?" he warned.

Solas came out of the tent with Tiatria in his arms, “Have we missed something?”

Blackwall shook his head, “No, you didn’t miss anything of importance.”

**********************************************************************

Noon had come to Skyhold when Solas and the others had finally walked through the gates. Solas held Tiatria in his arms, they were on her horse Hulon. Her head against his chest as she slept. All of her armor and staff was tied onto the Hulon’s back. She had been sleeping for many hours, since the red lyrium drained her and the baby of all energy. The only thing she could do was sleep and eat. Her energy was gone. Solas was happy to let her rest if it meant she could recover. All movement and sound stopped all eyes fell on the Inquisitor.

Cullen gave them all a stern look, “Get back to your business!” he ordered.

They then walked passed them as the people parted for them. When they got up to the Courtyard Blackwall and Cole left. Solas got off the horse and gently got her down. Cullen and Solas continued up the next set of stairs and into the castle itself.

“I will go and call for a healer to look her over!”, said Cullen, he was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his coat.

Cullen turned to see to see Tiatria looking up at him, “I want you to tell the others about my condition. If I keep hiding it I will drop or I will lose my baby, I don’t trust anyone else with this task. Will you tell them for me?”

Cullen could see the tears in her eyes, “Please”

Cullen gave her a soft smile as he turned so he could look at Tiatria better. “Of course Inquisitor, if that’s your want.”

Tiatria noticed a soldier with dark hair and a beard. He looked like one of the men who attacked her. Her eyes got wide as she clung to the red fabric to Cullen's coat with her left hand. Cullen looked at her feeling the pull and Solas saw all the color had left her face.

Solas touched her cheek with the back of his right hand, "Are you alright Vhenan?" Tiatria blinked and the man was gone. Cullen looked over his shoulder he wasn't sure what Tiatria was looking at.

Cullen then looked back at her, "What's wrong?" 

Tiatria took a few deep breaths holding on tightly to Solas’ shirt, "I'm just tired is all." Solas could see in her eyes that there was more.

Cullen looked at her, “Let Solas take you to your bed so you can rest then.” He then looked at Solas, “I will gather the others in the War Room, and discuss things.” Solas looked at Cullen as he bowed his head and left with his wife in hand.

Solas felt her stir, “How are you feeling? You’ve slept for some time now, are you hungry?” he questioned.

Tiatria smiled, “Are you concerned ma'arlath?” she teased.

Solas gave a small chuckle, “I suppose I am, ma’arlath.”

Solas walked up the stairs to their bedchambers. “I’m hungry, I would love to a bushel of apples, a pitcher of Halla’s milk and a loaf of bread!”

Solas smiled, “It seems the increase of hunger has kicked in, I better warn the Ambassador to keep the keep the kitchen fully stocked!”

Solas gently laid Tiatria on the bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it behind her head. Tiatria turned on her left side caressing her belly with her right hand. Solas laid down next to her as his right hand gently caressed her cheek. He took her left hand and kissed it, he looked at her belly and rubbed it gently.

“How are you feeling Vhenan?”

Tiatria smiled, “I’m feeling better now that I’ve slept.” She looked up at him, “I’m starting to show”

Solas smiled as he had her lay back his right hand brushing her tunic up and revealing her belly. He caressed it and looked at it with a small smile. He kissed it as his hand went up her left side.

“Ar’en Lath Ne Ma Len, Na Mamae La Ar Emma Sulahn'nehn. Ma El Elgar, El Enansal.”

Tiatria smiled as she watched him, she could feel his contentment. Solas looked up at her as he laid on his left side. Tiatria held his hand on her growing belly as they snuggled together his left arm wrapped around her. His thumb gently rubbed her cheek.

“Solas”

“Hmm?”

“Do you care if I give you a Son or a Daughter?”

Solas kissed her head as he smiled, “I told you before Vhenan I don’t care, as long as the child comes from you, I will love it. Can’t you sense it for yourself if our child is a boy or a girl?”

Tiatria looked at him, “I can do that?”

Solas smiled rubbing her small belly, “Of course, our child is a mage and elven, let it speak to you.” Tiatria closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on Solas’ hand. She took slow, deep, calm, breaths. “What does your heart tell you Vhenan?”

A few moments went by, “Da’asha” tears trickled down Tiatria's cheeks.

Solas smiled, “That’s right Vhenan, we have a girl.”

Solas kissed Tiatria’s forehead gently as she looked at him, “You knew?”

Solas gave a warm smile, “Yes, I knew.”

Tiatria looked at Solas shocked, “How?”

“I met her once as I slept in the fade.”

Tiatria sat up looking at him with amazing curiosity, “Is she a Somniari?”

Solas stroked Tiatria’s cheek as she straddled his lap, “Is she going to be like you Solas? Is she going to have the rarest of gifts?”

Solas smiled, “I believe so yes.”

Tiatria kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “But how?”

Solas looked at her, “Just as some mages are gifted with special talents. Some can control animals, some manipulate people’s actions and some like me which now includes our child can manipulate the fade. I suspect your mark had something to do with her inheriting this power.”

Tiatria shook her head curiously, “How so?”

Solas took Tiatria’s left hand and opened her hand, showing her the mark, “You got the mark from the orb Corypheus carried. The mark is tied into the fade itself, letting you open and close them at will. I suspect our child inherited some of this gifts when she was conceived. If you had not been gifted the mark when we had lain together that night, our child probably would not have this power.”

Tiatria was so happy that not only that their child was a girl but she’d be special like him, a Somniari. Solas watched as Tiatria smoothed out her shirt and caressed her belly. He could see concern in her eyes as she gave a weak smile. He took hold of her right hand as hit cradled her belly. Tiatria looked up at him, "Don't worry Vhenan, our child will come into the world happy and healthy. The child before wasn't neither welcomed or healthy."

Tiatria sat up as her right hand held Solas' jaw, "I can't help but think about it, if it had lived..." Solas lovingly kissed her hand. "It's only natural for a woman to think of a child she has lost." Tiatria snuggled into her Husband's arms, "I promise you, are child will come and will be healthy."

Tiatria looked down at her belly as she gently rubbed it, “Then we should think of a name for her.” she took a deep relieving sigh.

Solas smiled, “We have time Vhenan, we have time.”

*********************************************************

In the War Room Leliana, Cullen and Josephine had everyone convene, everyone was there! Dorian, Vivienne, Cole, Varric, Sera, Cassandra and Bull.

“So Solas knocked up the Inquisitor huh?”, Bull blurted out looking at Solas, “Nice work!”, he added.

Cullen rolled his eyes looking at Leliana, “Cole sent word ahead, yes.”

Cullen looked at Cole rather cross, “In case anyone wondered why we were late.” he told Cullen.

Dorian looked around with a smile with his arms folded, “Good for those two! No one deserves a bit of happiness more!”

Vivienne didn’t look amused by any of the teasing or the main topic matter. “So what now? What does this mean for the Inquisition? With the Inquisitor now in a delicate state thanks to our dear elven friend, how are we to stop Corypheus?” she asked.

All eyes fell on Cullen, Leliana and Josephine who looked at them in return, Cullen looked at them with his arms folded, “Nothing changes, the Inquisitor wouldn’t want them to!” Solas told them as he walked in.

Varric watched Solas walk up to Cullen and the others, “Somehow Chuckles, I find that very hard to believe, you out of all of us, don’t have an opinion on what happens to the Inquisitor?” Varric looked at Solas, “she’s your wife after all.”

Cullen looked at everyone, “We all do Varric, and I have an idea that may work, however I wish to keep it to myself at the moment."

Solas put his hands behind his back, “As do I, the safest course of action right now is to keep the Inquisitor’s safety a top priority is by not revealing anything.”

Vivienne took a few steps forward looking firmly at the two, “You better have a good plan to protect her and your child or not only risk losing them both, but all of Thedas!”, she warned she then walked out of the room as did the others slowly.

Leliana and Varric stayed behind, “I assume we have a plan?” asked Leliana.

Cullen looked at Leliana dropping his arms walking to the war table. “I do!” he then turned around and leaned his back on.

She narrowed her eyes “Do you care on sharing this plan?” she asked annoyed

Cullen scratched his head, “I have an ore that is extremely rare and should be able to protect her if, it is made some sort of armor. I will give it to Dagna and the Blacksmith and see what they can make out of it. ”, he said.

Leliana looked at Josephine and they both seemed pleased.

Cullen looked at the two, “I want this child and the Inquisitor to be protected, especially if she is to go up against Corypheus. We must do everything in my power protect them both.”

Cullen walked out of the War Room and walked out of the castle and into his office and climbed up the ladder into his bedroom. He knelt down and opened the trunk by his bed. He searched his things, he stopped and pulled out a bundled of cloth along with a letter. He opened the letter to read:

_Cullen,_

_I still remember you fondly as you still hold a special place in my heart. I thank you for not striking me down during my Harrowing. This Mythril ore was a gift from the King of Orzammar as thanks for helping him sit on the Throne. It’s as though as dragon scales bus as light as a feather when forged into armor. This is my gift to you as you will always have a special place in my heart. I hope I will always have a special place in yours; in all that we once shared. May you find you use for it and Maker protect you. Remember Cullen, not all Mages are bad just like not all Templars are bad. You are proof of that for me!_

_Maker Keep you,_

_Warden Amell.”_

Cullen unwrapped the bundle revealing a glowing almost pure white ore he got up, rewrapped the ore and left; leaving the letter on the floor. He walked back into the castle and hurried to the undercroft and opened the door. The blacksmith Harritt was working on some soldier’s armor.

“Drop what you’re doing!” Cullen ordered, Harritt turned around seeing Commander, he immediately stopped what he was doing. “What can I do for you Ser?” asked Harritt.

Cullen showed him the bundle unwrapping it revealing the ore. Harritt’s eyes lit up, “Mythril”

Cullen looked at him, getting hopeful, “You’ve worked with this before?” he questioned.

Harritt shook his head, “No Ser, but I’ve heard of it! Any blacksmith worth his salt has heard of it! ”

Cullen took a huge sigh, “Maker’s Breath, it’s IMPERATIVE" Cullen caught himself before he yelled at the man. After a moment, "I have something made!” Cullen explained. 

Harritt was about to say something when a small voice chimed in. “What’s going on?” Cullen looked behind him no one.

“Down here!” He looked down it was Dagna. “ _Is_ that Mythril”, she asked 

“You’ve see this metal before?” Cullen questioned.

Dagna smiled, “Of course, my father was a Smith from Orzammar. He worked with it a few times.”

Cullen got hopeful, “Do you think you can help Harritt make something for me?” he asked

“Oh sure, that’s not a problem." she told him, "What do you want done with it?”

Cullen felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, “Can you make a chainmail shirt for the Inquisitor that has a lot of slack in the middle?”

Dagna smiled, “Sure, this wouldn’t be because the Inquisitor is going through special changes right?” Cullen didn’t amused, “Word gets around fast.”

Harritt looked puzzled, “What?”

Dagna and Cullen looked at him, “Maybe not that fast.” said Dagna.

Dagna looked up at Cullen, “Leave the Ore here, we’ll get you what you need.”

Cullen handed her the ore, “Thank you, I need it as soon as possible.”

Dagna smiled, “I can imagine, you’ll have it in a few days.”

Cullen looked at her shocked, “That soon?”

Dagna giggled, “Heat it up and it molds anyway you want it too. Once it cools its unbreakable!”

Cullen smiled, "Thank you Dagna” he then left.

********************************************

After a nap Tiatria went walking around the Courtyard. She didn’t see Cassandra in her usual hang out spot. She wondered if she was in the Armory. She wanted to talk to her about the pregnancy. She didn’t want Cassandra mad at her. Tiatria went inside and went up the staircase. She found Cassandra writing.

Cassandra sighed, “Writing does not come naturally to me. As I am certain you can imagine.”

Tiatria wanted Cassandra to at least look at her, “Let me guess you composing a love poem!”

Cassandra did look up only to shake her head and look back down. Tiatria gave a half smile feeling that was a hit and miss.

“I couldn’t even if my life depended on it!” Tiatria tried not to laugh “It’s not that hard.”

Cassandra snorted, “Yes it is! Poetry takes fineness it takes, grace.”

Tiatria seemed a little surprised, “You don’t think you have those things?”

Cassandra didn’t really look up at Tiatria as she shook her head, “Historians will one day ask what happened at Adamant Fortress and the Fade. I was there I saw it with my own eyes. It must be recorded."

Tiatria pulled the chair in front of her and sat down, “That’s an excellent idea Cassandra.”

Cassandra looked at her, “I certainly thought so until I started writing.” Cassandra stood up looking at Tiatria who was starting to show even while sitting. “I still don’t know what to say about the Spirit of the Divine. I saw her there, heard her voice yet I can’t claim with certainty it was really her. The Chantry teaches us the souls of the dead pass through the fade so it could have been her. Yet even so!” Tiatria could see Cassandra was conflicted.

Tiatria smiled at her, “Do you really think it might have been her, or a ghost?”

Cassandra looked at her, “A ghost a remnant of her hopes and memories. Her lingering will to do good those things are all possible. Nobody knows for certain what happens after we die. A spirit could have assumed her form but why? It helped you just as Justinia herself would have.”

Tiatria got up from her chair, she walked over to Cassandra with a smile she put her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “I think it was her coming to help us one final time!” Cassandra gave a genuine smile.

Tiatria looked at her, “Why wait until now to write about Adamant and the Fade?”

Cassandra gave her a soured look, looking at Tiatria’s belly. “There have been other distractions of late. My mind has been distracted.”

Tiatria put her hands on her blossoming belly looking at it and then Cassandra. “Cassandra, you have to realize this wasn’t planned. However Solas and I are happy about this blessing.”

Cassandra was leaning against the railing, “I’m aware of this and I am happy for you as well. However, I don’t think you are considering other factors!”

Tiatria sighed, “Such as?”

Cassandra stood up looking her square in the eye, “This child may be good news to those who know but, have you thought of the possibility that it may not be in other terms.”

Tiatria shook her head, “How so?”

Cassandra stood firm, “Because you may not be able to fight Corypheus at your best in your condition.”

Tiatria shook her head confused, “I will fight Corypheus with all that I have!”

Cassandra looked at her with a serious look, “Even if that means losing your child?” Tiatria was taken back and her face clearly showed it, “What about the stress of your position as Inquisitor? Do you think you can handle what it demands of you in this condition? With the all that stress and the hard traveling, you may not be able to carry the child to term.” Tiatria’s heart stopped and almost fell onto her butt.

Cassandra caught Tiatria and helped her a chair, “You also need to consider the fact that your child could be a mage.”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra harshly, “Obviously Cassandra! Both Solas and I are!”

Cassandra gave a nod, “Then you might want to consider what will happen if the circles are or are not restored. What do you think its future will be? You need to consider these things Inquisitor!”

Tiatria tried hard not to cry, she had just become happy about being in this condition and now Cassandra was taking it away.

Cassandra knelt down to look at her, “I’m sorry Inquisitor, I know you were on clouds about this and I took it away from you. You need to face the realities of these things. You need to think of bringing a child into this uncertain world with this Magister will possibly be.”

Tiatria nodded as put her face in her hands rubbing her forehead. She looked at Cassandra, “I will prove you all wrong you will see!” Her eyes burned with determination as she looked at her. Cassandra hoped beyond all the odds that Tiatria would prove her wrong.


	25. Flowers, Butterflies and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen receives his order from Dagna. Solas and Tiatria have a quiet afternoon together. Bull and Varric deal with two drunkards from the Herald's Rest. Tiatria disappears from Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ar lath ma: I love you

Cullen was sitting in his office reading a report of troop movements and water supply rations in the Emerald Graves. He heard his door open that led to the Castle. He looked in that direction, it was direction. It was Dagna, she held a nice size chainmail shirt.

“I have your order Commander!” Cullen dropped his paper and got out of his chair.

“Ah good!” He took it from her and held it up to look at it.

The metal was what with a rainbow like shimmer. “The arms and neck are made for an Elf but the rest are made as if she was a really big human man! It should give her all the room she needs.” Dagna explained.

Cullen looked at her, “You’re sure?” he questioned anxiously.

Dagna smiled, “If she tries it on now it will be too big now but it won’t last that way for long. We can attach it to any armor she wears; just bring it to us.”

Cullen took a huge sigh of relief, “Thank you Dagna!” he then put it over his left forearm.

Dagna smiled, “No problem” and left.

Cullen walked out of his off his office and headed into the castle. He walked past the Throne room and opened the Inquisitor’s Bed chamber door. He headed up the stairs, when he got to the top he got a shock. Solas and Tiatria were standing at the end of her bed. Solas’ hands were on either side of her belly which now was very revealing. A blue/ green energy seemed to flow through and around her belly.

“Maker’s Breath! Is everything alright!” Cullen cried in a panic walking to them.

They both looked at him, Solas stepped back releasing his energy spell, putting his hands behind his back. Tiatria smiled and turned her head with a smile.

Cullen looked at Solas for answers, “Hello Commander, I was just checking the baby making sure there was no ill effects from the incident from Samson’s base.” he told him.

Cullen looked at him highly curious, “And?”

Solas smiled, “They are completely fine. You walked in while I was giving them some revitalizing energy.”

Cullen didn’t look happy, “Don’t do that anymore. I…I don’t feel comfortable with that.”

Solas bent over slightly, “It’s not about what you want, it’s about what the Inquisitor wants.” Cullen looked over at the Inquisitor.

Tiatria put her right hand on his right hand, “Solas was only doing it for my benefit. The energy helps me keep my schedule as Inquisitor, instead of sleeping all day.”

Cullen smiled, “Thank Andraste you two are okay!” Cullen looked at her as he sighed, “I just...”

Tiatria smiled, “I know Cullen, and I know you're trying to trust magic. Do you think I would let...” Cullen shook his head, “No, I trust you! You know I do, it’s just”

It dawned on Tiatria, “You don’t trust Solas”

Cullen realized he was heading towards dangerous waters and he didn’t want to upset her. He shook his head, “It’s of no matter! All that matters to me is that you are both safe.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen very frustrated, “It _does_ matter! You don’t trust my husband, do you? The father of my child? Do you honestly think he’d do something to harm me or our child?”

Solas kept his head down with his hands behind his back. He knew better and to kept his mouth shut, however he couldn’t help but smile a little.

Cullen didn’t know what to say except, “I’m sorry Inquisitor, I didn’t mind to offend you.” He looked at Solas, “I’m sorry Solas, I didn’t mean to offend you either.”

Solas gave a nod, “No offense taken Commander. I know it’s hard for someone like you an ex-Templar to accept magic. However, I do appreciate the apology and your humility of the situation.”

Tiatria smiled as she saw the chainmail on his arm, “What’s that?” she asked.

Cullen held it out for them to look at it, “This is a special armor I had made for you.”

Tiatria looked at Solas than Cullen, “What’s so special about it?”

Cullen gave her a smile, “It’s made from a special rare ore that can only be found in Orzammar by the Dwarves. The Hero of Ferelden sent it to me, not long after she defeated the Blight, before I went to Kirkwall. It is as tough as Dragon scales but is very light. It will keep you both safe against Corypheus. Promise me you wear it when you when you have to leave Skyhold!”

Tiatria could see the fear and concern in Cullen’s eye, “I will”, she promised softly.

Cullen gave it to her, she touched his hand and could feel the relief in his body. Cullen gave a nod as he turned and left.

Solas smiled as he looked at the armor, “He’s concerned for me.” Tiatria said.

Solas touched the armor to feel the texture, “He wants to protect you Vhenan to insure that you defeat Corypheus.” Solas put his forehead on hers as he looked at her belly, he put both hands on her belly. “You are definitely showing now Vhenan.” he said fondly smiling.

Tiatria smiled back, “I’m almost too big for my clothes. I can bind if you don’t want...“ 

“NO!” Solas interrupted startling Tiatria. Solas had a firm look in his eyes as he looked Tiatria in the eye, “No, I want everyone to see our child. I don’t care who knows, I’m not ashamed nor will I ever be.”

Solas gave Tiatria a kiss, she looked at him. Tiatria started to cry as Solas raised his hands to his wife's face wiping away her tears.

Solas shook his head as he smiled, “Why are you crying?”

Tiatria shook her head gently, “I know you are a very private person Solas. I didn’t think you’d want me showing off such a thing.”

Solas held her belly, “Vhenan, it’s a baby, you can’t hide such a thing. I am proud of our child, our beautiful baby girl. Do you understand?”

Tiatria nodded, “How do you know she’ll be beautiful?”

Solas kissed her gently, “With you as her mother, how can she not be?”

“Why don’t we take a walk.”, he suggested.

******************************************

Solas took Tiatria to a small grove of wild flowers outside of Skyhold Tiatria was enchanted by them and Solas could see it.

“It’s beautiful!”

Tiatria walked around them touching the flowers with her fingers taking pollen stirring from her touch from the blossoms. A small breeze came by and she put her hair behind her right ear forgetting it was damaged. Solas looked at her touched her ear gently, she remembered it was her messed up ear she tried to hide it.

Solas took her hand and lowered it, “Don’t hide it from me Vhenan, no need to.”

Tiatria gave a nod as he put the hair behind ear again as he smiled gently. Solas smiled putting his hand gently on Tiatria’s belly as he held her arm helping her sit down. He sat next to Tiatria looking at her. Solas formed a crown of flowers on her head.

Solas watched Tiatria as she looked at the setting sun. He smiled knowing Tiatria’s heart was his just like knowing his was hers. Tiatria looked up startled to see Solas staring at her.

Solas smiled at Tiatria having Tiatria sit between his legs. Solas wrapped his arms around her as his head rested against hers. He then looked at Tiatria’s delicate crown of flowers around her head, some dew drops caught the sun's light just right. Solas caressed Tiatria’s face gently she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch.

Solas gave Tiatria a smile as he watched her close her eyes and soak up the Sun’s light, “You get your strength from the land, that’s good. You don’t forget where you came from.”

A single pedal fell and he kissed her cheek, “Ar lath ma Solas”, she told him.

Solas snapped and passionately, deeply kissed Tiatria. She could feel everything Solas felt for her in that kiss. They fell into the flowers, Solas on top of her. He his right hand holding onto her left which was above her head. Tiatria lost herself too they could both feel all the love they had for each other; and in that moment everything was perfect.

**************************************************

Dusk had fallen on Skyhold, Bull was having a drink with Varric with playing a game of Wicked Grace when two Soldier Recruits were getting loud. They were of no important rank they normally got drunk and they left to do their night shift duty to wherever they were assigned that night. That night were on some sort of roll. They were particularly grabby with the Elven waitresses. Varric watched one who had black short hair with a beard.

Bull turned around and looked back at Varric, “You know that Asshole?”

Varric looked at him, “Yeah, he was in Haven the night the Breach appeared. He grabbed one of the bar girls. He didn’t take no for an answer so Bianca showed him what it meant!”

Bull turned his head again when he heard one of the girls being hit. “You filthy knife eared bitch! I should teach you a lesson!”, he yelled.

Bull got up and grabbed the guy by the back of his neck as he was about to back hand the waitress. As he dragged him out, the man's friend grabbed Bull’s other arm. “You can’t do that!”, he roared drunk.

Bull kicked open the Tavern door throwing both men out, “Don’t come back unless you really want to find out what two shots to the head REALLY means!” he warned angry.

The black hair bearded man spit at Bull, “Who are you to tell us, who are you to tell us, what we can do Ox man?”, he yelled in a drunken slur.

Bull growled, “Someone who can kick your ass over those battlements and over those mountain tops! Now leave!”, he ordered.

As the two stumbled over each other to run, Bull noticed one had a nearly a foot long black hair braid tied onto his belt. The other had a small pouch on his with something pointy sticking through the fabric. Bull watched them run off as Varric walked up to him.

Tiatria and Solas had walked back from the flower fields as they held hands. Solas kissed Tiatria passionately, “I have some things to attend to, will I see you later for dinner?”

Tiatria nodded, “Yes, I have a minor meeting with Leliana on possible movements Corypheus is making.”

Solas slowly walked away from her as she watched their fingers slowly slip away from each other. The two soldiers who were stumbling saw Tiatria and headed in her direction.

“Should we follow them?”, he asked Bull smiled “Could be fun!”

Varric scuffed, “You just don’t want to pay me, my fifty royals.”

Bull moaned, “Come on!”

Tiatria was walking along the battlements of Skyhold looking at the sunset. She wanted to clear her mind. A slight breeze had picked up, she put her hair behind her left ear when looking in that direction seeing the two drunk guards. Her eyes grew wide in shock like she had seen a ghost. All color in Tiatria’s face left, they were a few hundred yards away from her, but her Elven eyes could clearly see them. She quickly turned around and went down the stairs. She hoped they hadn’t caught sight of her but they had.

“Look Murph, it’s that elven bitch we were told to get for the boss!”, burped the bearded man.

Bull and Varric continued to follow the guys, “I don’t like where this going.”, said Varric.

“I’m going to go get Cullen, you stay on their tail!”

Varric scoffed, “Yeah that should be easy.” he grumbled.

Tiatria opened one of the doors to the castle and entered the kitchen. She ran through and went through hallways and twisted and turned as fast as she could. Tiatria left little bits of frost on the wall corners, she entered a room, it was a dead end. Tiatria turned to see her two pursuers.

She was out of breath, the two men laughed, “It’s you gorgeous! We always wondered what happened to you!”, said the bearded man.

The other man put a plank in front of the door barricading it so she couldn’t get out. Varric was totally lost he was swearing at himself he walked around till he noticed a small bits of frost and they lead to a trail.

“Good girl!”, he praised as he followed the trail.

Tiatria had fire coming out of her hands, “Never again will I let you have me!”, she told them with fire in her eyes.

“Look Dax, she wants to fight back!”, laughed Murph.

Dax gave her a mean look, “Good! I like a bitch with spirit!”

Dax then charged her so fast that she barely had any time to dodge it. She threw the fireballs at him as she screamed. Murph charged Tiatria and she paralyzed him by electrocuting him. With Dax, Tiatria’s cast ice on the floor causing him to slip. Dax got up from slipping on the ice and tripped her with his right foot. He slapped Tiatria in the face as he stood up as he growled and pinned Tiatria to the wall holding her by the throat.

Dax began to squeeze as Tiatria grabbed his arm with her hands and began to use her magic to electrocute him. He started to roar in pain, as he grabbed her belly as squeezed, Tiatria cried out in pain.

“It looks like someone’s fertilized you after we’ve broken you in!” he hissed with an evil snarl on his lips.

Dax then let Tiatria’s belly go and slapped her. He took some kind of resin triangular object out of his pouch showing it to her.

“I think of you every morning elf!”

Murph showed her the hair, “Me too!” Tiatria put her left hand on Dax’s face, severely burning him.

Dax dropped her, grabbing his face as he screamed in horrific pain! Tiatria held her throat as she coughed, her hand glowed green.

“You are the Inquisitor!”, Murph said with a laugh. Tiatria looked at him in disgust as she rose to her feet. She was determined not to answer.

“Who’s the father? It has to be somebody good to have you!”, Dax hissed as his face sizzled. Tiatria didn’t answer she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Dax got mad, he threw a rock at Tiatria that he had picked up from the ground. It hit her on the left side of the head. This disoriented Tiatria enough that Dax was able to grab her by the throat again and slammed her backwards on a crate.

“Hold her hands Murph! She can’t do any magic if she can’t use her hands.”, he ordered.

“You knife eared bitch I’m going to teach you a lesson!”, he roared; he forced her legs open.

Tiatria screamed as she fought him, she used her legs to kick him in the crotch, he fell to his knees hitting his chin on the crate. He got up punching her in the face causing blood to come from her nose.

“You stupid bitch!” He started to unfasten his pants.

Tiatria screamed as struggled trying to kick him off. Dax slapped her again as he leaned over and squeezed her right breast with one hand as he then licked her left cheek. Tiatria cried out in disgust as she struggled.

“We're taking you to the Boss!”, he snarled.

Suddenly the door the exploded open turning into millions of splinters by Bull’s axe. Cullen, Varric and Bull charged inside and Tiatria and her attackers were gone. All three men were stunned as he searched the room.

Cullen looked at Varric, “You’re sure this is the room Varric?” he asked in a slight panic.

Varric nodded as he held Bianca, “Yeah this is the place, the Inquisitor’s ice trail led here!”

Bull took look around the room he knelt down finding the resin ear and the braid of hair; that the two guys were carrying.

He picked them up and showed them to Cullen, “Cullen!”

Cullen and Varric looked at Bull.

“Maker’s Breath”

“Shit!”, cried Cullen and Varric.

Varric was right, this was the room they were just too late to save Tiatria. Varric rubbed his neck, “Who’s going to tell Solas about this?”

***********************************

Tiatria felt herself being jostled and she opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark room. She saw a man who looked frightening. He had dark thinning hair, his face looked horrible, scruffy beard, dark eyes which were bloodshot. He wore an armor that was silver with dark red crystals. She looked behind herself to see another man dressed in templar armor with crystals coming out of his face and hands.

Tiatria scrunched up holding her arms around her legs, “Who are you? What do you want?”

The man looked at her, “My name is Samson, and I’m the general for Corypheus’ army.”

Tiatria’s blood ran cold as her eyes grew wide, “What do you want from me?”

Samson knelt down to look at her, “I have people on the inside who have been watching you, Inquisitor. I’ve been biding my time till I could bring you to me.”

Tiatria gave a stern look, “That doesn’t tell me what you want from me?”

Samson moved the hair out of Tiatria’s eyes, which Tiatria rebuffed. Samson grabbed her by the back of her head.

Tiatria’s eyes got wide as his bloodshot eyes bore into her, “I wanted to see what you looked like, I wanted to see what made you so special. I wanted to see why your Commander gets a happy ending while the rest of us Templars suffer. I also want to sample what he’s been getting.”

Tiatria’s eyes got wide with terror as she realized that Samson thought she was married to Cullen. She used her hands to try and burn Samson’s face. Samson snuffed out the fire like it was nothing.

“I’m Templar, I can counter everything you come up with Sweetheart.”

Samson then threw Tiatria onto the floor with her butt into the air. "I have plans for you to meet Corypheus, serve him, do what he wants so he can enter the fade." Samson grabbed her to stand up and slammed her against the wall. Tiatria screamed as her face hit the cold wall as Samson pressed his body against her. "I will never serve that monster!" Samson’s hand pulled up her dress as Tiatria shrieked as she tried to get Samson off of her. "You say that now! I have ways of making you comply!" Samson stuck his fingers in between Tiatria’s legs as she screamed.

Samson smelled her hair, “I’m going to enjoy this, I get to see what luxuries the Commander has been enjoying.”

Dax and Murph looked at Samson, “You promised we could have her Samson!” Dax roared.

Samson gave Dax a snide laugh, “You will after I’m through with her!”

“No!” Tiatria shrieked, as she clawed at Samson's face with her right hand. Her nails dug into the skin under his eyes and ripped at the flesh down to cheeks, permanently marking Samson as the monster he was.

Samson struck Tiatria across the face as he grabbed her by the throat.

Tiatria's eyes gave Samson a wick stare as tears poured down her cheeks, “Why are you doing this?” She choked out.

“Shut up…” he grunted, fumbling with her dress. “You’re distracting me.” Samson pinned her to the wall as he held her hands above her head. Samson harshly captured Tiatria mouth in a kiss which she fought off by fiercely shaking her head side to side.

When Samson broke away, he took notice of the tears streaming down Tiatria's face, her eyes scrunched up in agony.

“Please stop, I…I don’t want this…” she managed to whisper.

“It doesn’t matter what you want Inquisitor,” Samson said matter-of-factly, his gaze darkening as he leaned closer. “You are a mage. And you are good for only one thing, all mages are! Not to mention the Master needs your mark to conquer the land.”

Not breaking eye contact, Samson lifted his robes a few more inches before he sheathed himself inside Tiatria in a single motion. Tiatria let out a sharp cry of pain and he, a groan of pleasure.

“Maker, you’re so tight…lucky man, your man.”

Samson continued to thrust inside Tiatria as she sobbed against him; begging, pleading for him to stop, but Samson only continued to take what he deemed was rightfully should’ve been his. Samson kept up his harsh pace, beating her ragged against the stone wall causing the back of her dress to tear up. Samson keep the pace until he finally spilled himself inside her, releasing a roar of satisfaction. Panting heavily, he pulled himself from her, his seed dripping across Tiatria's belly and she instinctively curled in on herself, weeping as she rocked back and forth.

Samson looked at the young elf as she wept.

Samson gave a cruel smile, “My master needs a vessel for what, he needs to do to rule Thedas. I convinced him it shouldn’t be me because I’m his general, someone has to keep his men in line. However he needs someone, I told him a tranquil mage would be perfect. He could still you use your mark to enter the fade and you could be the vessel at the same time. You’d be right for the filling for whatever he needs.”

Samson’s words sent fear through Tiatria’s body but the word _tranquil_ was the word which caught her attention. Tiatria’s neck snapped up urgently and she looked up at Samson with tear-filled eyes.

“No…” she murmured. “No, no, no…”

“Keep her restrained,” Samson muttered apathetically as he walked across the room, reaching for the brand.

Two templars grabbed Tiatria's arms and slammed her against the wall. Tiatria quickly became more hysterical, frantically pulling at the Templars who were holding Tiatria they kept her bound to the wall before the other Templar’s grip became tighter.

“She’s got quite the spirit…it’s a shame she’ll lose that,” Samson said with a sickening grin.

Tiatria continued to scream and writhe, doing everything in her power to escape, but the Templars held her firmly in place. As Samson approached, wielding the sunburst brand, Tiatria ducked her head to the side, hoping to avoid the cursed thing, but another Templar took hold of Tiatria's jaw and righted her, forcing her to meet Samson’s gaze.

Samson’s eyes remained impassive as he descended upon Tiatria's but, hers were more expressive than they had been her entire life. A thousand different expressions passed across her face, though each one was deeply rooted in fear. As the brand sunk into Tiatria's forehead, the hissing sound of burning flesh was easily drowned out by her ear-shattering scream.

When Samson released the brand Tiatria was unconscious. The Templars dropped her as Samson looked at another Templar. “Did the crystal record all that?”

A Templar had a recording crystal, it recorded images, voices for anyone to see.

Samson looked at the crystal, “I hope that sound alone will never be able to leave you Commander for as long as you live.”

The Templar nodded that it was off and Samson gave a snort, “See that it gets to our Commander.”

Samson looked at Dax and Murph, “Now you can claim your prize.”


	26. Fen'Harel Finds You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering his wife is missing Solas helps Cullen and the others find her and storm Therinfal Redoubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Mir Nan Tu Shem La Din'an: My vengeance will be swift and deadly
> 
> Vhenan, Ne Mala La El Da’len Eth Sahlin: Heart you and our little one are safe now.
> 
> Theneras: dream
> 
> Mala Eth Vhenan, Mala eth: You’re safe heart, you’re safe.
> 
> Emma In Ne: I’m with you
> 
> Vhenan Banal! Ne ema el len in ne: Heart no! You have our child inside you!

Solas entered his bed chambers but was shocked that Tiatria wasn't there. Normally at this late hour she'd be in bed sleeping. "Vhenan?" he called out, waiting for a reply. Solas looked around but Tiatria was nowhere. "Vhenan?" he called out more urgently this time. Solas tried to sense where his wife was but found himself strangely, blocked; he was unable to sense anything.

Cullen, Bull and Varric walked into Skyhold's main hall as Solas walked out of Tiatria's bed chambers. "I want Leliana's people to look everywhere in Skyhold and any tunnels or paths they may have used to slip past our guards." 

"Where is she?" Solas' voice echoed out. 

The three looked at Solas who had a rather cross look on his face. Cullen growled as he rubbed his jaw. "The Inquisitor has been taken."

Solas gave Cullen a nasty side glance, "Isn't it your job to protect her?" he held out his right arm, "What is the point of having guards if they can't protect her?"

Bull gave the elf a firm look, "Look the two we saw were part of the Inquisition, soldiers. If they were the ones who took her, they could easily slip out without anyone noticing." 

Varric watched the tension mounting between Solas and Cullen as obviously Bull's words meant nothing. Bull stood between the two as they stared each other down. Bull looked at Cullen, "I'll send Krem and the others out as well see if they can find any tracks any trace that can help Leliana's people find the Inquisitor." Cullen gave a nod, causing Bull to leave the two with Varric.

Cullen rubbed his jaw as he was clearly agitated with himself, a door opened as Leliana ran out. "I've heard of the Inquisitor's disappearance. I sent ravens to my agents to look for any trace of her." Cullen sighed, "It's a start, I'll send my men on foot to see if they can help Bull's people find any trace of tracks or any other leads." He then left leaving Leliana with Solas and Varric. 

It wasn't until dawn, Solas had gotten wind of something had been found on Tiatria's whereabouts. Solas threw open the doors to the war room.

“WHERE IS MY WIFE?” Solas demanded.

Leliana showed Solas a crystal in her hand, he knew it was a memory crystal. “We received this early this morning.”

Solas looked at them worried and confused, “That doesn’t tell me where my wife is.”

Leliana was looking at Cassandra then at Cullen before her eyes rested on Solas, “We viewed what was on the crystal, the contents are…disturbing.”

Cullen’s blood boiled and froze at the same time he wasn’t sure what to say or do. He’d only heard what was on the crystal, he couldn't bare to watch, for the contents almost drove him mad by just hearing Tiatria's screams. He wasn’t sure how Solas would react to it either. Cullen took the crystal from Leliana and presented it to Solas, his face distraught.

“Is she alive?” Solas asked quietly.

“Yes, she’s alive.” Cullen replied.

Cullen put his hand on Solas’ shoulder as he looked at him, “Do you want to view it alone?”

_'Did he want to view it alone? If Cullen had tears in his eyes, it had to be horrific.'_

Solas looked at the others as he gave a simple shake, no. Solas gave a hard swallow as he put the crystal on the war table. Everyone held their breaths as Solas touched the crystal to be turned on.

After a few moments all those in Skyhold’s walls heard a horrific, heart wrenching shriek. Leliana kept her head low while Cullen looked at Solas. Solas’ heart clenched with fear and pain as he heard the woman he loved and married, raped and made tranquil. Cullen at that moment vowed he'd see Samson brought in to meet his justice, for what he'd done. 

Samson had recorded it for Cullen to watch it over and over again, thinking that they were the ones married. However, in his error, Samson caused a seething anger to overtake Solas, his eyes narrowing at the sound of his wife's ear splitting shrieks with the twisted bastard’s laughs and moans of pleasure and the pain he was afflicting on Tiatria. It radiated off him in waves and for a moment all sound fell silent within the room, like some sort of invisible void was sucking it all out of the room.

Solas clutched the crystal in his right hand shattering it as a small flash of green flickered in his eyes. A few pieces of crystal shards slowly lifted up into the air as a small tremor came from the ground as if the earth agreed with him and wanted justice for this transgression against the Inquisition. Everyone wasn’t sure what they just felt, but it had everyone of them stepping back from the elf in a small trickle of fear as Solas’ hard cold gaze rested on them.

“Find them.” Solas ordered in a menacingly dead tone. “They will beg for death when I am through with them.”

Solas left the room leaving the advisors to stare after him in confusion. At that exact moment they watched Solas leave the room they all knew; that there was more to the elven apostate that no one ever thought possible. A power that was old, powerful and if any angered him, deadly.

********************************************

Tiatria woke up in pain she felt the ground beneath her warm and hard. Her neck and wrists felt heavy. Her hair laid in her face as she moved her hair from her eyes as heard chains move. Tiatria felt the air around her was warm. Her eyes fluttered open, Tiatria could see a red glow around her and bars. She was in a wide stone space. Her belly deeply ached and Tiatria couldn’t figure out why. Tiatria doubled over as she heard chains once again. Tiatria looked at her hands and she saw blood, as her eyes finally focused. Shackles were on her wrists. Tiatria touched her neck and felt a shackled collar around it. She didn’t understand what was going on.

Tiatria struggled to sit up as her hands held her belly. The blood didn’t seem to be bleeding that bad. She saw huge lyrium crystals growing out of the walls and liquid red lyrium seemed to be flowing between the stones of the floor like blood. Tiatria hadn’t felt the baby move in a while and she was unsure of its fate. The metal from the shackles heavily weighed her down. It prevented Tiatria from getting up. She could hear voices above her and the crackle of torches outside of her cell. The light from the red lyrium gave the most light. She was in the middle of the cell and the crystals were on either side. The cell was fifteen feet long and maybe ten feet deep. She could feel the warmth from the crystals which bothered her. She didn't want to get sick from them or the baby. She looked at the stones in the floor and saw anti-magic wards. She now knew she was in a Templar dungeon. 

*************************************************************

Cullen looked at the map on the war table with Solas. The frightening look never left Solas’ face and all were afraid to cross him. Solas’ finger stopped at Therinfal Redoubt.

“She’s there.”

Cullen looked at Solas confused, “How do you know she’s there?”

Solas gave Cullen a wicked look, “I may no longer sense the Inquisitor’s emotions but I can sense my child” Solas closed his eyes as if in pain, for a moment before gazing back at the Commander. “and her fear.”

Cullen was glad to know that if Solas’ link to his wife couldn’t help find her, that his bond as a father to his child would.

Cullen watched Solas leave the War Room, “Where are you going?”

“To prepare!” he told Cullen.

Solas eyes took on frightening look as a grey mist came from his eyes as he left Cullen’s sight. “Mir Nan Tu Shem La Din'an.” Solas snarled in a low tone.

************************************************

Cullen entered his office grabbing his lyrium box. He threw it onto his desk and looked at it. Red Templars, could he handle them without lyrium? His friend and her child needed him! Needed him at his best! Could he do without it?

Cullen pushed himself off the desk and paced around madly. He had to think: Why? Why should he have to think? The decision should be clear cut. This is his friend and an innocent child were at stake! However, he had worked so hard to be free of the Chantry’s chains!

Cullen roared as he punched the wall. He pulled his hand back and cracks were left behind. In the Great Hall Cassandra, Bull and Varric were ready to go. Cullen walked up the steps with his shield on his back. Solas walked in from his office with a different armor, no one had ever seen him wear it before. The armor was stylish, it was made of gold and designed in a style none of his fellow companions had ever seen. He had a wolf fur pelt sitting upon his shoulders that made him look more like a warlord than that of the Apostate they thought they knew. His staff was made of the same quality medal as his armor but the top of hit had the head of a wolf. The look on his face was that of confidence and iron will.

Solas was the first among them to leave down the steps of the MainHall as everyone else looked at each other as they didn’t know what kind of mind state Solas would be in once, they reached Therinfal.

******************************************************

Tiatria woke up on the ground her lips parched. The taste of the foul Templar seed lingered in her mouth and still stained her lips. Tears fell from her eyes as she started to feel extreme burning in her back. She turned onto her back as she moaned from the pain. 

Solas had led everyone through a back trail and up a hill that overlooked Therinfal. A slight breeze went through the wolf pelt on Solas' shoulder. Cullen and Cassandra stood on either side of him, their weapons drawn and at the ready. Solas said little on the journey there. 

Leliana's scouts had ensured Cullen's soldiers had the fortress surrounded, Cullen was going to make very sure Samson was going to be stopped here. Solas walked down the hill without a single word leaving Cullen and Cassandra looking at each other for a moment before they followed.

Tiatria started to hear roars of battle above her head. Pieces of rubble and dust fell onto her from the ceiling. After a while, Tiatria was coming in and out of consciousness. She wasn’t sure how much time went by. She was dehydrated and thirsted fiercely. She had lost all track of time and didn’t know how long she’d been there. The only time she saw anyone was when either Dax or Murph came to her for services or an odd Templar.

Tiatria heard doors being thrown or shattered open she couldn’t tell. Cullen and Cassandra had their shields up and swords at the ready as they used shield bash and sword pummel to overtake their enemies. Bull used his hammer to clear the hallways as Varric shot a bolt at any Templars that tried to surprise them.

Solas broke off from the others in a hallway shifting his body in the darkness into a black wolf. Solas followed the smell of lyrium, he entered the main hall and out a door that led down a stairway. He came to a room that was empty and cold. Solas changed back into his normal form as he saw in the center of the room was a fire pit that burned blue and green with lyrium. Solas saw a branding iron in the fire and picked it up out of the fire. It had the sun burst brand on it, Solas threw it aside enraged as he saw a table not far. He walked over and saw a scattering of papers that were notes. Solas held his hand over them and felt Samson’s energy and could tell he grabbed important documents and was long gone.

*********************************************

Tiatria heard the doors to dungeons burst open as she saw a Templar fly across the room and hit the wall where her cell was in front of her. The man’s body slid down and landed with a thud. She then heard a familiar war cry. Her eyes struggled to focus. She could see a golden haired man with a shield and sword.

He had stabbed a Red Templar in the stomach and tossed his shield aside. He grabbed the man by the face forcing him to his knees. The man roared like a lion and as the Templar screamed in horrific pain as blue smoke came from his face. The Templar slumped over lifeless. Tiatria heaved as she struggled to speak to call his attention. The man turned around and grabbed the bars shaking them.

“SHE’S HERE! FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAKER SHE’S HERE!” she heard more running. She heard big thunderous footsteps and she saw what looked like Bull.

“Stand Back!” She lost consciousness when she heard the door break open.

Tiatria felt gentle touches on her face “Vhenan, wake up! Open your eyes please!” She felt hands on her belly, “Maker’s Breath the baby! She’s got puncture marks in her belly!”

Tiatria felt wet and something oozing out of her, she was somewhat able to open her eyes. She saw Cullen and Solas next to her, Solas looked at her, as he pushed Cullen out of the way. He then opened her legs and began to look.

Cullen noticed Tiatria's eyes starting to shut, he crawled over to her. He put his left hand on her forehead. "I'm here Inquisitor, we’re here now. You're safe and nothing will hurt you now." he told her gently. 

Solas moved over as he inserted his left index and middle fingers inside her. Tiatria moved her head and moaned in pain. Solas used his right hand to balance on her right leg. After a brief moment he took his fingers out. Cullen nearly lost it when he saw the blood on Solas’ fingers and hand.

Solas looked at him, “The baby is still inside!” Cullen sighed with immense relief as did Solas.

Solas moved over and put his hands on Tiatria’s belly. He shook his head confused, “I can’t cast here! Magic doesn’t work here!”

Solas looked around, “Look at the floor! Anti-magic wards, she must be moved!”

Solas picked her up, he then noticed the chains. “She’s chained to the wall!”

Bull walked in with his axe, Cullen’s eyes got wide. Both Cullen and Solas covered Tiatria’s body with their own. Bull swung his axe freeing her chains from the wall. Solas then picked her up and took her out of the cell and away from the cells. He didn’t want her anywhere near the wards. All of them ran out dungeon and into the courtyard.

Tiatria’s body was limp, Varric looked at her the shackles, the blood. “Ah shit!”

Solas looked at Tiatria as Cullen’s eyes narrowed looking at Varric, “Not a word Dwarf!”

Cassandra sheathed her sword and saw the blood coming out from in between Tiatria’s legs. “Maker’s Mercy! Is there no way to stop it?” She knelt down looking at Solas “Will she lose the”

“NO!” Cullen snapped.

Solas shook his head deeply agitated, “I do not know! I still can’t use magic! I don’t understand it!” Solas then looked at Cullen, “It’s you! You drank lyrium didn’t you? I can smell it on you! You are using a your faith in your god to amplify your aura to dispel magic, I can’t cast spells around you!”

Solas pushed Cullen away from them, “You have to get away from her! For my wife and child, you need to get away!”

Bull grabbed Cullen by the shoulder and pulled him back, “Come on, let’s take a walk!”

Cullen gently let go of her hand. Varric went with them to help keep Cullen calm.

Cassandra knelt next to Solas, “Do you think you can truly help her?”

Solas put his right hand on Tiatria’s belly and moved the hair out of her face with his left. “Vhenan, Ne La El Da’len Eth Sahlin.”

A blue light shot out of her body blinding everyone. The force of it forced everyone backwards.

Cullen turned around with the others seeing the light. He ran over to Tiatria as fast as he could with the others. When the light deemed her wounds were gone.

Solas looked his wife over, he put his hands on Tiatria’s belly and smiled. “I feel movement of the child!”

Cullen took a huge sigh of relief as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Thank Andraste!”

Cassandra look dumbfounded, “It’s a miracle! I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Bull leaned over and broke off the shackles off Tiatria’s wrists and neck. Cullen looked at the others, “Please don't tell the Inquisitor I took lyrium to help save her."

Cullen’s eyes became glassy as he softly touched her face, “I couldn’t risk anything happening to them!”

Varric patted Cullen’s left shoulder, “Hey no one blames you Curly! We all know what you’d do for her.”

Cassandra smiled at him “Cullen, your heart never lies when it comes to the Inquisitor or any who are your friends. We stand with you!”

Solas said nothing he just made sure Tiatria was okay. He examined her eyes and felt her pulse. He pulled out a skin of water and held her head up with his left hand. He put the skin to Tiatria’s lips and as the water passed her lips she began to drink. Tiatria then started to violently convulse. Her body arched itself upwards as she heaved. She vomited up the water and any other stomach contents.

Solas noticed large amounts of semen coming out of her mouth like a spring. It was violent to watch Cullen had to look away. Solas held her hand as he kissed it as his eyes burned with rage as he knew what his wife’s captors had been doing to her.

Solas brushed the hair from Tiatria’s face so he could see the brand freshly burned into her forehead. A knot filled Solas’ throat as he fought back tears that threatened to burst. Solas looked at the brand he knew and feared all too well. To see it on his wife, the woman he love was heart wrenching. He looked into her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes.

They were empty, void of any life, emotion, they danced and sparkled once, now to see them as they were...dead.

A single tear fell as he leaned over and kissed his wife’s forehead. “I’m so sorry for what you suffered.”

Solas picked Tiatria into his arms as his eyes became as dead as his wife’s. He turned with her in his arms and left the others without a single word, leaving everyone to wonder where he was taking her.

Not far Hulon was waiting for Solas, when he saw him he laid down so Solas could mount him with Tiatria in hand. Once Solas made sure his wife was secured, Solas gave a high pitched whistle that caused Hulon to rise to his feet and Solas snapped the reins causing the horse to take off.

Solas knew exactly where he wanted to take her. The Emerald Graves he knew the secrets of the forest would help her. The Emerald Graves were a forested region of the Dales. The area was now an ancient elven burial ground. They were formerly known as the _Emerald March_ when the Dales were still an independent nation and are referred to as the _Greatwood_ by the local Orlesian nobility.

It is said that each tree found in the Graves was a reminder of a life lost during the Exalted March against the Dales. The southern half of the region was relatively civilized, marked with road signs and Orlesian estates, though they have fallen into disrepair during the War of the Lions. However Solas planned to go further into the region, where the woods teemed with wildlife and vast foliage.

It was the land of her people and it would give her strength. Solas did not let the Hulon stop till they reached the forest. Tiatria would drift in and out of consciousness but she never truly slept, since she was severed the fade, she couldn’t dream anymore. Solas held Tiatria fiercely to make sure she didn’t fall off. When they arrived to some hollowed out ruins, he slowed the Hulon to let her look around. Solas wanted Tiatria to see the vegetation, the sun breaking through the trees.

Solas looked into Tiatria’s eyes and saw that looked empty and lost. Her face look wasted for she was a former shadow of herself. Her lips were dry from lack of water. Solas found a stream that was near so the horse could get water.

Solas gently got Tiatria down from the horse and into his arms. He laid her down in the lush flowers and Elfroot. The leaves felt so cool on her skin and she could smell some of the blossoming flowers. Solas walked over to the stream and waterskin and walked back to her. He sat next to Tiatria's left, his left leg up, his right down. He leaned over Tiatria as he wiped her face and wetted her lips with his finger tips. Solas gave Tiatria his flask water and she drank every drop of it. “How are you feeling?” Solas asked.

Tiatria looked at him with empty eyes, “I am well Solas, thank you.”

The cold tone of Tiatria’s voice shot a cold chill down Solas spine, it was void of all emotion and life. Solas looked at the brand mark in the middle of Tiatria’s forehead as it ruined her soft, milky skin.

Tiatria looked at Solas’ face as it became long as if heavy with burden and guilt. Perhaps Solas did feel guilty about not escorting her back into Skyhold’s main hall ensuring her safety. Tiatria took Solas’ hand as if to comfort him. Solas looked at his wife and gave a gentle smile before kissing her with all the love he had for her.

Tiatria lowered her top revealing her breasts to Solas which horrified him. Solas looked at her dress which was tattered, torn and dirty. He realized that Tiatria had gotten used to the fact that if a man showed her any affection it meant that he wanted her for whatever foul sexual activity he wanted.

Solas wove his left hand at Tiatria as blue energy came from his hand and engulfed Tiatria’s face. “Theneras.”

Solas caught Tiatria as she fell backward and Solas gently made sure she laid down gently. Solas had a plan and he was going to make very sure it succeeded. There was a specific reason why he had brought Tiatria to the Emerald Graves, he was going to make sure he healed her from the inside out. Solas' only true hope that with his wife's mark and if need their daughter; hopefully Tiatria could have a strong enough connection to the fade.

Solas laid down next to Tiatria, his left hand held her right and he closed their eyes. Solas’ hand began to glow, it was slow but the energy slowly engulfed their bodies. 

*******************************************************

Tiatria opened her eyes and saw that she was in a wooded forest. It looked familiar, it was the forest her clan always lived by in the Free Marches. She looked around and saw Solas with her, “I’m here Vhenan to help you stay focused on staying in this realm.”

Tiatria looked at Solas as he guided her into the forest. Tiatria looked around noticing the beauty of the land. She could hear the noises of the forest, trees creaking, birds chirping, leaves rustling through the gentle wind.

Tiatria looked at Solas, “What are you looking for?”

Solas gave a gentle smile, “You’ll know when you see it Vhenan.”

Tiatria continued to walk around with Solas till they saw a light, it was a soft golden light. It spilled out from the spacing of the trees. The closer they got to it the brighter it became. They came to a clearing and both held up their hands to shield their eyes from the bright light. The light slowly dimmed and they saw a spirit in front of them. Slowly a golden white spirit floated in front of them.

The spirit gave off a humanoid look, its bottom half was missing as its body was ethereal looking. They could see through it, and it seemed to sparkle slightly.

Tiatria looked at Solas who gently smiled as he held his hands behind his back. He tilted his head to the right signaling to her to walk forward towards the spirit. Tiatria looked back and noticed she was sensing something, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt warmth, security, it was amazing to feel anything close to an emotion.

Tiatria looked at it curiously, “What are you?”

“Warm, kind, secure, something you didn’t think to feel again. I am gentleness, I am kindness, I aid all those who hurt and call out to me. I am compassion.”

Tiatria turned to look at Solas who was walking up to her, Solas’ left hand gently caressed Tiatria’s back. “This is a spirit who lives in the Emerald Graves. I met it when I wandered the fade, exploring the ruins here. I chose a landscape you were familiar with.”

Tiatria looked back at the spirit, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Release you from what shouldn’t be, you feel locked up, tight, unable to express what should be. I want to help. I want to release you.” The spirit told her.

The spirit slowly moved up towards her, its right arm stretched out and its light seemed to radiate a brighter light as it got closer to her. Tiatria didn’t seem to be afraid, she felt something kind and loving from it. She felt that this spirit cared about her and its nature was gentle. Tiatria closed her eyes when she felt it touched her forehead.

***********************************************************

Suddenly a white light filled the forest as Tiatria’s body was engulfed in light. Tiatria’s body slowly lost the light but the sunburst symbol on her head remained illuminated and a flash of light burst from it. The symbol slowly vanished from Tiatria’s forehead.

Tiatria and Solas both shot up from where they lay as she let out a huge gasp as if she was starved for air. Her eyes scanned the terrain as she saw Solas looking at her. Tiatria kept her eyes on Solas, she noticed the tears in his eyes as he smiled at her.

Tiatria felt a well of emotions hit her as a flood of memories rushed through her. Tears exploded from her eyes as she remembered everything, all of it, Samson’s men raping her, her branding of being made tranquil, all the words and conversations she’d heard.

Her body began to shake as she grabbed Solas holding him tight as she sobbed.

"VHENAN!" Tiatria cried out in relief.

Solas looked at his love with loving, happy and relieved eyes. The sunburst brand on her forehead was gone. Solas feverishly kissed Tiatria’s forehead and her lips with all his might. Tiatria’s fingers dug into the furry mantle of his armor.

Tiatria’s right hand held Solas’ left as it held her cheek, “You saved me! You came and saved me!”

Solas smiled as he hugged her tightly, “I would have never stop looking! I would have hounded Corypheus and his creatures all throughout the fade if I had to! I would have found you! I would…have found you.”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he could feel everything she could before again. So many emotions, feelings, good and bad, it was hard for himself to stay calm.

Tiatria then looked at Solas as her emotions from her captivity with Samson, Solas felt them everyone of them. His face showed his concern.

“Vhenan, it’ll be alright.” He told her as he stroked the sides of her head.

“It’s not alright! That vile man was inside me!” she screamed burying her face in her hands. “They all were!”

Tiatria then got up and ran hysterical from all the negative flow of emotions. Solas ran after her and when Tiatria tripped Solas was able to grab her.

“Vhenan Stop!” he told her as she swung her head around. Her hands caught fire explosively as she held herself burning herself.

“I’m a whore! I’m a whore!” Tiatria screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Solas threw his fur mantle on Tiatria knocking her to the lush vegetation smothering her hands from doing further damage. Solas kept his body on top of hers as his hands wrapped around her and he sat back holding her into his lap.

“They were inside me, they made me do vile things!” she screamed, Solas could feel all the pain, all the humiliation coming out of her.

Solas just rocked her back and forth as he kissed her head, “Mala Eth Vhenan, Mala eth. Emma In Ne.”

Solas kissed Tiatria’s forehead as he rocked her, “Nothing that happened was your fault, it’s alright. Nothing was your fault.” He told her in a hushed tone.

“They did things to me, foul, evil things while our baby has been inside me. How can I ever look at her? You? How could you bring me back? I rather stay tranquil then live with this!”

Solas’ blood ran cold as he heard those words. Words he’d never thought he’d hear her say. Tiatria grabbed a knife on Solas’ belt and tried to stab herself but Solas grabbed her hand. He cracked her hand forcing her to drop it.

“Vhenan Banal! Ne ema el len in ne!”

Solas then threw the knife off the side, out of her reach. Tiatria pushed Solas away from her as he looked at her.

Tiatria's eyes and feelings couldn’t betray him, “How can you love me after all that they did? Or even want to lay with me?”

Solas looked at Tiatria with a firm look in his eyes, “I don’t care if I never lay with you again. I just wanted my wife back, all of her!”

Tiatria took deep breaths as her hair fell into her eyes. She had a wild look in them as she fought for control over herself. Solas tried to touch her cheek but she pulled away from him.

Tiatria closed her eyes, “I can’t…Solas…I can’t.”

Solas sighed as he lowered his hand, “It’s alright.”

Tiatria held herself as she rocked back and forth, “Samson made me do things to him and his men that were vile, Solas.”

Solas softly hushed his wife as he stroked her head, “You can tell me or not, tell me anything you wish. It won’t change my feelings for you.”

Tiatria had tears pour down her cheeks, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you about any of it. However with us being bonded I expect you already know.”

Solas did and he would tend to the matter _presently,_ but for now his concern was for his wife. Tiatria cried in Solas’ arms until she fell asleep. When night fell Solas put up wards to protect and hide them from any kind of trespasser. He built a fire to keep his wife warm as he used his magic to lull Tiatria into a deep sleep. When he was sure she was safe and secure, Solas’ body vanished into a dark mist and swept away into the night.


	27. Fen'Harel Ma Halam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria dreams of something frightening but satisfying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ir Fen’Harel La Ar Nuvenin Nan!: I’m the dread wolf and I want vengeance.
> 
> Mala Eth Vhenan, Ir abelas: You're safe, I'm sorry
> 
> Ma'haurasha: You make me wet
> 
> Isalan ma gara suin em: I lust for you to come into me.

During the night Tiatria had a dream, she dreamt of being in Therinfal Redoubt and she was roaming the halls. She could feel the damp and the wet of the stone as it was cool to the touch. Much of the halls were painted with blood as she walked around the labyrinths of its corridors. Periodically, Tiatria would trip over a body of a Red Templar and hear distant screams in the air, they chilled her bone. She felt her heart practically pound out of her chest from hearing the screams filling her ears.

Tiatria would run towards the screams but, by the time she got there they’d stop, and only the dead would remain, and the screams would continue again to which, she’d try and follow again. She continued to follow the screams till she got to the main hall. Tiatria could see her warm breath in the frozen around her. Bodies of Red Templars were everywhere their blood soaking the carpet. She could clearly see there was a struggle where they fought for their lives.

Tiatria’s ears could hear what sounded like two men below her in the dungeons where she was kept. Tiatria walked to the door the led down to the dungeons as she was curious to know what was happening but as she touched the handle of the door, something in her soul warned her to leave it alone and to just listen.

************************************************

Panicked breaths could be heard in the lower levels of Therinfal as all the torches had been snuffed out leaving total darkness. Two men were running trying to escape something terrifying that was following them. They had been herded down into the dungeons as they tried to escape the screams of the dying and the snarls of whatever had entered the fortress. They had been trying to escape the fate of the others as their hearts pounded and their blood had run cold. When they ran into down into the dungeon they knew they weren’t alone. They were running for their lives but they didn’t know from what exactly. Every time they had gotten close to the stairs that would lead to their freedom, snarls of some kind of beast could be heard.

“Can you see anything Murph? There is something here, there has to be, I can feel it in my bones!”

Murph shook his head, “No Dax, I can’t see a damn thing in all this darkness!” Murph bumped into something hard that caused him to scream in terror. Murph used his hands to feel what he bumped into and discovered they were bars to a cell.

“What happened you idiot?” Dax cried out.

Murph realized with his left hand there was space, no door or bars, he figured the door to the cell was open.

“I bumped into an open cell.”

“You idiot!” Dax scolded.

Murph felt something with thick fur wisp under the fingertips of his left hand. Murph startled and stumbled into the cell and closed the door hoping to keep whatever was around away from him. Murph’s heart pounded to the point where it threatened to explode out of his chest.

The air’s temperature had drastically dropped and they began to shiver from the sudden drop.

“You kidnapped and raped an elven woman, why?” asked a voice.

Dax looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Unfortunately the voice echoed off of the walls, so Dax couldn’t figure out where it originated from. Murph felt something brush up behind him and he ran out of the cell in a stumbling and panicked state. He unsheathed his sword with his right hand and was swinging his sword wildly at the dark. His sword hit the wall and caused sparks illuminating a slender face with devilish eyes. Murph screamed in terror as two eyes glowed blue out of the darkness looked at him.

“Who are you?” Murph shrieked as he fell on his ass, his sword clanging on the ground.

“Ir Fen’Harel La Ar Nuvenin Nan!”

Dax looked around as he saw a glimpse of the eyes before they disappeared, “What are you talking about? What are you?”

“I ask again, why did you harm the Inquisitor?”

Dax got frustrated as he looked around in the darkness bumping into a wall, “We were ordered to take her, to bring her here for Samson. We were promised riches and we’d get a taste of her. We didn’t know she was the elven whore we met a long time ago! Me and my friend here had a taste of her in the Free Marches.”

“You mean you raped her.” the voice corrected.

Dax looked around, “Raped her, fucked her, it’s all the same. I fucked her before anyone else, I made her passage fit to my cock, no one else’s.” Dax laughed into the darkness.

Murph looked at Dax and pushed him as he could barely see him in the darkness. “Hey I had her too! I fucked her just as good as you!”

Dax shoved Murph backward causing him to hit something, “I still fucked her first!” Murph was startled as he didn’t hit a wall but something roughly his size but with fur.

Murph screamed as he moved away from it, “We’re not alone!”

“No shit you idiot!”

“No! I felt something with fur!”

“Let’s play a little game shall we?” veilfire irrupted from the torches that were along the wall. The eerie blueish light scared the two men.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“What time is it mister wolf?” the voice asked as the eyes disappeared.

Dax frantically searched into the darkness, “Mister wolf huh? What are we sheep?”

The two men bumped into each other which caused them to startle and they ran down the corridor, “three o’ clock” came the voice in a low and sinister tone.

Dax stopped as he knew this game, “Wait stop you idiot!” he screamed as sweat dripped off his brow. A moment later, Murph was heard screaming as a beast could be heard barking and snarling. Clothing being ripped apart could be heard, as could flesh being torn into.

A moment later the screams fell silent and the voice came again. “What time is it mister wolf?”

Dax froze in his tracks unable to move, sounds could be heard as he could hear something like a dog panting and nails tapping on the floor.

“Five o’ clock.”

The sound caused the man to start to tremble as the sound caused Dax to feel a warm liquid dribbling down his left leg. Growls came out of the darkness as everything else was still, quiet.

Some of the torches re-lit with veil fire, Dax could only see about ten feet in front of him. Dax saw four eyes glowing with blue mist rising upward. It slowly came forward as a set of paw prints became visible.

“It’s supper time!”

The creature jumped forward as Dax screamed as he was systematically disemboweled as wet blood hit the walls and ran all over the floor.

***************************************************

Tiatria opened her eyes as she gasped as she sat up from her dream and looked all around. Solas was sitting on her left hand side as he smiled at her, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria wiped away her tears as she smiled at him nodding, “Yes, I’m alright. I had the best dream one could ever ask for.”

Solas took her hand and kissed it lovingly, “I’m glad Vhenan.” Solas' fingertips lightly brushed Tiatria's cheek, causing her to flinch. Solas' ears lowered as he realized from their bond, his wife was afraid of his touch. Tiatria's head lowered, "I'm sorry" she said tearfully apologized. Solas gave a soft shake of his head, "No Vhenan, there's nothing to apologize for." Solas sighed as he made a decision. Solas used his right hand to gently take hold of his wife's chin. Gently, slowly, Tiatria turned her head and eventually looked at him.

Solas gave a quiet smile, "Do you trust me?" 

Tiatria gave a nod as she watched Solas put his hands on either side of her head. Tiatria's eyes watched his hands, "I'm going to take these memories from you." Tiatria looked at Solas unsure, "What do you mean?" Solas looked in his wife's sapphire blue eyes. "I have been talking and learning from Cole for sometime now, he's taught me how helps the people of Skyhold. How he can remove certain memories from their mind."

"But I thought Cole was a spirit? How can you learn something like that?" Solas smiled, "Anyone can learn from spirits, they make wonderful teachers, if one chooses to listen and remain dedicated." Tiatria lowered her head as she held her hands in her lap. "Will you take all my memories from me? Will I even know who Samson is?" 

Solas knew he'd have to be completely honest, "I can only take your memories from this one incident. You will know who Samson is and what he did, but you will not remember the deepest, darkest parts of what happened. I'm sorry Vhenan, I wish I could give you greater comfort." 

Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks, "It's worth everything" Solas kissed his wife's forehead as he held either side of her head. The moment Tiatria's eyes shut was the moment Solas's hands glowed green and when Tiatria looked at him. She had a peaceful look on her face. Solas could sense that Tiatria was neither afraid of Solas or of his touch. 

Tiatria looked at Solas’ armor and marveled at it, “Where did you get that armor? I have never seen anything like it.” Tiatria sat up onto her knees and straddled Solas’ lap. Solas smiled as Tiatria felt the fur around his shoulders. Solas smiled as the knuckles of his right hand caressed Tiatria’s cheek. To see the sparkle and wonder in her eyes meant everything to Solas.

Tiatria looked at the fur as her fingers caressed it lovingly. She looked at the armor itself and saw her reflection in it. Solas could still the curiosity in her eyes, “I had the armor for quite sometime, I just never found a reason to wear it until now.”

Tiatria looked at Solas with a smile, “You must wear it when we go into battles, you look magnificent in it.”

Solas kissed his wife with passion as he pressed her against his body, “If that is your desire.” Solas watched as his wife seemed to be enamored with his armor. It was cool to the touch, smooth, even with its embellishments laid into it. Her left hand slowly moved through the wolf belt. Slowly the two kissed as Solas gently held the sides of Tiatria's chin. To have his wife back in his arms safe and sound, meant everything.

Gradually, Solas and Tiatria had stripped their clothes away as they remained in the lush vegetation. They both were nude with Tiatria kissing Solas was she sat on Solas’ lap. The fingertips of his right hand went up and down her back, the sensation caused Tiatria’s body to be taken over by goosebumps. To feel the taste of her lips on his, excited him. Tiatria could feel how much it did as she felt Solas harden under her.

Solas was not going to force or push anything on Tiatria after all she’d suffered. He was going to take her lead with this, just to have her in his arms was enough. Solas could feel Tiatria’s belly touch his stomach as he pressed her against him. Feeling his child against him put fire into his blood and caused a desperation of want and need.

Solas’ cock was hard and teased Tiatria’s vaginal folds and caused her to become wet and slickened Solas’ cock. Tiatria stood on her knees a little and she felt the tip, she slowly sat on Solas, slowly sheathing Solas into her. Once he was fully inside of her Solas’ right hand held her butt as his left hand staid on her back helping keeping her close as he moved her hips.

Tiatria felt her cheeks flush as her skin felt as if it was on fire. Both moaned as they drank in each other’s kisses. Tiatria’s back stiffened as she felt the right kind of stimulation that she needed. Solas could feel his wife’s excitement and joy. To feel his wife’s want and need set on Solas’ blood on fire and he gave a predatory growl.

Tiatria pulled back from Solas and he felt her fear, Solas’ right hand cradled her cheek. “Mala Eth Vhenan. Ir abelas. I did not mean to frighten you.”

Tiatria shook her head, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” She told him with teary eyes.

Solas rolled Tiatria onto her back as he held her face with his fingers as he kissed her gently. Tiatria could feel his love and respect for her and that made her relax. Solas remained sheathed inside her but didn’t move. He wanted to hear it from her when it was alright to proceed if it was what she wanted.

In the meantime, Solas just dragged his lips across her neck, jawline and chest. Solas stopped when he got her breasts. He looked at them and smiled seeing how they had changed and were going to continue to do so. He then looked at her belly, it was prominent no confusion of her condition now. It wouldn’t be long before she’d be in her third season. Solas kissed Tiatria’s belly gently as he put his left hand on it. At that moment Solas felt his child move, he smiled as his heart felt pride and admiration at that moment.

Solas slowly withdrew from being inside his wife and ran his right hand over Tiatria’s smooth skin of her belly, his fingertips gently glossed from her belly to Tiatria’s inner thighs; his fingertips came back up and moved gently under her belly touching her vaginal lips but remained well away enough to deny her satisfaction, but instead further heightening Tiatria’s want. Solas allowed a single finger to stroke up the centerline of her folds. The slightest of flicks struck her clit, a crystal clear “ _Oh,_ ” escaped from her pouty lips, as Tiatria’s hips began to move her hips.

Solas slid his long, elegant fingers beneath the beneath her folds, Solas groaned with want at the warm, slick drops he found. Tiatria nearly went over the edge again as he tore himself away from her body in one, swift movement: shifting into something feral and unrestrained. Solas held Tiatria against him despite the arch of her back, driving two fingers into her, growling when she moaned his name. The heel of Solas’ hand rested against her clit, and she found herself grinding wantonly against his palm while Solas watched her, like a wolf observing their prey. He _enjoyed_ giving Tiatria this need, somewhere in the back of Tiatria’s mind, it occurred to her Solas relished giving her ultimate pleasure.

Solas then lifted Tiatria, then dragging her through the brush, and helped Tiatria bend over onto all fours, barely maintaining balance with her belly weighing her down as Solas began to position himself. Solas bore Tiatria’s weight as he leaned forward: leaving a trail of kisses from her lower to her upper back, moving up until his lips brushed the nape of her neck. Solas gave low pleased moan at her soft whine escaped her lips. Tiatria reached a hand behind her head, dragging her nails along the base of his scalp in the way she knew Solas enjoyed as his fingers wrapped around Tiatria’s left hand and duplicated the gesture with it. Only one of Solas’s hands was needed to encircle her clit.

Solas slowly hilted himself inside her, filling her more. Tiatria felt his cock throb inside of her as she felt, the lust and want from Solas. There somehow seemed to be… _more_ of him at this angle; the ache of stretching to accommodate was a familiar, delicious pain, and she was rocking herself slightly from side to side, keening into the ground. Solas gave her a moment longer than normal to let her register that she was feeling the man inside her who deeply loved her. Solas withdrew and thrust in again, the feeling felt pleasurable, and made her moan, a bit louder. Solas paused again, before swiftly finding a rhythm that was, at once, both enjoyable and heartwarming.

“Ma'haurasha!” Tiatria moaned as she lowered her upper body into the grass.

Tiatria was lost more than once in her own bliss, she felt a hand slide up her lower back the way one might run a hand over a marble sculpture, testing and reverent, until Solas fingers went under her chest pulling her up towards him, his lips finally, _finally_ on hers. Solas other hand snaked around her belly, slick with sweat, and pressed the heel of his hand against her clit again; every stroke shifting her against him, inching her closer.

“Isalan ma gara suin em!" she screamed.

At that moment Tiatria’s vision then was enveloped by white light, entwined with blinding ecstasy. She heard Solas calling out name; Vhenan. As they both slowly laid on their right side into the forests foliage, Tiatria quickly grabbed Solas' hand, placing it on her belly. Solas felt it, their daughter moved in a large roll causing the two to smile. Solas propped himself up on his right arm as he looked at his wife, tenderly kissing her lips. After a few moments Solas settled back down and sleep slowly but surely took them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering
> 
> Fen'Harel ma halam: "Dread Wolf ends you."


	28. Into The Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition learn of Corypheus and his plans in the Arbor Wilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ar lath ma Vhenan: I love you heart.
> 
> Ma as’lath, ma uth’lath: My one love, my eternal love
> 
> AR TU NA'DIN: I will kill you
> 
> Vir'abelasan Na Ma: The wells of Sorrows is mine
> 
> Ar Garas Isala Dirth, Dirthara Ar: I come in need of knowledge, teach me

The morning came after a few months of stopping red templars, Venatori and divesting Corypheus of several key treasures. Tiatria woke up with Solas sleeping next to her. His right arm holding her belly. She was late into second season of her pregnancy. Solas loved to feel her belly as his head nuzzled against hers.

Solas felt her stirring and kissed Tiatria’s head, “Morning”

Tiatria smiled turning her head to face him, “Morning” at that moment both felt their daughter heavily stir with in Tiatria's belly. Both smiled as they took comfort that their child moved around vigorously and often.

Tiatria turned onto her back as he snuggled her close to him. She loved being in Solas’ arms she always felt safe within them. Solas laid his head on hers as he dozed for another moment. He then looked over at the windows and saw the dawn.

Solas groaned knowing she had to get up, “One should not be torn away from one’s Vhenan!”

Tiatria laughed, “I’m the Inquisitor of a whole Inquisition! I’m not entitled to sleep.” she said half asleep.

Solas kissed Tiatria on the back of the head gently but, Tiatria had already fallen back asleep. For being with child she never seemed to get enough rest.

Solas got up and left Tiatria to sleep for as long could. When Solas got outside the room when Josephine was coming up the stairs.

“Good morning Ambassador, can I help you with anything?”

Josephine shook her head, “No thank you Solas, the Inquisitor was supposed to meet us earlier, she didn’t show, I’m coming to check on her.”

Solas smiled, “She’s still sleeping Ambassador.”

Josephine nodded, “When do you expect her to wake?”

Solas shook his head, “I do not know but she needs the sleep.” Josephine was about to say something but Solas interrupted her, “She needs the sleep!” he told her firmly.

Josephine saw a look in his eye that told her to drop the subject as he smiled again. “Can I walk out with you? I was about to get breakfast, do you wish to join me?”

Josephine gave him a nervous smile, “No, thank you. I will inform Cullen and Leliana that we will wait till she is awake.”

Solas smiled and gave a nod, “Thank you Ambassador, I know she’ll appreciate it as do I.”

When Tiatria woke she found it cold without her husband. She got up and walked by a full length mirror, Tiatria smoothed out her night gown and moved her hands over her belly. Tiatria smiled as she now noticed how large her belly truly had become. She thought for a moment of everything she had suffered to get to this moment and look forward to what was to come. 

Once in the tub Tiatria watched as her belly moved causing the water to ripple. Occasionally, Tiatria would see an impression of a foot. A slight smile graced Tiatria's lips as she slowly put her hands on her belly. This was Tiatria's favorite part of being pregnant. To feel her child move was a sensation she prayed to Mythal that she'd never forget it. Tiatria wondered if Solas would want more children or if would be satisfied with just one. 

Once out of the tub and dressed, Tiatria exited her chambers and managed her way down the stairs. It was getting harder to trust her footing since it was getting harder to see them. Tiatria opened the outward door to her chambers and entered the main hall. Varric caught sight of her entering through the door that led into Josephine's office. Tiatria walked down the hallway that led into the War Room's doors. As Tiatria's finger tips touched the wood of the doors, she took a breath before she opened them.

Tiatria saw everyone inside, “It’s time to plan our next attack! What is the state of the Inquisition?”

Leliana and Josephine were shocked she already wanted to plan her next attack onto Corypheus. She really was Solas’ wife.

Josephine looked at Tiatria, “Our alliance with Orlais holds for the present they’ll send aid upon request.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons! With Orlais support our army’s numbers match his! Corypheus’ followers must be panicking!”

Leliana had her hands behind her back as she listened. She turned her head to look at Tiatria, “My agents agree, our victories have shaken his disciples.”

Tiatria put her right hand on her belly, “Perhaps they’ll rethink the Darkspawn Magister from the dawn of time!”

Everyone seemed surprised by her new attitude, “Where is Corypheus now?”

Cullen looked at her, “After Adamant Corypheus uprooted his mages stronghold’s and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds.” Cullen smiled, “His army clearly wasn’t prepared to flee! Our victories have them on the defensive.”

Tiatria stepped forward, “They’ve terrorized Thedas long enough! We end them now! If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds that’s where we’ll go!”

Josephine looked puzzled, “But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven.” She looked at Tiatria “We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find however continues to elude us.”

“Which should surprise no one.”

Tiatria looked behind her and saw Morrigan. Morrigan walked up to the table. “Fortunately I can assist.”

Tiatria gave a nod, “You have my attention Lady Morrigan.”

Morrigan looked at the advisors before looking back at Tiatria, “What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.”

Tiatria felt a little worried, “Which is?”

Morrigan backed away a little, “It is best if I show you.” Morrigan walked out of the room with Tiatria behind her.

When they left the room Leliana looked at Cullen, “We need to let her sleep in more! We need her that focused and in that mind set!”

Cullen nodded, “Agreed”

Josephine gave a slight turn of the head, “I think there is more than just that Leliana.”

Cullen and Leliana looked at her, “I think with the baby’s birth drawing closer that, the Inquisitor wants to cripple Corypheus as much as possible. She is getting more focused because she wants things as safe as possible before the baby comes. Mothers get very protective before the birth of their child comes.”

*********************************************************

Morrigan took Tiatria to a room just northeast of Skyhold’s garden. It housed a big mirror. “This is an Eluvian.”

Morrigan turned to look at her, “An elven artifact from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost but another one lies within the Arbor Wilds. _That_ is what Corypheus seeks!”

Tiatria looked at the Eluvian as though she was enchanted by it, “This belonged to my people?”

Morrigan gave a nod, “I found legends of an Elven Temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach and thus I turned else where to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward. He could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his.”

Tiatria looked at it childlike curiosity, “What does it do?”

Morrigan held up her hands activating it. Tiatria shielded her eyes with her hands.

When she lowered them Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “A more appropriate question would be: where does it lead?” Morrigan then vanished into the mirror. Tiatria then walked in after her.

Tiatria and Morrigan stepped onto what seemed to be another plane. It was vast with other Eluvians and stone like trees. It was covered in a white mist Tiatria looked around. It was calming and beautiful to her.

“If this place once had a name it has long been lost.”

Tiatria walked away from Morrigan looking around at this haunting place. It seemed to have castle ruins in the distance but Tiatria could quite make it out through the mist.

Morrigan walked behind her, “I call it: _The Crossroads_ a place where all Eluvians join. Wherever they might be.”

Tiatria turned to Morrigan, “Is this place dangerous? It feels”

Morrigan gave a nod, “Unnatural yes, we are in no immediate danger.”

Morrigan walked back and forth a little, “The ancient elves left no roads only ruins hidden in far flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see most of the mirrors are dark broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest a few can opened from this side but only a few.”

Tiatria continued to turn her head looking, “How did you find out about his place?”

Morrigan smiled, “My travels have led me to many strange destinations Inquisitor. Once, they led me here it offered sanctuary.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan puzzled, “Sanctuary?”

Morrigan gave a slight groan, “Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not resourceful.”

Tiatria still looked puzzled, “If they don’t lead back to our world?”

Morrigan smiled, “Places between like this one.” Morrigan seemed pleased with herself, “I describe it no better, for a time I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time.”

_Hunted? Morrigan? How would be hunting her? Why?_

“One cannot remain in between forever.”

Tiatria leaned her head to the left still puzzled, “What do you mean a few can be opened from this side?”

Morrigan walked as Tiatria followed, “Some of the Eluvians have been left unlocked like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed, they can only be opened from the beyond.”

The more she wanted to know the more complicated it got, “Opened how?”

Morrigan sighed, “With a key”

Tiatria thought for a moment, a key? “I suppose you have such a key?”

Morrigan smiled, “The key can be many things each Eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough.”

Tiatria looked around, “Corypheus wants to come here?”

They walked back to where Morrigan’s Eluvian was, “This is not the fade but it is very close. Someone with enough power with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers.”

It then clicked for Tiatria, “And enter the fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with Anchor.”

Morrigan nodded, “He learned of Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds just as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it!”

Morrigan stopped short of passing through the Eluvian, she turned around looking at Tiatria. “You have made Corypheus desperate Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him and soon before your baby comes!”

Morrigan then passed through her Eluvian. Tiatria took one last look at the Crossroads before she stepped through as well. When Tiatria came through the other side Morrigan closed the Eluvian.

“We should leave as soon as possible Inquisitor.”

Morrigan then left the room, Tiatria went back to War Room looking at the others. “We need to set out for the Arbor Wilds as soon as possible.”

Cullen walked over to her, “Are you sure? Can you handle such a journey?”

Tiatria looked at him and the others, “I’m going to have to aren’t I.” She smiled at Cullen, “At least I will get to try out the armor you gave me.”

*************************************************

Weeks went by to get to the Arbor Wilds. In that time Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine pulled their forces together to hound Corypheus. Most of the time the three were ahead of the others to give orders and anticipate their enemies next move. Leliana's people tracked Samson and his army, burning all camps behind them, pushing them forward. Josephine notified the Empress and other allies about what was happening causing them to group up and head down to the wilds with them. Cullen lead the Inquisition's army into the wilds, leading them to confront Corypheus' allies head on.

Tiatria staid for the most part in the center of the army. Cullen had begged to do so, so it would make her a harder target. Solas stayed close by to make sure the journey wasn't too strenuous on her.

Solas rode next to her as he saw her daydreaming. Her left hand on her belly, "Are you alright Vhenan?" he questioned.

Tiatria looked at Solas and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Solas gave her a soft smile, "What about? If I may ask?"

Tiatria nodded, "I was wondering what old mysteries this temple will contain, besides this Eluvian."

Solas looked at her, "Ancient history of the elves I would imagine. Knowledge long since lost to time I expect."

Solas noticed she gave a look of discomfort as she rubbed her belly. "Are you alright? Do you need to stop?"

Tiatria looked at Solas as her face was scrunched, "I'm alright, just some minor pains." Solas moved his horse over and put his left hand on her belly.

Solas felt around gently, "I expect you are starting to experience some false labor pains." he told her. "You are in your third season now so your body is preparing itself for what is to come. Does is it hurt?"

Tiatria shook her head, "No, it's just really uncomfortable and being on the horse isn't helping matters."

Solas nodded, "I will talk to the Commander telling him you'll need a break soon."

Tiatria shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. We need to keep on Corypheus heels as much as possible."

Solas gave her a serious look, "You need to keep not only yourself healthy but our child as well." 

Tiatria hated to admit it but she knew he was right. She looked at him still not wanting to slow down "We need to keep pace to"

Solas looked at her defiantly, "Vhenan!" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" questioned Cullen coming up from behind him. He gave Solas a displeased for snapping at his own wife.

Cullen stopped his horse looking at them both, "What's going on?"

Tiatria looked at Solas who looked at Cullen, "The Inquisitor is going to need a break soon but it seems she's too stubborn to listen."

Cullen looked at her, "I can keep going." she told him "We must continue to pressure Corypheus."

Solas looked at her, "You are tired Vhenan, your body is giving you signs you need to rest."

Cullen looked at Tiatria, he could tell in her face she was tired and needed to stop but, he knew she still wanted to continue. Cullen had his horse walk on till he was in front of her.

Cullen looked at her, "We'll camp here for the night."

Tiatria was about to protest, he stopped her. "We aren't far Inquisitor, we are actually where we need to be. That's why I came back, to tell you."

Cullen pulled away from her, "I have to get things ready for tomorrow." He looked at Solas, "Make sure she gets the proper rest she needs." he ordered before he rode off.

Solas nodded as Cullen rode off. Solas looked at Tiatria with a small smile. Solas rode up to her, his right hand cupped her jaw, "I know you want to end this but we have to let your men rest and get everything ready. So that will give you and the baby time too."

Solas kissed gently on the lips, "Don't worry we'll get to this temple and we won't let Corypheus’ plan succeed...so please rest."

Tiatria put her forehead against his as she nodded, "Yes, you're right. I will."

Solas got off his horse and walked over to Tiatria helped her get down from her mount. Rolling her shoulders slowly, Tiatria contemplated the final part of their journey. Tiatria stretched her back till she heard a pop. Tiatria’s tent was the first one set up and a bed in it.

Tiatria walked in with Solas behind her, “Are you alright Vhenan?”

Tiatria nodded, “Yes, it’s just my back.”

Solas walked up to her with his hands gently touching her back, feeling for the knots. Once he found the spot his warmed his hands and gently rubbed. Tiatria began to moan as she bent over as he rubbed. Solas smiled seeing she was feeling better. He held onto her left arm so she didn’t fall over. He applied more pressure as she relaxed to help her back loosen up. She nodded as Solas could feel her back was better.

Tiatria turned around as she smiled and kissed him, “Thank you”

Solas held her face in her face as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. Tiatria put her hands around him as she pulled him close. Tiatria felt safe when he held her, she loved feeling safe.

Halfway through the night Tiatria doubled over as she groaned in pain. She sat up and held her belly trying hard not to cry as her back, belly and chest felt like they were on fire, her heart rate rose as the severe cramps shot to and up her back. Tiatria held her belly with her right hand as she propped herself up with her left. Tiatria growled in pain trying not to wake her husband. After about ninety seconds the pain went away and she started to calm down. Sleep started to take her when she felt the pain come back, this time she started to cry out in pain and Solas woke up.

“Vhenan?”

Tiatria looked at Solas for a moment as she quickly scrunched her eyes shut. Solas sat up as he felt around Tiatria’s belly. It was as tight as a drum, Tiatria grabbed his hand, so tightly it threatened to crush a few fingers.

“Don’t leave me!” Tiatria screamed in a panic.

Solas put his right arm around Tiatria’s shoulders as he held her hand with his left. Solas shook his head as his face showed determination, “I would never leave you, what can I do?”

Solas looked behind himself and tried to get Tiatria to lay back with him. Tiatria had her legs up and slightly spread. Solas moved to his right side, “Do you think the baby are coming?”

Tiatria was too focused on the pain to answer, Solas waited a few moments and watched Tiatria's face relax as the pain went away.

Tiatria looked at Solas with a calmer face taking deep breaths, “I don’t know, what are those pains supposed, to feel like?”

Solas helped Tiatria lay back on some pillows to help her sit up as he moved to be in between her legs. Solas pulled off Tiatria’s covers to expose her legs, and checked her.

Tiatria screamed as the pain threatened to rip her apart, Solas looked at his wife. “Vhenan you are having false labor pains.”

Tiatria threw her head back onto her pillows as she growled, “They don’t feel false!”

Solas could feel the same pains as his wife and was hard for himself to stay focused, "Look at me Vhenan!” Tiatria started to scream from the pain as Solas shook her left knee. "Look at me!"

Tiatria opened her eyes and Solas smiled gently, "Take a deep breath in through your nose." Tiatria did as she was told as he rose his right hand "Good, now exhale through your mouth slowly"

Tiatria did as she was told as he lowered his hand, "Inhale" he instructed, "Exhale" He had her do this till the contraction subsided.

Solas smiled, "Good job Vhenan"

Tiatria held onto Solas’ as he rubbed her belly gently, “It’s alright, I will help you with whatever you need.”

It was over an hour before the pains seemed to calm, “Solas”

Solas looked at his wife who was snuggled up with him, “Hmmm?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something?”

Solas stroked Tiatria’s hair, “What is it?”

Tiatria looked at Solas, “I want the baby to know my gods, my culture but you don’t believe in either those things. You don’t even believe you’re elven” Tiatria held her belly with her right hand snuggly. She was about say something more but Solas beat her to it.

“You are Dalish in every respect Vhenan, which means so is our child.” Solas gave a gentle smile, “If you want to teach her about Mythal, Fen’Harel or Falon’Din that is fine with me. Our daughter must be proud of where she comes from.”

Tiatria looked at him slightly skeptical, “So the stories, teaching her everything I was taught? It’s all okay with you?”

Solas chuckled, “Yes Vhenan, it’s alright with me. I will say it again, our daughter is part of you, part of everything good in our people.”

Tiatria sat up, “Our people? You said you didn’t have any people? You haven’t told me anything about yourself Solas where you come from except you grew up in the North.”

Solas had a guilty look on his face as he felt Tiatria’s frustration, “Why haven’t you…” Solas got up from the bed as he shook his head and she could feel pain coming from Solas’ heart. It was strong it caused her to clutch onto her chest.

Solas held his hands behind his back as he turned his head to look at her, the sadness in eyes broke heart. “In telling you about my life, it may change…everything.”

The sadness was so much that it threatened to break Tiatria’s heart and swallow her soul. Tiatria shook head as she looked at it taking deep breaths, “No, it’s alright. Tell me when you’re ready Solas not before.” She looked at him, “Like you waited for me too.”

Solas turned around and gave a grateful smile, “Thank you.”

*********************************************************

When morning had come to the Arbor Wilds. The time had come to confront Corypheus preventing him from reaching his goal of an Elven artifact. Tiatria was finishing putting on her Dalish Armor. Her Mythril chainmail had been swapped out from her old one per Cullen’s request. She was surprised how well it fit her over her. She was careful to conceal her condition the best she could. She didn’t want to make herself more of a target for the Red Templars or the Wardens that Corypheus still controlled.

Solas entered her tent “Good, I caught you before you left and all this madness starts.” He looked her over “Does the armor that the Commander got you fit well?”

Tiatria nodded “Yes, it does fit well!”

She could see the relief in his face. “You like the armor don’t you?”

Solas smiled “I like anything that protects you both, I a little jealous because I didn’t think of it.”

She put her hands on her belly “I know you don’t want me to hide the baby but now is not the time to announce this to our enemies!”

Solas walked closer to her “I agree, just be careful out there.” he told her softly.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She hugged him tightly “Please come back to me Solas, I don’t want to raise this baby alone. Promise me you won’t die out there.” she begged.

Solas smiled, “Have no fear Vhenan, I will be by your side the way through, I promise.”

***********************************************

Tiatria walked out of her tent and walked around the camp, the Captain of the camp came walking up to her. “Inquisitor”, she called bowing.

Tiatria acknowledged her, “Captain, How goes the battle?” she asked as they walked together.

“We’re holding but barely, the Red Templars are fighting harder than ever with their Master nearby.”, the Captain reported. “Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling to some Elven ruins to the North. We can clear you a path through his armies.”

Tiatria nodded, “Make the Monsters pay Captain! Leave none standing!” she ordered.

The Captain stood on her heel with her right hand to her chest, “We shall not flinch your Worship, not a one of us! Andraste guide you Inquisitor!” said the Captain and then walked off.

Morrigan walked up to Tiatria slowly, “I wonder, is it Andraste’s name that’s invoked during battle or is it a more immediate name that comes to mind?” she questioned.

Tiatria looked at her displeased, “We’re in the middle of a war Morrigan. Time is short!” Morrigan just looked at her, “If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the temple of the Mythal!”

Tiatria looked a little puzzled, “Which is?”

Morrigan just looked at her, “A place of worship and of Elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it then the Eluvian he seeks lies within!”

Explosions could be heard in the background causing both women to look at the forest. Tiatria look at Morrigan, “Let us hope we reach this temple before this entire forest is reduced to ash!”

Solas walked up to Tiatria, “Vhenan, I will be with you on this journey to the ruins.”

Tiatria smiled, “Even with your new armor I want you to be careful, we don’t truly know what protection it truly provides. So let’s not take any foolish risks.” he told her.

Tiatria, Bull, Solas, Varric and Morrigan gathered and together helped push the Wardens and Red Templars back through the forest. Blood and gore they and the Inquisition made them pay for every inch.

Hours passed and they all had climbed slops, tread through water, cut through vines; they finally got to one of the main Red Templar camps.

Tiatria noticed there were other Elves that were there, they moved in the shadows. Some seemed to appear from smoke others dropped from the trees. She had never seen them before. They attacked the Wardens, the Red Templars and the Inquisition soldiers, no one was safe from them.

“These Elves are NOT Dalish!” she cried out “Maybe they are the reason so few return from the Arbor Wilds?”, questioned Morrigan fighting off all that she could. Trying to anticipate these Elves moves were nearly damn near impossible.

Varric seemed to nail the last Elf in the throat throwing the body back as Bull who was farther than Varric smashed a Red Templar in the Breastplate sending the body flying. The Templar body’s momentum hit into the Elf sending both bodies flying. Tiatria was just done fighting a Warden and lowered her shield. She put her staff on her back when the bodies smashed into her. All three smashed into a rock wall leaving a nothing but a dust cloud.

It was so fast no one had any time to react, none. Everyone ran instantly for the wall before the dust even settled.

“VHENAN!” cried Solas in panic.

Solas dropped his staff and ran for Tiatria. Her body was on top of the pile, she was face down. Everyone’s blood ran cold. Solas got her first he turned her over, she slumped into his arms. Tiatria’s face covered in dirt, Solas looked her over. The Elf’s dagger fell from her ribs. Bull and the others finally got to them.

No one had ever seen Solas in such a state of panic before, his eyes showed his fear. They didn’t know Solas could have such emotions. Solas buried his face into Tiatria’s chest as he rocked her. He kissed her as he stroked her hair.

“You can’t die Vhenan, you both can’t leave me!”

Tears threatened to burst from Solas’ eyes as he held his hand on Tiatria’s belly. Her body was so limp that it suggested she was dead. Solas' right hand held her belly as he looked at her, he then looked at her belly. He was desperate to feel something, anything that told him the baby was okay. If the child was alive he'd have to consider some options if Tiatria was dead.

“Is she?” questioned Varric afraid of the answer.

Solas shook her, “Vhenan! Wake up! Please wake up!”

Varric looked up at Bull who felt like an Asshole as he lowered his head scratching his horns. He turned around and took a few steps away.

“Bull” said Varric, “You didn’t mean it”

Solas looked at Bull his eyes insane with rage as he held his wife. Varric got scared his blood running cold, Solas, he…”

Bull turned around with Solas rushing him with fire exploding from his hands. Bull raised his axe using it as a shield.

“AR TU NA'DIN!”

Solas was a man possessed, fire, ice, lightning spilled forth from his fingertips like water. Bull swung his axe deflecting the attacks; which were hard because Solas was fast.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her Solas! It was an accident! You need to calm down!” Bull shouted.

Solas wasn’t having it, “You’ve taken her away from me!

Solas knocked the axe out of Bull’s hands and froze Bull’s feet with stone and the stone went halfway up his body to his waist, preventing him from moving. Solas held his hands out at his sides as fire erupted from them. Varric ran to intervene but Solas shot a burst of electricity stunning Varric to the ground.

Solas’ face became dark as his eyes were fixed on Bull, “You took my Vhenan and my child from me! I will take your life from you!”

“She’s a live, the armor completely protected her!” Morrigan cried out!

Solas’ stopped and turned his head, “What?”

Morrigan looked at Solas, “She’s alive, so is the child within her.” Solas ran over to Tiatria touching her face softly as he could see that the witch spoke the truth.

“Are you sure she’s alright?” asked Varric, groaning as he was slowly getting up.

Solas looked back at him, “Yes”

Varric slowly got up walking over to Bull as he tried to figure out how to get him out of his rock trap.

Solas turned his head around as he stretched Tiatria out holding her right hand with his left and cradling her head in his right. Solas’ right hand cradled Tiatria’s head, his left hand began to glow slowly causing her to glow.

Solas looked at her teary eyed, “Please Vhenan, come back to me.”

Tiatria slowly woke up looking around, “It’s okay Vhenan, you’re okay.”

Solas stroked Tiatria’s cheek slowly as he rested his head on hers. Bull and Varric watched Solas rock back and forth with Tiatria in his arms. They could tell he was fighting back tears as she gently stroked his left cheek.

“What’s wrong Solas? What happened?”

Solas smiled, “Nothing of consequence Vhenan.” Bull and Varric looked at each other, “You are safe that’s all that matters.” She smiled at him as he helped her slowly to stand up.

Varric walked up to Tiatria, “Stop scaring the shit of us!” he told her.

Tiatria looked at Bull confused, “What happened?”

Solas' eyes glowed a dark energy causing the stone to break. “Nothing, we need to get to the elven ruins. Let’s hurry before Corypheus gets there before us.”

Bull grabbed his axe as Varric walked up to him, “I think we just learned one new thing about Chuckles today.”

Bull groaned, “Yeah, don’t piss him off! Let’s go before we lose them in this bullshit forest.”

Varric nodded in agreement as they proceeded to follow them.

“The Temple entrance is not far.”, said Morrigan; everyone pressed on fighting.

In the final stretch Tiatria saw Cullen fighting enslaved Wardens. She and the others raced to his and his soldier’s aid. When the fight was over they embraced each other, Cullen saw she and the others were no worse for wear. Her face dirty, her hair a mess, she looked like an Elven Goddess.

“Commander, we have a situation!” cried a scout. “Leliana’s pinned in the Eastern part of the forest by a surprise attack of forest Elves!”

They looked back at each other, “You’re needed Commander.” Tiatria told him with a smile. Cullen gave a nod as she watched him put his golden lion helmet on as he disappeared over a riverbank. She then looked forward seeing the Temple’s gates. She wondered what lay within.


	29. Atish'all Vir Abelasan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria explore Mythal's temple to deny Corypheus its treasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Na Melana Sur, Banallen: Is time move away from the enemy
> 
> Atish'all Vir Abelasan: Enter the path of the well of sorrows. 
> 
> Halam'shivanas: the sweet sacrifice of duty
> 
> Venavis: Stop

Tiatria ran through the Temple's entry way, "That must be the Temple of Mythal!"

"Prepare yourself Vhenan" said Solas, "it's likely Corypheus will make an appearance."

Tiatria gave a smirk as she ran, "I count on it, be ready!"

"I hear fighting ahead!" Morrigan called out as echoes of battles bounced of the corridor's walls.

Tiatria didn't know what was to be found ahead but she was hoping to see Corypheus and to make a final stead and end it, once and for all. As Tiatria neared the end of the corridor she slowed and carefully walked to a banister which lead off to the balcony. Bodies of wardens, Venatori or templars strewn about. Death filled everyone's nostrils as they carefully approached.

Birds flew overhead as tall lush trees filled the skyline, as Tiatria and the others carefully approached Tiatria could see stirrings between the polls of the banister. Morrigan and Tiatria kept a low profile as they looked over the railing to red Templars and Venatori approach a small group of elves. They were in sleek armor and hooded cowls. One elf was as tall as Solas walked backward across a stone bridge, and two elven statues were at the either side of the entry way.

The elf looked at his aggressors as he shook his head, "Na Melana Sur, Banallen!" (Is time move away from the enemy)

Samson was down below and gave the elf a wicked sneer, "The wretch mocks you, Master!"

Corypheus approached the small group of elves which on closer inspection seemed to be mages as they held staves.

"These are but remnants, they will not keep us from The Well of Sorrows."

Tiatria instantly became confused and looked at Morrigan, "Well of Sorrow?"

Morrigan looked at Tiatria holding up her hands as she shook her head, for she was as equally confused. They both looked back at spectacle as the statues seemed to let off some sort of electric energy. As if they sensed a wicked energy trying to pass by them. The elves backed up further back onto the bridge as Corypheus approached. Corypheus stopped as he looked at the statues that seemed to awaken to his presence.

Corypheus looked back at the elves and continued his approach, "Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!"

The tall elf looked at Corypheus unafraid and unwilling to back down to Corypheus. Once Corypheus walked between the statues energy erupted from them and engulfed Corypheus. Who for a moment seemed unaffected by the assault. The tall elf backed away from Corypheus as he watched the statues cast their magic. Corypheus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up as his feet flailed into the air. The elf watched the flesh melt off of Corypheus' bones and his eyes melted out of his head. The bones then disintegrated which caused an explosion and for him to fall back to the ground. The force of the explosion caused Morrigan, Tiatria and the others to fall backward as well.

As the dust settled Solas helped Tiatria to stand, they and the others had walked down a set of stairs and walked through the devastation all around them. Tiatria and Morrigan caught sight of Samson and his men crossing the end of the bridge, and threw the main entrance of the temple. Before going himself, Samson looked back Tiatria for a moment before he followed his men inside. Tiatria heard stirrings behind her and turned around, as to figure out where the sounds were coming from.

Tiatria noticed the body of a Grey Warden who was clearly dead slowly rise up, his body motioned as if he was going to be sick. Slowly the body rose to its feet which caused Tiatria to step back a little. Black fluid like blood erupted from the warden's mouth until the body exploded open and skeletal remains emerged from the fluid and warden's body. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"It cannot be!" Morrigan exclaimed in shock.

A claw ripped out of the mess which caused Tiatria to startle and motion her right hand at the others. "Across the bridge. NOW!" she ordered.

Everyone ran for the bridge as Corypheus' body took shape and he looked at his enemies with harsh and wicked eyes. Corypheus looked into the sky as a huge shriek erupted from overhead as flaps of great wings could be heard.

The dragon cut through the tree tops as everyone ran across the bridge as fast as possible. With the echoing shrieks and flapping wings it wasn't hard for them to run like Andraste with her ass on fire. Everyone ran through the doorway of the main body of the temple. Bull and Varric braced themselves behind one massive door with Solas behind the other. Morrigan and Tiatria were the last to pass through the doors and each took a door to go behind and together everyone struggled to push the doors closed.

Just as the massive doors closed the dragon breathed its red lyrium fire but when the doors shut a magic seal locked them and the force of it all threw everyone backward. Everyone quickly got up and continued to run till they reached an open courtyard covered in ferns, ivy and what looked like platform with an elven statue at the center of it. Exotic birds perched overhead as the sunlight spilled from the tree tops and the high walls of the temple.

Morrigan looked around and seemed pleased, "At last, Mythal's sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes."

Bull became agitated as he pointed his right index finger at her, "You said Corypheus wanted an Eluvian, but he mentioned a _Well of Sorrows_ which is it?"

Morrigan gave a puzzled look as she scratched the top of her head. "I...am uncertain of what he referred to."

Tiatria shrugged as she looked at Morrigan, "Could they be the same? Could _Eluvian_ mean _Well of Sorrows_?"

Morrigan shook her head, "No. It seems an Eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks." Tiatria looked at Morrigan irritated as she folded his arms. Morrigan gave a snort, "Yes, I was wrong!" Morrigan snapped, "Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp."

Tiatria turned and walked a little ways looking at the ruins and all its splendor. Even though where she was a once in a lifetime opportunity Tiatria wanted to go home with his Solas and wait for the birth of their child.

Tiatria then looked over his shoulder, "Let's find this well before Corypheus' people do." Tiatria walked further in, "I want to know how Corypheus returned to life? We saw him die."

Morrigan looked at Tiatria, "And his life force passes on any blighted creature, Darkspawn or Grey Warden."

Varric shook his head as he realized, "So that's how the bastard survived Hawke."

Tiatria gave a snort, "We'll find a way to stop Corypheus once we are done here."

"Tis strange," said Morrigan, "Archdemons possess the same ability but still Grey Wardens are able slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away, perhaps they knew he could do this, but not how."

As they walked towards further in Tiatria walked around the platform and saw it had stairs. Tiatria walked up them with Morrigan behind and when he stepped onto the huge floor tiles, they lit up with a blue energy.

"It appears the Temple's magicks are still strong." Morrigan said as she looked at the statue what was becoming overgrown with ivy. There was a small bare patch that had elven writing on it.

Tiatria looked at the markings but quickly became frustrated, "Ancient Elven, but I can't make out much." Morrigan seemed very engrossed on reading them.

Solas stood up straight with his arms behind his back, "Atish'all Vir Abelasan" he looked at Tiatria gently, "It means, enter the path of the well of sorrows." 

Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she pointed at the writing, "There is something about knowledge...respectful or pure. Shiven, shivennen..." Morrigan shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head, "Tis all I can translate, that it mentions the well is a good omen." she told Tiatria as she looked at the elf.

Tiatria still clearly frustrated shook her head, "We're out of luck unless one of the those temple elves drops a lexicon."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she approached the statue, "Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry."

Varric looked at Tiatria, "So we preform some ancient ritual to oppise the elven gods, huh? Sounds interesting."

Tiatria was cautious in wanting to activate such ancient magic, she didn't know could happen if she made a mistake. As she stepped on each tile they lit up and she did this till he reached back to her original starting point. Once complete, a noise like something unlocked could be heard.

"Morrigan gave a small smile, "Well done, let us see what awaits."

As she went up a grand stone staircase Tiatria noticed to her far left a statue of Fen'Harel. Once she was at the top of the stairs Tiatria walked over to it. Ivy hang grown over it but much of it's beauty still visible. Morrigan looked at the statue confused, as Tiatria lovingly touched the stone. "Why is this here?" she questioned.

Tiatria looked back at Morrigan, "Something wrong?"

"It depicts the dread wolf, Fen'Harel" she answered, Tiatria looked back at the statue. She was happy to see her friend from the fade. She knew the wolf was Solas in actuality but still, she loved seeing him. Morrigan however, was less sentimental. "In elven tales, he tricks their gods into sealing themselves away in the beyond for all time." Tiatria knew the story well but it wasn't going to be a tale she was going to tell to her baby. Instead, she was going to tell her daughter how the dread wolf came to her rescue and gave her the strength to live on and find her place in the world.

Morrigan turned her nose up on it, "Setting Fen'Harel in Mythal's greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry." 

Tiatria smiled as her fingers touched the smooth stone, "My clan set statues of the Dread wolf outside our camp, they were meant to frighten harmful spirits away." Morrigan thought of the notion as childish, "Perhaps , I thought the ancient elves above quaint superstitions." 

Solas felt it was Morrigan was being childish in her ideas. "For all your _knowledge_ Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history. The wise do not mistake one for the other."

Morrigan didn't appreciate Solas' condescension as she folded her arms. "Pray tell, what meaning does our elven _expert_ sense lurking behind this?" 

Solas gave a neutral as he addressed Morrigan, "None we can discern by staring at it." Tiatria wasn't in the mood to watch the two argue or possibly fight. She walked away approached a huge set of doors that seemed to be glowing blue, like lyrium. When Tiatria pushed the doors open the doors stopped glowing and another set of doors stood about a hundred feet away. Tiatria heard explosions from the other side of the doors as he opened them. Samson and his Templars had blown off a set of doors across a vast courtyard with a huge pond in the middle of it. Samson turned around as Tiatria and the others entered the courtyard. Tiatria could see they were above on a balcony that could be accessed from a staircase.

Samson pointed their intruders, "Stop them!" he ordered.

Templars from all sides came out from the ruins cornering Tiatria and the others. Samson and a few others jumped into a massive hole in the floor that had opened from the explosion. Tiatria and the others fought off each Templar as they pushed for access Samson but he jumped.

Once all the Templars were dead, Tiatria wove at her friends, "Come on we might catch them!"

Tiatria and the others got to hole and were about to jump in, Morrigan blocked their entry point with her hands held out. "Hold! A moment. While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination." She told them pointing another set of doors behind them. "We should walk the petitioner's path, as before."

Bull gave a stubborn look as he shook her head. "Do you hear that fighting out there? Inquisition soldiers are dying out there. There's a hole, jump in."

Solas looked at his companions, "In this case I must agree with the witch. This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect." Morrigan was happy to hear Solas agreeing with her for once. "You see the urgency, we _cannot_ find the Well of Sorrows unprepared." 

Tiatria looked at the doors for a moment before looking back at Morrigan. "We don't know what's behind those doors. They might have a reason for going another way." Morrigan wasn't going to be swayed, "Had they the the option, they would have proceeded. _That_ must lead to their goal." 

Tiatria gave Morrigan a suspicious look, "Their goal? Or yours?"

Morrigan pointed for Tiatria to walk away from the others with her, "There is...a danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, thing of might and wonder." Morrigan stopped and turned to look at the elf, "Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the well. I would have it restored."

Tiatria smiled as he folded his arms, "I wasn't expecting your answer to be so...romantic."

Morrigan smiled as she took a sigh, "Trust me. Your surprise is matched only by my own." Morrigan's face became saddened as she looked downward. "Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic...the list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true."

Morrigan gave a sly smile as she shook her head, "I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who us the Well of Sorrows...but at a terrible price."

Tiatria didn't like to being deceived but at the moment getting angry about it was pointless. "What _exactly_ did the altar say about the well of sorrows?"

Morrigan sighed, "Like most elven writings, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was halam'shivanas: the sweet sacrifice of duty." Tiatria seemed intrigued by its meaning, "It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade."

Tiatria sighed as she tilted her head slightly to the left, "Did you not trust me enough to tell me about this price when you read it?" Or, Tiatria thought, was Morrigan trying to protect her and the baby from harm?

"I hoped to find more information." Morrigan answered, but then became defensive, "If I intended to cheat you, I would have feigned ignorance entirely." Morrigan gave a firm look, "My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this well, I am willing to pay the cost.

"To gain what?" Tiatria questioned.

"That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way." Morrigan as she motioned her head towards the door.

Tiatria thought for a moment, she realized if they went the way Morrigan wanted, it may have been wiser. In Tiatria's training by her Keeper, she knew that rushing into dangerous magical areas with little regard, respect or understanding was dangerous. However at times if one respected the foreign magic and place, it was safest.

Tiatria looked around at the temple, marveling at the lush beauty of it all. Flowers, ferns, exotic birds singing into the air. Tiatria looked at Morrigan, "You said Mythal was worshiped as a goddess."

Morrigan looked at the young elf, "So one assumes, what is a god but a being of immense power? The dread old gods were nothing more than dragons after all. They rise as Archdemons, and they die." Tiatria was horrified at the analogy, "Perhaps Mythal was a powerful elf, a ruler among her kind. History often plays storyteller with facts."

Solas wasn't going to watch his wife's beliefs so easily disrespected. Being pregnant, Mythal was someone who gave Tiatria comfort. Solas knew at the moment Tiatria was leaning on Mythal, the goddess of motherhood and protection. "You admit lack of knowledge, and yet dismiss her so readily?" 

Morrigan folded her arms, "I do not dismiss her, I question her supposed divinity. One need not be a god to have value. Truthfully, I am uncertain Mythal was even a single entity, the accounts are...varied." Morrigan escorted Tiatria to the first of series of puzzles. 

Tiatria looked at Morrigan surprised, "There are varied accounts of Mythal?"

Morrigan nodded as she watched Tiatria step onto the tiles. "In most stories, Mythal rights wrongs while exercising Motherly kindness. Let fly your voice to Mythal. Deliverer of justice, protector of sun and earth alike. Other's paint her as dark, vengeful. Pray to Mythal, and she would smite your enemies, leaving them in agony." 

Solas looked at Morrigan as Tiatria walked down the steps from the unlocked puzzle. "More Dalish tales, I assume?" he questioned in a dismissive tone. Tiatria looked at her husband with a smirk, "If you know more about this, Solas, speak."

Solas gave a nod as he escorted Tiatria to another puzzle, "The oldest accounts say Mythal was both of these, and yet neither. She was the mother, protective and fierce. That is all I will say, this is not a place to stir up stories." Morrigan gave a snort, "Whatever the truth, all accounts of Mythal end the same: exiled to the beyond with her brethren." 

Tiatria stopped cold in her tracks, "What do you mean, exiled?"

"Tricked by the Dread Wolf, as all the elven gods were said to be, trapped in a land beyond the fade. Many Dalish as you well know, believe this is why the elves fell from grace and their gods did not save them. Or perhaps they were simply rulers slain by Tevinter. Who can say?" 

Tiatria sighed, "Let's continue"

Morrigan gave a nod, "As you wish"

Morrigan pointed the way to find more puzzling tiles for him to step on and unlock after all of the puzzled were complete the same noise of the doors unlocking could be heard and Tiatria along with the others headed back to the Main entry doors that led inside the temple. As before the doors were glowing blue. Tiatria opened the doors and entered with his companions not sure what to find.

Morrigan looked all around the temple, "Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for?" she wondered.

Once the doors were heard closing behind them smoke rose from behind them as if was a screen and Tiatria knew at once there were armed behind them, at the ready. "We're being watched."

Tiatria looked upward on a raised platform and he saw the same elf Corypheus had attacked earlier walk to the edge, looking at them.

"Venavis" he spoke to Tiatria and the others. Tiatria stopped and looked up at the elf who seemed rather displeased.

The elf who had his arms folded rose his right hand as he spoke, "You...are unlike the other invaders." Tiatria's hand flared, "You bear the mark of magic which is...familiar." The elf looked at them curiously, "How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

Tiatria took a single step forward, "They are my enemies, as well as yours."

The elf narrowed his eyes, "I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion." Abelas began to pass around from his perch, "I know what you seek, like all who come before, you wish to drink from the Vir'Abelasan."

Morrigan looked at Tiatria, " _The place of the way of sorrows_ , he speaks of the well!" she whispered intently.

Abelas looked at Morrigan for he'd heard every word she spoke to Tiatria. "It is not _for_ you. It is not for _any_ of you."

Tiatria looked at Abelas with curiosity, "So...you're elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?"

Abelas shook his head as seem insulted by the question, "The Shemlen did not destroy Arlathan, we elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign that before. It is meaningless, we endure. The Vir'Abelasan must be preserved."

Tiatria looked at Abelas still filled with curiosity, "What _is_ this Vir'Abelasan exactly?"

Abelas lowered his arms, "It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor."

Morrigan looked at Tiatria, "He speaks of priests, perhaps?"

"More than that you need not know." Abelas finished.

Tiatria looked to her husband, "Solas, perhaps he'll listen to you."

Solas shrugged, "What should I say, Vhenan? Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood?" he looked up at Abelas, "He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it." 

Tiatria was determined to reason with Abelas, "Our people have lost everything. They need you, they could learn from you!" 

Abelas gave the pregnant elf a look as he was insulted, " _Our_ people? The ones we see in the forest, shadows wearing Vallaslin?" he pointed his right index finger at her, "You are _not_ my people." he corrected firmly. "And you have invaded our sanctum as readily as the Shemlen." 

Tiatria was desperate, "We knew this place was sacred, we've respected it as best we could."

Abelas gave a look of approval and gave a nod, "I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart...and never return."

Solas gave his wife a gentle look as he took her left hand as he stood beside her. "This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these Sentinels." 

Morrigan shook her head, "Consider carefully, you must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the well for your own."

Honestly, Tiatria didn't care about the well or its properties, she just wanted to prevent Corypheus from gaining such power and destroying their world with it. Tiatria looked at Abelas, "We accept your offer."

Abelas pointed to his right, "You will be guided to those you seek. As for the Vir'Abelasan...it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself." Abelas withdrew from Tiatria's sight which caused Morrigan to panic.

"No!" Morrigan cried and changed herself into a raven and flew after Abelas.

"Morrigan!" Tiatria called out, attempting for her to comeback.

However Morrigan was gone and Tiatria knew she and the others had to proceed to stop Samson and Corypheus. Their guide walked them through massive corridors, with altars to different gods could been seen with offerings. Veil fire gave the temple an eerie look to it and everyone was careful to not to stray from the path in fear of getting lost. Tiatria marveled at the wonder and beauty of such a place and feared Corypheus would destroy it.

When they guide stopped she opened a door which had the others walk through it. There was a small battalion of Templars which were easily killed enough. Ael opened a set of doors and saw a massive clearing and a huge hill with what Ael assumed had the well at the top of it. A huge mirror could be seen on top of it.

Tiatria looked at the the Eluvian with awe, it was stunning. Tiatria and the others then worked their way down the stairs. Solas was determined to keep Tiatria safe from the fighting as they descended the stairs. Tiatria could hear Samson's voice, which caused her skin to crawl.

"Fight on! An army of these Bastards won't stop us!" Samson encouraged. When the last of those who resisted were killed, Samson chuckled as he looked at his men. "You tough Bastards, a day's march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons." Samson patted one of the soldier's shoulders as he looked at his men with pride. "The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away."

Tiatria and the others ran into the open area where a well was kept. One of the Templars looked behind Samson. He pointed behind his commanding officer, "Samson! Ser...watch out!"

Samson turned around seeing Tiatria and the others running for him. They stopped when they saw Samson pacing back and forth. 

"Inquisitor, you and those elf-things don't know when to when to stop. You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow us here." Samson gave a snicker, "I'm starting to think you missed me Love." Solas gave Samson a nasty look and shot a fireball at the rancid templar. 

Tiatria and the others fought Samson with what was left of his men. When she had enough, Tiatria broke Samson's armor with a ruin Dagna had made with Maddox’s tools Samson laid bloody and beaten on the floor.

With Samson defeated and broken, “Still alive, that’s some damn good armor!”, said Varric impressed.

Tiatria looked at them all, “We can take him back to Skyhold for Judgement.”

Abelas came running to the base of The Well of Sorrows. Magically stairs formed upwards to the well itself.

“ABELAS!”, Tiatria cried out chasing after him.

A crow’s cry could be heard overhead as Abelas ran up the steps. He was desperate to outrun them both. Morrigan cut him off reappearing in her natural form in a cloud of smoke and purple energy. Abelas turned around realizing he was cut off on both sides.

“You heard his parting words Inquisitor, the elf seeks to destroy the well of sorrows.”, said Morrigan.

Abelas looked back looking at Tiatria, “So, the Sanctum is despoiled at last.”, said Abelas.

“You would’ve destroyed the well yourself given the chance!”, Morrigan accused.

Abelas’ eyes burned with justification, “To keep it from your grasping fingers!”, he declared. He looked at them both, “Better it be lost then bestowed on the undeserving.”

Morrigan looked at him with nothing but disdain, “Fool!” she mocked, “You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows!”

Tiatria had enough have Morrigan’s disrespect, “Corypheus needed Samson to use the well since I am no longer an option, and without him there is no vessel to claim it!”

Morrigan wasn’t impressed, she turned for a rebuttal, “The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place!” Morrigan’s face softened, “The well clearly offers power Inquisitor, if that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you not afford to use it?”, she questioned.

Abelas shook his head, “Do you even know what you ask?” looking out at the well “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge through this!”. He out stretched his hand over the pool.

Abelas turned to look at them, “All that we were, all knew; it would be lost forever.”

Tiatria looked at him with great sadness in her eyes and heart, “This can’t be easy holding onto what’s left.”

Abelas just looked at her seeing she recognized this pain “You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken it slips further from our grasp.”

Solas wanted to encourage him, “There are other places friend other duties, your people yet linger!”

Abelas looked at Solas, “Elvhen such as yourself?”

Solas nodded, “Yes, such as I”

Abelas looked back at Tiatria, “You have shown respect to Mythal, there is a righteousness I cannot deny.” Abelas looked at Tiatria with willful eyes, “Is that your desire? To partake from the Vir’abelasan the best you can? To fight your enemy?”, he questioned.

Tiatria looked at him honestly, she didn’t care what Morrigan thought or said, “Not without your permission.”

Abelas looked at her, “One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right!”. He turned and started to walk away he stopped, “The Vir’abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend.”

Abelas turned to look at them, “Brave it if you must, but know you this! You’ll be bound as we are bound forever to the will of Mythal!”, he warned.

Morrigan wasn’t scared by this warning, “Bound? To a Goddess who no longer exists? If she ever did?”, she mocked.

Abelas just looked at her, “Bound, as we are bound”

Tiatria looked at him, “Thank you for this gift Abelas!”

Abelas looked at her, “Do not thank me yet Shemlen.”

Solas spoke to Abelas in elven, "Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas" Tiatria was the other that understood Solas' words. Abelas gave a small smile, nod and left; Solas watched him go. “His name Abelas means: Sorrow.” He turned to look at the others, “I said I hoped he finds a new name.”

Morrigan looked at Tiatria was looking at the well, “You’ll note the intact Eluvian! I was correct on _that_ account at least!”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus us it to travel the Fade?”

Morrigan turned to look at her better, “You’ll remember when I took you through my Eluvian I said each required a key?” Tiatria nodded, “The well is the key!”

Morrigan stretched out her hand out over the well, “Take its power and Mythal’s last Eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass.”

Morrigan looked at the well like she had an unquenchable thirst. “I didn’t expect the well to look so; hungry.”

Tiatria’s eye’s widened a little she didn’t want anything rash to happen. “Let’s not be reckless, I don’t want anyone hurt.”

Morrigan snapped out of her trance and looked at Tiatria. “I’m willing to pay the price the well demands. I’m also the best suited to use it in your service.”

Solas wasn’t buying it, “Or more likely to use it to your own ends!”

Morrigan gave him a nasty look, “What would you know of my own ends elf?”

Solas got angry, “You are a gluten drooling at the sight of a feast! You cannot be trusted!”

Tiatria looked back at Morrigan, “Of those present I alone have the training to make use of this! Please let me drink Inquisitor!”

Tiatria was insulted by that statement, “You alone? This _my_ heritage! I am a mage too!” she snapped, Morrigan looked at her getting frustrated.

“I have studied the oldest lore, delved into mysteries you have only dreamed! You _cannot_ drink because of you condition! We don’t know what this price entails and can you honestly tell me you’d be willing to pay it if it meant the life of your child?”

Tiatria snapped back to reality. She looked at the well, giving a brief thought of reclaiming of the lost knowledge of her people. If that meant losing her child but then she felt life. She felt a strong kick from within. She put her hand on her belly in complete shock.

Bull put his axe on his shoulder, “Anything we can use against Corypheus, I say you take it.”

Varric looked at her, “You’re asking me? I barely know how any of this stuff works!”

Tiatria looked at Solas with tears in her eyes, “What about you Solas?” she asked.

Solas shook his head, “No and don’t ask me again!”

Tears poured down her face her hope gone. Tiatria held her belly tightly as she felt her child move within her. The baby kicked her strongly leaving her no doubt she was not alone. She could not make such a selfish choice.

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “The well is yours.”

Morrigan turned to the well with hunger and lust in her eyes. Tiatria held out her left arm her hand glowed blue freezing her.

Solas and the others looked at Tiatria stunned, “Vhenan?”

Tiatria looked at Solas her eyes glowed a bright blue as her whole body took on the same glow. The look on her face gave Varric the shivers.

“Vir'abelasan Na Ma!” her voice echoed.

The others looked at Solas, “What is she doing?” questioned Varric

Solas shook his head, “I don’t know! Vhenan what are you doing?”

Tiatria didn’t answer as she went down the steps the wells powers awakened when she entered and immersed herself into the wells waters. Tiatria woke up into a dark space as a golden wisp floated around.

“Ar Garas Isala Dirth, Dirthara Ar.”

The waters boiled and bubbled until the water out of the pool, leaving the pool dry. Solas hurried to Tiatria’s side calling her name trying to rouse her. Solas knelt beside her not noticing the mist of the well circling around Tiatria, like it took an interest in her, playing with her.

Morrigan walked down the steps, “What happened?”

Solas picked Tiatria up, “I don’t know but she won’t wake up.”

The mist around them circled their feet whispering to Solas even though he couldn’t understand them. He could see the baby kicking Tiatria’s belly heavily. He caught sight of Corypheus, he had entered the well’s chamber. Seeing the others he roared in anger. He forced himself to take flight to the well, Tiatria’ baby kicked her ferociously and her body took on a blue glow.

The Eluvian activated Morrigan noticed it, “The mirror!” she shouted.

All ran into the Eluvian, Solas ran to it staying back making sure the others entered the mirror. Solas saw the water strange to congealed with a guardian inside of it. It was a female elven woman was all she caught sight of before she jumped into the mirror himself.

The guardian stopped Corypheus from entering the mirror long enough to prevent pursuit and he smashed into the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces.

In Skyhold, Morrigan’s Eluvian was active and one by one everyone jumped through it. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Solas and Tiatria to emerge. After a few moments they didn’t show, Morrigan closed the Eluvian.

In the war room Cullen exploded, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN’T COME THROUGH? WHERE ARE THEY?”

Morrigan looked at him, “I do not know, but wherever they are we must hope they are safe, and that they will return when they are able.”


	30. Fen'Harel Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas takes Tiatria back to their glade and once she wakes, she learns more about her husband than she ever dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ar Garas Isala Dirth, Dirthara Ar: I come in need of knowledge, teach me.
> 
> Tel'Abelas: Don't be sorry

Solas fell through another Eluvian with Tiatria in his arms. His body lay over his wife's who was on the ground. Solas had gone to the grove guarded by statues of Ghilan'nain. They were near water and vines hung over the entrance that lead to the water. Solas groaned as he propped himself up with his right hand as his left cradled Tiatria. As he looked at Tiatria who still was unconscious, Solas became truly worried. 

Solas shook Tiatria as he sat back onto his knees, “Vhenan wake up!” he pleaded, "Wake up!"

Tiatria slowly came around and opened her eyes, “Solas what happened?”

Solas was happy to see her open her eyes. She slowly sat up as she looked at him and looking at her surroundings. After a moment, Tiatria realized they were in Solas’ sanctuary, where he brought her to recover and where they got married.

“Solas, why are we at your sanctuary?”

Solas grabbed Tiatria’s face as he looked at her intently, “I begged you not to drink from the well! Why couldn't you have listened?"

Tiatria looked at him still dazed and confused, “What do you mean?" she questioned, before she realized. "I went into the well?” Her right hand held onto Solas' left wrist. “I thought Morrigan was to go into the well, didn’t she go in?”

Solas' face softened, "Vhenan, do you remember what happened?" he questioned, "Do you remember going into the well?”

Solas started to feel Tiatria's panic for her concern over the baby. “You gave yourself into the service of an Ancient Elvhen God!" there was anger to his words, now, he was angry and he didn’t know why he was angry.

“I told Morrigan to go into the well!” Tiatria closed her eyes as she began to shake, “I TOLD MORRIGAN TO GO INTO THE WELL!”

Solas began to calm down, “So you did not intentionally stop Morrigan and went in yourself? Is that what you’re telling me?”

Tiatria looked at Solas confused and frightened, “All I remember is watching Morrigan going down the steps.” She told him tearfully.

Solas hugged her and stroked Tiatria’s hair as he thought for a few moments. Tiatria felt Solas and that he wasn’t mad only concerned for her. Tiatria started to shake as events started to sink in.

Solas had her look at him, “What do you remember Vhenan?”

It took Tiatria a few moments to collect her thoughts enough to be able to talk. “I remember Morrigan going down the steps.”

Solas nodded, “After that”

Tiatria shook her head, “I remember waking up in a dark place with no walls, it was just black with mist all round. A yellow wisp moved around like it was looking for someone.” Solas hung onto every word, “It spoke in elven”

“What did it ask?” Solas asked.

Tiatria looked down for a moment, “It was asking, Ar Garas Isala Dirth, Dirthara Ar.”

Solas sat on his butt his left leg still sitting up with his arm resting on it. His right hand held onto Tiatria’s hands gently as he listened. “I heard only whispers as the orb flew around and after a while a blue light surrounded it, absorbing it. Shortly after that I woke up here with you.”

Solas looked away for a moment as if he was pondering something but she didn’t know what exactly. Tiatria just could feel it had to do something with what had happened. Tiatria waited for Solas to speak but he didn’t, she just heard the water nearby. Solas finally stood up and helped Tiatria up and walked her closer to the water.

"What does this mean, exactly?" Tiatria questioned gently.

Solas turned as he looked back at Tiatria, "It means you are Mythal's creature now. Everything you do, whether you know it or not, will be for her." he told her gently. "You have given up a part of yourself."

Tiatria felt her heart stop as she shook her head, "How could I? Besides, you don't even believe in the elven gods."

"I don't believe they were gods, no!" he snapped, "But I believed that they existed!" Solas shook his head, "Something existed to start the legends! If not gods, then mages, or spirits, something we've never seeen. And you are bound to one of them now." Solas sighed as he clamed down, "I suppose it is better you have the power than Corypheus, which leads to the next step...." Tiatria waited for Solas to talk again, "I need to tell you the Truth, Vhenan. _Everything_."

**********************************************************************

Cullen was leaning over the war map looking over all over it. Leliana came in watching him study the map as if it was magically going to tell him something.

“My agents have not found any evidence of Solas or the Inquisitor in the Arbor Wilds. Morrigan told me about the Eluvians and that Solas could have taken her through any that have been left unlocked from the other side. They could literally be anywhere, if Solas doesn’t want to be found, odds are we won’t find him.”

Cullen looked at her, “That doesn’t mean we should give up on looking for her! Varric told me she was unconscious, she could be seriously wounded and needing attention!”

Cullen straightened up as Leliana put her hands behind her back, “Solas is her husband, I’m sure he can see to any issue that is…”

“He’s not a God Leliana!” Cullen snapped, “He can’t fix everything with magic! We should do everything we can to find her and ensure her safety.”

Leliana looked at the map, “Solas may know of Elven artifacts that we and even Morrigan doesn’t know about. He’d go for an area that is isolated and protected, he wouldn’t risk either the Inquisitor or his child.”

Cullen looked over the map again, “The Hinterlands and Crestwood are the only areas that are not swamped with Red Templars or Venatori. Also there are caves that have elven ruins, artifacts. I remember the Inquisitor discussing it with me, she was awe, struck with them. She wanted to know more about them.”

Leliana gave a nod, “I will send ravens to my scouts in those areas and have them look. Maybe they will be able to find them.”

Cullen nodded, “See it done.”

********************************************************************

Solas rubbed Tiatria’s cheeks with his thumbs as he held her head gently. "You are _unique_. In all Thedas, I never thought I could find someone who could draw my attention away from the Fade. You have become important to me. More important than I could have imagined."

"As you are to me, Solas," Tiatria kept her voice low, projecting her own emotions to him, trying to comfort him as she took his hand.

"Then what I must tell you. The Truth." Solas hesitated, swallowing, and Tiatria felt _fear_ radiating off of him, as well as _trust_ and _love_. "I fear that the truth is much simpler and possibly much worse than you could ever possibly imagine."

Tiatria's eyes became soft as she gave a quiet smile, her left hand gently cradling his cheek. "I know." Solas gave a slightly surprised look.

Tiatria squeezed Solas' hand, letting him see the trust and knowing in her expression, "I could sense your feelings at the Temple. The corridors and paths... the Sentinels, _you_ knew, you had _been there_ before."

Solas nodded, "Yes, Vhenan."

"You're one of the Evanuris, aren't you?" Tiatria questioned before took a step backward. 

"Fen'Harel." Solas confirmed softly, running his thumb over her knuckles, _fear_ still prominent through the bond, "Sit, Vhenan. I will explain everything."

"I knew there was something different about you." Tiatria murmured, letting Solas lead her to the rocks lining the water and sit her down on one, eyes following his as he knelt directly in front of her, "You were always so _aware_ , so in tune with everything."

"I tried to shelter the thoughts from you, at first" said Solas, as he gave a slight head shake. "But the closer we became…" Solas took a moment before he looked back at his wife. "I was Solas first, _Fen'Harel_...came later. An insult that I took as a badge of honor." 

What did that mean? Did the Evanuris give him that name? The Dalish? So many thoughts and questions ran through Tiatria's mind it was hard to focus.

Solas used his right index finger to life up Tiatria's chin, "The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies...not unlike your title as _Inquisitor_ I suppose. " Solas' ears lowered, "And now you know. What is the Dalish curse? _May the Dread Wolf take you_?"

Tiatria could see the remorse in Solas' eyes, Solas looked at his wife as she'd placed her hand on her huge belly. "And so he did." Solas lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry Vhenan, I did not mean to lay with you under false pretenses."

Tiatria gave an irritated look, "But you did, you lied to me. I love you, did you really think I wouldn't understand?"

"Ir abelas, Vhenan"

Tiatria gave Solas a firm look as stood up, "Tel'Abelas, if you care" she folded her arms, "give me the truth" she told him. 

Solas turned as he put both hands behind his back, he looked at the water. "I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who would join me. The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and finally they went too far. Solas looked over his shoulder, "I formed the veil and banished them forever." Solas fully turned around looking at his wife who was clearly shocked. "Thus I freed the elven people and, in so doing, destroying their world." 

Tiatria could see and feel Solas' pain, "You love the fade, why would you create the veil to hide it all the way?"

Solas took his right hand from behind his back and took his wife's hand, kissing it. "Because every alternative was worse."

"Meaning?" Tiatria questioned.

"Had I not created the veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world."

Tiatria looked at Solas curiously, "You banished the false gods...you didn't kill them?"

"The first of people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds."

Tiatria thought for a moment before she looked at Solas, "You said that the elven gods went too far. What did they do that made you move against them?"

Solas gave a sigh before he looked at her, "They killed Mythal" Tiatria looked at Solas in shock, "A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment." 

Tiatria looked at Solas curiously, "I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris."

Solas gave a quiet smile, "She was the best of them, she cared for her people, she protected them. She was a voice of reason, and in their lust for power, they killed her." Tiatria gave a moment of thought of whether, Solas and Mythal loved each other once?

Another thought entered Tiatria's mind, _"The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."_

"How did creating the veil destroy the world?"

"There were countless marvels, libraries, places of learning. All dependent on the presence of the fade, all destroyed." Tiatria could feel Solas' pain in doing what he did, it was like cutting off a limb. 

Solas held Tiatria chin as he kissed Tiatria's forehead, "Your legends are half-right, we were immortal. It wasn't the arrival of humans that caused us to begin aging." Solas looked back at the water, "It was me" he told her softly, "The veil took everything away from the elves, even themselves." 

Tiatria took Solas' hand into hers, "The Evanuris were elven mages? How did they come to be remembered as gods?" Solas looked at their hands before looking back at her. "Slowly, it started with a war." Tiatria remembered Abelas talking about a war before he sealed up the doors to Mythal's temple. "War breeds fear, fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil, right and wrong. Chains of command."

Tiatria felt Solas' hand leave hers, "After the war ended, generals became respected elders, and finally gods. The Evanuris."

Tiatria had enough of past regrets and truths, "That was the past, what about the future?"

"You were going to leave," Tiatria guessed with tears in her eyes.

Solas looked at his wife honestly, "I cannot lose _you_ or our child." he took Tiatria’s hand into his, she felt his grip tighten, as though he was afraid she would disappear. " _You_ are what keeps me going, Vhenan. You keep me fighting for a better world. If I lost _you_..."

Tiatria took his hand that held hers and kissed it, "You will never lose me, Solas." Tiatria kept her voice soft, lifting both hands to cup his jaw and make him look at her, smiling gently, "Truth is my life was turned upside down before the Conclave…by the rape…Tahl’rail’s death…but I found you in the fade, Fen'Harel. You became my companion and friend when I needed it most.” Tears flowed down Tiatria cheeks as she looked out over the water.

When she looked back at Solas, “Even after the Conclave and the events after it,” Tiatria shook her head, “I don't regret a moment of it…even being made tranquil.” Tiatria smiled, “I am _alive_ , Solas, and I am stronger than I ever have been. And it all led me to _you_. As long as I have you, I have everything."

Solas smiled as the knuckles from his left hand caressed her cheek. "How did I ever find you?" Solas' hands were on top of hers, and his eyes clenched shut as several tears escaped, "I don't deserve you, Vhenan, but I will do _everything_ I can to prove myself worthy of you and your love."

  
  


Solas smiled as he held her hands, “I want you to listen to me Vhenan.”

Tiatria smiled, “Is it about the baby?”

Solas nodded, “Yes, but I don’t want you to be frightened.”

She gave a small smile, “If you tell me it’s okay, then I am fine Solas.”

Solas spun her around with her back against him, his hands gently holding her belly. “Our child’s power is already awakening. Her power engulfed your body leaving that beautiful glow.” he told her gently, "Before we left the Temple Corypheus found his way inside. Your body still glowed and a guardian appeared from the well to aid us in our escape. The guardian, it was our child protecting you, us.”

Solas felt Tiatria’s shock with his words but she felt his calming influence. “She’s going to be a powerful mage one day Vhenan. Her destiny will one day shape the path of the Elves.” Solas looked deeply into her blue eyes. “You are the Mother of the one who will save the Elves, bring true peace to their hearts. She is-”

Solas felt her body start to shake as she started to cry. “Why are you crying?”

Solas had her turn around so she would look at him. However Tiatria looked away which made Solas gently bring her face back to him using his left hand.

“Vhenan?”

Tiatria refused to look at him, “What am I good for then? If I am only the vessel that carries the Savior of the elves, what use am I really to you?”

Solas looked at her gently, “My life begins and ends with you Vhenan, I can’t live without you nor would ever I want to.”

Tiatria shook her head in frustration, “Part of me feels like this was all I was meant for, that this is why you wanted to have her.”

Solas kissed with a desperation that she’d never felt before, she felt many different emotions from him. She could feel that part of the reason he wanted to be with her was to have their child, but also because when he was with her, he was complete.

Tiatria realized that everyone had a destiny hers, was being Inquisitor and finding her soulmate. Solas’ was liberating the elves enslaved by the Evanuris and seeking justice for his friend. And now their baby’s was giving the elves start to over to give them a new life in helping Fen’Harel…her father to restore how it once was.

After a few moments they looked at each other and Tiatria gasped for breath. “Whoa, that was something.”

Solas caressed Tiatria’s cheek, “Our daughter must have taken your body over because there was something she needed from the well, knowledge. You are not bound to Mythal _she_ is…” Solas took Tiatria’s hand and slowly looked back towards the Eluvian.

Solas looked at her, “On the night you will confront Corypheus, you’ll go into labor. I will by your side the whole way and I will bring you here.”

Tiatria looked at him a little confused, “Why?”

Solas smiled, “Because there is a friend I would like you to meet.” She nodded having total confidence in him. " _Come_ , Vhenan," Solas growled into her mouth as he kissed her, sending thoughts of what he wanted to do to her and making her shudder, "Let us return to Skyhold, to properly _celebrate_ our victory at the Temple."

"So long as you are with me, Solas," she whispered tenderly, feeling his grip on her tighten.

"Always, Vhenan. I am yours until the end, for as long as you want me."

"Then don't' ever expect to be rid of me, _Dread Wolf_ ," Tiatria purred, "I'm afraid you're rather stuck with me."

Solas smiled as the thumb of his right hand glossed over her bottom lip. "Vhenan, I could never be _stuck_ with you." They both stepped back into the Eluvian and came back into Skyhold through Morrigan’s with the baby using her power. They had no intention on telling anyone their daughter’s new little trick.


	31. Asha'belannar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samson arrives to Skyhold to face judgement. Morrigan meets someone who she never thought she'd see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Fen'Harel ma halam ma, ne dirth mir Vhena melava ar tu na'din, aron na falon’en: Dread wolf ends you, if you speak of my heart again I will kill you, like your friends.
> 
> Asha'belannar: The Woman of Many Years.

Solas came out of the Eluvian first then Tiatria, they walked up into the Main Hall. Varric was surprised to see them, he shook his head as he approached them.

  
“Shit! Where have you two been? We’ve been worried sick about you two!”

  
Before anyone could say anything, “Inquisitor! Thank the Maker you’re alive!” Tiatria turned her head seeing Cullen approaching them. He gave Solas a stern look, “We had no idea where she was! We heard she was unconscious and unresponsive! Where did you take her?”

  
Solas didn’t look intimidated nor sorrowful for his actions, “I took my wife somewhere I knew that was safe.”

  
Cullen pointed his index finger at Solas, “And Skyhold isn’t safe? We sent out search parties for you both!” Solas gave Cullen a firm stare that told him everything he needed to know to that question. Cullen growled as he slightly shook his head looking at Tiatria. Cullen gave his head a small shake, “Anyway, I’m glad to see you’re unharmed, Samson is in the lower dungeons and is waiting your judgement when you’re ready.”

  
Solas started to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked back seeing Tiatria eyes, they held fear in them, “Samson scares me, please stay while I judge him.”

  
Solas nodded, “Of course Vhenan” His right hand ran into her hair bringing her into his embrace. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Cullen watched Tiatria snuggle into Solas’ arms, “I will also be attending the trial. No one will touch you Inquisitor.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen and nodded, Solas in hugging his wife could feel that the feelings of fear weren’t coming from her but the baby. For some reason the baby was afraid, he wondered if it was due to all the red lyrium on Samson's armor and all that he’d willingly consumed. Both mother and child got weak when they were around the stuff so it was due to that experience last time. Solas sent calming energy to his daughter signaling it was okay, she was safe.

  
Cullen left to go retrieve Samson as Solas held Tiatria’s hand and escorted her up the steps to her throne. Tiatria sat down as Cullen approached with Samson behind him with two guards.

  
“Forgive me Inquisitor, out of personal interest. I have relieved Josephine as you might expect.”

Tiatria smiled at Cullen, she knew his personal reasons and they were quite a few besides her.

  
“Knight Templar Samson, General to Corypheus, Traitor to the Order!” Samson hung his head low, “The blood on his hands cannot be measured.”

  
Cullen looked at Samson with disappointment and disgust. “His head is too valuable to take! Kirkwall, Orlais many would see him suffer, can’t see that I’m not one of them!”

  
Tiatria looked at this broken man who was once a proud warrior. She was impressed how can one man be. “The headman’s axe isn’t enough? That’s an impressive amount of ill will!”

  
Samson raised his head and looked at her, “The Red Lyrium will steal your vengeance! You know what it does, Corypheus only delayed my corruption.”

  
Cullen was disgusted when Samson, “Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the order, he used them to kill thousands!”

  
Samson just looked at Cullen and gave a small laugh, “Templars have always been used! How many were left to rot like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds?” demanded Samson.

  
Tiatria started to feel sick thinking that could’ve been Cullen’s fate: used up, burned out and in sad states of affair. She didn’t want to think of it. Samson looked at them with disdain.

  
Samson wasn't having it, “Piss on it! I followed him because the Templars could at least die at their best! Same lie as the Chantry, profit just isn’t as pretty!” He looked at Cullen, “That Elf sitting there on that throne, she was as sweet as she looked.” Samson smiled at Tiatria, “I don’t know how you escaped being tranquil but, I’m willing to bet you still remember me taking over and over again.”

Tiatria fought not to let her fears and memories consume her of his yellowed teeth curled back into a snarl as she serviced him any way he wanted her and his men. Solas had erased the most severe of Tiatria's memories, some still lingered.

  
Cullen pulled out his dagger and in one sweep its point was at his throat. “I’d be careful if I were you Samson! You are at a dangerous point!”

  
Samson looked at Tiatria again then at Cullen with a smile, “Has that sweet taste satisfied you yet? Maker knows she satisfied me and my men on cold nights.” Cullen started to press his dagger into Samson’s throat drawing blood. “Is that brat in her belly yours too?”

  
“Commander!” Cullen paused, said Solas looking at him, he knew Cullen was turning his eyes towards him. “He’s doing it to get a rise from you.”

  
Cullen stepped aside as he sheathed his dagger. Samson caught sight of Solas who was standing to Tiatria’s right. He immediately knew he was a mage as was the Inquisitor. The look Solas gave the ruined Templar sent chills down his spine. It signaled to Samson to shut up and stop being a smart ass. He figured the male elf was the Inquisitor’s real guard dog, not the Commander. Very few mages could give Samson the chills like Solas did. Cullen signaled the guards to hold Samson, they dared not let go.

  
Tiatria looked at Samson, “I found your people, they believed in your cause was righteous!”

  
Samson just gave her an uncaring stair, “Not your business Inquisitor.”

  
Cullen shook his head, “Your friend Maddox was so loyal he was willing to kill himself; for you.”

  
Samson gave him a condescending look, “We were always going to die! I saw what Corypheus was doing, so I fed them hope instead of despair, I fed them to believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does right Commander?” he taunted looking at Cullen.

Samson began to laugh as he looked at Tiatria, “I had the best time shoving my cock up inside you pretty, full and ripe with your dear Commander’s brat. Then to watch you as the rite drained your eyes of all life.”

Cullen exploded and roared as he punched Samson in the mouth. He knocked Samson backwards and stood over him as he punched him repeatedly. The two guards grabbed Cullen and struggled to get him off Samson.

  
“Cullen! Wait!” Tiatria cried out as she stood up.

  
The guards were able to get Cullen off Samson. Tiatria looked at Cullen then at Samson as she looked at Cullen in scolding manner.

  
Samson shook his head as he lowered his head again, “It ended as well as anything else I have done! Corypheus will kill me on sight!” He looked at Cullen, “Not all of us Ex-Templars can have picture perfect retirement plans like you got Commander!”

  
Samson then looked back down, “I will tell you’re people what they want! Everything I cared about is destroyed!”

  
Tiatria looked at Samson who truly was a broken man, first by the Chantry now by Corypheus. She worried what this next part would have on Cullen. “Very well Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition.” She prayed the next part wasn’t a mistake, “Cullen, will be your handler! Pray he’ll get something useful out of you!”

  
Samson shook his head, “I doubt the Commander even believes there’s anything worthy left in me.”

Cullen looked at him as he rubbed his right fist, “You’re not wrong, you served something greater than yourself once, perhaps you can be made to remember that!”

Samson gave Tiatria nasty look that made her skin crawl, the guards tried to pull him away but he wouldn’t budge. “You…you were the” Cullen turned around, “the best piece of mage ass, I’ve ever had.” he then started to laugh. “And that’s saying something, because I’ve had a lot.”

  
Tiatria gave a look of total disgust and fear as memories came back of Therinfal, which caused Solas to snap and approach Samson grabbing his jaw with his right hand.

Solas gave Samson a cold look, “Fen'Harel ma halam ma, ne dirth mir Vhena melava ar tu na'din, aron na falon’en.” Solas said in a cold, wicked tone.

  
Samson didn’t seem to care as he pulled himself away from Solas’ grip and turned his back and continued to walk away, leaving with his guard escort. Cullen looked at Tiatria rubbing the back of his neck, he wasn’t going to ask what Solas said, but it chilled his bones down to the marrow.

  
Tiatria started to get a painful look to her face, “Solas!” Solas looked at her, “I’m in pain!” Solas knelt down as she had her hands cradling her belly.

  
Cullen walked back up the steps, “Do you need help up to your room Inquisitor?”

  
Solas rubbed Tiatria’s left cheek with his right hand, “It’s alright Vhenan, you’ll be okay.”

Solas lifted Tiatria up and took her into their room. Cullen followed opening the door that led inside and then ran up the stairs till he got to the second door. He then opened it to let Solas through, Solas hurried to the bed as she cried out in pain. Solas stripped off her elven mage armor tossing it to the floor.

Cullen didn’t want to just stand idle, “Should I get someone?”

  
Solas shook his head, “No, I have everything here. I have brought herbal plants from the garden, blankets, and few other things I may need for the Inquisitor to have our child here. She wants the birth to be just the two of us.”

  
Solas focused on his love, “Vhenan, are the pains constant?” He felt around as she nodded, Solas pulled down her leggings and covered her legs with a sheet. He turned his head looking at Cullen, “You can leave now Commander, I doubt you want to see any of these details.”

Cullen seemed to snap out of it and nodded, “I will come for you if you are needed.”

  
Solas focused back on Tiatria as Cullen left, “Vhenan, it’ll be alright. You need to relax now.” He told her gently.

  
Tiatria couldn’t seemed to focus except on the pain. She grabbed Solas’ hands tight as he tried to calm her with soft hushes. It pained him to see her in pain literally because of their bond, he could feel her pain to a point. It was horrible but he had to focus as he felt his stomach and back cramping with the feeling of fire rushing up her back and chest. He got her to spread her legs as he inserted two fingers inside her as she screamed.

  
Solas looked at her calmly, “Vhenan, you've offically started your labor.”

  
Solas got up from the bed and walked up to the small grove of plants he had, he picked some Elfroot and few others and mixed them in a mortar and pestle and ground them and put the remains into a cup of water. He came back and gave it to Tiatria.

  
“Drink this slowly, it will help with the pain.”

  
She took it with her hand shaking, Solas helped her bring it to her lips and drink some of it. Solas put it on the floor and helped her sit forward so he could sit behind her. He had her take his hands and squeeze as needed.

Solas wrapped their hands around Tiatria as he made soft humming sounds. He held her hands when she'd let him, wipe away her tears. She mainly squeezed his forearms, when she felt another pain hit her. Tiatria’s head laid back onto his chest as she tried to breathe.

Solas rubbed Tiatria’s back as she was hit with each contraction. "The pains will become more constant as time progressses. We have to wait and see when our daughter wants to make an appearance."

  
Tiatria looked at Solas, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

  
Solas smiled as he put his right hand on her cheek. “Never mind me.” he told her brushing her hair out of her face as he kissed her left cheek.

Solas looked at her belly as gently rubbed it with his right hand. He knew now there was no denying it wouldn't be long before their baby would come. He smiled at his beautiful wife and gently kissed the left side of Tiatria’s head. Solas could see how tired Tiatria was from the whole thing.

Tiatria continued to squeeze Solas’ arm, “How are the pains?”

  
Tiatria nodded, she gave a low groan in pain, "The drink you gave me has made the pain bearable, thank you.” Solas looked at her, “It’s just?”

  
Tiatria felt guilty saying this, “I know you have things to do. Can you stay with me?” Solas kissed her head, “Yes, of course Vhenan. I’ll stay as long as you need.”

*******************************************************

Tiatria woke up with Solas was sleeping behind her, they had slumpt down with Solas’ head on the pillow. His hand holding hers, his head slumped into a corner of the pillow. Tiatria was grateful Solas had staid but she also felt guilty keeping him from his research and other responsibilities. Solas on the other hand had no problem in slowing down. He knew the best thing for Tiatria to do now was to rest. They both needed to rest since they hadn’t received any since their return.

Tiatria gently squeezed Solas’ hand which woke him causing him to turn his head. He looked at his wife smiling seeing that she was okay.

  
Solas kissed Tiatria hand as he slowly moved getting out from behind her. Solas took Tiatria’s left hand and slipped dark blue/purple ring on her finger, over her wedding ring. She looked at him slightly confused. “Solas what are you doing? I already have my wedding ring don’t need rings to…”

  
Solas nodded, “I know, but I know blue and purple are your favorite colors. I had this ring made out of Lazurite because they are both colors combined. I want the whole world not just Elvhen know you are my greatest treasure outside the fade.”

  
Tiatria noticed on Solas’ left ring finger that he wore a green Veil Quartz ring. She realized Solas wanted to be recognized as her husband. Tiatria hugged him, “This is very touching Solas, thank you.” She kissed him with everything she had.

Tiatria hugged Solas again and he gently caressed her left cheek, “I will see you later Vhenan, try not to go far. The baby will be born soon, so come and get me if anything happens.”

  
They walked down and into the Main Hall Solas stopped close by his office. He smiled at her as he caressed her cheek. “Maybe you should walk around in the garden and get some fresh air.”

  
Tiatria nodded as slowly walked into the garden, she looked around and didn’t see Morrigan or Kieran around anywhere. Upon leaving Solas to tend the garden she looked further, she noticed the room where Morrigan kept her Eluvian. The door was open, she walked into it to find a worried Leliana.

  
“Inquisitor, thank the Maker you are here! Morrigan chased her son into the Eluvian! She was terrified, I have never seen Morrigan like that!”

  
Tiatria looked at the active mirror then at Leliana, “She was chasing Kieran?"

Leliana nodded, “She said he activated the mirror somehow, then she ran into it. I have never seen her Morrigan like that! You must got after her, I will go find help Inquisitor!”

Leliana then ran off as Tiatria looked at the Eluvian. Shen then took a deep breath and stepped into the mirror.

When she stepped through the Eluvian she realized very quickly she wasn’t in the crossroads. She was in the fade: ‘How did the Eluvian lead here?’ she wondered to herself ‘Can it lead anywhere?’

Tiatria looked around and then decided to walk around. She didn’t have the slightest idea where she was going to find Kieran or his Mother. She went down some steps finding Morrigan in a great flat plateau.

  
“MORRIGAN”, she called out.

Morrigan looked back at Tiatria, “Go back! I must find Kieran before it’s too late!”

  
When Tiatria walked up to her Morrigan shook her head, “Why would Kieran do this? How could he do this?”

Morrigan began to move her arms in disbelief “We are literally in the fade. To direct the Eluvian here would require immense power, if he is lost to me now after all I have sacrificed.”

Tiatria didn’t want to think if the situation was reversed. To think of her losing her baby numbed her soul.

“We’ll find him Morrigan, he couldn’t have gone far.”

Morrigan seemed surprised that Tiatria wanted to help. Tiatria stood in front of her looking at her with determination. Morrigan pushed her aside looking for her son.

“The fade is infinite he could literally be anywhere! Whatever happens to him now is my doing! I set him on this path.” Morrigan gave Tiatria an utter look of despair, Tiatria’s heart couldn’t help but break for her.

Morrigan pleaded, “Please Inquisitor, please help me look, just a little longer!”

Tiatria put her right hand on Morrigan’s left arm, “Of course, we’ll look.”

  
They searched for what seemed like forever! They went up a small incline till they saw two small humanoid figures.

“There he is!”, cried out Morrigan. Tiatria looked puzzled, “Who is that woman with him?”

As they ran closer Morrigan gasped, “I don’t believe it, that’s my...”

The women slowed down as they approached.

The old woman who was receiving energy from Kieran stood up and Kieran stepped back and stopped the energy. Morrigan looked Angry as she approached.

Kieran looked at his Mother, “Mother!” Morrigan took a deep breath looking at the old woman “Mother”

Tiatria stood behind Morrigan. The old woman just looked at Morrigan “Now isn’t this a surprise.”

Tiatria looked at the old woman, “So this is some kind of family reunion?”

The old woman laughed, “Mother, Daughter, Grandson it rather warms the heart does it not?” The woman put her hand on Kieran’s shoulder.

Morrigan got irritated, “Kieran is not your Grandson! Let him go!” she demanded.

The woman seemed amused, “As if I was holding the boy hostage! She’s always been ungrateful, you see, you see.”

Morrigan exploded, “UNGRATEFUL! I know how you plan to extend your life you wicked crone!”

Morrigan was flaming hot and now Tiatria wasn’t sure what kind of family feud she stepped in but she wished she hadn’t.

“You’ll not have me and you’ll not have my son!" Morrigan held her arms up summoning her magic. The old woman shook her head once.

“That’s enough! You’ll endanger the boy!” Her eyes began to glow strangely as she held up her left hand and she counteracted Morrigan’s magic.

Morrigan was forced back by Tiatria as her magic was lost, they both looked confused.

“What have you done to me?” Tiatria demanded.

The woman shook her head, “I have done nothing! You drank from the well of your own volition, or should I say, your daughter did.”

Morrigan gasped as Tiatria was trying to understand. “You are Mythal!” said Morrigan stunned.

Tiatria was surprised to say the least, “Release your hold on my child!”

The old woman laughed looking at her pointing at Tiatria’s belly, “I am not holding your child hostage. I’m merely offering guidance, to a child who wishes to learn.”

Tiatria had to agree putting her left hand on her belly looking at the old woman with a smile. If this was the same Mythal Solas spoke of, she felt she wouldn’t hurt the baby. The woman nudged Kieran to go back to his mother. The two fiercely hugged each other.

Kieran looked at his Mother, “I’m sorry Mother, I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time.” Morrigan shook her head looking at her Mother. “I do not understand.”

Kieran walked back to his Grandmother, she looked at her Grandson then at the women. “I was once but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice; and then she came to me”

Both Morrigan and Tiatria listened intently, “A wisp of an ancient being and she granted all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages the ages ever since. Seeking justice denied to her."

Tiatria curious like any elf, “Then you carry Mythal inside you?”

The woman nodded, “She’s a part of me, no more separate than your child is from your own very soul.”

The woman turned to Tiatria, “You hear the voices child, what do they tell you?”

Tiatria listened to them talk to her in her head. There was no denying it, “They say you speak the truth.”

The woman looked at them, “But what was Mythal? A legend given a name and a god or something more? Truth is never end but a beginning”

The woman looked at Tiatria, “So young and vibrant, you do the people proud. Do you know the role your child will play in bringing back the people?”

Tiatria gave a slight nod, “I only know what my husband has told me. I only know about she will help bring a new world for the elves.”

The woman smiled, “That is partly true, that is all you need to know at the moment.” Tiatria’s heart skipped a beat.

The woman looked at them both, “As for me, I’ve had many names but you may call me Flemeth.”

Tiatria looked at her shocked she had heard that name. “I know that name Flemeth! My people call you Asha’belannar. Legend says long ago you left your husband for a lover. Your husband tricked you, killed your lover and imprisoned you. Then a spirit of vengeance came to you or rather Mythal. That’s what you spoke of.”

Flemeth looked at her, “One day someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly. But yes, I was that woman that is how my tale began.”

Tiatria was a little enchanted and her eyes showed it. “Flemeth appears in other tales other legends. Helping heroes for reasons of her own.”

Flemeth nodded, “I nudge history when it’s required and at times a shove!”

Tiatria knew this was her chance to help her people. “If Mythal is a part of you, why haven’t you helped us? We called to you, prayed to you!”

Flemeth looked away saddened, “What was will not be changed.”

Tiatria was not satisfied with that, “What about now? You know so much!”

Flemeth looked at her, “I know your destiny and your child shall be part of the change you seek. The rest you need not know child.”

Tiatria still had questions, “Why did Mythal come to you?”

Flemeth clenched her fist, “For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.”

Morrigan was still stunned, “And you follow her whims?” she shook her head “Do you know what she truly is?”

Flemeth was going to knock to smug the off her daughter’s face, “You preserve the powers that were, to what end? It was because I taught you girl, because things happened that were not meant to happen.”

Flemeth felt a fire swell within her, “SHE WAS BETRAYED AS I WAS BETRAYED! MYTHAL CLAWED AND CLAWED HER WAY THROUGH THE AGES TO ME AND I WILL SEE HER AVENGED!”

Flemeth then got a tired look on her face, “Alas, as long as the music still plays we dance.”

Tiatria hoped she’d help them defeat Corypheus. “I presume you know what we are up against?”

Flemeth’s face lit up, “Better than you can possibly imagine!”

Tiatria took a sigh of relief, “Then you’ll help us?”

Flemeth looked at Kieran, “Once I have what I came for.”

Morrigan realized immediately what that was, “No! I will not allow it!”

Flemeth looked at her daughter, “He carries something that once was Morrigan snatched from the jaws of darkness, you know this! Just like this elf carries something that will be brought from the light.”

Morrigan didn’t care, “He is not your pawn mother, I will not let you use him!”

Flemeth wasn’t going to give her an inch, “Have you not used him? Was that not the reason your purpose you agreed to his creation?”

Morrigan stood tall, “That was then, now…he is my son.”

Flemeth was speechless, Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor.”

Morrigan wasn’t totally sad to let this truth slip, “That is the fate she intended for me, I thwarted her and now she intends to have Kieran instead.”

Tiatria looked at Flemeth puzzled curious, “Wait? The way she talked about Kieran.”

Flemeth smiled, “I’m not the only carrying a soul of a being long thought lost.”

Morrigan’s face saddened, “He’s more than that Mother.”

Flemeth looked at her Daughter, “As am I" Flemeth pointed to Tiatria, "As her child shall be. Our destinies are not so easily avoided dear girl.”

Kieran looked at his Mother, “Mother, I have to!” Kieran had this look like he accepted his fate.

Morrigan shook her head, “You do not belong to her Kieran! Neither of us do!”

Tiatria looked at Flemeth, “If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?”

Flemeth tilted her head, “I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me, until now!”

Morrigan felt the breath leave her body, “It was the well.”

Flemeth gave her daughter a smug look, “Always grasping beyond your reach! Despite all that I taught you, perhaps her child will listen better than you did.”

Tiatria was angry at the thought of someone taking Morrigan’s child being taken away. “Whatever else you think! Kieran is still a child!”

Flemeth smiled, “And so much better behaved than his Mother was at his age.”

Morrigan dropped to her knees, “Kieran I” Kieran looked at his Grandmother with sad eyes.

Flemeth looked at him then at Morrigan, “As you wish, hear, my proposal dear girl.”

Morrigan rose to her feet, “Let me take the lad and you will are free from me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again! Or keep the lad with you and you’ll never be safe from me, I will have my due!”

Morrigan didn’t even think about it, “He comes home with me!”

Flemeth nodded, “Decided so quickly.”

Morrigan stepped forward, “Do whatever you wish, take over my body now if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches! I am many things, but I will never be the mother you were to me!

Flemeth seemed saddened a small amount by this and looked at Tiatria. She then looked at Kieran, she took his hands into hers.

A small blue orb came from his chest. Kieran seemed enchanted by it, Tiatria felt severe pain in her stomach. Morrigan grabbed Tiatria's arms helping keep her steady. Tiatria let out sizeable screams as the orb went from Kieran to into Flemeth. When it was over the pain subsided and Morrigan was allowed to let go.

  
Kieran looked at his Grandmother who gave him a small smile. “No more dreams?” he asked in seeming disbelief.

Flemeth continued to smile, “No more dreams.” Kieran gave her a gentle smile and walked over to his mother.

Flemeth looked over at Morrigan, “A soul is not forced on the unwilling Morrigan. You were never in any danger from me.”

Flemeth looked at Tiatria who was feeling severe pains, “The child will come soon, be prepared for Corypheus will be too. Be brave and know the pain and blood will be worth it in the end. There is an ancient altar deep within a shaded wood. Go to it, summon the dragon that is its guardian. Master it in combat and it is yours to command against Corypheus. Fail and die.”

Flemeth then turned around and walked away. Even though Morrigan cried for her mother to wait Flemeth disappeared into the fade.

All three walked back through the Eluvian, Morrigan looked at her son, “You alright Kieran? You are not hurt?”

Kieran looked at his Mother, “I feel a bit lonely.”

Morrigan gave him a small smile with a nod. He smiled back and started to walk off till he saw Tiatria and looked at her.

“They baby will be come soon.” She then watched him walk out of the room feeling he was right.

Morrigan walked up to Tiatria, “She wanted the old god’s soul all along. Is it worth reminding myself that I perhaps don’t know everything after all? My Mother has the soul of an elven goddess or whatever Mythal truly was and her plans are unknown to me.”

Tiatria just looked at her, Morrigan who acted as if she knew everything truly was unaware of a great truth under her nose her whole life.

“You truly had no idea what she truly really was?”

Morrigan had some admitting to do, “I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she wasn’t even truly human but this, I always thought the so called elven gods were no more than glorified rulers but now; I have doubt and doubt is an uncomfortable thing, Inquisitor. I’m just thankful I did not drink from the well.”

Tiatria knew she had her own matters than the well, she needed to talk to Solas. Having their child tied to Flemeth was scary, even if she had Mythal’s soul inside her.

Morrigan sighed in relief, “Evidently your child is tied to my mother for eternity.”

Tiatria still had more questions, “Kieran had the soul of an old god?”

Morrigan nodded, “Taken from the Arch demon from the final battle of the fifth blight, yes. He has never known anything else. I’m uncertain what effect this will have on him.”

Tiatria looked confused, “But why did you?”

Morrigan got a little frustrated, “I told you at the temple the magic of old must be preserved, no matter how feared. Kieran had a destiny and now it’s in Flemeth’s hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it.”

Tiatria took a deep breath, “For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing.”

Morrigan gave her a look of uncertainty, “Did I? She was testing me and I cannot tell whether I passed."

Morrigan turned around to close the Eluvian and looked back. “Your test on the other hand has only begun from what I gathered from Mother. From what she said you and your child’s destiny will be very full, I’m ready to leave whenever you are, to go to the shrine.

Tiatria then watched Morrigan leave the room shutting the door behind her.


	32. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria takes Solas and a party to the Guardian of Mythal's altar and in a twist two friends see each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."
> 
> Asha'belannar:The Woman of Many Years.

Tiatria let out a scream, her insides felt like they were on fire and being ripped apart. She struggled to walk to the far wall and put her hand on put her hand on it. She turned around putting her back onto it. She screamed again sliding down a little, the pain getting worse. The nerves in her left hand flared up and her mark flared up brightly. Tiatria screamed as she looked at it, knowing what was to come.

Solas came running through the Main Hall and into the garden. He ran to the door that held Morrigan's Eluvian and through open the door. He’d felt Tiatria’s pain with the baby and her hand. When he entered Solas saw her huddled in a corner.

Solas walked over to her, “Vhenan, are you alright?” She took some deep breaths as she nodded. “We need to get to an altar that has a dragon guardian." she told him after she took a long, deep breath.

Solas nodded, “Yes, I know of it. If we tame the dragon it will help us against Corypheus.”

Solas looked at his wife as he helped her stand up, once she was able to balance herself, she looked at him. “We need to head there as soon as we can. I can feel that the baby will be born soon. The only question is how are we going to find this place?”

Solas looked at the Eluvian, “You met Asha'belannar didn’t you?”

Tiatria nodded as she walked out of the room, “Yes, she’s Morrigan’s mother. She came for an Old God’s soul that was inside Kieran.”

Solas looked at surprised Mythal had children, he had no idea. He smiled as he felt the two had a lot to catch up on. Tiatria walked into the Main Hall and into Solas’ office. She looked at his map on his desk, Thedas was so vast. She held her belly with her right hand as she leaned over the desk. Solas put his left hand on her back as he looked at the map too.

“Asha’belannar had to have a reason for telling you about this altar to Mythal. She knows our daughter is bound to her so if you know about this shrine so will our daughter. I feel you are going to have to let our da’asha take the lead on this one.”

Tiatria looked at him confused, “How is an unborn baby going to lead us to a shrine to an Elvhan Goddess?”

Solas smiled, “You are going to have to listen to her and the voices from the well. Together they’ll guide you.”

Tiatria felt another pain and she tried to breathe it out as she tried to focus. Solas gave her a dagger to help her focus better. The voices whispered to her, they were loud enough to hear but not enough to understand. She felt something pulling her left hand as if it was being pulled. Solas watched Tiatria and her hand.

Tiatia’s hand stabbed the map and only heard one word:

_‘Here_ _’_ _._

Tiatria opened her eyes and it was just past the Exalted Plains. She looked at him as she stood up straight. “That’s where the altar is.”

Solas looked at her and gave her a nod, “Then let’s head out.”

Morrigan opened her Eluvian for Solas, Tiatria, Cassandra and Varric along with herself to reach the shrine. Tiatria saw the lush overgrowth as they walked up to a ruin.

“It’s here I can feel it.” Said Tiatria softly.

Solas was right behind her, “Yes, I feel it as well.”

Varric looked around being skeptical, “Are you sure? There aren’t ruins in these parts?”

Tiatria looked around as she walked around very slowly, her hands on her belly, “I’m sure it’s here, just keep an eye out.”

When they walked under the archway she saw the altar statues of howling wolves. There were a small case of stairs and a statue.

All were covered in vines, “Here it is!”

Tiatria felt sad seeing the altar in such a state of overgrowth and neglect, “This is all that’s left of the altar?” She felt something take over, “We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear.”

Solas stood next to his love, “Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.” Tiatria looked at him, ‘Was that the call for those who wished to call him? A prayer for Fen’Harel?’

Solas smiled, “A very old Invocation, perfectly translated.”

Tiatria held Solas’ hand as they were proud of their Da’len. She then got a worried look on her face “Without mercy, that’ll give anyone pause.”

Cassandra looked at the two, “Do you need to be alone?”

Tiatria felt nervous and held onto Solas’ hand tight, she looked back at Cassandra, “Don’t go far, I may need your help, if there is trouble.” Varric and Cassandra walked off leaving the two alone.

“You will perform this mysterious summoning alone, Inquisitor? That is bold.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan shaking her head with a smile, “Can’t stay back with others, can you?”

Morrigan gave Tiatria a calm look, “I am eager to see the creature who will respond to your call. Who would not be.”

Tiatria looked at the statue of Mythal, “I can sense it will be the guardian of Mythal.”

Tiatria’s head lulled back as she closed her eyes, “You know who I am: The last to drink from your well of sorrows." She let go of Solas’ hand as she turned around, “Come to me, whatever you are, whoever remains, I invoke your name and your power.”

Morrigan and Solas watched as a dark cloud rose from the ground. Flemeth appeared from the mist, she smiled looking at Solas, “They invoke the name so easily, I wonder if they will ever know what it means?”

Solas smiled, “Andaran atish’an, It is good to see you old friend.”

Flemeth smiled, “It has been a long time old friend, it is good to see that you remain.”

Morrigan wasn’t quite sure what was going on or how the two knew each other. She just found it better to observe. Solas put his hands behind his back as he gave a smirk. “So I learned you have children.” He looked at Morrigan and then looked back at Flemeth, “Any tips you care to give me?”

Flemeth smiled as she looked at Tiatria, “Ah now I see, you have finally found your equal old friend. I wondered how this child played in the scheme of things. If I can give you any advice of having children, it is they will always act that they know more than their betters. Be sure you have a lot of patience for what lies ahead.”

Flemeth looked back at Tiatria, “I told you before you need to master the guardian of this shrine. If you wish to defeat this Magister that who grasps beyond his reach, you must do exactly that.”

Flemeth held out her hand and energy swirled around Tiatria, “Once you have mastered the Dragon, your child will be able to tame it.” She looked at Solas with a smirk, “I wish my Morrigan was this talented, your daughter is worthy of you and the position you both hold in the lives of the people.”

Flemeth then turned and walked down the steps and looked back, “I will see you again soon old friend.” Solas gave a nod as Flemeth turned and disappeared into a black mist.

Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “Now, I believe you have a Guardian of the Altar to master.” She then walked down the steps as the others came back.

Tiatria looked into the sky as she heard a sound overhead. It was the dragon and it descended through a hole through the treetops and landed in front of Tiatria. It took a combined effort for everyone fight the beast. Solas and Tiatria knew to use ice magic on it which weakened it considerably. After a time the dragon seemed to back up from them like it was afraid and no longer had the will to fight. Tiatria walked up to the dragon slowly so as not to startle it. Tiatria looked back at the others and held out her right hand signaling the others to stay back.

Tiatria closed her eyes as she felt an inner energy slowly took over her body. The same blue glow that took over her body at the well, reappeared. It seemed to engulf both her and the dragon in the energy. When the energy dissipated the energy seemed to glow into the dragon’s eyes.

Tiatria started to fall backwards as the dragon seemed to walk passed everyone. Solas caught Tiatria before she hit the ground. Cassandra, Varric and Morrigan watched the dragon take off and fly away.

Cassandra looked at the others, “Why did it fly off? Will it come back?”

Varric looked at Solas, “I didn’t know the Inquisitor could tame a dragon.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “She didn’t, our child did.”

Varric looked at Cassandra surprised then at him, “How?...”

Tiatria woke up as Solas helped her stand up straight, “It will come when it is summoned. Once.”

Tiatria screamed as she was hit with a painful contraction. “We need to get back! Corypheus will strike soon!”

Solas held Tiatria tight preventing her from falling. Cassandra looked at them concerned, “Is the child…”

Tiatria took deep breaths through her nose, “Yes, we must get back quickly.”

Varric shook his head, “There is no way we’ll get back before the kid comes.”

Solas looked around and saw an Eluvian, he helped Tiatria walk up to it, as the others followed. Tiatria held out her right hand and the blue energy came back. The Eluvian opened and they all were able to walk through it. They came back through Morrigan’s Eluvian as Solas helped her sit on a crate. He felt around her belly, as Tiatria shook her head and took his left hand.

“This is the real thing Solas, she’s coming.”

Tiatria looked at Varric and Cassandra as Solas helped her up. “You two stand by, be ready to move out when Corypheus strikes. Morrigan you’re with us, follow us to the War Room.”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor, how can you be so sure Corypheus will strike so soon? You could have your child before he shows himself again.”

Tiatria screamed as she held up her left hand, showing her hand flaring up with energy. She looked at the Seeker, “Just trust me!”


	33. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria with the help of her friends confronts Corypheus one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation
> 
> Dareth shiral: farewell; literally "Safe journey

Once back in Skyhold from Morrigan's Eluvian, Solas helped his love walk across the garden. They took it slow not to alert anyone. When they got into the castle Tiatria started to have another contraction, she stopped and started to cry in pain Solas hugged Tiatria as she struggled not to scream.

Solas gently rocked her side to side, “It’s alright Vhenan, just try and breathe.” Varric walked passed the two and her Tiatria moaning in pain.

Varric turned to face them, “How is she doing?”

Tiatria looked over at him, “About as well as can be expected when having a baby Varric.” Varric knew better than to say anything that would piss her off at the moment.

Varric looked at the two, “Nightingale, Ruffles and Curly are already in the War Room so that should make things easier. You should tell them you are in labor."

Tiatria nodded, “Thanks Varric.”

Varric watched her go with Solas to the War Room. Tiatria took it slow making sure she was steady on her feet. She walked down the hallway to the War Room. She could hear everyone talking including Morrigan, thankfully the contractions were spaced apart enough she could cover some ground but she was never quite sure how far she’d get till they’d hit.

Tiatria was able to get to the door and straighten herself up. She took a deep breath and looked at Solas as she put on her game face and opened the door. She walked in confidently to the table.

Leliana looked at Tiatria, “Did you find what you need Inquisitor?”

Tiatria looked at her confident, “Yes, I can match the Corypheus' dragon!”

Morrigan then looked at Tiatria, “As for matching Corypheus that is up to you, Inquisitor.”

Tiatria wasn't sure how she was going to match anything in the state she was in. She was going have to bring her best but would her labor allow that? She wouldn’t have to allow it, she couldn’t.

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, taking a deep breath, “Believe me I know!”

Cullen looked at the both, “Then all that remains is finding Corypheus before he comes to us.”

Leliana looked at him, “We have been looking for his base since all this began with no success.”

Josephine looked at the both of them, but Cullen cut her off before she had a chance to speak. “His dragon must come and go from somewhere.”

Josephine chimed in, “What about the deep roads?”

Leliana and Cullen looked at her, “We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to...”

Suddenly a green flash of light took over the room. Tiatria’s mark went wild, she and the others looked out the windows when the light subsided. When they could see everyone could see another Breach in the sky.

Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “It appears Corypheus is not content to wait.”

Tiatria took another deep breath as she squeezed Solas hand, looking at Morrigan. “He’s in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?”

Morrigan nodded, “You either close the breach once more or it swallows the world.”

Josephine seemed shocked, “But that’s madness! Wouldn’t it kill him as well?” Cullen and Leliana didn’t want to answer her. They just looked at each other.

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you. We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds.”

Tiatria smiled at him determination in her face, “Then I face him alone!”

Tiatria then leaned against the War Table propping herself up with her left hand. She took in deep breaths and held onto Solas’ hand.

The three looked at her, “Are you alright Inquisitor?” asked Cullen.

They saw her taking in deep breaths as she looked at them. Josephine got nervous, “Don’t tell us you’re in…”

Tiatria looked at her, “Okay Josephine, I won’t.”

Cullen put his left hand on the table, “How are you going to have any hope of survival in this condition?”

Tiatria looked at him, “I’m fine Cullen”

Cullen got a fierce look in his eyes, “You’re not alright! You’re a long way from it Inquisitor! How long has this been going on? Were you planning on keeping this from us?”

“They just started Commander, and who is the boss around here?” she questioned.

“You can’t fight Corypheus like this!” Cullen protested.

“Then who will Cullen?" She questioned in a demanding tone, "No one else can stand up against him! Only I can!” Tiatria shouted.

All three looked at each other as they remained silent. Tiatria looked at Solas and then at them. “We both knew this day would come! We knew it, and we’ve accepted whatever happens.”

The two then left to get their armors on and prepare. Tiatria was in her bed chambers putting on her armor. Solas came up as she grabbed the bedpost, suffering a contraction. Solas had finished putting on his and wanted to help her.

Tiatria’s head was on the post as she took deep breaths moaning; trying not to scream. He walked up to her concerned, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria looked back surprised to see him, “Yes, I’m fine! I’m just praying.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, her cheeks were flushed. He saw the deep scratch marks into the wood of the bed post. Solas looked down and saw her legs were very shaky, he kissed her forehead as he held her.

Tiatria looked at Solas and then turned away trying to finish putting on her armor. He moved around alongside her getting in front of her. She then started to scream, Solas grabbed her, and she squeezed his forearms struggling to stand. Tiatria put her head on his chest, Solas drew her in close and rubbed her back.

Solas looked at Tiatria with fire in his eyes, “I’m proud of you and how far you’ve come Vhenan. I’m glad to be coming with you and lending you my staff to this fight. I will fight to the death for you.”

Tiatria smiled taking deep breaths, “Will you help me get ready? My Husband, Ma Fen’Harel!” Solas kissed her as tears fell from her eyes not even wetting her cheeks.

************************************************

Down in the Valley the wind blew, the trees rustled, rocks lifted from the ground. Corypheus stood before a handful of soldiers holding the orb.

“Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him? Call his wrath upon me.” Corypheus looked at the tired and battered men, “You cannot for he does not exist! I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger, bow before your new god and be spared!” He then had the orb fly over his head. The soldiers slowly gathered themselves together.

“NEVER!” cried out one of the men.

Corypheus looked at the man and shook over the defiance “As you wish!”

Corypheus crashed the orb in the ground causing an explosion of red energy. The force of energy sent some of the men slamming into the rocks. As they recovered, green energy orbs emerged. As they got bigger they were demons, coming through the fade. They attacked the men injuring them. One soldier slashed at the demon with his sword wounding it.

Cassandra stabbed the other demon in the stomach. She used her foot to push the monster off her sword; throwing it backward. Everyone came walking up: Dorian, Varric, Sera, Bull, Cole, Vivienne even scout Harding came. Tiatria was behind them in severe pain with Solas at her side staff at the ready.

Tiatria walked past them walking up to Corypheus, as he bowed to her. “I knew you would come!”

Tiatria rose her staff over her head with her friends behind her, “It ends here Corypheus!”

Corypheus stood up with his hands glowing with immense energy, “And so it shall!” he promised.

The ground around the ruins lifted into the sky. It threw everyone off their feet. Six party members had been separated completely from the others by the rising ruins into the sky. Harding was thrown off as well as well.

Tiatria watched helplessly as the ruins rose into the sky. As for Solas, Varric, Bull and Tiatria who all knew it was about to start; they fought to regain their balance.

Corypheus looked at Tiatria, “You have been most successful in foiling my plans, let us not forget what you are: a thief at the wrong place at the wrong time! An interloper and we shall prove her once here once and for all which of us is worthy of Godhood.”

Tiatria had been in labor for hours and wasn’t in a good mood. She gave him a nasty look, “You're _not_ proving anything by talking!”

Tiatria then growled through a contraction breathing through it, looking at him. They just stared at each other, a growl came from the shadows from the shadows. It was the Arch Demon it came from the tops of the ruins overhead behind Corypheus. It was about to jump at Tiatria when another dragon slammed into it. This caused everyone to move out of the way. It was the guardian of Mythal’s dragon! They tumbled over the edge, flying into the sky into the sky chasing each other.

Corypheus was outraged, “You dare!”

Tiatria and the others charged him ready to fight him, casting spell shooting arrows. This was it! Corypheus just looked at them as he fought them off.

“A Dragon! How clever of you! It will avail you nothing! You will be as a warning to all those who oppose my divine will!”

*************************************************

Hours had passed of fighting, Tiatria had to push through the unbearable pain. She tried to use all that pain to her advantage by fueling her power to the fight. Tiatria followed Corypheus up a flight of stairs, she hurled ice spells at him. She and the others were overpowering him all he could do was mock them.

“This dragon is another alley for this mage from the guardian!” Corypheus realized he might have a harder time winning this than he thought.

Solas stood proud with this friends, “You will not win Corypheus!” After sometime Corypheus got angry, “I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS OUTRAGE!” 

Just then the dragons flew by jostling the ruin they were all on knocking Tiatria and her friends off on to a different lower ruin. The Guardian Dragon and Corypheus’ dragon fought in the sky. The Guardian flew high into the sky above the other dragon, it then turned around dropping its wings. She using its weight it forced the other dragon to fall, smashing it into the ground.

Everyone got up seeing the Corypheus’ dragon and Tiatria’s face bore horror, “The Guardian Dragon! It’s dead!” she ran over to the beast's broken body. Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks as her hands touched it's head. Her right hand caressing one of the horns on its head. "Dareth shiral"

Tears poured down as she felt heartbreak over such a noble beast dying from Corypheus’ pet. Tiatria looked at the other dragon with rage in her eyes. Tiatria knew the dragon was already tired out but they would have a long way to go before they could kill this one.

It took some time to tire it out the dragon, luckily Bull was up for the Challenge. Solas could see Tiatria was tiring, he stayed close by her to protect her. There was a moment, a window and Tiatria took it. She rolled to the dragon’s neck and her staff flared and she struck its neck! She hit an artery in its neck causing it to scream in pain before dropping down dead.

Corypheus saw that his dragon was now dead and was now dead and was mad! “LET IT NOW END HERE! LET THE SKIES BE RIPPED OPEN ASUNDER!”

Tiatria looked up seeing that he was now at the top of the ruin. She saw there was a staircase and started to walk up it. She got halfway up them when she was hit with a big contraction causing her to fall to her knees. She put her right hand on the wall.

Solas ran to her kneeling next to her, “Vhenan!”

Tiatria screamed and growled as Solas held her face in his hands. She put her hand down, now on all fours screaming Solas rubbed her back looking at the others.

Bull looked at the others, “Ah shit! What are we going to do now? She can’t fight like this?”

Tiatria groaned in pain, “I CAN FIGHT!”

Varric approached her, “You’ve been doing really good so far, but how much longer can you keep this up? This is dangerous!”

Tiatria looked at him reaching out to Varric, “Give me your hand Varric!”

Varric’s face went to panic and backed up, he knew better than to fall for that one. He knew a woman in labor had immense strength, he turned around and walked away. “You heard the lady, she can fight!”

Tiatria looked at the others struggling not to fall on her face, “This was always dangerous from the start! This ends now!” Tiatria used her staff to slowly rise to her feet with Solas’ help.

Solas was about to say something, “I can do this! I can do this!”

Solas could see in her eyes, he could see her determination, “I know Vhenan”

Tiatria felt a gush of fluid come out of her and hit the ground. Bull and Varric didn’t say a word as she pulled herself up right onto her staff. Tiatria just breathed through the contraction, she looked at Solas who had a small smile on his face. It gave her the encouragement she needed.

Tiatria continued on, “Let’s go!”

Bull helped Solas up patting him on the shoulder, Varric shook his head, “That is one tough bitch Chuckles. Whoa.”

Corypheus was on a plateau waiting for them with the orb. Tiatria knew things were close to the end. Tiatria was going to finish this one way or the other!

Corypheus just looked at her smugly, “I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THIS VICTORY!”

As they all fought he just taunted them trying to break them, “You and all the other Heathens shall burn!”

Tiatria gave it all she had, she was going to finish this! Finally Corypheus realized he reached the end of his power. “NO, NOT LIKE THIS!” He threw what he had left at Tiatria and missed.

Corypheus started to lose control of the orb, “I WALKED THE HALLS OF THE GOLDEN CITY, CROSS THE AGES!” reaffirming to himself he was in the right.

Tiatria slowly rose to one leg, she had enough, she dug in deep to the power of her mark having it flare up. Tiatria rose to her feet rose to her feet, Corypheus began to panic.

“DUMAT, ANCIENT ONES! I BESEECH YOU!” Tiatria walked up behind him opening her hand and used her power.

Corypheus fought to control the orb; pleading to his god for aid. “IF YOU EXIST, IF YOU EVER EXISTED AID ME NOW!”

Tiatria was able to gain control of the orb and pulled it away from him but in doing so it broke his jaw. Corypheus fell to his knees broken, Tiatria who hand the orb looked at him. She backed away looking at the orb. She then looked at the sky and rose the orb overhead. Green light shot from the orb and into the sky, the earth shook as did the hole as it sealed.

Tiatria dropped the orb, she walked up to the powerless Magister. Boulders fell around them Corypheus looked at her feebly. “You wanted into the fade?”

Tiatria held up her hand activating her mark opening her mark and opening a rift sending Corypheus to the fade; in an instant he was gone.

Rocks fell around them everyone scattered to not get crushed. Without the orbs powers ruins were falling back down to the earth. After a few moments, Solas found the shattered remains of the orb. He picked up a piece of the orb and looked at it with sorrow.

Solas put it down the piece as he more frighting thought entered his mind. More frightening than he losing his orb, Solas began to desperately look for Tiatria. “Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY WIFE?”

After a few tense moments Varric found her “Chuckles!”

Solas turned around seeing Varric kneeling Tiatria’s body. She was turned over to her left side her back facing him, she wasn’t moving. Solas ran over to Tiatria, he was relieved when he saw her slowly start to stir. Solas knelt down next to Tiatria, helping her turn onto her back. Solas helped her sit up gently and slowly; Tiatria cried out from the pain. 

Solas kissed her hugging her gently, “You’re alive!”

Tiatria looked at him tired, “It’s over?”

Solas lifted Tiatria gently into his arms, looking around, “Yes Vhenan, it’s over.”

Tiatria’s head fell backward as she fell unconscious from exhaustion. Solas was able to adjust her head with his arm, her head laid on his breast plate.

Morrigan and the other’s walked up to Solas looking up, “We one what a novel result.”

Cole looked up in the sky, “They sky is whole, healthy!”

Everyone looked back at Solas, but both he and Tiatria were gone. No one could understand where they could have went. Cassandra wasn't sure how they were going to return to Skyhold, without the Inquisitor, and not have the Commander explode.

"Where did they go?" The Seeker asked, her eyes narrowed in thought as though she only meant to say it to herself.

Everyone looked at Cassandra, their faces painted with stunned expressions.

"Waiting in solitude, seeking clear skies that hide behind the clouds, eager for our child to see the stars. We will return...in time," Cole answered, less erratic than usual, his voice every ounce of calm.

Cassandra looked at him in confusion, "What does that mean Cole?" Distant impatience clinging to her every word.

"It means...My dear woman...that they will return after the baby is born," said Dorian, a smirk pulling on his lips.


	34. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria finally gives birth, Solas meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Ar lath ma Vhenan: I love you heart
> 
> Ir Emma Nehn La Sulahn'nehn Ma Da’asha: I'm full of joy and happiness my little girl
> 
> Ar Enansal Ne In Enaste Ma Da’ Asha, Enansal Ne In Las Ne Sulahn'nehn La Elgar’en Ghilani Ne: I bless you with favor my little girl, bless you and give you happiness and joy and spirits guide you.
> 
> Ir abelas, ma vhenan: I am filled with sorry, my heart
> 
> Ar lath ma, vhenan: I love you, heart/my heart

Solas carried Tiatria to the same grove they had been to before through the Eluvian. Solas knelt down and put her down in the lush overgrowth, as he looked at Tiatria who was struggling to breathe as she moaned. Solas had a small pack that he had stashed, it contained: A bowl, a few blankets, a cloth, and a knife.

Tiatria looked at Solas with tears in her eyes, “Solas, it hurts! IT REALLY HURTS!” Tiatria screamed as she held onto her belly.

Solas helped Tiatria get her armor off as she screamed from the pain. Solas got it off, he was able to pull her leggings down. Tiatria slowly rose onto her forearms as Solas checked her.

Tiatria's face scrunched up in pain, "I feel lots of pressure! I have to push, I need to push!" she cried out.

Solas nodded at her, “It’s time, she's ready Vhenan."

Solas watched his wife do what she needed to. He could see the head starting to come as Tiatria pushed. It was slow and Solas didn’t know how the baby’s head was going fit through without tearing Tiatria apart. The head pushed against the skin causing a ring to be seen.

Tiatria looked down, seeing Solas’ attentive hands keeping close to the head that was starting to protrude from between her thighs. Solas just cradled the head as it slowly came out. Solas’ heart raced as he felt the adrenaline surge in his veins. Solas actually prayed that his child would live and remain healthy.

Tiatria groaned as she struggled to focus enough to push. Solas staid focused as Tiatria's legs rustled about as she struggled. It took everything Tiatria had to keep pushing. Tears poured down her cheeks as she shrieked. Tiatria felt slowly something was coming, slowly but it was coming. As she ripped up the grass and plants at her sides. Tiatria seemed to gulp down as much air as she could. The pain seemed to consume Tiatria, making it impossible for her to consintrate.

Solas looked at Tiatria, "Vhenan, you must focus"

Tiatria shook her head as she screamed, "I can't! I CAN'T!" 

Solas' face became firm, "You must if you want our baby to live!" 

Tiatria took a dagger off her belt and gave it to Solas, "Cut it out! Just cut it out!" she begged. 

Solas shook his head, "I can't do that Vhenan! I can't live without you! You need to push!" Solas ordered as he took a cloth a wiped away some blood and smiled.

“She has light brown hair.”

Tiatria shook her head, “I think Corypheus took the best of me!” she groaned.

Solas shook his head as his left hand held onto her thigh, he released some calming energy. “No he didn’t Vhenan, you’re doing fine.”

Tiatria looked at Solas, “I feel Falon’Din coming for me.”

Solas shook his head, "You’re not going anywhere." he assured, "You can do this! I know you can!” Tiatria was so tired and weak, her face deathly pale from blood loss and exhaustion. "The head is showing more.”

Being able to see his child come into the world, to know he was _his_ hands that helped deliver his child, was life changing. Solas could see light brown hair more now, lots of it, his hands started to shake from the adrenaline. He took his two index fingers to help stretch his wife's vaginal lining, so the head could slip out easier.

Solas could feel his daughter’s hair as her face was almost seen. Tiatria bared down, groaning and grunting through it with her eyes shut, doing what worked to dull the immense pressure on her pelvis, following instinct. Tiatria kept breathing, kept pushing, kept feeling that pressure descend bit by bit further.

Tiatria opened her eyes to look down, seeing Solas' face, his hands kept close to the head that was protruding almost totally outward from between her thighs. Tiatria could barely believe what she was happening, even as she felt all of her labors intensity.

Tiatria pushed slowly, she wasn’t looking forward to the burning pain once it came. Solas had his hands waiting to cradle the head. Tiatria took a deep breath as she pushed again.

In a moment, the head was in Solas’ hands, “The head is out!” Solas watched as the head turned round so as to be ready for the final moments of birth.

Solas eyes welled up as he knew they were close and it was almost over. He prayed like he had _never_ prayed before. Tiatria turned her head to the left as she sobbed from the pain. She screamed as she felt the ring of fire between her legs, burning hot. She saw Solas looking at her. He looked at her kissing her knee sweetly.

Tiatria shook her head, “I need to change positions!”

Solas took Tiatria's hand with him holding as tight as he pulled her up into a squatting position. Tiatria’s head rested in on his left shoulder as she settled putting her hands around Solas’ neck. The gravity was helping as Tiatria felt her daughter starting to slide out a little. Solas had his hands under Tiatria so when the baby dropped it would be a gentle one.

Tiatria bore down, groaning and grunting through it with her eyes shut, doing what seems to work to dull the immense pressure on her pelvis, following instinct, finding a rhythm. Tiatria kept breathing, kept pushing, kept feeling the pressure descend bit by bit further.

“Just a little more Vhenan, you’re nearly there!” Solas urged, “One good push!”

Tiatria looked at Solas as he could see in her eyes that she struggled to summon what she had left.

After a few tense moments Tiatria let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the gush of fluid as the baby fell out and she fell back fell against the vegetation, as Solas caught the baby into his hands. 

Good strong cries filled the air, Solas showed the baby to Tiatria, “She’s here!”

Tiatria nodded as she took in deep breaths as she used her forearms to brace herself up into sitting back position. Solas then laid the baby on Tiatria’s chest. Solas touched his daughter’s head looking at her in amazement.

The baby was all wrinkled and wet, covered in a flaky white film and blots of blood, her eyes sealed tight and her toothless mouth open to screamed her lungs out, so many little features that should be unsightly in any other context, but here, before him, seeing all of it together, Tiatria and Solas had never seen anything as perfect as their child at this moment.

“She’s perfect.” Solas told Tiatria in a tearful tone. He gave the infant over to his wife who looked at her with wonder.

The infant had lots of fawn brown hair just like just like Solas’ eyebrows and freckles. She had Tiatria’s eyes and Mouth and peach skin. Solas had never been so happy. He gently cleared the hair out of Tiatria’s face so she could see the baby better, but she was already asleep.

Solas smiled, “Ar lath ma Vhenan.” Solas leaned over and kissed Tiatria's lips sweetly. Solas then kissed his daughter’s head as put his hands around her.

Solas cut the cord and gently picked his daughter up, from her Mother’s arms. He took her to the lake not far from where they were. He sat back on his knees as he dipped the cloth into the water and cleaned off the baby gently.

“Ir Emma Nehn La Sulahn'nehn Ma Da’asha.”

With her finally clean Solas brought her back and saw that Tiatria was sleeping. She needed it from ending Corypheus and just giving birth. Solas made a makeshift baby bed out of surrounding plants. He took off his wolf fur mantle and laid it down to give her some cushion. Solas looked at his daughter and cradled her in his lap, keeping his knees up for support.

Solas picked an Elfroot plant and shook the seeds on her head, a gentle breeze whisped through her hair and he took the water from the cloth and gently sprinkled water on her head with his fingertips.

“Ar Enansal Ne In Enaste Ma Da’ Asha, Enansal Ne In La Ne Sulahn'nehn La Elgar’en Ghilani Ne.”

“She will give you less trouble than my Morrigan ever gave me.” said Flemeth.

Solas looked up, “I knew you would come.”

Flemeth walked up to the Eluvian, her hand pressed on the Eluvian, stirring its Energy. Flemeth seemed to be waiting for something. She lowered her hand from the Eluvian, turning her head.

“You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf.”

Flemeth turned around seeing Solas approaching her, holding the baby. Solas gave a look of shame, “I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine. I should have to pay the price.” Solas struggled to look at Flemeth, “But the people, they need me, my family needs me.”

Flemeth caressed the side of his face he held her hand with his. Ashamed he touched his head to hers as they sat on the ground. Flemeth looked at the tiny baby and smiled at Solas.

“I’m so sorry” he told her gently.

Solas couldn’t bear to look her in the face. Flemeth looked at him tearfully, “I’m sorry as well, old friend”

Solas looked at her taking on a haunting glow. Flemeth’s body fell back a dark energy came from her body and surrounded them the energy entered the baby. Solas caught Flemeth with his right arm, gently lowering her body to the ground. The Eluvian that once glowed with such beauty slowly went out and darkened. Flemeth’s body darkened as the life left her. Solas buried his head in Flemeth's chest, taking a moment to mourn his friend.

Solas looked at Flemeth as he slowly sat up straight, he looked at his daughter. Solas rubbed her cheek with his right thumb. Flemeth’s body slowly dissolved and her ashes was swept into the air.

“Solas?”

Solas got up and walked slowly to his wife, “How are you feeling Vhenan?”

Solas knelt down and helped Tiatria sit up as she took the baby from him. Tiatria looked at her baby noticing how tiny and delicate she was. Tiatria didn’t have to answer Solas’ question as he could feel it. She was incredibly happy and was in a state of bliss.

The baby opened her eyes and Tiatria could see she had pale blue eyes like Solas'. Tiatria started to cry, she didn’t even notice Solas cleaning her up.

Tiatria looked at Solas, “We need to go back”

Solas gave a gentle smile, “Why?”

“Because we don’t have anything for her and we need to get her things.”

“Yes, I suppose it’s time we go back to Skyhold, the others will want to see the baby.”

Tiatria smiled as she shook her head, it was then Solas realized, she had no intentions of going back to Skyhold.

“Why would you leave your home, everything you’ve built?”

Tiatria looked at her baby, “It was never my home Solas, I helped the Inquisition to rid the world of Corypheus, now that it’s over there is no reason to stay there any longer. My home is with you and our daughter.”

Solas nodded as he sat next to her, helping her sit up better. Tiatria lifted her shirt up enough to reveal her left breast to nurse.

When the baby latched she looked up at him, “She needs a name”

Solas noticed his daughter ravenously nursing, like she was starving.

Solas smiled, “How about Lyila?” (Wolf gift)

Tiatria smiled, “I love it my wolf, my Fen'Harel, she is your gift.”

Solas kissed his wife’s head as he gently rubbed his daughter’s head. “She is my most precious gift next to you, Vhenan.” Tiatria cuddled into Solas as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The two watched their child with great pride and joy. Solas rose two fingers of his right hand, a faint blue energy whisped around Tiatira's head, causing her to sleep.

Tiatria woke up hours later from her slumber, she sat up and noticing the baby was still asleep. The air had become cold and empty, causing her to rub her arms for warmth. Tiatria rose her knees up as she put her hands on them, as she looked around. "Solas?" Tiatria didn't see Solas anywhere. She rose to her feet looking around, still she did not see him. "SOLAS!" Tiatria's foot knocked something over, she looked down picking it up. It was a small idol of Fen'Harel made from marble. There was also a letter to which she picked it up. 

_Vhenan,_

_Tell our child of the gods, tell her about Fen'Harel, the god of the people. Tell her how he left his family to save not only them, but all of her people._

_If you or our daughter have a hard time finding me in the fade, use the small statue as a guide to help guide you to me in the fade. Know that both of you are in my heart always, but there is something I must do before I can return to you._

Ir abelas, ma vhenan

Ar lath ma, vhenan

Tiatria's hand began to shake as tears exploded from her eyes as she felt her blood come cold, her heart stop. Tiatria let out a horrified shriek as she fell to the ground, her hand crushing the note as the other held onto the idol for dear life. Tiatria fell to her knees as she held herself as she wept.

************************************************

Leliana had come up to check up on things, finding Cullen at his desk in chair. It had been hours since everyone had come back to Skyhold and Cullen and the others were briefed by Cassandra of Tiatria’s disappearance with Solas. Cullen had Leliana send the word via Raven for all their agents to look for them.

Cullen then looked up at Leliana, “What’s the word? Any news on Solas or the Inquisitor?”

Leliana looked back, “There is no sight of them, and my agents have looked everywhere. It’s very unlikely they will be found if they do not want to be. They just vanished after the battle, after the destruction of the orb.”

Cullen looked at the map then at Leliana, “There must be a reason they left." Cullen slightly shook his head, "I have a feeling Solas' up to something.”

Leliana nodded, “True, but if they didn’t tell us or anyone else what their plan are; who knows what they are planning. We may never know or even if they plan to return.”

Cullen groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, “All of the baby’s things are still here, the cradle, clothes, I doubt the Inquisitor would leave all of it behind.”

“True.”

Cullen got a shot of panic in his blood as he walked out of his office and started to run back into the castle. Leliana followed as they both climbed the stairs and opened the door into the Inquisitor’s room.

Both Leliana and Cullen were shocked to see Tiatria sitting on her bed, tears poured down her cheeks as she held her Daughter. Next to the bed was the small Fen'Harel idol made of marble. Leliana looked around, "I don't see Solas anywhere." 

Cullen could see there was more by the look of Tiatria's face. He gently knelt down as he could clearly see Tiatria was broken inside and out. "My lady where's Solas?" It took a few moments before Tiatria looked at Cullen. Her lower lip quivered as she struggled to answer, "I don't know" she said in a whisper, struggling not to cry. Cullen gently took the infant from Tiatria and gave her to Leliana, who went to put the infant in her cradle. 

Cullen then held both to Tiatria's hands as he helped her stand up, her eyes low. Cullen's right hand gently rose Tiatria's chin so she could look at him. The moment Tiatria's eyes met Cullen's she broke down into a sob. Cullen held his friend close as his right hand stroked the back of her head. His head turned, his lips gently against her head. "It'll be alright my lady, you're not alone."

Deep down in the depths of the Skyhold was the dank and the damp. Drips of water, urine and other fluids could heard in the silence. It was Skyhold's dungeons which were light by wall sconces. The first half of the dungeon was intact but when a single oak door was opened was a second half. The second half was dilapidated and the back half was missing, broken off and feel off a cliff and into a waterfall. In the second half was a single prisoner, the former commander of Corypheus' army; Samson. 

Samson was kept away from any and all prisoners in fear he may instigate an escape. He had been stripped of his armor and only left his shirt and pants. It was late into the night but he couldn't sleep, he felt something foul was in the air. He looked to the stone flooring as a black mist seemed to seep under the medal bar door. 

"What is this? What's going on here?" The mist moved upwards and formed a humanoid shape. Four red eyes looked at Samson who backed up, clearly confused. The mist wrapped around the addict ridden templar as he shrieked. 

Running footsteps could be heard as Cullen ran to Samson's cell with his sword drawn, he stopped when approached. His left hand covering his mouth as the stench of death could clearly be smelled. Samson's body had been savagely ripped apart, blood splattered against the walls or soaked into the stone floor. Cullen looked around, "Maker, how did this happen?" he looked at the guard who was on duty. "Did you let someone in?" 

The soldier shook his head, "No sir, it was all quiet until the screaming started. I came to check on the prisoner and found him...like this."

Cullen looked back at the corpse, "It looks like he's been bloody torn apart by an animal! No human could have done done this." Cullen growled as he lowered his hand and sheathed his sword. I need to inform the Inquisitor, inform her of this. Clean this up!" he growled. 

Cullen came back up to Tiatria's bed chambers, he noticed the baby sleeping in her cradle. Tiatria had properly dressed her after she'd stopped crying. Cullen was slow as he noticed Tiatria sitting on the floor in front of her mirror, candles lit next to her for extra light. A small bowl was on Tiatria's right side as she was holding a small stick that had a very fine needle point. A towel draped over her right thigh, "Inquisitor?" 

Tiatria set down the stick and used the towel to wipe her cheeks. She looked back at Cullen and he was surprised to see that Tiatria had Vallaslin on her cheeks, tree branches of Mythal. Tiatria knew by marking herself with the vallaslin of Mythal, she was declaring herself an agent for the goddess, an agent for her Daughter. Tiatria's daughter had the well's knowledge but was only an infant. Tiatria was determined to protect her from anyone or anything who would seek to gain the well's knowledge for themselves. 

Cullen watched as Tiatria put the bowl an her desk, "You put different markings on your face, what ink did you use?"

Tiatria looked at Cullen, "Blood, my blood" she told him. 

"What do you need?" she questioned.

Cullen took a moment before he took a step forward, "Samson is dead, it looks like he's been ripped apart by some sort of animal by the look of it." Tiatria turned around, "Did he?" 

Tiatria had the Fen'Harel statue in her fingers, she gave a quite smile. "This is a bloody nightmare, what do we do now Inquisitor?"

Tiatria's eyes looked at him, they were cold, unfeeling and they make Cullen shiver. "We find my husband"

"Why? Solas is gone, who knows when he'll be back, shouldn't we find who or what killed Samson?" 

Tiatria put the idol on her desk then walked up to him, "I have a feeling Samson's killer and Solas are one in the same." Cullen looked at Tiatria dumb founded, Solas had sought vengeance for what the man did to his wife. He had to admit he was slightly impressed. Tiatria's sapphire blue eyes looked at Cullen, "My daughter has something Solas will want at some point. I will protect her from him or any who seek to use her to their own advantage." Tiatria put the statue down, "Even if it's her Father."

Cullen looked confused, "What power could he want from a baby?" 

Tiatria looked at her daughter as she held herself, "She has the power and knowledge of Mythal's people. Ancient knowledge that could be used to restore the elves and leave the other races dead or enslaved."

Cullen gave a snort, "We won't let that happen my lady." Cullen stood in front of Tiatria as he looked at the sleeping infant, "I will protect your Daughter with my life." The two looked at each other, "I swear it"

Tiatria smiled as she hugged Cullen, which left the man tongue tied and blushing, "We'll find Solas and protect her from him if needed, I promise."

Cullen could feel Tiatria's body relax as he held her, he hoped he could help his friend and her child from anything that would seek to harm either. Even if was from someone they loved.


End file.
